Llamada de emergencia
by Rosse Schaafer
Summary: Sakura Haruno era una joven feliz, actualmente trabajaba en la estación de policía de Nueva York al lado de su prometido Sasuke Uchiha y sus dos mejores amigos Yamanaka Ino y Uzumaki Naruto. Un día por llegar tarde les tocó la tarea de contestar las líneas de emergencia, Sakura acude a contestar las llamadas, sin saber que ese día su vida sería ligada con la de un asesino en serie.
1. Chapter 1 Llamada de emergencia

**Llamada de emergencia**

 _ **Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solo la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Leve Ooc.**_

 _ **Mundo Alternativo.**_

 _ **Esta historia fue levemente inspirada en la película 911 the call, digo levemente pues, solamente el primer capitulo tiene relación con dicha película, por lo tanto le doy los créditos correspondientes.**_

* * *

 _ **Prólogo.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—¿Sakura? ¿Estás lista? Estoy tocando tu puerta desde hace diez minutos y nada que sales, deben estar esperándonos en la jefatura, recuerda que hoy nos asignan nuestras nuevas posiciones. —Gritó una hermosa mujer de cabellera rubia y ojos azules, mejor conocida como Ino. — ¡Oh Sakuuuuu! ¿Dejarás que esta bella rubia llegue sola y sea regañada por Kakashi-san?

—¡Cállate Ino! —Gritó mientras forcejeaba con la puerta. —Esta mierda no abre. Le dije a Sasuke que cambiara la cerradura, y no lo hizo. —Se quejó. — Lo está haciendo a propósito, sabe que tengo nervios y por eso me deja estas cosas así.

—Pero Saku, Sasuke no es cerrajero, es un teniente. ¿Qué va a saber él de cerraduras y llaves? A menos que hablemos de otros tipos de cerraduras y llaves.

— Vete a la mierda Ino. Hazme un favor, empuja la puerta.

— Me encanta esa idea. —Dijo con una gran sonrisa. — Si me fracturo el brazo mejor, así no me toca patrullar. —Rió. Después de dos intentos, por primera vez Ino razonó. — ¿Y si subo por Naruto? Quizás él tampoco ha salido hacia la jefatura, sabes siempre llega tarde. —Mencionó con total naturalidad. — Iré por él, te diría _''espera, no te marches sin mí''_ ¿Pero cómo vas a salir? — Se burló. —Bajo en veinte minutos. —La escuchó gritar. Sakura suspiró.

— Uchiha Sasuke, Yamanaka Ino, ¡Los odio! —Gritó. — ¿En qué momento los elegí como compañeros de mi vida? ¡Dios! —Chilló. — ¿Por qué estoy comprometida con Sasuke, quien no puede solucionar una maldita cerradura? ¿Por qué Ino es mi mejor amiga? Y no espera… ¿Por qué mi mejor amigo no baja antes que Ino se instale a hablar con sus vecinas? ¿Es un karma divino? ¿Debo buscarme una nueva amiga? ¡Hinata te extraño! —Exclamó. — ¿Por qué me fui del país? ¿Por qué no me quedé en Japón con mi santa madre? ¿Por qué? —Suspiró. — ¡Bien! Haré un último intento, en el nombre del Dios todopoderoso, te abrirás maldita puerta. —Mencionó mientras movía nuevamente la llave, el sonido que indicaba que por fin el seguro había sido removido le dio las esperanzas que había perdido anteriormente. —¡Por fin! Al fin podr…

— **SAKURAAAAA-CHAAAAAAAAN. ¡Aléjate de la puerta! —** Gritó un rubio de ojos azules, mejor conocido como Uzumaki Naruto. Sin poder evitarlo, este cayó encima de la chica y sucesivamente la chica cayó en el suelo.

— Naruto. —Gimió por el dolor de la caída. — No me alegro de verte. —Reía para soportar el dolor la oji jade.

— Lo siento en serio Sakura-chan. —Dijo mientras la veía, Sakura no creyó en su arrepentimiento. — Ino me llamó justo en lo que venía bajando y sabes que siempre he querido abrir una puerta de esa forma. ¡ERA UNA TENTACIÓN MUY GRANDE! —Decía sonriendo. —Por cierto… ¿en dónde está Ino?

— Pasándole fotos a Sasuke de lo sucedido. # _ **NarutoTeRobaASakura #PonteLasPilas #CásateDeUnaVez #TeSalvasDeQueNoSoyHombre #SinoYaTeLaHubieseQuitado #DeIgualFormaYaLlegamosTarde**_ # _ **TeOdioUchihaRobaAmigas.**_ Listo. —Dijo con una sonrisa triunfal. — Acabo de mandarle un resumen de porqué vamos tarde, obviamente le puse lo de la cerradura, ¿Nos vamos? A este paso seremos el último grupo en formarse. — Y con los gritos de Naruto, las malas palabras de Sakura y el deportivo de Ino, al fin estos tres jóvenes se dirigían a su destino, su trabajo. La estación de policía de Nueva York.

Aunque la suerte no estuvo de su lado, pues, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino y Uzumaki Naruto, por llegar tarde fueron puestos en la parte de asistencia por línea, su deber era contestar las llamadas de emergencia y comunicar a los demás patrulleros, es aquí en donde todo empieza.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo I: Llamada de Emergencia.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

—911 ¿En qué puedo servirle?

 _Necesito un policía, en la calle 119 edificio Norte, una mujer se está apuñalando a sí misma y a su hijo._

—911 ¿Cuál es su emergencia?

 _Accidente en la autopista 18, por favor necesitamos su ayuda._

—911 ¿Cuál es su problema?

 _Estoy en el hotel Beberlin, mi novia saltó del piso 12 y no sé qué hacer._

—911 ¿Cuál es su emergencia?

 _Atropellé a alguien con el auto. —_ Sollozos _— Oh, por Dios, creo que lo maté._

—911 ¿Cuál es su emergencia?

 _Mi esposa no respira, necesito ayuda por favor._

—911 ¿Cuál es su emergencia?

 _Le disparé a mi esposa, no sé qué hacer._

—911 ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

 _Mi mamá está herida, mi papá no está. ¿Qué debo hacer?_

—Mantén la calma corazón. —Respondió Ino. — ¿Me puedes decir en dónde vives?

—En la calle Góspel, cerca de Central Park, casa N°14. ¿Mi mamá se murió?

—Tranquilo, ya te mandaré ayuda, solo espera y no abras la puerta a nadie desconocido.

—911 ¿Cuál es su emergencia? —Preguntó Sakura esta vez.

—Mi mamá fue apuñalada.

—¿Por quién y en dónde?

—Por mi tío, la apuñaló en la pierna.

—Mandaré a la policía en seguida. ¿Tu tío se encuentra?

—Sí, está hablando. Dice que no quiere ir preso. ¿Qué debería decirle? Tengo mucho miedo.

—¿Cómo se llama tu tío?

—Crish, Nighti Crish. ¡Oh Dios, viene hacia acá, me pide el teléfono, lo siento yo… —Soy Crish ¿Me entiendes policía? No quiero ir preso, no voy a ir preso. Podrás mandar a toda tu jefatura, pero a mí no me vas a meter preso, antes mato a estas dos perras y…

—Escúchame Crish, baja el arma por favor no queremos más problemas, tú verás lo q….

 _ ***Llamada desconectada.***_

—Sakura. —Llamó Ino. —Tomaré un descanso. —Vuelvo en un rato y cubro tu turno.

—Tranquila, aquí te espero. Si ves a Sasuke ¡Huye! — Sakura rió tontamente por la cara de horror de Ino, su mejor amiga. —Es broma, no te hará nada.

—Sasuke está en expedición con Karin y Suigetsu. Cuando regrese yo estaré felizmente durmiendo.

—Oh si claro, eso se me olvidaba. —Confesó. Ino rió.

—¿Ves? Si estuvieras súper enamorada de tu prometido, esto no pasaría. —Rió. —Acéptalo, estás más pendiente de mí, que de él. _**#YamanakaVaGanandoSucioUchiha.**_

—Ay, Ino. —Suspiró. —Déjalo por la paz, anda a comer para que me cubras.

—Como ordene, teniente contestadora de mensajes. —Se burló.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Sakura. —Gritó una pelirroja corriendo hacia ella. —Mañana, por favor llega temprano.

—Hola Karin, también me alegro de verte. —Sonrió. — ¿Por qué? ¿Tu jefe estaba de mal humor?

—Oh Dios, sí. —Gritó de forma exagerada llamando la atención de los presentes. —Pasó toda la mañana _'No sé qué cosa, hmp' 'Hmp' 'Esa molestia' 'Dobe de mierda' 'La Yamanaka está en mi lista negra' 'Hmp'_ y luego sonrió sádicamente. —Exageró.

—No es mi culpa, Karin… —Rió al ver la expresión de súplica en Karin. —Él deja la cerradura mal al salir del apartamento.

—Suigetsu viene por ahí, a lo mejor te dice más cosas. —Suspiró. — Déjame ir corriendo a almorzar, porque aún tenemos trabajo. Chao Saku, suerte contestando estas llamadas. —Se despidió.

—Adiós, Sakurita bella. —Sin detenerse ni saludar debidamente, el albino paso detrás de Karin huyendo de Sasuke.

Cuando lo vio comprendió la actitud de Karin y Suigetsu.

—¡Oh, Sasuke! Esa cara de demonio que llevas. ¿Qué te diría Ino?

—Hmp, Hola. —Saludó el recién llegado.

—Tan seco como siempre. —Sonrió. —¿Qué te trae por aquí Sasuke-kun?

—Vine solo para ver qué hacías, debo recordarte que en la noche tenemos un tema pendiente. —Sonrió pícaramente.

—Señor Uchiha, esos temas no se hablan aquí. — Sonrió de igual forma haciéndole entender que sabía de lo que él le estaba hablando.

—Por eso, más tarde estamos pendiente, Sa-ku-ra. —Susurró a solo centímetros de distancia.

—Uchiha, aléjate. —Susurró. — Kakashi está casi cerca de nosotros. —Dijo empujándolo de forma juguetona hacia adelante.

—Hmp molestia. Me voy. Iré por el almuerzo, y ya nos veremos en la casa, Uchiha Sakura. —Dijo dándose la vuelta.

—Haruno. Aún soy Haruno, Uchiha tramposo. —Sonrió sin importar las malas caras de sus compañeras. —Ok, sigamos con este castigo. 911 ¿Cuál es su emergencia?

—Creo que hay un hombre que intenta entrar en mi casa. —Sollozó. —Estoy sola.

—Tranquila cariño. —Habló Sakura mientras revisaba en su computador la información de la llamada.

—Mis padres se fueron al cine, no puedo llamarlos.

—De acuerdo. ¿Puedes salir de donde estas?

—No. Está afuera.

—Tranquila, aquí tengo toda la información, aguarda un momento.

 _*A todas las unidades, hay un merodeador en la 23 de la calle Kinath código 3. ¿Me escucharon?_

* _7-Sasori-13 Indica el código 3 estamos en Washington Arlan._

—Los oficiales se encuentran en camino. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Yui, Yui Allergent.

—¿Cuántos años tienes Yui?

—Oh Dios. —Jadeó. —Rompió la ventana, está adentro en estos momentos.

—Escúchame. —Intervino Sakura. —busca un cuarto y enciérrate. ¿Me oyes?

—Estoy subiendo las escaleras, me dirijo hacia mi cuarto. Acabo de cerrar la puerta. ¿Qué más debería hacer?

 _*7-Sasori-13 ¿Cuándo estarían llegando?_

* _Entre 6-8 minutos aproximadamente._

—Yui. Quiero que hagas lo siguiente. ¿Hay alguna ventana?

—Sí.

—Bien, esto es lo que harás.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Yui había escuchado claramente lo que Sakura le había indicado, era un buen plan, sin perder el tiempo, hizo el simulacro de que se había lanzado por la ventana abriéndolas y dejando caer sus pantuflas por ellas.

—Ha entrado y buscado exactamente en los lugares que me ha dicho. —Susurró. —Miró en el closet, en el baño, gracias a Dios no se dio cuenta que yo estaba aquí cuando miró debajo de la cama. He tirado las pantuflas por la ventana, como me has dicho, creo que ha creído que me escapé.

—¿Lo crees?

—Está bajando de nuevo. —susurró.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ***Llamada Desconectada.***_

Sakura al leer el mensaje que tenía al frente, se desesperó completamente. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿La había encontrado? Sin pensárselo dos veces, hizo algo que nunca debió hacer.

—¿Yui? ¿Yui me estás escuchando? ¿Yui? —Insistió. Debo volver a llamar, necesito hacerlo. —Susurró desesperada mientras marcaba. La computadora alumbró informando que la llamada había caído.

 _ ***Llamando... — Conectada.***_

—¿Yui? ¿Estás bien? —Fue lo primero que preguntó.

—Sí-sísí. Estoy bien, se ha ido. —Mencionó. —Él se ha ido.

—Bien, genial. Debes mantener la cal….

—Creo que salió de nuevo… Oh Dios no... Creo que volvió… Está subiendo nuevamente. —Gimió. —Escuchó el teléfono. Lo ha escuchado, oh por Dios. —Gritó desesperada.

—Yui… ¿est….

—Oh por Dios, no, no lo hagas por favor… —Mientras Yui gritaba, una Sakura muy angustiada escuchaba todo sin poder hacer nada. —Por favor no me lastimes, por favor no me lastimes.

—Escúcheme… — Habló Sakura. — Sea quien sea, la policía ya está en camino, te sugiero que te marches antes de que ellos lleguen y antes de que hagas algo de lo cual puedes arrepentirte.

—Ya está hecho. — Dos gritos, uno de Yui y el otro de su atacante.

— _Por favor ya n…_

—Policía, ¿me escuchas? Ya está hecho.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Dios. —Gritó Sakura avanzando hacia la ventana.

—¿Qué te pasó Sakura? —Intervino Kakashi. —Tu llamado la delató. ¿En que estabas pensando?

—No lo sé. —Sollozó. —No estaba pensando, no sé qué pasó, yo..

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Shhhhh muñequita, ya estarás en un lugar en donde nadie te molestará.

— _Por favor, yo no te hice nada._

—Lo sé, pero tú me recuerdas a ella, por lo tanto, tú… serás ella… bueno, solo una parte de ti….

— _Aux…_

—No, nadie te ayudará. —Sonrió. —El juego ha empezado. Y tú, tú has sido la primera de muchos.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Fin del primer capítulo.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

Hola a todos, les dejo el inicio de mi nuevo fic. Espero que les guste lo poco que he plasmado en este primer capitulo, me ayudaría mucho si dejan su review con sus opiniones. Nos veremos en la próxima entrega, cualquier pregunta, ya saben cómo hacerla llegar.

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Saludos, RosseValderrey.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Pesadilla

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solo la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Leve Ooc.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo II: Pesadilla.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **10:30 pm. Apartamento de Sasuke y Sakura.**_

—¿Sakura? Hola, Sakura, ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Ino detrás de la puerta. —¿Sasuke está contigo? ¿Estás sola? — Preguntó nuevamente sin respuesta alguna. — Vamos frentona, se que estás adentro, recuerda que soy tu vecina. Necesitas hablar de lo que pasó, Sasuke no vendrá pasadas las 12, estarás sol…

—Abajo del tapete está una llave, tómala y entra. —Interrumpió Sakura, Ino tomó la llave y procedió a abrir la puerta.

—Necesitas hablar. — Dijo Ino mientras cerraba la puerta. —No puedes quedarte acá encerrada para siempre. Son las 10:30 de la noche. ¿Cómo se te ocurre salir así de la jefatura?

—¡Yo la maté, Ino! —Exclamó acercándose a su rubia amiga. —La llamé nuevamente y él volvió por ella, me equivoqué, y por mi error. Yui está muerta. ¿No crees que sea motivo suficiente para que saliera de la jefatura así?

—Escúchame, Sakura. —Ino se acercó hasta quedar sentada cerca de su amiga. —Puede que te equivocaras, pero… ¿Quién no? Sabes que si yo hubiese estado en tu lugar, hubiese hecho lo mismo. ¡Lo sabes bien! —Afirmó. — Lamentablemente estas son cosas que pasan, hoy te tocó a ti, quizás mañana o en el futuro me toque a mí, pero levanta ese ánimo, no puedes dejar que esto te derrumbe, aunque sino te sientes bien de esta forma, deberíamos hablar con Kakashi para que te asigne a un nuevo equipo.

—Oh no, Ino. —Negó rápidamente. —Esta es mi primera posición dentro de la jefatura, puedo con ello. —Susurró.

—Lo sé frentona, lo sé. —Sonrió la rubia abrazándola. —Supuse que Sasuke no estaría, por eso me acerqué. ¿Le has contado lo que pasó?

—No. No le diré, dirá que soy muy débil para esto. Sabes que no le gusta que me meta tanto en estos asuntos.

—¿Y qué le dirás cuando vea esas profundas ojeras y esos horribles ojos rojos? —Se burló. — Sabes que no es tonto, se dará cuenta que ocultas algo.

—Por eso dormiré en tu apartamento hoy. ¿Me ayudas con un pequeño bolso con todo lo necesario para dormir e ir a trabajar?

—Trabajando estoy. —Se levantó del lugar en donde estaba mientras organizaba las cosas. —Cualquier cosa, le puedes decir que estamos hablando de mi relación con Sai.

—¡Oh, Dios! ¿Cómo van? ¿Al fin Inoichi le dio su bendición para poder ser novio oficial de su amada hija? —Se burló la pelirrosa.

—Ja, ja, ja, mira como me río. —Soltó sarcásticamente. — Por lo menos mi padre no se deja sobornar por alcohol, digo, no es que me caiga mal Tsunade, para nada, pero fue muy fácil, yo siendo ella, le pido a Sasuke que te baje el sol, la luna y sus estrellas. —Dijo cerrando el bolso. —Levanta ese trasero, antes que llegue Uchiha.

—Vamos, solo dejaré esta nota. —Dijo pegando un pequeño trozo de papel en una mesa.

—Ok, déjame pasar por el baño. —La rubia se detuvo. —Es que me estaba orinando. —Mintió. — Toma las llaves, ya sabes donde es. —Guiñó un ojo juguetonamente.

—Entendido. —Sakura se adelantó mientras Ino tomaba el papel.

 _ **Estoy con Ino.**_

— Muy santo de su parte. —Rodó los ojos. — Mejor está si le agregamos esto.

 _ **Me fui con Ino, y dos sexys rubios, no me esperes despierto.**_

—Una pequeña broma para ver si se alegra —Decía riendo mientras dejaba el papel y cerraba la puerta.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente.**_

—Ino. —Gritó Sakura mientras bajaba las escaleras. —Apúrate, llegamos tarde.

—La puntualidad no es lo nuestro. —Confesó al trote la rubia. —Kakashi ya está acostumbrado, además, ni que fuéramos las únicas en responder teléfonos.

—Como sea. —Dijo abrochándose el cinturón. —Maneja y pon algo en la radio.

—Como usted diga. —Sonrió mientras ponía en marcha el carro.

 _ **La policía de Nueva York continúa la búsqueda de Yui Allergent la muchacha desaparecida, quien supuestamente fue secuestrada de su casa en las cercanías de la 23 en la calle de Kinath ayer por la noche. La policía dice que la falta de testigos retrasa la búsqueda y q…**_

—Esto no es bueno escucharlo. —Ino apagó la radio. —Por favor Sakura, no recuerdes lo que pasó. —Dijo parando el carro de repente. —Ese hombre no volverá a hablarte. Nada de esto volverá a pasar.

—Lo sé. Por favor sigue el camino.

—Ya llegamos. —Rió. — Dejaré el carro aquí. —Sonrió. —Hoy viene mi papá a verificar unos papeles, necesita el carro y sabes que no pueden dejar pasar extraños a nuestro estacionamiento. Bajemos y veamos que nos toca. —Animó la rubia.

—Claro, vamos. —Sinceramente no había momento más incómodo para Sakura que llegar a su lugar de trabajo y tener las miradas encima de ella, cada uno de sus compañeros la veían, algunos con lástima, otros con pena y ¿burla? Sí, eso era burla. _Oh, Dios, quisiera que ella estuviera en mi lugar._ Pensó Sakura al ver la burla en el rostro de una de las tantas enamoradas de Sasuke. Al parecer Ino advirtió los nervios de Sakura, pues sintió un leve apretón en su mano, y un sincero _''No les hagas caso''_ Sakura sonrió, Ino siempre le daría su apoyo. Después de unos minutos, centró su mirada y atención en llegar a su lugar de trabajo. Sasuke estaba allí, la estaba viendo, con esos ojos tan fríos pero que pueden expresar todo el amor cuando más lo necesites.

—Te dejo con Sasuke guapa, siento que me dirá de todo.

—¡Espera!¿Porq… —De nada sirvió, Ino ya se había ido, casi corriendo, no podía imaginar porque huyera al menos que…

—Ino, es sin duda alguna, un grano en el culo. —Sasuke se acercó a Sakura —Después hablamos de ella, dime… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? He oído algo que pasó y estaba esperando que me contaras…

—No sé, bueno… Podemos hablar más tarde de eso. ¿Quieres? Por favor…

—Está bien. Te dejo trabajar, Karin y Suigetsu deben estar estresados, nos vemos. —Se despidió de Sakura, de esa manera tan peculiar, un toque en la frente, como hacen Itachi y él; según ellos, es una gran muestra de su amor hacia su prójimo o simplemente a la única persona que amas. Tomó asiento, lista para empezar, Sakura volteó al sentir que su compañera de atrás se levantaba de su lugar.

—Intercambié puesto con Yukie, no te dejaré en esto sola, ¡Ánimo, frentona! Estoy contigo. —Sonrió la rubia.

— _Calma Sakura. —_ Se repetía a mí misma, mientras se colocaba el auricular. _—Tú puedes. Solo aprieta el 'Listo' y comenzamos. —_ Decía mientras veía las opciones del computador. _— Iniciemos._

—911 ¿Cuál es su emergencia? —Quiso decirlo lo más segura posible.

— _ **Por favor. —**_ Gritó alguien sobre exaltando a Sakura. _**— Hay un murciélago en el cuarto de mi hija, necesito ayuda. ¿Hay alguien? ¿Me escucha?**_

—S-sí. —Titubeó. —Enviaré a alguien de control de animales, no tardará en llegar, se lo aseguro.

—Bien, muchas gracias.

— _No hay problema, no hay problema._ —Se repetía mentalmente. — _Puedes con esto._

—911 ¿Cuál es su emergencia?

—Demonios, Sakura. —Se escuchó una voz. —¿Tengo que recurrir a estas llamadas para saber de ti?

—¡Mamá! ¿Qué haces llamando al trabajo?

—Soy Tsunade, y hago lo que quiero. —Contestó como si eso fuera razón suficiente. — Sasuke dijo que necesitabas de mí, que buen chico es mi yerno. —Sakura sonrió al escucharla. —Solo quería decirte que aquí en Japón estamos muy bien y que próximamente, tu papá y yo, estaremos por allá. — Sonrió. —Dile a Ino y a Naruto lo mismo, y saludos te manda Hinata, que pronto los visita ya que por fin terminó la carrera.

—Oh, por Dios, ¿Hina terminó? Puedo decir que tenemos una forense en la familia?—Reía tontamente. —Tranquila, cumpliré con dar el mensaje, nos vemos luego mamá, recuerda que estoy trabajando.

—Lo sé belleza, nos veremos. —En ese momento cortó la llamada, si Kakashi la descubre en eso, la mataba literalmente hablando. Las llamadas estaban en calma, todo normal, nada podía pasar. ¿Verdad?

—911 ¿Cuál es su emergencia?

— _Necesito ayuda por favor. —_ La voz sonaba agitada, parecía que la persona estaba corriendo.

—Ok. Dime tu nombre y en dónde estás por favor. —Preguntó mientras esperaba que la computadora terminara de registrar la información.

— _Me llamo Hilary Orquez, actualmente estoy corriendo hacia la autopista más cercana, maldición. —_ Farfulló. _—No sé en dónde mierda estoy._

—¿En dónde estabas antes de correr y cuanto tiempo llevas corriendo?

— _En la avenida Lorried, llevo escasos diez minutos en esto. ¡Por favor! un hombre me está siguiendo._

 _*A todas las unidades, persecución en la avenida Lorried, cerca de la entrada a barrios bajos. Código 2. ¿Me escucharon?_

 _*9-Shino-12 Estoy cerca, mínimo en veinte minutos llego._

—Los policías están en camino. ¿Alcanzas a ver a tu perseguidor?

— _No lo sé, no he mirado hacia atrás en todo lo que llevo corriendo, yo…_

 _ ***Llamada desconectada.***_

—No. —de repente todo se volvió negro para Sakura. —No otra vez. —Jadeó. ¿Qué hago? ¿Si llamo y la delato? Si… —Nuevamente entró una llamada, ella contestó con la esperanza que fuera la chica. — ¿Eres tú, Hillary? —Preguntó dudosamente.

— _No, policía. —_ Alguien carcajeó al otro lado del teléfono. _— ¿Es tu costumbre contestar siempre cuando voy a cometer un crimen?_

—Esa voz. —Reconoció Sakura. — ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?

— _Digamos que soy tu pesadilla, y… ¿Qué quiero? Deberías preguntar. ¿Qué has hecho? ¿No crees?_

—¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó con miedo. —Por favor no…

— _Lo que tenía que hacer. —_ Se volvió a reír. — _Ya está hecho, policía. ¡Bienvenida a mi juego! —_ Sin decir más cortó la llamada.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo n2.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

Hola, aquí dejo el capitulo correspondiente a esta semana. La actualización de este fic será por semana. Entre los días lunes, martes o miércoles. Dependiendo de cómo avance en la historia podre publicar dos por semana. Gracias por sus comentarios, para aclarar antes de que lo pregunten, Ino, no quedará como pareja de Naruto, que su nombre esté entre los principales es porque viene siendo un personaje que tendrá desarrollo creo que más extenso del que podría tener Hinata en este fic, sin embargo Hinata estará presente en este, de a poco la iré introduciendo. Saludos a los que pusieron como favorito y siguieron este fic, gracias por darme la oportunidad de distraerlos un poco. Para responder los comentarios.

 _ **NopajNaluForever**_ **:** De verdad que espero no dejar con la intriga a nadie, pero a veces es necesario para que quede el interés de seguir leyendo. Gracias por dejar tu comentario.

 _ **Mitsuki Tsukiomi**_ : Sí, muchas cosas pueden pasar al atender un llamado de auxilio, quizás lo vemos sencillo, pero no todo es lo que parece y para estar en una posición así creo que la persona debe ser muy fuerte para poder llevar la ayuda necesaria, bueno, creo que ya respondí esto de la actualización. Gracias por comentar.

 _ **Dulce-chan:**_ Gracias, claro aquí dejo la continuación. Gracias por comentar.

Espero leerlos nuevamente, dejando su opinión acerca de este capitulo. Cualquier duda sugerencia, ya saben cómo hacérmela llegar. Nos leemos la próxima semana, saludos.

.

.

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Saludos, Rosse Valderrey.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Los Hyuga

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solo la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Leve Ooc.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo III: Los Hyuga.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

No sabía qué hacer, Sakura se encontraba sentada en la misma posición durante más de veinte minutos seguidos sin saber qué hacer. ¿Era realmente el asesino de la vez anterior? ¿Por qué ella tenía que contestar nuevamente? No sabía por qué, pero tenía miedo, miedo de que alguien volviera a llamar y ella no lo pudiera ayudar, miedo de cargar con la desaparición y la muerte de otra persona en sus hombros, miedo de no poder proteger, miedo de volver a fallar.

—¿Saku? ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Ino. —Estabas hablando y de repente solo paraste y no seguiste. ¿Ha pasado algo?

—¿Podemos salir a comer? —Preguntó en baja voz. —Necesito hablar contigo de esto, por favor.

—Pensaba comer con mi papá hoy. Pero puedo mandarle un mensaje diciendo que no podré. —Decía mientras tecleaba rápidamente en su celular. —Listo. —Sonrió. —Vamos por ese almuerzo.

—Andando. —Dijo levantándose rápidamente llamando aun más la atención de su amiga.

—Esto debe ser, o muy interesante, o muy preocupante. —Decía Ino mientras la seguía. —Almorcemos en el restaurant de la esquina, los Akimichi son muy buenos en la preparación de comida, y como Chouji es mi amigo, siempre tengo una mesa reservada. —Reía la rubia mientras caminaba según ella, nada sensual por la calle.

—Claro lo que digas. —Decía mientras divisaba cada vez más cerca el restaurant. —Espera. —Se frenó rápidamente. —¿Esos no son Hinata y Neji?

—¡Mi madre! — Exclamó la rubia. — Neji sigue tan bello como siempre. —Suspiró la rubia. —Apúrate, alcancémosle. —Decía mientras arrastraba a Sakura y los llamaba, ellos al escuchar su voz voltearon en dirección a ellas.

—Si no lo veo, no lo creo. —Decía Sakura. —¿Cómo están mi Forense y mi Fiscal favorito? —Sonreía mientras los abrazaba, seguida de Ino. —¿Qué hacen aquí?

—El trabajo. —Habló Neji. —Seremos compañeros a partir de mañana señoritas. —Sonrió ante la cara de ingenuidad que pusieron Sakura e Ino.

—Así es. —Oficialmente soy la forense de esta jefatura. —Decía orgullosamente Hinata. —El equipo Itachi llegó a Nueva York.

—¿Itachi? —Preguntaron ambas. —Espera… ¿Trabajaran todos aquí?

—Sí. — Sonrió Hinata. — ¿Pero qué tal si pasamos a comer? También podemos hablar más cómodamente. —Decía mientras se adelantaba y buscaba una mesa disponible. —Justo en esa. —Señaló una mesa aislada de la multitud.

—Claro. —Mientras avanzaban, Ino y Sakura veían lo cambiada que estaba su amiga. Un poco más alta, y con una seguridad que anteriormente no poseía. Sonrieron complacidas, su pequeña Hinata había crecido, mientras tomaban asientos y hacían su pedido pudieron notar que había rasgos de preocupación en los rostros de los Hyuga, sin perder tiempo, Ino preguntó.

—¿Qué los trae a Nueva York? Pensé que el equipo Itachi era una de los mejores en Atlanta.

—Un asesino. —Dijo sin rodeos Neji. —No deberíamos hablar de esto, pero ustedes formarán equipo con nosotros. —Decía mientras veía a cada persona. —Naruto, Sasuke y ustedes dos se unirán al equipo Itachi, son ordenes directas del teniente superior.

—¿De qué asesino estamos hablando? Al parecer no es nada sencillo. —Suspiró Ino, mientras Sakura los miraba con interés.

—No lo es, para nada. —Respondió esta vez Hinata. —Nos mantuvo sin dormir por tres largos meses. Estuve haciendo mi pasantía en la morgue cercana a la jefatura de Atlanta, la forma en la que encontrábamos los cadáveres era inhumana, Itachi se acercó a mí y me ofreció trabajar con ellos, estuvimos en la búsqueda principalmente de un solo cadáver, pero lo que encontramos al final no era solo un cadáver,

—¿Qué eran? ¿Cuántos? —Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Sakura e Ino.

—Encontramos en total quince órganos, cada uno de mujeres entre los 16-25 años, en avanzada descomposición, nunca pudimos encontrar los cuerpos. —respondió Neji.

—De repente el asesino desapareció. —Continuó Hinata. —Pero cuéntame Saku. —Dijo cambiando el tema ya que vio acercarse a la camarera con su pedido. —¿Ya tenemos fecha para la boda? —Sonrió alegremente mientras la joven colocaba el almuerzo.

—¡Oh, sí!¡Claro!—Sonrió Sakura. —Está pautada para dentro de 8 meses exactos.

—Y yo soy la madrina. —Intervino Ino, cuando la camarera se fue prosiguió nuevamente el anterior tema. — ¿El asesino se encuentra en Nueva York?

—Es lo que pensamos. —Decía Neji mientras tomaba de su bebida. —Por eso decidimos unirnos con el mejor equipo que tiene Kakashi.

—Entonces hablamos de un asesino en serie. —Decía Sakura mientras picaba en pequeños trozos la carne. — ¿Hay algo que lo identifique?

—La frase _'Está hecho'_ —Dijo Neji.

—Oh, por Dios. —Susurró Ino. —Saku ese no es e….

—Está aquí. —Decía Sakura viendo fijamente a Neji. —He contestado dos llamadas de auxilio, y en la primera vez me dijo _'Esta hecho policía'_ y hoy llamó. —Dijo llamando la atención de Ino. —Precisamente eso te iba a contar... Una joven me llamó diciendo que alguien la estaba siguiendo, la llamada se cortó y el volvió a llamar y me dijo. ' _¿Es tu costumbre contestar cuando estoy a punto de cometer un crimen?, ya está hecho policía'._

—Lo sabía. —Dijo Neji. —Y al parecer ha cambiado su modo de ataque. Siempre atacaba de noche. ¿La primera víctima? ¿Cuándo fue?

—Ayer. —Respondió Ino. —Yui Allergent, aún no la hemos encontrado.

—¿Ayer? —preguntó asombrada Hinata. — ¿Has dicho que volvió a atacar?

—Sí, hoy. Más o menos 1 hora. —Respondió Sakura. — ¿Por qué esas caras?

—En Atlanta. Sus ataques tenían un periodo de tiempo de una semana. ¿Por qué atacó un día después de tener un víctima? —Preguntó Hinata claramente asombrada.

—La mataría o quiere que lo atrapemos. —Respondió seriamente Neji. —Ahora más que nunca necesitamos unir nuestros grupos, no podemos permitir que siga asesinando.

—Claro que no. —Respondió Ino. —En lo que podamos ayudaremos. ¿Verdad, Sakura?

—Claro que sí. Por la memoria de Yui, por Hillary, y por todas sus víctimas. Acabaremos con esto.

—Muy bien. —Decía Hinata. —Vayamos a la jefatura. Itachi debe estar esperándonos. —Sin decir más, los cuatro salieron del restaurante en dirección a la jefatura. En el camino se encontraron con Itachi a quien, tanto Ino como Sakura saludaron. Hinata y Neji se despidieron alegando que debían de contarle lo sucedido a Itachi, cada una tomó nuevamente su puesto, esperando seguir con su labor.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—911 ¿Cuál es su emergencia? —Preguntó Sakura.

—Policía, ¿Del 1 al 20 en que habitación del hotel Mirrors se encuentra Yui Allergent?

—¿Quién es? —Pregunto Sakura llamando la atención de Ino, quien rápidamente se sentó a su lado.

—Yo pregunté primero policía. —Se carcajeó al otro lado de la línea. —Te estoy ayudando… ¿Del 1 al 20 en cual habitación se encuentra Yui?

—No jugaré a esto. —Respondió Sakura.

—Habitación 16. —Dijo en medio de risas. —Policía… ¿Te gustarí…

 _ ***Llamada desconectada***_

—Andando. —Dijo Ino. —Llamaré a Naruto. Iremos a ese Hotel.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo n3.**_

* * *

.

.

He aquí el capitulo de la semana. Espero les guste lo que leen, los animo a dejarme un comentario con sus dudas o sus opiniones de cómo ven que avanza la historia. He introducido nuevos personajes, ya que no todo se centraría en Sakura, Ino, Naruto y Sasuke. (Aunque a los últimos dos los tengo negreados) jajajaja

 _ **Lamperouge-CC:**_ Hola, gracias por comentar. Al principio pensaba hacer una adaptación de esa historia, pero luego deseche la idea, siempre había querido hacer un fic con estos temas, y aquí estoy jajajaja de ahora en adelante todo viene siendo diferente, lo único parecido viene siendo el primer capitulo, pero ya no estoy tomando ideas de esta película. Lo que si me gustó agregarle fue eso de las operadoras, quizás lo sigamos leyendo más adelante. Saludos, espero ver tu opinión al respecto nuevamente.

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_

 ** _Saludos… Rose Valderrey._**


	4. Chapter 4 Hotel Mirrors

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solo la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Leve Ooc.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo IV: Hotel Mirrors.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—¿No deberíamos decirle a Kakashi? —preguntó Sakura siguiendo a Ino.

—Para nada. —Decía la rubia mientras preparaba un pequeño maletín con lo que necesitarían. — ¿Por qué de repente decide ayudarnos? Lo que más me incomoda, es que indirectamente, has terminado involucrada en dos casos. ¿Por qué tú? ¿Por qué nunca cae la llamada en mi computador?

—No lo sé. Y lo peor es que prácticamente me estaba invitando a jugar.

—Te invitó a jugar. —Corrigió mientras cerraba el bolso. —Te ha puesto a elegir entre sus opciones. ¿Por qué? —Se preguntó. —Buscamos a Naruto, ¿o solo vamos tú y yo?

—Naruto está con Sasuke y Taka. —Ino la miró sin entender. —Sabes, así se llama su grupo de investigación.

—Entonces, creo que solo somos las dos… ¿Estás preparada?

—¿Preparada para qué? —Hinata se unió a la conversación. — ¿A dónde van tan armadas?

—De nada sirve mentir. —Intervino Sakura viendo las intenciones de su rubia amiga. —El asesino llamó, me ha dicho la ubicación de Yui Allergent.

—¿En serio? —Ino rodó los ojos.

—No Hinata, vamos al cine. —Ironizó. —Sí, ha llamado y nos dirigimos al lugar. ¿Quieres ir?

—Queremos ir. —Esta vez era Neji junto a Uchiha Itachi. —No puedo creer que pensaran ir solas. ¿Y si es una trampa? —Preguntó el oji perla. —Andando, con ustedes tres, Hinata y yo no tenemos nada que temer. —Sin decir más, los cinco se dirigieron hacia la camioneta en la cual habían llegado, recorrieron lo más rápido que pudieron la ciudad para poder llegar al hotel.

El Hotel Mirrors, era conocido por sus espejos, la mayoría de las habitaciones tenían espejos en cada parte de la pared y techo, era uno de los más buscados y uno de los más reconocidos de la ciudad por sus buenos servicios, al llegar al hotel, bajaron viendo detalladamente el lugar, los rostros, las expresiones. Sin tardar mucho en el reconocimiento visual decidieron avanzar y empezar el interrogatorio.

—Disculpe. —Llamó la atención Itachi de la joven recepcionista. — ¿Puede usted hacerme un favor, señorita… Alles?

—Sami. —Dijo la rubia detrás del mostrador. — ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

—Necesitamos saber quién se encuentra en la habitación número 16. —Interrumpió Neji el absurdo coqueteo que la chica estaba empezando.

—No puedo. —Negó rápidamente. —Eso es información confidencial. —Sonrió arrogantemente mientras volvía su mirada hacia Itachi.

—Quizás esto. —Dijeron a la misma vez sacando su placa. —Haga cambiar la situación. ¿No? S-a-m-i —Deletreó el Oji perla ante la cara de horror de la chica. —Digo, si quieres ir a prisión por no colaborar co…

—Está bien. —Dijo mientras tecleaba rápidamente en la computadora. —¿Habitación 16? —Preguntó nuevamente recibiendo un seco sí de parte de Hinata, quien ya se estaba impacientando.

—Romina Queroz y Yui Allergent. —Dijo secamente. —Es una pareja lesbiana. ¿Qué hicieron? ¿Actos ilícitos en la calle? —Reía burlonamente.

—¿Estás diciendo que son dos mujeres? —Preguntó Sakura. —No puede ser, Neji, Itachi…

—¿Nos puedes dar una llave? —Preguntó Ino, a lo que la recepcionista rápidamente colaboró.

—Es en el tercer piso, a mano derecha. —Indicó. —La puerta es roja caoba, el número no se ve muy bien, por eso les digo.

—Gracias. —Respondieron todos juntos mientras seguían sus instrucciones, cada uno iba en una guerra de pensamientos.

—¿Nuestro asesino es una mujer? —Preguntó Hinata rompiendo el silencio. — He pensado durante todo el caso que era un hombre.

—Es un hombre. —Dijeron a la vez Sakura, Itachi y Neji.

—Yo he hablado con él. —Continuó Sakura. —Es un hombre, no me cabe la menor duda.

—Además puede ser un disfraz. —Continuó Ino. —No es tonto. Sabe que hay cámaras de vigilancia, al darle la dirección a Sakura sabía que lo podían descubrir si veíamos los videos de seguridad. —Concluyó saliendo del elevador.

—Bueno. —Intervino Itachi. —Ustedes siempre atrás. —Dijo señalando a las tres mujeres del grupo. —Neji y yo iremos siempre adelante, por nada del mundo avancen si yo no lo digo.

—Tranquilo, Itachi. —Ironizó la rubia. —Sabemos cuidarnos. —Palmeó el hombro del pelinegro brindándole una sonrisa. —No hay nada que nos sorprenda.

—Lo sé, pero resulta que mi cuñada esta en este grupo, y que Sasuke me mataría si algo le llegase a pasar. Sin contar a mis padres que la adoran. —Decía mientras veía más cerca la puerta. —A la cuenta de tres.

—Uno. —Decía Neji mientras cubría la izquierda de Itachi.

—Dos. —Sakura, Ino y Hinata se acomodaron de la mejor manera en la que pudieran ver pero sin estar tan a la vista de cualquiera que esté en la habitación.

—Tres. —Dijo Itachi mientras giraba el pomo de la puerta. En la habitación sonaba una ligera música clásica, pero esta solo repetía un verso, la oscuridad de la habitación no dejaba que pudieran divisar algo claramente, Itachi tuvo la iniciativa de pasar haciendo una especie de seña de que no lo siguieran, con su pistola en mano y movimientos sigilosos, logró llegar al interruptor, de repente todo se iluminó, e Itachi se encontró con el cuerpo de una joven de no más de 18 años de edad, completamente desnuda y con la visible ausencia de sus órganos visuales, este se encontraba reflejado en los ocho espejos que se encontraban en la habitación. Neji no sabía si pasar o seguir esperando, pero Ino y Sakura sabían lo que debían hacer, pasaron rápidamente a la habitación encontrándose con tan horrorosa escena.

—¡Oh, por Dios!—Exclamó Hinata detrás de ellas. —Esto no… —Las palabras no salían de su boca, tenía un nudo en la garganta, no sabía que era peor, si encontrar diversos órganos en estado de descomposición, o encontrar el cadáver de una joven de 18 años con la mayoría de su cuerpo golpeado y sin sus órganos visuales.

Sakura no podía creerlo, aunque no lo aceptara, una pequeña parte de su interior deseaba encontrar a Yui Allergent con vida, pero no, lo que había encontrado era el resultado de sus malas acciones, el resultado de su error. Ino advirtió los pensamientos de Sakura y rápidamente habló.

—No es tu culpa. —Dijo volteándose hacia Sakura. —No es tu culpa. —Volvió a repetir. —Sabes que esto pudo haberme pasado, sabes que no tienes nada que ver.

—Pero no te pasó. —Dijo secamente. —Deja de tratar de entenderme, no puedes Ino.

— **Sí, puedo. —** Gritó llamando la atención de los otros tres en la habitación. **—Entiendo tu dolor, entiendo tu culpa. ¡Entiendo que sientas que por tu culpa alguien ya no está aquí, y sabes a lo que me refiero! —** Gritó. —Vamos a trabajar juntas, esto lo vamos a solucionar, como equipo lo vamos a lograr. —Hinata. ¿Trajiste tu kit de trabajo? —preguntó a lo que la chica asintió. —Vamos a ayudarte en lo que podamos. —Dijo sacando unos pares de guantes. Hay que levantar la escena del crimen, tenemos que ver si no dejó algo a la vista.

Mientras Ino trabajaba junto con Hinata y Sakura, Neji salió a realizar unas llamadas, e impedir que algún curioso se asomara, Itachi se colocó los guantes y empezó a mover los objetos que le impedían el paso a Hinata para poder lograr aunque sea una evaluación visual de lo que tenía al frente de ella.

—Por lo que puedo ver, esta chica fue brutalmente golpeada, aparte de quitarles sus órganos visuales, tiene morados en la zona pélvica, puedo decir que quizás hubo violación, pero no puedo garantizar nada por los momentos, necesito llevármela, los hematomas en forma de aros en su muñeca me indica que estuvo atada durante un periodo de tiempo largo, máximo de 13 - 12 horas, el asesinato no fue aquí. Todo está muy limpio, muy ordenado, no hay nada que podamos encontrar a simple vista, sin embargo debemos esperar a que vengan los demás con los equipos. No hay na… —Se interrumpió ya que algo había llamado su atención, en la mano izquierda había un dobladillo de papel, rápidamente se acercó y tomó el papel, el mensaje estaba escrito con recortes de periódico leyó rápidamente en voz alta llamando la atención de los otros tres en la habitación.

 _ **Adivina, adivinador.**_

 _ **¿En dónde estará Hillary?**_

 _ **Dime policía… ¿Cuando me encontrarás?**_

—¡Ha empezado un juego! —Intervino Neji entrando en la habitación. —Quiere que lo encontremos, pero sin duda alguna puedo decir algo… No es un asesino cualquiera, y no mata porque quiere.

—Tiene un objetivo. —Dijeron Itachi e Ino.

—Sí... —Susurró Sakura. — ¿Pero cuál? —Concluyó viendo a los cuatro presentes en la habitación.

—No lo sé. —Dijo sinceramente el oji perla. —Hagamos algo, bajaré a tratar de sacar a los huéspedes de sus habitaciones, tenemos que asegurarnos si el asesino sigue o no aquí.

—Tienes razón. —Respondió Sakura. —Itachi quédate con Hinata, nosotras nos encargamos. —Sin decir más, cada uno salió a cumplir con su misión, Ino y Sakura iban bajando cuando una niña llamó su atención.

—¿Qué hace una niña corriendo hacia lo que parece ser el sótano? —Señaló Sakura a una niña de no más de seis años bajando rápidamente unas escaleras, que según ella dirigían a la parte subterránea del lugar.

—No lo sé. —Respondió Ino. —Vamos a ver. —Sin decir más se fueron en búsqueda de la extraña niña.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Ya debe estar por llegar el cuerpo forense. —Notificó Hinata después de un largo rato revisando el cuerpo de la occisa. — ¿No han tardado mucho Saku e Ino? —Dijo levantándose del lugar. —Acabaré con el cuerpo en la morgue. —informó.

—La verdad es que sí. —Confesó algo preocupado. — Eso era algo sencillo. Vamos por ellas, avísale a Neji que estamos buscando a Sakura e Ino.

—Entendido. —La Hyuga tecleo rápidamente en su celular, de repente la radio de Itachi sonó.

 _*_ _ **A todas las unidades, se les hace un llamado. Dirección Hotel Mirrors, oficial herido y la aparición de un cadáver, los más próximos en llegar, por favor avise con la señal de costumbre.***_

—¿Oficial Herido? —Preguntó Itachi. —Pero si solo estam…

—Oh por Dios. —Susurró Hinata. —Son Sakura e Ino. —Sin decir más la pelinegra salió de la habitación seguida de un muy preocupado Itachi.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo N4.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hola a todos. Aquí está el capítulo de la semana. En este capítulo dejo unas pequeñas preguntas:

 _ **¿Quién es esta niña?**_

 _ **¿Qué hace una niña cerca de la escena del crimen?**_

 _ **¿Qué tiene que ver esta niña con el asesino?**_

Espero ver sus respuestas a estas pequeñas preguntas que deje. Como todos saben la actualización es por semana, gracias por animarse a comentar, espero seguir viendo sus ideas y opiniones de cómo voy desarrollando esta historia. Ahora voy a contestar rápidamente los reviews.

 _ **Jeamie Soraya:**_ Hola, muchísimas gracias por comentar. Me alegra saber que te interesa mi historia. ¿Verdad? Cuéntame mas así me inspiro, jajaja. La buscare para ver. Oh sí, ya había pensado en agregarle esos personajes, en este capitulo no lo refleje porque ya tenía una idea de cómo plantearlo y por ninguna parte encajaba, pero más adelante veras tu aporte. Espero ver tu opinión otra vez, gracias por leer mi historia.

 _ **Lamperouge-CC :**_ Hola, gracias por comentar nuevamente. Con respecto a la película es buena, pero tienes razón, ni porque tengas la mejor suerte del mundo la batería te dura tanto, si mi batería esta en 100% cuando la desconecto del cargador y al segundo ya va por 70% en un caso así, me muero lol, de esos minis dramas veras un pequeño adelanto la semana que viene, apenas estamos comenzando y este asesino promete, no puedo decirte mucho, porque obviamente te adelantaría algo de los siguientes capítulos y no, no soy tan buena. Espero ver tu opinión nuevamente, gracias saludos.

 _ **Dulce-chan:**_ Hola, muchas gracias por comentar, me alegra que te parezca interesante. Bueno sí, ellos vienen siendo un equipo grande, porque lo que tienen al frente no es nada fácil, necesitaban un grupo conformado por más personas y aquí entre este y el próximo capitulo los voy formando. Naruto y Sasuke están negreados, okno Jajaja nuestros dos protagonista aparecen en el capitulo siguiente, ya es hora que empiecen a mostrar su rol. Sí, Sasuke se enterará, pero por los momentos no hará nada que dañe la investigación. Oh sí, estás muy bien encaminada, este asesino está mostrando un interés por Sakura y quizás esto sea para bien o para mal, veamos como sigue. Gracias por comentar, espero verte entre los comentarios nuevamente. Saludos nos leemos la semana que viene.

 _ **Muchas gracias a los que han marcado en favoritos y siguen esta historia**_ , al que lee y no deja comentario. (Los observo) JAJAJAJA Nos leemos el próximo martes. Cierren bien sus ventanas, uno nunca sabe (?

En el capítulo n5. ¡Que ya está listo! Aparece nuestros protagonistas Sasuke y Naruto. ¡Nos leemos pronto!

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_

 _Saludos, RosseValderrey._


	5. Chapter 5 Muñeca

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Leve Ooc.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo V: Muñeca.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Jueves 15. 4:37Pm.**

—Maldición. —Farfulló Ino. ¿Estás bien Saku? —Ino se levantaba del piso resbaloso por el cual minutos antes habían caído.

—Sí. —Respondió Sakura levantándose también. — ¿Qué se hizo la niña? Porque había una niña ¿no?

—Sí, sí que la había. ¿Pero en dónde estamos? Se escucha un alboroto.

—¿En el sótano? Lo que hicimos fue bajar detrás de la niña y… ¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó viendo una caja con un lazo.

—Aléjate. —Respondió Ino. —Vamos paso a paso por ella y cuidadosamente le quitaremos la tapa, gracias a Dios no nos quitamos los guantes. —La rubia avanzó lentamente con arma en mano, Sakura la seguía cuidando la retaguardia, quien las conociera sabía que, cuando se ponían serias, lograban que el último de los asesinos confesara sus más oscuros secretos. Al llegar en la caja, Ino le hizo señas a Sakura para que observara los ángulos mientras ella quitaba la tapa — ¿Una muñeca? —Decía mientras reía. —Sakura, quieren que juguemos a la casa de muñecas o…—Se interrumpió al ver un papel en fondo de la caja.

 _ **¿Podemos ser amigos?**_

—¿Qué mier… —De repente la luz se apagó y el sonido de dos disparos fue lo único que se escuchó.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

—Siempre pensé que Sakura-chan y yo seriamos pareja. —Reía un rubio contagiando al grupo de Sasuke. —Soy su vecino desde que tengo conciencia, mi madre es la mejor amiga de Tsunade. ¡Era todo perfecto! Ya me imaginaba la boda. —Suspiró haciendo que el pelinegro que iba conduciendo la patrulla rodara los ojos.

—¿Y entonces vino el lobo feroz? —preguntó Karin, obteniendo la misma reacción del azabache.

—Sí. —Dijo volteándose hacia la pelirroja. —Sasuke-teme se mudó a la urbanización cuando teníamos 8 años, rápidamente nuestras madres se hicieron amigas y en cada reunión estuvimos nosotros tres, como los amigos inseparables… Hasta que apareció la bruja.

—¿Ino? —Preguntó entre risas Suigetsu.

—Ino siempre ha sido celosa con Sakura. ¿No? —Preguntó esta vez Karin.

—Sí. —Dijo sin más Sasuke. —Un verdadero grano en el…

—Sin malas palabras, _Teme_. —Lo detuvo el rubio. —Ino apareció cuando teníamos nueve años. Desde ese momento Sakura se la pasaba más con ella, ¡Ya no jugaba al detective con nosotros! — Chilló. — Ino nos odiaba. —Reía mientras contaba. —Una vez cuando teníamos 16 nos dijo que Sakura estaba enferma y teníamos que conseguir una medicina que solo se encontraba al otro lado de la ciudad, resulta que, en lo que nos fuimos a conseguir ese remedio, ¡Esa cosa no existía! —Gritó. —Y se había llevado a Sakura a un fin de semana de chicas. —Volvió a reír.

—Me has dicho que jugaban a detectives. —Sonrió. — ¿Quién los motivo a seguir la carrera policiaca? —preguntó Karin.

—Mi papá. —Respondió el Uchiha. —Es teniente retirado. Siempre de niños teníamos juegos similares. Y no, Naruto. —Dijo viendo al rubio por el espejo. —Sakura nunca te vio como posible pareja, te vio como el hermano que nunca tuvo.

—¿Quién dijo que Sakura-chan no tiene hermanos? ¡Tiene a Ino! Es como tener una hermana y hermano a la vez. Cuando Sakura-chan mencionó que le gustaba el _teme_. ¡Ino emborrachó a Sasuke! —Reía el rubio mientras recordaba. —En esos tiempos Sasuke decía que odiaba a muerte a Sakura. Yo nunca lo creí. —Dijo señalándose. —Yo sabía que al _teme_ le gustaba Sakura, pero se lo negaba él mismo. —Karin y Suigetsu reían mientras el Uchiha pensaba las mil y un maneras de matar al Uzumaki. —Ino pensaba, como todos, que éste sí odiaba a Sakura, por lo tanto lo emborrachó para que éste dijera todos los insultos habidos y por haber en contra de Sakura, para que ella dejara de pensar en él. —Terminó seriamente.

—¿Y luego?¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó la pelirroja ignorando la mirada asesina que le mandaba su jefe.

—Me le declaré a Sakura. —Dijo el Uchiha. —Y el tonto de mi hermano me tomó fotos. —recordó frunciendo el ceño.

—Y lo peor fue cómo se lo dijo. —Siguió el rubio dándole a la lengua. _—Sakura. —_ Trato de imitar la voz de Sasuke. _—Eres una molestia, todo el tiempo detrás de Naruto, detrás de mí, ¡Maldita sea, molestia! —_ El rubio puso la mejor cara seria que podía hacer. — La cara de mi Sakura-chan era un poema. —Decía el rubio. —Luego vino y dijo... _Eres una jodida molestia, pero quiero que seas mi molestia_. Y para rematar a mi pobre Sakura-chan terminó la oración con un _'Hmp'_ —Decía indignado. —Sakura le dijo que sí. **¡ESO FUE LO PEOR!** —Gritó mientras las risas de sus acompañantes y el enojo del Uchiha crecía. —Así es que llevan casi 7 años de relación. —Terminó el rubio con una sonrisa mientras el azabache contaba hasta 100 para calmar la cólera que tenía por dentro. —Ino después le declaró la guerra a Sasuke, y hasta ahora sigue haciéndole cosas al _teme_ , como cambiarle la sal por la azúcar, ponerle tonos estúpidos en el teléfono, cambiarle los tomates a Sakura-chan por algunos que ya están casi podridos, y así van las hazañas de Ino en contra del _teme_.

—Lo sabía. Sabía que a Sakura no se le pasaban esas cosas. —Terminó el Uchiha.

—Y si supieras que cuando no estás, se lleva a Saku…

 _ ***A todas las unidades, se les hace un llamado. Dirección Hotel Mirrors, oficial herido y la aparición de un cadáver, los más próximos en llegar, por favor avise con la señal de costumbre.**_

—Código Uno. —respondió el Uchiha. —Estamos a una esquina del lugar. ¿Tienen más Información?

— _ **En el hotel se encuentran Uchiha Itachi, Hyuga Neji, Hyuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura y Yamanaka Ino. Las últimas dos no se saben en donde están, pero se escucharon dos detonaciones y hay un alboro…**_

—¡Sakura! —Gritó alarmado el rubio. —Sasuk…

—¡Maldita sea! —El Uchiha golpeó el volante. —Termina de conducir. —Le dijo al rubio mientras se acomodaba el arma. — ¡Maldita sea! —Repitió mientras cerraba la puerta y corría la distancia que faltaba para llegar al hotel.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

—¿Sakura? ¿Ino? —Preguntó Hinata a la nada. —Estoy segura que estaban por aquí.

—Abajo. —Le gritó Itachi cayendo encima de la pelinegra. La bala siguió su camino hasta chocar con la puerta de entrada.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Preguntó Hinata aun en el piso mientras Itachi se levantaba.

—Había alguien. Había un enmascarado. —Decía mientras le daba la mano. — ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Sakura e Ino bajaron por aquí. —Respondió sin más.

—Andando. —Dijo tomándola de la mano. —Deben estar aquí en el sótano. —Al bajar encontraron a Ino y Sakura, la rubia tenía un leve rasguño producto del segundo disparo.

—Maldita sea, esto arde. —Se quejó. — ¡Fue esa muñeca! En lo que leí la nota, todo pasó.

—¿Quieres decir que hay alguien aquí? —Preguntó Itachi. — Eso ya lo sabía, alguien disparó en contra de Hinata. —Suspiró. — ¿Me has dicho algo de la muñeca? —Preguntó. ¿Tenemos que llamar a un cura? —se burló para alegrar el ambiente. —Sakura ¿estás bien? —Preguntó.

—Perfectamente. —Sonrió. —Ino nunca dejaría que me pase algo. —se burló de la rubia. —Salgamos, se escucha mucho escándalo.

—Debieron ser los disparos que alertaron a los huéspedes. —Respondió Hinata mientras seguía a sus compañeros.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

—Neji. —Llamó el pelinegro alcanzado al joven en la entrada del hotel. — ¿En dónde está?

—¿Itachi? —Preguntó sin entender.

—Sakura, maldición ¿en dónde está Sakura?

—Hinata e Itachi la están buscando. Cálmate, pensé que ya habías pasado esa etapa de sobre protección que tienes con la pobre, ya esta grande, sabe cuidarse. —Se burló.

—Hyuga. —Respondió el Uchiha. —No me hables así, no estoy de humor.

—¿Perdón? ¿Cuándo estás de humor? —Se rió. —Aparte… ¿Quién llegó hablándome? —Se burló. —Aún no entiendo porqué Sakura sigue contigo.

—Por la misma razón que no está contigo, cabello de muñeca —Respondió Naruto acercándose a los dos. —Dejen su rivalidad para después. ¿En dón…

—Hermano menor. —Gritó Itachi. — ¿Viniste por mí o por…?

—Sakura. —Exclamó el Uchiha menor ignorando a su hermano. — ¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

—Claro que sí, idiota. —Respondió la Yamanaka. —Solo está…

—¡Quiere que juguemos! —dijo Sakura llamando la atención de los presentes. —Aquí lo dice. —Dijo enseñando un papel que ella tomó sin que la rubia se diera cuenta. —Si no es una invitación, no sé que puede ser.

'' _**Parque de diversiones, casa de muñecas. ''**_

—No dice más nada. —Dijo Sasuke arrebatándole el papel. — ¿De dónde sacaste este papel?

—Se cayó cuando Ino abrió la caja, cuando me agaché e Ino terminó de leer la nota, fue que sonaron los disparos. Ino tiene un rasguño superficial, pero yo estoy bien. —Dijo calmando al pelinegro. —No tienes porqué verme con esa cara de pocos amigos Sasuke, nada pasó.

—Y nada pasará. —Respondió Sasuke. —Le diré a Kakashi que te cambie, puedo mandarte a supervisar ventas o…

—De ninguna manera, Uchiha. —Respondió Sakura apartándose de Sasuke. —No vas a dañar mi trabajo. ¡No me vas a apartar de lo que me gusta! —Los presentes poco a poco fueron dejando a la pareja sola.

—Pensé que podías tomarte tiempo para organizar la boda. —Respondió el azabache de forma inocente. —Es perfecto. Te retiras de este caso, y organizas lo más importante para una mujer. ¿No crees? La última vez que hablamos de eso, terminamos en malos términos. —Dijo mirándola a los ojos.

—El pastel no será de tomate, ni en tus malditos sueños. —Se quejó. —Y olvídalo. No servirá Sasuke. Aunque no lo quiera, ya estoy demasiado involucrada en esto. Tengo indirectamente el peso de la muerte de Yui en mis hombros, no voy a descansar hasta darle muerte o atrapar a ese asesino. Ino y yo hemos visto muchas revistas de vestidos, Mikoto sabe perfectamente lo que quiero y mi madre sabe que cuando llegue de Japón con sus ideas, Mikoto las recibirá perfectamente. ¡No puedes alejarme Sasuke! No puedes apartarme de lo que me gusta solo por miedo.

—No tengo miedo. —Respondió el Uchiha. —Bueno sí. —Acercó el cuerpo de Sakura hacia él. —Desde que una mujer de ojos verdes se cruzó en mi vida, siempre he tenido el miedo de que algo te pase en este trabajo.

—¿Qué me puede pasar? —le dio un corto beso en los labios. —Nada pasará Uchiha. Todo está bien.

—Tsk, Sakura. —Se quejó el azabache. —Sentí un maldito flash, dime que no es la rubia de tu amiga.

—No. —Se carcajeó. —Es un pelinegro de coletas, pero Ino también tiene su celular. —Volvió a reír.

—Dale hermano menor, esto se lo mandaré a mamá que siempre me ha preguntado si he visto demostraciones de amor en vivo entre mi cuñada y tú. —Se rió. —Por cierto, en una semana es la celebración de su cumpleaños. —Dijo alzando la voz para que todos los presentes le oyeran. —Sé que no es el momento —Se carcajeó. —Pero están cordialmente invitados. —Cuando el azabache terminó de dar la noticia, la unidad de víctimas especiales hacía su entrada en el Hotel, con su ayuda levantaron la escena y se dirigieron a la jefatura.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Jueves, 15. Día de la desaparición de Hillary, 1 hora después de los sucesos en el hotel Mirrors.**

—¡Las manos me duelen! —Gritó a la nada. — ¡Maldito bastardo! ¿Qué te hice? —gritó en dirección a la sombra que se acercaba a ella. —Hueles a puta barata. —Se carcajeó. — ¡Oh, no! Estás vestido como una puta barata. ¿Tu pasatiempo es hacerte pasar por mujer? —Se carcajeó la pelirroja. — ¿Cuánto tiempo me tendrás aquí? —Decidió preguntar mientras veía la máscara que tenia la _'mujer'_ delante de ella. —El rubio no te queda.

—El rojo a ti, tampoco. —Se escuchó su voz distorsionada. —Eras más bonita de cabello negro. Dañaras mi colección. —Suspiró.

—¿Tu colección? Esper…

—¿Dónde estaba? —se preguntó. —Oh sí, en el hotel Mirrors dejando el cuerpo de tu antecesora. —Se rió mientras Hilary perdía el poco color que le quedaba en el rostro. —Estuve en la recepción, ayude a los policías a encontrar el cuerpo. —Rió nuevamente. —Si serán tontos, ¿No?

—¿Con que propósito los ayudabas? —Preguntó. —Sé que me vas a matar, y al carajo ni he visto tu rostro y tu voz esta distorsionada. Puedes decírmelo. ¿Qué querías de ellos?

—Quería verla. —Respondió vagamente. —Quería jugar con ella, ¡PERO LA MALDITA! —Gritó tirando todas las cosas que habían en una mesa cercana. —La maldita —Se carcajeó. —Se fue con un gran grupo. —Dijo riendo mientras buscaba una cuerda. —Habían otras dos mujeres muy bellas en ese grupo, pero esas dos no eran como ella.

—¿Quién es ella? —Preguntaba Hillary con la esperanza de que eso atrasara su muerte.

—Una muñeca. —Sin decir más, inyectó en Hillary un sedante para poder hacer los preparativos, tenía una escena que montar y un juego que empezar. —Contigo todo será diferente. —Decía mientras acariciaba el rostro de la joven. —Por primera vez no quiero escuchar gritos.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

—Entonces ya todos lo saben. —Dijo Kakashi el jefe al mando. —Desde hoy Sakura e Ino pueden despedirse de los teléfonos. Como lo ha dicho Itachi, encontrar a ese asesino es una prioridad. Pueden buscar sus pertenecías e ¿instruir a las dos nuevas? No les costará nada. —Sonrió a las dos jóvenes.

—Como usted diga. —Salieron de la sala en busca de sus pertenencias.

—Ya me había acostumbrado. —Susurró Ino. —Iré a revisar si tengo algo en el otro puesto. Espérame aquí. —La rubia se adelantó mientras Sakura agarraba sus pertenencias, de repente salió el icono de una llamada. Sakura tuvo sus dudas, pero a la final contesto.

—911 ¿Cuál es su emergencia?

— _Me preguntaba si ibas a contestar. —_ Se escuchó una voz distorsionada desde el otro lado. _— ¡Qué lástima que no puedes rastrearme! —Se carcajeó. — ¿Cómo estás policía? ¿Te gustó el regalo?_

—No sé de qué regalo me hablas.

— _Yui. —_ Dijo sin más. _—Era para ti. No entiendo porque fuiste con tanta gente a buscarla. Yo no te iba a hacer nada._

—Es mi problema con quien salgo o no. Nada tiene que ver contigo. ¿Quién eres? —Nunca se dio cuenta cuando Sasuke llegó a su lado, él estaba viendo y escuchando todo, con señas le indicó que pusiera la conversación en alta voz, Sakura sin más lo hizo.

— _Soy un asesino ¿no es obvio? ¿O me estás preguntando un nombre? —_ se carcajeó. _— ¿Cómo defines a alguien que lleva toda su vida llorando a un muerto?_

—Un llorón. —Respondió Sakura. — ¿Eres un llorón?

— _¿Por qué hoy si quieres hablar? —_ dijo cambiando el tema. _—Bueno no importa. ¿Leíste las notas? Digo… Solo quería decirte que, el juego ha empezado y esto aún no se acaba. ¿Cuántas muertes dejarás pasar policía? Soy como un Ángel de la muerte. Un ángel caído. —_ Se rió. _—Todo lo que toco se muere. —_ dijo seriamente. _—Busca a Hillary en el parque de diversiones, en la casa de las muñecas._

—Hay dos parques cercanos. ¿En cuál debo buscar?

— _Eres policía ¿no? Ya no te puedo dar ayuda divina. Arréglatelas policía. —_ Sin decir más cortó la llamada.

—¿Acaso siempre tú vas a contestar? — Preguntó Sasuke. — ¿Estás viendo porqué quiero que te alejes de este caso? Estás muy involucrada y no puedes seguir en esto.

—Uchiha. Ya hablamos de eso. No voy a dejar mi trabajo.

—Y no lo hará. —Se unió Kakashi a la conversación seguido de los otros integrantes del nuevo grupo. —Sakura es la única conexión que tenemos con ese _'Ángel'_ —Enfatizó más la última palabra. —Sakura estará en esta investigación, tanto como tú, o Itachi o hasta la misma Ino. Es responsabilidad de ustedes cuidarla. Obviamente Sakura también puede cuidarse. Ahora vamos a lo importante, según lo que escuche debemos buscar una casa de muñecas. Vamos a la sala de reuniones, procederemos a dividirnos. —Sin decir más cada uno siguió a Kakashi a la sala de reuniones, cuando cada uno tomó su lugar, empezó a indicar lo que harían.

—¿Cuándo termina de llegar tu equipo? —Preguntó Kakashi a Itachi.

—Mañana deben estar por llegar los _Sabaku No_. Temari es la segunda fiscal en mi equipo y su hermano Gaara es uno de nuestros mejores policías. Sasori es detective, actualmente está en la ciudad, pero mañana empieza a trabajar, le di el día libre para que visitara a su madre.

—Me parece perfecto. También quiero notificar que mañana se unirá a ustedes un Psicólogo.

—¿Para que un Psicólogo? —Preguntó Hinata con recelo. —Pensé que sería la única del área de salud aquí. Conmigo es suficiente.

—Primero, nunca dije que serías la única, aparte eres forense, todo el mundo sabe que el mejor para entender la retorcida mente de un asesino es un psicólogo. ¿Está claro? —Preguntó viendo a la pelinegra. —Segundo, es orden de los mayores, su nombre es Shikamaru Nara y aunque él no esté todo el día con ustedes, podrá trabajar en los expedientes de los sospechosos, tengo entendido que Neji nos trajo todos los expedientes de los sospechosos.

—La mayor parte la tenía Temari. —Respondió rápidamente. —Nos dividimos el trabajo siempre. ¿Hay alguien más que será agregado en esto?

—Sí. Como sabrás, Ni tú, ni Hinata, ni Shikamaru y Temari estarán en las búsquedas. Por lo tanto los dos que estaban anteriormente con Sasuke están en este grupo. ¿Algún problema con eso Sasuke?

—Para nada. —Respondió secamente. —Podrán ser fastidiosos, pero saben lo que hacen.

—No entiendo porqué no podemos estar en la búsqueda. —Se quejó la pelinegra. —He estado hoy en el hotel y no me ha pasado nada. Siempre que se sospeche que hay un cadáver, debo estar.

—Hinata no está mal. —Respondió Ino ayudando a su amiga. —Hinata hizo un examen visual y pudo decirnos algunas cosas de Yui.

—Yo sé como acomodo mi equipo. —Respondió Kakashi. —Pero tienes razón. Hinata puede participar, sólo cuando se sepa que se encontrarán con un cadáver. Ahora vamos a los que nos importa. Hay dos parques de diversiones. El que queda al sur está cerrado, no me pregunten cómo lo sé. —Se rió el peli gris.

—Todos sabemos que tu sobrina es amante de esos lugares. —respondió Sakura. —Si ese está cerrado, nos deja el de la avenida Edwards, es el más grande y la casa de muñecas es gigantesca.

—Exacto. Iremos todos, Naruto junto al anterior grupo de Sasuke e Ino, se encargarán de peinar la zona. Los que quedamos entraremos a esa casa. Sasuke con Itachi se irán por la parte de arriba de la casa. Neji, Sakura Hinata y yo buscaremos en la parte de abajo. ¿Está claro todo?

—¿Irás con nosotros? —Preguntó Ino de repente.

—Necesito ver que tan peligroso es este ángel. —Sin decir más cada quien tomó una camioneta y se movilizaron al lugar, Naruto siguió al pie de la letra lo indicado por Kakashi y con la ayuda de Taka e Ino iniciaron la búsqueda, Neji se quedó afuera de la casa evitando la entrada de curiosos al lugar, Sasuke e Itachi subieron al segundo piso de la casa en búsqueda del posible cuerpo de Hillary. Kakashi tomó el mando de la situación en el piso de abajo.

—Hinata siempre en el medio. —La pelinegra se posicionó en el lugar que le indicaban. —Sakura, como siempre hemos hecho. —Sin decir más, a paso sigiloso fueron revisando una a una las puertas. Cada puerta que abrían, visualizaban a lo lejos una muñeca; según la historia, podías encontrar muñecas buenas, como malas, la casa era el lugar de reuniones en el cual las muñecas más populares se encontraban en exhibición. Según Kakashi era una estupidez, pero no podía decir nada teniendo dos mujeres al lado.

—La última puerta, es la de una muñeca similar a la bella durmiente. —indicó Hinata. —Se dice que cayó en un sueño profundo y espera ser despertada. —Sonrió. —Soy fanática de las casas de muñecas. —Respondió secamente a la mirada interrogante de Kakashi.

—Es la única que queda por revisar, tiene que estar aquí. —Kakashi giró lentamente el pomo de la puerta e inmediatamente las luces se prendieron. Alrededor de la cama habían muchas muñecas, como obra del destino todas las muñecas empezaron a emitir un sonido parecido al llanto. Hinata era la única que había entendido, las muñecas estaban de negro y en la cama había un cuerpo. Esto era, la representación del velorio de Hillary Orquez.

En la cama, con su cabello bien peinado se encontraba el cuerpo de la joven muchacha de 19 años de edad, sin vida. Al rato se escucharon las voces de Itachi y Sasuke, quienes seguramente advirtieron el sonido de las muñecas.

—Itachi. —Llamó Kakashi. —Infórmale a Naruto que ya no siga buscando. Es obvio que ya no está aquí.

—Para hacer esto, debió necesitar mucho tiempo. —Dijo Hinata colocándose los guantes. —Necesito tu ayuda Sasuke-kun y Saku, por favor retiren las muñecas, echaré un vistazo. —Sakura y Sasuke empezaron a retirar cada una de las muñecas, Sasuke observaba detenidamente a Sakura, no lo había convencido con su cara de neutralidad, sabía que estaba torturándose por dentro. Cuando terminaron de apartar las muñecas, Hinata se acercó al cuerpo con su pequeño maletín de trabajo.

—Presenta los mismos hematomas que Yui. —Mencionó Hinata. —Están a la vista. Sus manos están todas malheridas, pudo haber estado así durante unas 3-4 horas, y por lo que veo, ella forcejeó el agarre. Necesito llevármela para poder terminar de revisar bien. —Se levantó y se dirigió a Sakura. —No es tu culpa. —Le dijo. —Esto, no es tu culpa. —Sakura la miró a los ojos y pudo ver la sinceridad en sus brillantes ojos perlas, se dio la vuelta y consiguió a Sasuke, se acercó a él y lo abrazó fuertemente.

—¿Soy débil cierto? Eso es lo que estás pensando.

—No eres débil. —La apartó un poco para poder levantarle la cara. —Eres un ser humano con sentimientos, y es normal que te sientas culpable, pero tranquila, nada de esto volverá a pasar, vamos a acabar esto. —Besó tiernamente su frente. —Vamos, tenemos que dejar al equipo de forenses levantar el cuerpo. —Sakura no se había percatado de la entrada de los demás integrantes del cuerpo de forenses, rápidamente siguió a Kakashi para escuchar las instrucciones a seguir.

—Este _Ángel_ , es un asesino que está creciendo, está formando sus alas y todo el mundo sabe que cuando matas, puedes tener muchos motivos, muchas razones pero lo que te da el impulso, es como un vicio. Me pregunto… ¿Cuál será su motivo? ¿Cuál es su vicio?

—El placer. —Respondió Ino. —Es claramente un juego todo esto. Son víctimas al azar. No hay relación en ninguna.

—Y existe una interrogante. —Intervino Itachi. — ¿Por qué esta vez está dejando los cuerpos?

—Porque cambió su patrón de ataque. —Habló Neji. —Porque se cansó de esperar que llegáramos a él. Nos ha invitado a jugar, y lamentablemente en este juego quienes tenemos la de perder, actualmente somos nosotros.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo n5.**_

* * *

¡HOLA! Aquí dejo el capítulo correspondiente a la semana. Este capítulo deja dos pequeñas preguntas:

 _ **¿Era Sami el asesino?**_

 _ **¿Quién es en realidad Sami?**_

 _ **¿Quién llamó alertando la situación en el hotel Mirrors?**_

Espero ver lo que piensan acerca de eso Jajaja. Nuevamente quiero dar las gracias a quienes se han tomado el tiempo de leer esta historia, marcarla como favoritos y seguirla. Gracias también a aquellos que leen y no dejan comentario, (sigo observándolos) jajajaja sin ustedes esta historia no seguiría desarrollándose, por eso los motivo siempre a dejarme sus opiniones dudas o aportes que siempre son bien recibidos por mí. Como siempre contestaré los reviews:

 _ **Thabita Granger:**_ Hola, gracias por comentar, me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia. ¿Querías leer una llamada entre Saku y el asesino? Deseo cumplido. Espero verte comentando nuevamente.

 _ **Guest :**_ Hola paisana! Gracias por comentar. Que bello vale Jajaja la actualización es por semana. Entre los lunes martes y miércoles. Espero ver nuevamente tu comentario en el próximo capitulo, saludos desde Bolívar.

 _ **Conejita Rechoncha:**_ Hola, muchas gracias por comentar, bienvenida a Fanfiction. Aww muchas gracias, créeme que he trabajado lo del guión, pero a veces se me pasa (la costumbre Jajaja) tranquila, esta historia no pienso dejarla abandonada, actualmente he estado trabajando en los capítulos para cuando este nuevamente en la universidad no se me dificulte escribir y subir. Espero verte nuevamente en los comentarios.

 _ **maryamaya1976:**_ Hola, gracias por comentar, me alegra que te guste mi historia.

 _ **Dulce-chan:**_ ¿Historia de terror? JAJAJAJAJAJA Oye sí, yo también lo pensé Jajaja. Lamento no haber subido el capítulo más temprano, pero mi Internet me odiaba. Era tipo _''Hola, ya vine'' ''Ya me fui''_ Gracias por comentar nuevamente mi historia. Espero leerte nuevamente.

 _ **Arthu:**_ Arthuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Sabía que leerías Jajaja pasarte el link por facebook tipo _''Lee y comenta cosas buenas''_ Jajajajaja okno gracias, y créeme que no tardaré mucho en actualizar.

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Saludos, RosseValderrey.**_


	6. Chapter 6 Nota

**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, solo la historia me pertenece.**

 **Leve Ooc.**

* * *

 **Capítulo VI: Nota.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Había pasado una semana exacta de la aparición de los cuerpos de Hillary y Yui, el asesino no había aparecido nuevamente, las líneas de emergencia siguieron trabajando normal, nunca cayó nuevamente una llamada de auxilio que diera a entender que era nuestro asesino. El cumpleaños de Mikoto era justamente mañana, tanto Itachi como Sasuke se habían ido dos días anteriormente, Sakura se había quedado con Ino viendo programas de _''No te lo pongas''._ Ino era una fanática de esos programas. Ella decía que por esta semana libre, debían relajar la mente, prácticamente sacó a Sasuke de la casa argumentando que ya era suficiente, que la terapia de Sasuke había logrado su parte, ahora le tocaba a su mejor amiga hacer lo suyo; mientras acomodaba la ropa que se llevaría para el cumpleaños de la madre de Sasuke, Sakura aún seguía pensando. ¿Por qué el asesino había dejado de matar? ¿Por qué dejó de llamar a la línea de emergencia? ¿A caso sabía que ya no estaba en ellas?

—Si sigues así, voy a pensar que soy muy mala amiga y que no he podido sacarte de esa pesadilla que te traes. —Habló la rubia mientras cerraba una de las varias maletas que tenía encima de la cama. — ¿Cómo van las cosas con Sasuke? —preguntó de repente sentándose en la cama.

—Cree que estoy muy involucrada en esto. —Respondió Sakura sin más. —No me ha dicho nada, pero sé que tiene muchas cosas en mente. —Suspiró mientras revisaba la mensajería. — ¿Has hecho maletas para una semana o para un mes? —Preguntó a la rubia mientras veía las maletas.

—Para una semana exacta. —Respondió la rubia. —Son dos para ti, y dos para mí. —La casa de los padres de Sasuke aquí en Nueva York es muy linda. Y su piscina… —La rubia suspiraba mientras se imaginaba relajada en ella. —Además que es apartada y solo pocos vecinos hay a los alrededores. Y por si fuera poco, Itachi, mi crush desde que tengo razón, estará en la casa, debo ganármelo. —Se carcajeó mientras veía la cara de asombro de Sakura.

—Ino… ¿Aún te sigue gustando Itachi? —Sakura se sorprendió. —Es el momento perfecto, como tu mejor amiga que soy, te emborracharé para que te le declares. —De repente algo hizo clic en ella. — ¿Y Sai? —La miró acusadoramente. —Eres una perra. —Se rió.

—¿Quién es Sai? —Ino veía el apartamento de Sakura como si fuera la primera vez. —Esa foto nunca la vi. —Decía cambiando el tema.

—Ino. —Repitió Sakura. —Tienes que decidirte.

—No sé. Itachi siempre ha sido mi amor platónico, mi imposible, mi mi mi… —Repetía la rubia mientras suspiraba. —Sai es todo lo que quiere mi papá, con dinero, culto, e hijo de uno de sus colegas, no lo sé.

—Te debates entre lo que quieres y lo que tu padre desea, y no puede ser así. Debes elegir tú.

—Lo sé frentona. ¡Te amo! Todo sería tan diferente si fueras hombre. —La rubia se carcajeó mientras veía el horror reflejado en la cara de Sakura. — ¿Te acuerdas cuando nos conoció Kakashi? —Sonreía mientras recordaba.

…

— _Saku, estás tardando mucho. —Decía la rubia mientras Sakura estaba en los baños. —Estás hablando con otra ¿Cierto? Por eso no me respondes._

— _Ino… ¿Quieres callarte? ¿Qué va a pensar la gente?_

— _Que te estoy celando, obviamente. Eres mi mejor amiga, mía, de mi propiedad. Las otras que se queden en segundo lugar. —Dijo la rubia mientras se limaba las uñas._

— _Sabes que estamos en el lugar en donde vamos a pedir trabajo ¿no? Por favor, compórtate. —Decía Sakura saliendo del baño. — ¿Quieres revisar que no hay nadie?_

— _Tranquila. —Susurró mientras veía adentro del baño. —Confió en ti, mi amor. —Se carcajeó mientras un hombre que pasaba por su lado se las quedaba viendo._

— _Hoy no es mi día. —Se rindió Sakura mientras salían de la jefatura._

…

—Cuando me entrevistó, me dijo que no quería escenas entre mi loca novia y yo. —Susurró Sakura. — ¿En qué pensabas? —Preguntó.

—Tenía nervios, sabes que desde la muerte de mi hermano, la única persona que ha estado cerca de mí, siempre has sido tú, si algo te llegara a pasar, juro que te sigo en espíritu y te devuelvo. —Sonrió dulcemente. —Eres mi mejor amiga, eres mi hermana. Siempre juntas, en las buenas y en las malas.

—Siempre juntas. —Sonrió. —Ino… Cambiando el tema ¿No te preocupa que el asesino no se reportara en toda esta semana?

—Si me preocupa. Pero vamos… Quizás está aburrido. —Respondió vagamente. —Deja de preocuparte por eso, Sasuke está esperando por nosotras, me ha mandado un mensaje.

 _ **De: Sucio Uchiha**_

 _ **Dile a Sakura que se venga, tú piérdete.**_

—Tan educado Sasuke. —Decía la rubia mientras terminaba de leer el mensaje. —Me iré a bañar para irnos. Nos vemos en un rato.

—Claro. —Sonrió Sakura mientras veía a su amiga irse. El sonido de un nuevo mensaje la hizo revisar su teléfono. Tenía un mensaje de Naruto, y uno de Sasuke. Decidió leer primero el de Naruto.

 _ **De: Naruto-Baka**_

 _ **¡Por favor, no me dejes! Solo hice una maleta, podemos acomodar todo en mi camioneta, avísame cuando te vayas.**_

—Naruto es un idiota. —Reía mientras respondía.

 _ **Para: Naruto-Baka**_

' _ **En un hora nos vemos, llevamos cuatro maletas'**_

—Ahora. Veamos que nos dice mi futuro esposo. —Sonrió.

 _ **De: Sasuke-kun.**_

 _ **Dile a Ino que se olvide de ti esta semana, que se distraiga con Hinata, estamos pendientes en muchas cosas y sabes de lo que hablo, mi mamá te manda saludos, está esperándote ansiosa.**_

—¿Qué haré contigo Uchiha? —La pelirrosa suspiró mientras se le escapaba una risotada. Ino había agarrado la ropa de Sasuke, la había metido en maletas y se la había lanzado prácticamente en la cara.

…

— _¡Te vas de una vez con tu hermano! —Decía la rubia mientras sacaba una a una las maletas. —Tienes mucho que hablar con él, puedes ponerte al día, ya Sakura sabe perfectamente cómo se hacen los bebés, no necesita más prácticas._

— _Y-a-m-a-n-a-k-a. —Siseó el Uchiha caminando lentamente hacia la rubia._

— _Es cierto. —Intervino el Uchiha mayor viendo el aura asesina que tenía su hermano. —Además papá quiere hablar con nosotros. —Mintió para llamar la atención de su hermano._

— _¿Estás viendo? ¡Mal hermano! Lárgate, nos vemos en dos días. —Sin decir más, la rubia cerró la puerta y se sentó en la cama junto a Sakura que reía sin más._

— _Cuando Sasuke te vea nuevamente…_

— _No me hará nada. —Respondió. —Si yo soy tu protectora, tú serás la mía._

…

—Ino, tienes la capacidad de volver loco a Sasuke. —Sakura reía mientras buscaba la ropa que se pondría. —Me pregunto si…— El timbre del apartamento sonó desconcertando a Sakura. — ¿Será Ino? —se preguntó dudosa. — No, no creo —rectificó. —Ella tiene llaves. —Se acercó a la puerta y se asomó por el mirador. No había nadie, abrió la puerta y consiguió un sobre amarillo. Abrió el sobre y leyó la oración que esta contenía.

 _ **Me pregunto si te ves hermosa cuando lloras.**_

Era él. Él asesino estaba de regreso. Dobló el papel nuevamente y revisó el pasillo, fue rápidamente al baño, se duchó y acomodó para bajar a la zona de seguridad, logró hablar con el jefe de seguridad sin explicar más de lo que ella quería, y observó la cinta en lo que ella creyó que eran los minutos exactos para que dejaran el sobre y se fueran, lo que vio la sorprendió. ¡Era la misma niña del sótano! No se había equivocado, era el mismo cabello y la misma cara, agradeció al jefe de vigilancia y se fue nuevamente a su departamento, esto tenía que hablarlo con Neji o con Itachi, no le diría a Sasuke, al menos aún no, si le decía empezaría nuevamente con la paranoia de que tenía que alejarse de este caso, guardó con cuidado la nota en una de las maletas y las sacó al pasillo, allí esperaría a Ino, luego de varios minutos Ino apareció, la rubia no le dijo nada de porqué estaba afuera esperando, cada una tomó sus maletas y bajaron, Naruto estaba esperándolas en el estacionamiento.

—¿Listas para la fiesta de Mikoto? —Preguntó el rubio alegremente mientras terminaba de meter las maletas.

—La fiesta es mañana, idiota. —Respondió la rubia haciendo reír a Naruto.

—A cualquiera se le olvida, yo solo sé que voy a comer muy bien allá. —Reía aunque ya se había percatado de la actitud de Sakura. — ¿Pasa algo Sakura-chan? —Ino se acercó a la pelirrosa y esta respondió.

—Nada, absolutamente nada. ¿Podemos avanzar? Sasuke está desesperado y un poco molesto.

—¿Cuándo está feliz? —Decía con sorna la rubia. —Andando. —Naruto arrancó y por fin empezaba el recorrido hacia la casa de los Uchiha. Los Uchiha eran una familia muy rara, según el concepto de Ino. Ino decía que Sasuke y Fugaku son las oveja negras; mientras que Itachi y Mikoto los soles de la casa, pero claro, así pensaba Ino, Sakura pensaba que la familia Uchiha era muy unida, a pesar de los malos momentos que vivieron en el matrimonio de Fugaku y Mikoto, ambos supieron superar esas adversidades y salir adelante por sus dos hijos. Mikoto era como una segunda mamá, tanto para Sakura como para Ino, ella siempre había dicho que quería una niña, pero el destino les mando dos reyes, Fugaku Uchiha es el modelo de inspiración de Sasuke e Itachi, por él, fue que cada uno de ellos tuvo como meta, lograr entrar en la policía, cuando vivían en Japón, Fugaku les decía que si mostraban compromiso él los llevaría a Nueva York y los presentaría con sus contactos, tiempo después cumplió su palabra y aquí estaban, cada uno cumpliendo su sueño infantil.

Naruto estaba bastante animado, mientras hacían el recorrido, cantaban, jugaban, Naruto se estacionaba en cada lugar para comprar rameen, corría como si compitiera con alguien, Ino casi lo lanzaba por la ventana, _estas son las cosas que pasan si sales con tus dos mejores amigos y si los dos son locos_. Pensó Sakura, cada vez creía estar más cerca, necesitaba llegar y hablar tanto con Neji como con Itachi. Aunque Sasuke y Neji no se llevaran muy bien, sabía que los Hyuga estarían ahí, aunque por Hyuga se refiriera sólo a Neji y Hinata quienes eran los únicos con vida. La familia Hyuga siempre ha estado relacionada con la Haruno Senju. Tsunade fue quien cuidó de Hinata por largos años cuando Hiashi prácticamente se la regaló. Neji siempre ha cuidado de Hinata como si fuera su hermana, aunque ésta es su prima. Él, al igual que Hinata, ha estado siempre con la familia, y ese es una de las cosas que más le incomoda a Sasuke. Sasuke siempre tuvo buen trato con Neji, pero hubo un tiempo en el que simplemente se distanciaron, y Neji aprovecha todo para fastidiarlo, aunque no lo admita, le gusta jugar ese tonto juego con Sasuke y éste indirectamente se lo sigue; y Sakura, por supuesto quedaba en el medio del choque de titanes.

—Llegamos. —La voz de Naruto sacó a Sakura de sus pensamientos. —Al mismo tiempo que cabellos de muñeca y Hinata-chan. —Suspiró el rubio.

—¿Hinata-chan? Siento que me he perdido de algo. —La rubia se carcajeó. —Aunque eso es imposible. —rectificó. — Ahora con lo que importa… Deja tu odio sin sentido hacia Neji. —Ino abrió la puerta para bajar. —No te queda.

—Es cierto. —Continuó Sakura. —Neji nunca te hizo nada.

—Lo sé. Pero es cosa de lealtades. Sasuke es mi amigo y Neji…

—Neji también. —Dijo sin más para acercarse a saludar a los Hyuga.

—Neji, ¿me aceptas como fan? —La rubia se lanzó a saludarlo. —Admite que las rubias te encantan. —Le sonrió burlonamente.

—A Neji le gustaría que sus fans fueran de ojos verdes. —Decía Hinata. —Ojos verdes y cabello rosado.

—Tonterías. —Terminó el castaño. —Hola Ino. —Saludó a la rubia con una sonrisa. —Sakura. ¿Te pasa algo? —Preguntó viendo a la chica a los ojos. —Sin mentiras, sabes que te conozco bien.

—Perfectamente. —Sonrió. —Necesito que hablemos tú, Itachi y yo, pero será dentro de un rato.

—Hola Hinata, hola Neji. —El rubio pasó arrastrando las maletas. —Neji… ¿Me ayudas con las maletas de las señoritas?

—Esto sí que es raro. —Dijo el castaño. —Pero con gusto. —Sonrió mientras chocaba las manos con el rubio.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

—¡Sakura! —Gritó una pelinegra haciendo que los tres hombres que estaban con ella voltearan a ver a la recién llegada. La mujer avanzó rápidamente hacia el lugar en el que se encontraba Sakura. — ¿Cómo estás mi niña? —Preguntó abrazándola, Sakura la saludó gustosamente.

—Muy bien. Gracias. ¿Y tú, Mikoto? Los años no pasan por ti, sigues viéndote hermosa.

—¡Oh, no mi niña! Pero ¿Cómo te va? Sasuke me contó que están trabajando en un caso muy peligroso.

—Algo. —Respondió la joven viendo fijamente al Uchiha. —Pero nada que no podamos resolver. Itachi. —Llamó al azabache. —Necesito hablar contigo. ¿Podemos salir un momento?

—Cuñada, te dije que nuestro amorío es muy notorio, debemos dejar de hablar tan seguido. —El comentario de Itachi logró sacar la risa de sus padres y un muy enfadado _''púdrete''_ de su hermano menor. —Vamos. ¿No hace falta Sasuke? —Preguntó dudosamente.

—Necesito hablar contigo y con Neji. — Sin decir más tomó del brazo al Uchiha mayor y salió de la sala. —Ahorita vengo, Mikoto.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—¿Has dicho que esto llegó hoy? —Preguntó Neji.

—Sí. Estaba terminando de arreglar las cosas cuando sonó el timbre y estaba este sobre. Bajé a la torre de seguridad y en el video volvió a aparecer la niña que Ino y yo vimos en el hotel Mirrors.

—En ese hotel, cuando nos fuimos. —Intervino Itachi. —Consiguieron el cuerpo de un joven de 30 años, era el recepcionista. Al parecer una mujer rubia lo atacó y se hizo pasar por él, me enviaron el video de la vigilancia, y se ve claramente a una mujer golpeando al joven y dañando la cámara de vigilancia, lo único que se vio de todo lo que hicimos fue cuando subimos al elevador, mas nada, los videos anteriores a eso, tampoco están, fueron borrados del sistema.

—¿Me estás diciendo que la rubia que te coqueteó era una impostora? —Preguntó Sakura.

—Sí. Y no es solo eso. Hay muchas cosas que no están claras, por ejemplo. ¿De dónde está saliendo esta niña? ¿Es acaso que el asesino usa niños para atraernos? —Itachi llevaba días pensando. — ¿Por qué la tal Sami era una impostora? ¿Sami de verdad existió?

—Y si ese día. —Neji intervino llamando la atención de los dos presentes en la biblioteca. — ¿Y si ese día nos vimos cara a cara con el asesino? —Podía ser. Las miradas de la recepcionista iba en cada rostro, aunque quería confundir con un visible coqueteo con Itachi, hubo algo que lo alertó y llamó su atención, Sami o quien quiera que sea en todo momento, veía a Sakura, sin importar cuánto tiempo intervinieran Ino o Hinata, Itachi o hasta él mismo, Sakura siempre era su punto de ¿entretenimiento? — ¿Se sabe algo de la farsante?

—Nada hasta ahora. —Terminó el Uchiha mayor. —Me llevaré este papel Sakura, si te lo ve Sasuke empezara a preguntar, y bueno ya sabes como es.

—Seguro. Itachi… no me digas paranoica, pero… ¿no deberías de estar preocupado?

—No te preocupes, todo este terreno, actualmente está siendo protegido. Para que pase algo aquí, deberían de ser capaz de burlar la vigilancia, y créeme… es imposible. —Sin decir más el pelinegro salió de la sala.

—Neji… — La pelirrosa se acerco al castaño. — ¿Puedes hacer las paces con Naruto?

—Yo no tengo problemas con él. —Respondió vagamente. —Entiendo que no me hable porque Sasuke es su mejor amigo.

—¿Por qué no buscas hacer las paces con Sasuke también? Sería fantástico eso.

—No lo sé, pequeña cerezo. —Le sonrió mientras la nombraba con el sobrenombre que él le había puesto. —Ha pasado mucho tiempo de eso y yo…

—Siento que todo fue por mí. —Susurró Sakura. —Es así. ¿No?

—Quizás. Yo estuve enamorado de ti cuando teníamos 19, en esos tiempos Sasuke y yo éramos amigos, pero yo no sabía que él también gustaba de ti. Fuiste la primera en romperme el corazón. —Se carcajeó mientras la pelirrosa lo veía.

—Eres y serás siempre alguien muy importante para mí, Neji y lo sabes. —Sakura le sonrió.

—Lo sé, por eso siempre te voy a cuidar, así tengas a Naruto y Sasuke, y yo simplemente sea solo un fiscal, siempre estaré contigo. Además esto es algo que quiero que le digas al Uchiha, ya te superé. —Sonrió. —Tengo novia, se llama Tenten Ama, también es forense, pero se quedé en Atlanta. Algún día te la presentaré.

—¿En serio? Me imagino que Hinata y ella deben llevarse súper bien, compar… — Calló al ver la cara de Neji. — ¿Pasa algo?

—Hinata la odia. —Respondió vagamente. —Aún no sé porqué, primero en mi presencia era un ángel con Tenten, pero cuando yo no estaba presente era otra cosa.

—¿Me estás hablando de la misma Hinata que está aquí?

—De ella misma, sabes que amo a mi prima como si fuera mi hermana, por lo mismo no entiendo porqué actuó de esa forma. Aparte que, en la jefatura, cuando Kakashi estaba nombrando la distribución, su actitud… actualmente deja mucho que desear.

—Serán celos. Hina no tuvo una infancia fácil, y bueno… después de que pasara tiempo con mi mamá y conmigo, y se mudara contigo… Eres lo más cercano que tiene a un hermano, es normal que te cele, ahora en la jefatura, no sé, quizás es porque se sentía segura y le alerta que alguien más comparta su lugar de trabajo, Shikamaru estará con ella casi siempre, a lo mejor no le gusta trabajar de esa forma. —sonrió. —Tú la conoces, sabes que es un amor, solo que tiene sus momentos locos. —Se carcajeó contagiando al castaño.

—A veces odio a mi tío por todas las cosas que le hizo a Hinata. —El castaño apretó fuertemente los puños. —La dañó, y es…

—Fue horrible, pero no ganas nada con eso, no te tortures, ya pasó, Hinata está bien y está con nosotros, ya verás que superará lo de Tenten.

—Lo sé, Tenten vendrá próximamente, me gustaría que Ino y tú…

—Por supuesto. —Sonrió. —Estaremos encantadas de conocerla.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

—¿Tú eres Temari? Mucho gusto, soy Nara Shikamaru. —El pelinegro saludó. —Estoy asignado con ustedes al caso del asesino en serie.

—Mucho gusto, Sabaku No Temari. —Sonrió. —El es mi hermano Gaara y mi primo Akasuna No Sasori. —Señaló a los dos pelirrojos presentes en la sala. —Itachi me dejó a cargo estos días mientras celebraba el cumpleaños de su mamá. —se rió.

—Sí, ya me había enterado. El jefe Kakashi me ha dicho que tienes unos posibles sospechosos. ¿Has traído los expedientes?

—Sí. —sonrió mientras sacaba de su maletín unas carpetas. —Mis dudas son fuertes en estas cuatro personas, el primero es Hidan, actualmente está libre luego de haber cumplido una condena, tiene fuertes creencias en el Dios Yashin, ¿sabes a que religión me refiero?

—Sí. La he estudiado. Si no me equivoco, significa corazón malvado o diseño del mal. —Decía mientras ojeaba el expediente. —Según los creyentes, el Dios Yashin espera que todos sus seguidores hagan el mal, maten y lleven a la destrucción. Por lo tanto, ellos buscan hacer sacrificios de personas en nombre de este Dios. Según tengo entendido, no puedes matar monjes, sino tu alma arderá en el infierno, Yashin fue humano, y, antes de matar ellos dicen que el gran Yashin se ríe desde su tumba.

—Sabes mucho. —Intervino Sasori por primera vez. —La cosa es que tenemos nuestras dudas sobre él, como dijo mi prima actualmente está libre, pero eso no quiere decir que él no esté sacrificando gente por ahí, por lo tanto he estado siguiéndolo, ha estado recientemente aquí, pero no ha hecho nada que me indique que está matando nuevamente.

—Está curado. —Decía con burla Gaara. —La mujer que le alquila el apartamento en el cual vive, dice que es un amor con sus gatos.

—Bueno, deberíamos tenerlo en observación. —Shikamaru tomó la siguiente hoja. ¿Kakuzu? ¿Qué tenemos de él?

—Está loco. —Se burló Gaara. —Experimentaba con cuerpos humanos y le quitaba sus órganos. Actualmente es fugitivo.

—Escapó del psiquiátrico en el que estaba. —Temari sacó un sobre con fotos. —Según mi informante él está aquí, le ha tomado estas fotos. —Deslizó una foto en la que se veía al posible sospechoso. —Ha estado caminando libremente por las calles.

—Es nuestro principal sospechoso, ya que en Atlanta el asesino solo jugaba con los cuerpos de las víctimas, cuando encontramos los órganos, eso fue como si a alguien se les hubiese olvidado y escapara rápidamente. —Intervino Sasori. —Desde ese momento no sabemos más de él y anteriormente ya sabíamos que se había escapado.

—Kakuzu e Hidan. ¿Trabajarán juntos? —Preguntó Shikamaru. —Si trabajan juntos, seguro serán un dolor de cabeza.

—No tenemos información de eso. —Temari suspiró. —En este caso siempre hemos creído tener al asesino, pero en realidad nunca lo tenemos, siempre pasa algo.

—Bien, cambiemos esa cara. ¿Los siguientes son?

—El Dios y el Ángel. —Gaara mostró la carpeta. —Son los últimos dos, siempre han trabajado juntos, según ellos comenzarían una revolución, y para llamar la atención cometen delitos. Nunca se ha sospechado que sean asesinos, solo dejaban mensajes con amenazas, quizás sean solo dos niños jugando, pero lo que llamó mi atención, la de mi hermana y la de Sasori, es que recientemente el asesino se presentó como un ángel.

—Por eso… Hemos desempolvado esta carpeta. — Habló Temari. —Tenemos nuestras dudas aún, pero la hemos traído. —También Itachi me ha contado, que últimamente ha dejado los dos cuerpos de sus víctimas, Neji, mi compañero; dijo que había cambiado su patrón de ataque, y estoy de acuerdo, lo que me preocupa es el no saber cómo y cuándo atacará, porque ha pasado una semana y no ha hecho nada, no ha dado señales de vida.

—Está pensando. —Shikamaru tomó las carpetas. —Está moviendo las piezas y está preparando su entrada al juego, me pregunto. ¿Qué nos mostrará? ¿Qué nos dará? ¿Cuál será su primer movimiento?

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Dos horas después.**_

—¿Ahora qué debo hacer? —Preguntaba una niña rubia de pequeña estatura. — ¿Cuándo vas a dejar a mi mami? —Preguntó en medio del llanto. —He hecho todo lo que me has pedido

—¿Estás viendo esa casa? —Le preguntó, la pequeña niña solamente asintió en señal de que había visto la casa. —Es muy bonita.

—Le llevarás este sobre a la joven de la otra vez. ¿Te acuerdas de ella? La de cabello rosa.

—Sí, perfectamente. Y después de eso…— Preguntó nuevamente en medio del llanto. — ¿Al fin podré ver a mami?

—Solo si consigues que ella te siga nuevamente. Solo si lo consigues. Te dejaré ver a tu madre. —Dijo acariciando la cara de la niña. —Tú también eres muy bonita. Aunque no lo creas… Te ves hermosa cuando lloras —Sonrió y la niña se asustó. —Tranquila, no te haré daño. —Abrazó el pequeño cuerpo de la niña. —Aún no pequeña, aún me sirves. —Susurró en voz baja para que la niña no lo escuchara.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo n6.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

¡HOLA! He pasado por aquí a dejar el capítulo N6 correspondiente a esta semana. Infinitas gracias a todos los que han leído esta historia, son un amor. También muchas gracias a aquellos que la han leído, marcado como favoritos y la han seguido. También Jajaja a los que la leen y no comentan. (Los estoy viendo)

En este capitulo he revelado un poco del pasado de nuestra tierna Hinata, y el porqué había una rivalidad entre Neji y Sasuke. Todo fue por la flor de cerezo okya. Mostré un poco de la relación de mejores amigas que tienen Sakura e Ino, para los que se preguntaban porque la rubia era tan posesiva con Sakura Jajaja.

Al parecer nuestro asesino está listo para iniciar su juego, puesto que ha dado señales de vida luego de una semana, nuevamente nuestra misteriosa niña hace acto de presencia. La primera aparición de los que faltaban en el Team Itachi que son Sasori, Gaara y Temari, y el recién agregado psicólogo, les dejo también un pequeño adelanto de los posibles sospechosos. ¿Cuál creen ustedes que se va pareciendo? Recuerden que Shikamaru aun no ha mostrado un posible perfil de nuestro asesino es ahora que él empezará a tomar notas de lo que pasará a continuación.

 _ **Ahora como siempre, responderé sus review:**_

 _ **maryamaya1976**_ **:** Hola, gracias por comentar. Me alegro que te gustara la aparición de Sasuke, créeme que estaba con dudas. ¿Sera que lo pongo así o lo pongo más serio? Pero según yo, creo que así estaba bien. Espero verte comentando nuevamente, gracias por leer.

 _ **loveedh:**_ Hola, bienvenida a mi fic jaja me alegra que te guste! Aquí dejo la actualización de esta semana, la actualización son entre los días Lunes Martes y Miércoles. Muchas gracias Jajaja he traído un capítulo relax, pero el próximo D: jajajajaa espero verte comentando nuevamente, gracias por leer.

 _ **.c:**_ Hola, ¡gracias! Oh sí, ya lo leí y te deje un comentario Jajaja. A mí también me encantan esas series, también veo Chicago Fire, es muy muy buena owo con respecto a este fic, espero que sigas leyendo, gracias por leer.

 _ **Conejita Rechoncha:**_ Hola nuevamente, Jajaja me alegra que te gusten sus actitudes, de verdad que la de Ino me sale súper fácil, porque la caraja de por si es loca Jajaja pero la de Hinata era tipo ''tengo que ponerte así, porque no me sirves temerosa ni nerviosa'' ya que ella viene siendo la forense del equipo, dime tu una forense penosa (?) O sea no, atrás pena. Shikamaru, oh sí, es re bello el pibe, lo amo, en este capitulo hizo una breve aparición. Igual Gaara, Jajaja créeme que no me acordaba de Matsuri o.o el misterio de la niña creo que acabo de dar un adelanto del porque está apareciendo, gracias por comentar nuevamente, Jajaja ¡Nos vemos pequeña humana! Yo también me la paso diciendo eso Jajaja ''atrás humana'' no sé de donde lo saque. Saludos, gracias por leer.

 _ **Ivette Uchiha:**_ Hola, gracias, oh sí, es que me gusta ser directa ya, y aparte que en este fic no veía mucho tiempo para desarrollarlos como pareja, por eso los presento como prometidos de una vez, aunque no niego que haré momentos de amor entre ellos y algunos de los personajes que estoy desarrollando aquí en el fic. Oh sí, eso quería dejarlo claro, sus sentimientos están correspondidos, pero uno nunca sabe que puede pasar, digo Jajaja bueno, la relación entre Sasori y Sakura no existe. No se conocen personalmente (O sea en el fic) Jajaja Cuando Sasori acude al llamado de Sakura, este estaba en la ciudad, puesto que el ya había llegado y ya estaba bajo el mando de Kakashi esperando a su jefe que vendría siendo Itachi. De todas formas esto se explicará luego. La forma en la que Sasuke se confesó también me dio risa al momento de escribirla Jajaja e Ino emborrachándolo, como dije la personalidad de Ino en este fic es algo loca, pero es chévere Jajaja.

 _ **Mussaluna:**_ Hola, gracias por comentar. Bueno, cuando yo vi la película, la vi bajo el nombre de ~ **911-La última llamada**. ~ Así que el que yo le pusiera ''Llamada de emergencia'' al fic no fue idea de la película. :v claro, busque la película nuevamente y aparece como ''Línea de emergencia'' línea de emergencia y llamada de emergencia se parecen, pero como te dije, el nombre que yo vi de la película, fue el primero que te nombre y que está en negritas JAJAJAJA así que ni sabía si se llamaba así o no. Ya mencione en que debo dar los créditos de la película, y creo que si tú la viste, deberías saber que lo que he plasmado en los capítulos 2-3-4-5 y ahora el 6. No tienen nada que ver con la película, y bueno para este fic me he inspirado de un poco de series y programas que he visto, no sé si deba nombrarlos jajajaja. Saludos, espero ver tu comentario nuevamente, también quiero que sepas que no me molestó que me lo dijeras, por si acaso. El mensaje de arriba no es debido a tu comentario, es en respuesta a un mensaje privado que me llego.

 _ **NopajNaluForever:**_ Hola, gracias por comentar… Aquí dejo el capítulo n6. Me alegra que te parezca interesante, nos leemos pronto.

 _ **Para que vean que soy buena, dejaré un pequeño adelanto del siguiente capítulo.**_

— _Karin viene mañana. —Dijo sin más._

— _¿Qué tiene que hacer Karin aquí? —Pregunto Ino frunciendo el ceño. —Esto es algo meramente familiar, está bien ni Hinata ni yo somos familia de Sasuke, pero nos conocemos de años, por eso estamos aquí. ¿Pero ella?_

— _Es una recién llegada. —Dijo secamente la pelinegra. — ¿Por qué vendrá? No tiene nada que hacer aquí._

… _._

— _¿Seguro que es por aquí? —Preguntó Sakura a la niña. La pequeña solamente asintió._

— _Tengo que entregarte algo, pero lo he dejado. —Respondió sin más._

…

Sin más nada que decir. Me despido recordándoles siempre que este fic está en línea por ustedes, gracias a sus comentarios, por eso los motivo siempre a dejarme sus dudas, aportes y lo que piensan de ella por medio de los reviews que saben que son bien recibidos por mí. Nos vemos ahora sí, la semana que viene. He subido dos capítulos seguidos, fui demasiado buena okya.

 _Se despide:_

 _Rosse Valderrey._

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_


	7. Chapter 7 Sorpresa

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, solo la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Leve Ooc.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo VII: Sorpresa.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—¿Te pasa algo? —Preguntó Sasuke mientras Sakura entraba en la habitación. — ¿Para que querías hablar con el Hyuga y con Itachi?

—El Hyuga, es mi amigo y se llama Neji. —Respondió Sakura. —cosas del caso, nada que no sepas. — Mintió. — Podrías por favor… ¿Intentar arreglar las cosas con Neji? Ya paso mucho de eso, además… Neji tiene novia. —Sonrió mientras se sentaba en la cama.

—Lo intentaré. Ahora vamos con lo importante. —Sakura rodó los ojos. — ¿Segura que estás bien? Últimamente no estás siendo completamente sincera con las cosas referentes al caso.

—Te lo diré algún día. —Sonrió. —Sasuke… ¿Por qué tienes un mensaje de Karin diciéndote que la esperes en la entrada mañana? —Preguntó mientras veía el celular del azabache. —Sé que no te gusta que revise tus cosas, pero la fiesta es familiar. Karin no conoce a Mikoto.

—Sí la conoce. —Respondió sin más. —Karin ha venido conmigo algunas veces.

—¿Por qué no he venido contigo esas veces?

—Estabas con Ino y ahora que llegó Hinata, parecen las tres amigas inseparables. ¿Te molesta Karin?

—No. Para nada. ¿Suigetsu también viene?

—No. Él no conoce a mi mamá.

—¿Solo venías con Karin?

—Sí. ¿Algún problema Sakura? Es una amiga y compañera de trabajo.

—No. Tranquilo. —Respondió secamente. —Iré a tomar un poco de aire. ¿Vienes conmigo?

—Paso. Te espero aquí.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

¿Alguna vez había tenido dudas de su relación? He aquí la pregunta. Sakura lo estaba dudando. Es cierto que últimamente su relación con Sasuke es prácticamente nula, pero no consideraba que estuviera mal, Tsunade siempre decía que cuando un hombre no te buscaba en la cama, no te deseaba y por lo tanto algo estaba fallando. Sasuke siempre ha sido muy apasionado, es más esta semana habían practicado _'eso'_ de hacer bebés, como lo dice la muy inocente Ino, que de inocente no tiene nada. Pero no estaban mal, tenían una vida sexual activa como una pareja de comprometidos, si no estaban mal en esa parte. ¿Acaso faltaba comunicación? Oh sí, ella lo admitía, últimamente no había hablado mucho con su prometido, y ahora le ocultaba cosas del caso, pero ¿Cómo no ocultarlas? Si Sasuke se entera que le ha llegado esa nota, la sacaría del país, es muy paranoico, muy cerrado, por eso no entendía. ¿Por qué Karin? ¿Cómo Karin conoce a Mikoto? ¿Por qué él tendría que venir con ella y no con su prometida? Karin es muy bella, Sakura lo sabía a la perfección. ¿Será eso?

—Si me dices que no tienes nada, juro que no te llevas el Oscar. —Mencionó la rubia sentándose junto a Sakura. —Hinata viene en un momento, fue por unas tazas de chocolate caliente, no preguntaré nada hasta que venga.

—La verdad es que no sé. —Sakura intentó contar, pero la aparición de la pelinegra antes mencionada la detuvo.

—Tu cara no me gusta. —habló la pelinegra con una de sus tiernas sonrisas. — ¿Ha pasado algo con Sasuke-kun?

—Karin viene mañana. —Dijo sin más.

—¿Qué tiene que hacer Karin aquí? —Preguntó Ino frunciendo el ceño. —Esto es algo meramente familiar, está bien ni Hinata ni yo somos familia de Sasuke, pero nos conocemos de años, por eso estamos aquí. ¿Pero ella?

—Es una recién llegada. —Dijo secamente la pelinegra. — ¿Por qué vendrá? No tiene nada que hacer aquí.

—Sasuke la ha traído anteriormente. —Decía Sakura mientras sus dos amigas la veían. —Han venido a visitar a Mikoto, ellos dos.

—Le gusta. —Dijo sin más la pelinegra. —La he visto, ella mira a Sasuke con ojos de deseo, anteriormente cuando estuvimos en la jefatura, la conocí… es toda una víbora.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo? —Preguntó Ino. —Karin siempre ha visto así a todos. Es una perra cuando quiere. —Se rió contagiando a la pelinegra.

—Por eso mismo. —Susurró la pelinegra. —Escúchame, Sakura. Tienes que asegurarte de que ella no intente nada mas con tu prometido, tiene las armas, es bella.

—¿Karin? ¿Karin y Sasuke? —Preguntó Sakura tratando de cruzar los cables como sus dos amigas lo habían hecho. —No puedo creer eso, simplemente no.

—Te acordarás de mis cuentos a media noche. —Decía entre risas Hinata. —Es una víbora. —dijo seriamente. —Si no cuidas a Sasuke, te lo quitará.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _Si no cuidas a Sasuke, te lo quitará._ Esas palabras estuvieron en su mente durante su camino a la habitación. ¿Debía en serio cuidar su relación? ¿Acaso le había dado mucha confianza a Sasuke? Sasuke siempre le había demostrado que él la quería. ¿Por qué dudar? Pero de todas formas le alarmaba, le alarmaba saber que había otra mujer en la vida de Sasuke, otra que puede saber sus secretos. Que puede ver las sonrisas que, sin que él supiera, se les escapaban. ¿Era Karin en serio una amenaza a su futuro matrimonio?

—¿Sasuke? —Llamó entrando en la habitación. — ¿Estás aquí, Sasuke? ¿Por qué está la luz apagada? —De repente sintió que alguien la jaló y la pegó contra la puerta, Sakura apenas podía verlo, él puso sus manos sobre su cabeza y se apretó contra ella. Sakura pudo sentir el calor y la fuerza que emanaba de él, sin embargo cuando la tocó lo hizo con total delicadeza.

—¿Podemos por fin besarnos como dos apasionados prometidos, o tengo que hacer otro intento de escena arriesgada sacada de una película? —Sin decir más Sasuke bajó la cabeza y la besó, acallando cualquier posible respuesta de Sakura, no fue una tierna caricia, si no un beso profundo que borró cualquier duda acerca de lo mucho que él la deseaba. Su lengua se introdujo en la boca dulce y cálida de ella para acariciarla y en cuestión de segundos Sakura le devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad. La pasión de Sasuke la abrumaba, él era dominante cuando quería y en estos momentos lo estaba demostrando, Sakura enredó sus manos en el cabello de Sasuke mientras acercaba su cuerpo más al del azabache. Había extrañado esos momentos en los que solamente existían ellos dos y en los que solamente importaban ellos. Sasuke la hacía arder de deseo por él, y Sakura sintió que era incapaz de recuperar el aliento mientras le devolvía los besos con frenesí.

—Sasuke, quiero decirte algo.

Sasuke ignoró completamente su comentario y la volvió a besar. Casi salvajemente, pero de pronto la alejó de él y la dejó deslizarse lentamente mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de ella.

—Te he extrañado como no tienes idea. —Dijo de repente el Uchiha. —Quiero que entiendas que siempre estás presente en lo que hago, que si te exijo que me digas lo que pasa, es porque me preocupo por ti. —Sakura sentía su piel erizarse mientras el azabache hablaba. —Te amo Sakura, y sabes que es así. —El Uchiha levantó la cabeza buscando ver a los ojos de Sakura. —Pase lo que pase, los Uchiha siempre estaremos para ti.

—Yo también te amo Sasuke. —Sakura lo abrazó. —Justamente había hablado con Ino y Hinata y…

—No importa. —Susurró. —Vamos a la cama. Quiero pasar la noche entera contigo. —Susurró rozando sus labios tras cada silaba.

—Lo que ust… —Intentó decir algo pero las palabras terminaron siendo devorados por un par de labios que le aseguraban una gran noche.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

—Buenos días. —Bostezó Sakura mientras entraba en la sala. — ¿Qué hora es?

—Me huele a reconciliación con sexo. —Susurró Ino mientras se paraba al lado de ella. —Son las 10:30 am, los Uchiha fueron al mercado, sabes, los últimos preparativos para la noche de Mikoto. ¿Cómo te fue con Sasuke? ¿Seré tía?

— **¡INOOOO! —** Gritó Sakura mientras empujaba a su amiga. —No hemos hablado de bebés en meses, Sasuke piensa que en nuestra rutina actual no deberíamos, ya sabes.

—No deberían darle un sobrino a Ino. ¡Mala amiga! —Se carcajeó mientras se sentaba en la mesa. ¿Y Hinata? —Preguntó de repente.

—No sé, acabo de despertar al igual que tú. —contestó mientras sacaba ingredientes para hacer el desayuno, de repente unas voces llamaron su atención y la de Ino, con gran facilidad, caminaron lentamente y se asomaron por la puerta.

—Se suponía que no iba a pasar nada. —Decía Hinata mientras miraba al rubio de ojos azules. —Naruto. ¿Qué hemos hecho? —Se sentó en el mismo sofá en el que estaba sentado Naruto.

—Retomar nuestra relación. Eso hicimos. —Respondió el rubio. —Sabes que siempre te he amado Hinata, cuando terminamos yo…

—Lo sé. —Respondió Hinata acariciando la cara del rubio. —Yo también sigo sintiendo lo mismo por ti y sabes que es verdad.

—Por eso mismo. Señorita Hinata. —El rubio se arrodilló al frente de la pelinegra. — ¿Me harías el honor de ser nuevamente mi novia?

—Claro que sí, Naruto-kun. —La pelinegra saltó encima del rubio mientras este sonreía. Sakura e Ino no podían creerlo. Con toda la discreción del mundo volvieron a sus puestos en la cocina.

—Increíble. —Susurró la rubia. — ¿Esa era Hinata, la santa y pura virginal que no rompe ni un plato? —Preguntó asombrada. —Se han acostado. —Mencionó casi sin voz. — Y por lo que escuchamos no fue solo esa vez.

—Lo sé. —Respondió Sakura que no salía del asombro. —Ni siquiera sabía que fueron novios. **¡Y YO SOY SU MEJOR AMIGA!** —Gritó mientras Ino aún seguía en su debate mental. —Ya verás Naruto.

—Y Hinata. —habló Ino. —los dos pagarán por no contarnos nada. —Sin decir más las dos chicas empezaron a moverse en la cocina para lograr hacer lo que ellas llamaban desayuno.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Karin era una chica hermosa, ella lo sabía. Se había arreglado lo mejor posible porque según ella, siempre hay que dar una buena impresión. Mientras esperaba a Sasuke y su familia en la entrada de la urbanización, se preguntaba ¿Cómo es que había llegado a ganarse un lugar en la vida de Sasuke? Sasuke era muy callado y cerrado, la mayoría de veces la tenía al trote junto a su compañero Suigetsu, los gritoneaba hasta decir basta. Sin duda alguna extrañaría a Suigetsu en ese día, aunque no lo demostrara, le caía muy bien su compañero de trabajo, cuando por fin divisó a su jefe y a su madre avanzó hacia la camioneta en donde se encontraban ambos.

—Hola hija. —Saludó amablemente la pelinegra. — ¿Lista para celebrar con los Uchiha?

—Oh, sí, claro. Estoy preparada. —Sonrió. —Hola gruñón. ¿Cómo estás? —La pelirroja saludó educadamente a su jefe.

—Entre tú e Ino me dan un dolor de cabeza insoportable. Solo agradece que eres la dama de honor de Sakura.

—La dama de honor. —Y ahí estaba el motivo de porqué se había ligado a los Uchiha. — ¿Ya le han dicho a Saku que soy su dama? —Preguntó.

—Aún no le he dicho. —Respondió la pelinegra. —Había pensado en ti, en Ino y en Hinata, pero Ino será la madrina. —Se rió. —Aunque si fuera por esa muchachita, seria la madrina, el cura, la que entregue a la novia. ¿Me ha faltado algo? —Le preguntó a Sasuke.

—¡La novia! Sería la novia. —Mencionó en medio de risas la pelirroja, contagiando a Mikoto. —Ino es muy posesiva con su amistad con Saku.

—La culpa la tiene Tsunade. —Respondió Mikoto. —Cuando se llevaba a Sakura al trabajo y no la dejaba conmigo, y el inconsciente de Inoichi se llevaba a Ino, ¿Cómo no ser amigas? Si estaban a las 4am en los pasillos de un hospital.

—Teniendo la influencia de los padres, me pregunto. ¿Por qué no fueron doctoras?

—Ino y Sakura tienen conocimientos de esa área. —Respondió el Uchiha. —Sus padres les han enseñado, el sueño de Tsunade es que Sakura se salga de la policía y ocupe su lugar como directora del hospital. Sin embargo quien siguió el camino de la medicina fue Hinata, pero de igual forma está en la policía.

—Si Sakura se va de la policía, Ino también se iría. —Respondió la pelirroja. —Una amistad muy rara. —Sonrió.

—Cuestión de lealtad. —decía Mikoto. —Es como si fueran hermanas. —Sonrió mientras veía cada vez más cerca su casa. Al llegar, Karin bajó con sus pertenencias siguiendo a los dos Uchiha, anteriormente ya había estado en la casa, Sasuke la había llevado una vez cuando Mikoto le dijo que necesitaba la ayuda de una mujer, el Uchiha le había dicho que también había pensado en Ino, pero sabiendo como es, le habría contado todo a Sakura y para Mikoto era una ilusión muy grande planificar la boda. Karin le había ayudado a buscar los precios y la había puesto en contacto con Tsunade a través de las redes sociales, sin duda alguna Karin sentía que estaba siendo adoptada por una familia, se sentía en casa y sentía que le estaba devolviendo los favores que le debía a Sakura.

—Puedes instalarte en la recámara de invitados, si quieres yo llevo tu bolso. —Se ofreció la pelinegra.

—No es necesario. —Sonrió. —Si me indicas por dónde es, yo iré con gusto. —Mikoto le señaló el lugar por el cual se encontraban las habitaciones y rápidamente llegó, cuando iba a entrar se dio cuenta que una pequeña niña se estaba asomando por la ventana.

—¿Te has perdido? —Preguntó. — ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Pensé que mi perrito estaba por aquí. —Mintió la pequeña niña. —Pero no está. —Sin decir más la niña salió corriendo mientras Karin la observaba. —Esto es muy raro.

—Cierto. —escuchó la voz de Hinata al lado de ella. —Raro muy raro, es que tu estés aquí. ¿Eres la pelirroja de la otra vez no?

—Soy una invitada más. —Sonrió. —Mucho gusto, soy Karin. —La pelirroja estiró la mano hacia adelante, Hinata dudó unos segundos pero a la final correspondió el saludo.

—Hyuga Hinata, encantada. Soy la forense de la jefatura. —Dijo dulcemente. — ¿Trabajabas anteriormente con Sasuke-kun no?

—Si claro. —Sonrió. —Me gustaría seguir hablando, pero estoy cansada y…

—Lo entiendo perfectamente. —Sonrió. —Nos vemos en la noche. —Sin decir más Hinata se despidió.

—¿Quién la entiende? —Suspiró la pelirroja mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación. —Primero es toda una víbora, en la jefatura parecía querer matarme. Y ahora es toda angelical, creo que ver tantos muertos la ha vuelto loca. —Sonrió mientras sacaba y acomodaba lo poco que había traído.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

La fiesta de Mikoto fue muy movida, Sasuke e Itachi estuvieron toda la noche desviviéndose por las órdenes de su madre, Naruto y Neji por fin habían dejado ese mal trato que tenían y por fin volvían a ser amigos, Sasuke en algunos momentos intentó unirse a la conversación y según Sakura, por fin parecía que volverían los viejos tiempos en los que ellos tres eran unidos. Hinata había desaparecido casi toda la tarde, según ella tenía cosas que comprar, pero para Sakura e Ino era claro que andaba con el rubio, quien misteriosamente tampoco había estado toda la tarde en la casa.

En lo que Hinata llegó, ella e Ino habían incluido a Karin en su círculo de amigas, pero a Sakura no la engañaban, sabía que sus dos amigas estaban sacándole información. Mientras, Sakura estaba con Mikoto, ésta le había dicho que la razón de que Karin estuviera en la fiesta, era porque había pensado en ella como dama de honor para su boda, Sakura al principio se sorprendió pero no se molestó, Karin era muy amigable y tenían una pequeña amistad, Sakura ni siquiera había pensado en damas de honor, solo sabia quien era la madrina y era porque Ino se nombró a sí misma como la madrina de la boda, Fugaku Uchiha le había llevado mariachis a su esposa, eso nadie se lo esperaba e Ino casi se atraganta cuando escucho la música, _¿En qué momento ese hombre hacía detalles de ese grado?_ Era todo lo que había dicho Ino mientras miraba con sorpresa al ex teniente cantarle a su esposa. Itachi se la pasó grabando la mayoría de las cosas de la fiesta, según él, para recordar los momentos bochornosos y así poder sacarle canas verdes a su padre y a su amado hermano, o para recordarle a Naruto y Neji su borrachera por el resto del año. El matrimonio Uchiha se habían ido a acostar, Sasuke e Itachi habían salido a llevar a los mariachis y las únicas acomodando el desastre eran las mujeres de la casa, excluyendo obviamente a Mikoto.

—Que Neji esté borracho, es algo que no olvidaré nunca. —Mencionaba la Hyuga mientras acomodaba las sillas.

—Que el señor Fugaku cantara, eso sí es algo que no olvidaré. —la rubia reía mientras apagaba el fuego. —Mis respetos se han ido lejos. —se burló.

—La familia Uchiha es algo loca. —Reía la pelirroja. —por cierto. — ¿En dónde está Sakura? —Preguntó de repente llamando la atención de Ino y Hinata. —Juraría que estaba con nosotras.

—Se iría a dormir. —dijo la rubia. —Esa perra. Ya verá.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

—¿Seguro que es por aquí? —Preguntó Sakura a la niña. La pequeña solamente asintió.

—Tengo que entregarte algo, pero lo he dejado. —Respondió sin más.

—¿Tú eres la niña del hotel verdad? —Preguntó Sakura. —También eres la que me dejó el papel en la entrada de mi casa.

—Sí, él me pidió que hiciera esas cosas. Me dijo que si lo hacía, podría ver a mi mamá. —Sonrió mientras avanzaba hacia una vieja casa. —Hemos estado en esa casa toda una semana. —El es muy malo, nunca me deja ver su cara, y voz es fea. —Dijo de repente. —Dice que las niñas lindas deben hacer caso, si no el coco se las comerá. —Sonrió. — ¿Es cierto? —preguntó.

—Oh, sí. Pero háblame de él. ¿Cómo es?

—Ya te dije lo que sé. —De repente la niña salió corriendo. —Tienes que apurarte, se me hace tarde. —Sin decir más, Sakura corrió detrás de la niña, agarrándola de la mano dejó que entrara en la casa.

—No me has dicho tu nombre. —le dijo Sakura dulcemente mientras buscaba el interruptor de luz.

—Me llamo Sami. —Sonrió. —Alles Sami. Y mi mami se llam… —Cuando las luces prendieron la sonrisa de la niña desapareció, en la silla se encontraba su mami, a simple vista parecía dormida pero en lo que la niña se acercó vio como pequeñas líneas de sangre salían de la boca de su madre. — mamá. —La niña se acercó poco a poco mientras Sakura veía todo a su alrededor. —mami, despierta. —La pequeña se acercó aún más y pasó su mano por la cara de la mujer, acción que provocó que la cabeza de la mujer cayera hacia adelante, la niña al ver eso salió corriendo mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

— **¡SAMI! —** Sakura gritó mientras seguía a la niña. —Espérame, dime quién ha sido, por favor.

— **¡No te diré!—** La niña gritó mientras lloraba. —Él me dijo que si algo le pasaba a mi mamá, seria por tu culpa. **¡TÚ LA MATASTE! —** La niña seguía corriendo en dirección a la carretera. —Él dijo que nos necesitaba para llegar a ti.

—Solo dime si lo has visto. —Jadeó Sakura mientras corría. — ¿has visto su rostro? —Preguntó.

—No te diré. Tú debes saberlo. —La niña se paró justo en medio de la carretera. —Él es…— De repente Sakura se paralizó, el sonido de un automóvil había llamado su atención, rápidamente divisó el carro que se dirigía a la joven niña, cuando iba a decirle a la pequeña niña que se moviera, el carro aceleró llevándose consigo a la niña. **— ¡SAMI! —** Sakura gritó mientras se acercaba al cuerpo de la pequeña. — ¿Cómo te sientes? —Preguntó. —Sami ¿me escuchas?

— _El e-es u-un ángel. —_ Susurró la niña. _—Él me prometió que la vería de nuevo. Al final cumplió. ¿Verdad? La he visto. —_ los pequeños párpados de la niña se cerraron y Sakura se estremeció, nuevamente alguien había muerto y ella no pudo hacer nada para poder ayudar, acarició la cara de la pequeña niña mientras lágrimas de impotencia salían de sus orbes verdes. ¿Por qué matar a una niña? ¿Por qué matar a la madre de la niña? ¿Qué era lo que quería ese asesino? ¿Por qué? Sakura apretó aún más el cuerpo de la niña, cuando sintió que había algo entre la ropa de la niña, apartó el cuerpo de la pequeña y sacó una nota.

 _ **Estoy listo para empezar.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Cuando Sasuke llegó, había notado que algo pasaba, la puerta corrediza de su habitación estaba abierta y Sakura no se encontraba, salió a buscarla pero en la sala lo que consiguió fue a Ino junto Hinata y Karin durmiendo. ¿En dónde estaba Sakura? ¿Por qué no estaba en la casa? No lo pensó mas y buscó una pequeña linterna, mientras caminaba divisó la casa de la familia Leal, sino estaba equivocado, esa casa tenía tiempo que nadie la habitaba, ¿Por qué tenía las luces prendidas? Como todo policía, sacó su arma del bolsillo, siempre salía armado, sin importar que situación fuera, avanzó hacia la entrada de la casa y esta se abrió por sí sola, cuando entró lo primero que vio fue el cuerpo de una mujer y un pequeño charco de sangre. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Quién era esta mujer? Salió de la casa mientras tecleaba rápidamente un mensaje para su hermano, tenía que levantar a Hinata y tenían que ver que había pasado en esa casa. Siguió avanzando por el camino que daba a la carretera la marca de pasos le había servido como guía para poder llegar hacia donde estaba Sakura, y sin equivocarse ahí la encontró, en medio de la carretera estaba Sakura, Sakura y el cuerpo de una niña, sin dudar salió corriendo en dirección a ella.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Preguntó el Uchiha viendo como Sakura abrazaba fuertemente el cuerpo de la niña.

—Es él. —respondió. —Ha vuelto y está listo para empezar. —La pelirrosa levantó la mirada mientras veía a Sasuke. —La ha matado, las ha matado. —se corrigió. —Solo para que yo lo encontrara. ¿Qué quiere de mí? —Sakura sollozó. — ¿Por qué yo? —El Uchiha apartó el cuerpo de la niña y se acercó a Sakura.

—Pase lo que pase. —El Uchiha la miró a los ojos. —A ti no te pasará nada. Ahora levántate, tenemos un caso que resolver y una escena del crimen que levantar. —Sin decir más ayudó a la joven a ponerse de pie. —Llamaré a Ino, le diré que te venga a buscar y…

—No. Esto tengo que hacerlo yo. —Dijo duramente. —No puedo derrumbarme. —Susurró. —No hasta verlos tras las rejas.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—La muerte fue hace 3 horas. —Notificó Hinata mientras revisaba el cuerpo. —ha estado aquí durante todo el tiempo de la fiesta, pero no la mató aquí, la sangre que podemos ver es la que ha salido actualmente del cuerpo al menos que… —Hinata agarró la pequeña linterna y le indicó a Itachi que fuera su guía, mientras subían las escaleras, notó que en los escalones habían manchas de sangre, por lo que pudo entender quizás el asesino había arrastrado el cuerpo por toda la escalera para facilitar el transporte de este, cuando terminó de subir llegó hacia una habitación, con los guantes puestos giró el pomo de la puerta y lo que encontró no fue de su agrado. —Necesito que llames al cuerpo forense. ¡AHORA! —Gritó sorprendiendo al azabache. —Necesito mis materiales y sobretodo, necesito revisar ese cuerpo. —Hinata se dirigió hacia Itachi. —El asesino ha estado aquí, nos ha visto y se ha divertido en nuestras caras y nos ha dejado un recordatorio de su existencia.

—No sé cómo pudo pasar, la seguridad de la casa es…

—Lo has dicho, de tu casa. —Señaló Hinata el entorno en donde estaban. —Esta no es tu casa, sabrá Dios desde cuando el asesino estuvo aquí. ¿Has visto a Sakura?

—Está en la carretera. La niña que ella había visto anteriormente fue atropellada.

—Necesito ir. Tengo que revisar también el cuerpo de la niña. Deja a la pelirroja cuidando este lugar con Ino. —La pelinegra salió en dirección de Sasuke y Sakura, cuando llegó, se acercó al cuerpo de la niña, y con la ayuda de la linterna de Sasuke empezó a buscar las marcas de los cauchos. — ¿Por casualidad recuerdas que carro fue?

—Uno negro. No pude ver la placa, quede en shock. —Se disculpó la pelirrosa.

—Necesito la ayuda del cuerpo forense. Por el momento cerremos el paso.

Sakura había llegado a una conclusión, estando adentro o afuera de la investigación, el asesino siempre vería la forma de acercarse a ella, por primera vez estaba sintiendo pánico, si era lo que pensaba, ese asesino estaba detrás de ella. Pero… ¿Por qué?

Itachi había hecho las llamadas necesarias y solo pasaron 20 minutos para que el cuerpo forense junto algunos compañeros de Itachi llegaran a la casa.

—¿Qué tenemos? —Preguntó Temari, una rubia de ojos verdes. —Por lo visto, ¿Estamos hablando del mismo sujeto de Atlanta? —Preguntó a lo que el pelinegro asintió. —Soy Sabaku No Temari. El es mi hermano Gaara. —Dijo señalando a un pelirrojo de ojos turquesa. Y aquel, es mi primo Akasuna No Sasori. —señaló a otro pelirrojo. —Diría que es una grata reunión, pero obviamente no estamos para eso. ¿Lograste ver al asesino?

—No pude. Lo siento. —Se disculpó Sakura.

—No te disculpes. Comprendo tu situación. —La rubia sonrió. —No hablemos más, sigamos trabajando.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Dos horas después.**_

—Me pregunto si Sami y su mamá se verán en el cielo. Fue muy triste despedirme de mi pequeña ayudante, pero era necesario. —Susurró mientras tachaba la foto de la pequeña niña. —Ahora. ¿Qué debería hacer? —Se preguntó. — ¿A quién debería atacar? —Sonrió mientras jugaba con el marcador en sus manos. —Tengo que cumplir mi promesa. Tengo que ganar este juego. —Dijo seriamente. —Estoy listo para empezar, y nada ni nadie me detendrá. Ni siquiera tú, pequeña Sakura. —Susurró mientras acariciaba la foto de la pelirrosa. —Espero que puedas seguir teniendo esa sonrisa siempre, porque es lo que faltará, te enseñaré lo que es sufrir. —dijo seriamente mientras apretaba la foto de la chica. —Vas a sufrir todo lo que yo sufrí y terminarás tan loca como yo.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo n7.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hola, he traído el capitulo N7 correspondiente de esta semana. Resulta que nuestro asesino usó la identidad de Sami Alles, la niña que apareció en los capítulos anteriores, ¿Se acuerdan de la recepcionista farsante? Era nuestro _''querido''_ asesino Jajaja. ¿Qué piensan acerca de lo que dijo el asesino a lo ultimo? ¿Esta loco o simplemente está obsesionado con Sakura?

Quiero dar las gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, a los que la han marcado como favoritos y la siguen. También muchas gracias a los que leen esta historia y no la comentan:v (Los veo por la cámara de su computadora) Okno JAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

Nuestro asesino empezó a mover sus piezas en este juego, ha dado el primer ataque y solo a kilómetros de distancia de nuestros protagonistas. Mira que ellos estando en una fiesta y el asesino en la casa vecina matando, oyeeeeee JAJAJAJAJAJA. Este capítulo iba a ser publicado ayer, pero adivinen a quien dejaron de niñera… ¡A MÍ! Tenía que ayudar a mis sobrinos con sus tareas ewe fue horrible. Lo último que hice fue prender la tv y quedarme dormida Jajaja

Un pequeño adelanto del n8:

 _ **Capitulo VIII: Payaso.**_

— _No entiendo qué tiene que ver eso con nuestro asesino. Explícate. — Dijo Temari._

— _Había un Dios que mandaba y Ángeles que intercedían y cumplían. Por lo que he leído en los periódicos, este asesino se nombra como un Ángel, por mi calle han desaparecido varias personas en este mes, tengo una sospecha de que sean por causa de este asesino._

…

— _¿Quieres dinero? —Preguntó. —Vamos hombre, no me puedes matar, tus víctimas son mujeres. —Susurró._

— _He empezado un juego. —El asesino daba vueltas alrededor de él. —Tú te involucraste en el, desde el momento que usaste mi nombre. He armado una historia. ¿Sabes? —Se acercó hasta quedar a solo pasos de su cuerpo. —Y me pregunto. ¿Por qué debería dejar que alguien dañe mi show? Yui escuchó mi voz. Hillary también, ahora vienes tú. —Se burló. — ¿Crees que te dejaría ir así como así? —Preguntó_.

…

 **Ahora como siempre responderé sus reviews:**

 _ **Aliceee:**_ Hola, gracias por comentar, emm bueno yo no soy la asesina JAJAJAJAJA entonces, yo no mato a nadie xD

 _ **Dulce-chan:**_ Hola Dulce, muchas gracias por comentar nuevamente, Jajaja yo igual, siempre me ha gustado emparejarlos, al igual que con Sasori Jajaja Oh si, Ino y Sakura son un amor. Bueno con lo de los sospechosos es que nadie ha dicho que ellos sean, yo iré lanzando nombres al azar y ustedes siempre son libres de decirme ''si'' ''no'', pero bueno, obviamente que ya se quien es el asesino, la cosa es que ustedes lo descubran antes de que lleguen los capítulos finales. Espero verte comentando nuevamente, gracias por leerme. ¿Sientes que aparecerá alguien más? Cuenta quien es xD

 _ **Loreto Vanwyngar:**_ Hola! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA yo pensé que era la única que tuvo esos pensamientos suicida mientras veía la película, estaba tipo… ''Por Dios, muévete, no hagas eso, la mato, no si,'' JAJAJAJAJA hubo momentos en los que pensé meterme por el tv okya. Bueno tenemos a un asesino que puede ser como dices, uno nunca sabe (Mentira, yo si se) Jajaja pero poco a poco ire dando las pistas de porque el asesino ha estado interesado principalmente en Sakura. JAJAJAJA si, rompi las teorías de una amiga metiendo eso de las muñecas y Sasori xD Lo de la actualización, bueno decide ser puntual en eso, porque es horrible esperar años por un capitulo T-T después los lectores pierden interés y bueno, ya sabes lo que pasa, aunque hay algunos que no xD reconozco que el equipo esta grande para un solo objetivo, pero bueno eso fue por algo que va a influir mucho en la historia, no puedo decir, porque es spoiler, nunca había pensado en los favoritos jajaj se me pasó ewe Sakura… No, no la pondré así. A veces si va a tener sus momentos emos/tristes pero no a ese nivel, jajaj buena idea esa, más adelante la cumpliré, muchas gracias por leer y comentar, espero leerte nuevamente.

 _ **Ivette Uchiha;**_ Hola! No te desanimes Jajaja todavía quedan muchos capítulos y ya podrás ir armando tus sospechosos. Espero ir dándote algunas pistas para que llegues a pensar quién es este asesino. Gracias por leer y comentar.

 _ **Miku:**_ Hola, Jajaja si a mí también me gustan xD pero uno nunca sabe que cambios se presenten en ellos uwu Sakura será valiente, pero también tendrá sus sentimientos encontrados en este tipo de situaciones, pero ella dará batalla, no se dejará quebrar tan fácil. Gracias por leer, espero verte comentando nuevamente.

 _ **Clary;**_ Hola, gracias, me alegro de que te parezca interesante. Saludos igual a ti también. Gracias por comentar, espero leerte nuevamente.

 _ **TiPoCazadorSonAmy:**_ Oh por Dios, por fin leo un review de un lector fantasma JAJAJAJA okno muchas gracias por animarte a dejar tu comentario, me alegra mucho que lo hicieras y que te parezca buena mi historia, espero verte nuevamente entre los comentarios. Gracias por leer.

 _ **maryamaya1976:**_ Jjajaja me gusta dejar a la gente en suspenso xD Gracias por comentar, espero leerte nuevamente. Saludos.

Sin más nada que decir, me despido recordándoles que este fic está en línea por ustedes, gracias a sus hermosos reviews, por eso los ánimo siempre a que me dejen su opinión, dudas o su comentarios acerca del capitulo por medio de ellos, ya que saben que son bien recibidos por mi y que siempre los responderé, pero no, no dire quien es el asesino ewe JAJAJAJAJA Actualizando a las 3:02pm re temprano xd pero seguro en la noche también me ponen de niñera ewe.

Se despide: _**Rosse.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer uwu**_


	8. Chapter 8 Payaso

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solo la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Leve Ooc.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo VIII: Payaso.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Habían pasado dos semanas. Nuevamente el asesino había desaparecido, nuevamente había dejado sin pistas, sin huellas, nada apuntaba a algún sospechoso, todo estaba vacío, borrado. ¿Era acaso un fantasma? Sakura tenía miedo de salir, por alguna extraña razón, sentía que si ella salía,él volvería a aparecer, la semana de relajación que habían planeado se había ido a la mierda, tuvieron que regresar nuevamente a sus puestos de trabajo. Actualmente todos estaban bajo el mando de Itachi, ellos en Atlanta habían realizado sus investigaciones tenían sus sospechosos, pero así como los tenían, aún existían las dudas sobre ellos, necesitaban tener algo y lamentablemente todo era lejos. Días después había aparecido alguien, alguien que podía ayudarlos o alguien que podía empeorar todo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Repíteme tu nombre. —Decía Neji.

—Soy Inuzuka Kiba. —Sonrió. —Yo tengo información que ustedes desconocen de este asesino.

—¿Qué tipo de información? —Hinata intervino. — ¿Sabes quién es? —Preguntó.

—Oh ,no, pero tengo en mi poder información de algunos crímenes que ustedes desconocen.

—¿Cuáles crímenes? —Preguntó Neji. — ¿Tiene usted tiempo de ir a la jefatura con nosotros? ¿Cómo usted sabe que somos nosotros los encargados de esa investigación?

—Son el hazme reír de la gente. —Se carcajeó. —Disculpen pero es la verdad, todos saben que son unos incompetentes que no han podido dar con un simple asesino.

—¡Qué bien!—El castaño sacó el celular. —Voy a llamar a alguien que seguramente te tratará muy bien mientras le cuentas lo que sabes.

—Por favor, que sea la rubia esa de ojos azules, esta buenísima. —Kiba siguió. —Aunque la otra de cabello rosa, también es bella. Pero no, tú también estás bellísimas. —Le sonrió a Hinata. —Tienes esos ojos.

—Discúlpame. —La pelinegra se apartó. —Necesito hacer una llamada.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Tenemos a este sujeto. —Señaló Neji. —Él dice que sabe cosas del caso, me pregunto… ¿Sasuke quisieras interrogarlo?

—¿Por qué yo? —preguntó. — Itachi es quien está al mando en esta investigación.

—Itachi no está, y creo que tú puedes sacarle la información que supuestamente tiene. ¿Puedes hacerlo o debo buscar a alguien más?

—Paso, tengo que salir, alguien ha estado mandando mensajes que necesita reunirse conmigo, al parecer tiene información del asesino.

—¿Estás seguro? —Preguntó. —Necesito que estén aquí por si acaso… Olvídalo. Trae todo lo que te den.

—Deja a la otra fiscal interrogarlo, ¿se supone que es tu mayor competencia no? —Se rió. —Ponla a trabajar.

—¿Sakura también va? —Preguntó.

—No. Iré con Karin. Sakura está muy abrumada con esto, no quiero que se ilusione. Puede ser un charlatán, —Sin decir más el azabache salió, seguido de la pelirroja.

—Bien, si no es Sasuke tendrá que ser… Temari. —Llamó. — ¿Puedes interrogar a ese tipo? —Dijo señalando nuevamente al Inuzuka. —Ya me habló, y por respeto no quiero pasar, siento que le meteré unos cuantos golpes.

—Sí, algo escuché. Nos llamo hazme reír. ¿No? —La rubia lo observaba por el vidrio. —Es un placer, Neji. —Sonrió mientras entraba en la sala.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Pensé que vendría la otra rubia, el ciego no me entendió. —Se rió. —Bien, tú también eres bonita. ¿Cómo estás?

—No estoy aquí para que me piropees, soy Temari, fiscal a cargo de la investigación, me han dicho que tienes información que nos serviría de ayuda, si es así, empieza a hablar, no suelo advertir, pero tengo una paciencia entre 0 y 1% así que habla ahora…

—O calla para siempre. —Se carcajeó. —Muy original. Lo que tengo para decir es esto. En esta ciudad hay un mito.

—¿Mito? ¿De cuál mito me estás hablando?

—Anteriormente había una secta o grupo, ve tu como quieras llamarlos, ellos trabajan por parejas, su unión representa la muerte.

—No entiendo que tiene que ver eso con nuestro asesino. Explícate.

—Había un Dios que mandaba ángeles que interceden y cumplían. Por lo que he leído en los periódicos, este asesino se nombra como un ángel, por mi calle han desaparecido varias personas en este mes, tengo una sospecha de que sean por causa de este asesino.

—¿Solo por un mito te expones a que el asesino sepa de ti? —Temari se acercó. —En esta carpeta tengo fotos de los cuerpos que hemos encontrado. A caso quieres decir que todo esto. —Señaló esparciendo las fotos. — ¿Es causa de personas que se creen Dios? Has llegado tarde. —Dijo levantándose y acomodando las fotos nuevamente. —Ya hemos descartado esta teoría. ¿Algo más que decir?

—Estas muertes, estas personas. —Mencionó. —Son partes de su juego, él solo quiere llamar la atención, no hay nada que…

—El que quiere llamar la atención eres tú, no tengo más nada que hablar. —Sin decir más la rubia salió de la sala de interrogación. —Neji. —Llamó al castaño. —Es un payaso, solo está jugando. Sácalo de aquí antes de que le haga perder el tiempo a alguien más.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

—Sakura. —Ino llamó. —Necesito que abras la puerta.

— **Está abierta. —** Gritó Sakura mientras se acomodaba la ropa para ir a trabajar. — ¿Qué pasa Ino?

—Tengo que contarte algo, Hinata me ha dicho que…

—Espera… —Sakura la detuvo. —Están pasando noticias acerca de nuestro caso. —Ino se acercó al televisor para ver lo que había llamado la atención de su amiga.

— _ **Como lo he dicho — declaró un hombre de no más de 30 años. — El asesino llamado ángel ha asesinado a la mayoría de estas personas. —Nombró mientras mostraba varias fotos. —No me hace falta ser policía para saber que fue él, aparte de que también ha dejado notas que yo cuidadosamente he cuidado. —El sujeto identificado como Inuzuka Kiba sonrió. —Hoy he ido a la jefatura y se han burlado de mí, me han dicho que deje de fantasear. Ahora soy yo el que les digo que no sirven para este caso, que hasta un chico de barrio como yo puede resolverlo.**_

—¿Pero que se cree este? —Farfulló Ino. — ¿Acaso no sabe que se está exponiendo? La mayoría de esos casos ya tienen a un culpable tras las rejas.

—Esto no le va a gustar a Kakashi. —Sakura apagó el televisor. —Bien… ¿Qué me querías decir?

—No, nada. —Mintió. —Hablaremos de eso después, vamos a la estación, seguramente Neji debe estar que revienta.

—Seguramente y Kakashi también.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Kakashi estaba molesto, oh, sí que lo estaba, según él tenían las cosas bajo control, no habían llamado la atención de la prensa y todo estaba siendo debidamente estudiado. ¿Entonces qué dañó su tranquilidad? La llamada de su teniente superior para exigirle que le diera avances de la investigación, avances que obviamente ya entregó, pero que de todas formas le causaron un gran dolor de cabeza, y sabía a quiénes debía ajustar los cables, claro que lo sabía.

—Recibir llamadas de mi superior para notificarme que un sujeto de dudosa reputación ha acusado a mi equipo, es algo que no esperaba. —Kakashi caminaba por toda la sala viendo a su equipo. Itachi. —Llamó. — ¿En donde se supone que está tu hermano?

—No sé, ahorita mismo lo llamaré. —Itachi salió de la sala. Ni loco se quedaba a escuchar lo que tenía que decir Kakashi.

—Naruto. —Esta vez llamó al rubio. —Me he enterado que estas patrullando con Sasori. ¿Cómo va el trabajo? ¿Qué hay de Hidan y Kakuzu?

—Nada aún, actualmente conocemos la ubicación de Kakuzu, pero no ha hecho nada, Hidan sigue con los gatos de su vecina.

—Perfecto. No tengo tiempo para esperar a Sasuke. —Mencionó mientras revisaba su celular. —Este sujeto, Kiba…. ¿Quién carajos lo entrevistó?

—Yo. —Temari se levantó. —Pero en ningún momento le dije lo que él estaba contando a la prensa.

—Lo sé. Ya he hecho un comunicado y tengo que ir a hablar en el canal. Sé que Itachi elige perfectamente a los integrantes de sus grupos. Ahora necesito que tú. — Dijo señalando a Temari. —Te quedes junto a Neji y Shikamaru, serán mi compañía en ese canal. —Los tres asintieron en señal de que estaban de acuerdo. —Ahora… Naruto, reúnete con Suigetsu y busquen a Sasuke y la pelirroja, cuando los consigan irán a la casa de Inuzuka Kiba y registrarán todo, quiero esas supuestas notas, tienen dos horas exacta para hacerlo. ¿Entendido? —Suigetsu y Naruto asintieron mientras salían de la sala.

—Hinata y Gaara se van a quedar al pendiente de todo. ¿Sin quejas?

—Sin quejas. —Sonrió la pelinegra.

—Sakura, Ino, Itachi y Sasori. Necesito que sigan a Kiba. Itachi e Ino irán a esta dirección. —Kakashi le entregó un sobre con la información necesaria. — Sakura y Sasori, ustedes irán a este lugar. —Dijo pasando otro sobre. — quiero que vean muy bien que pueden sacar de estos lugares que frecuenta, cuando alguno de ustedes lo consiga, deben seguirlo. No sabemos si sea el nuevo objetivo del asesino, no es mí deber pero, ya saben que tienen que ir armados. Son lugares llenos de malvivientes. — Ino salió de la habitación en búsqueda de Itachi. —Antes de que salgan. —Llamó a Sasori y Sakura. —Sasori tienes luz verde, si necesitas sacar todo tu armamento, esta zona. —Mencionó nuevamente el lugar al que irían. —Es peligroso, hay muchas pandillas, quisiera que fuera más gente con ustedes, pero la desaparición de Sasuke y la pelirroja ¿Karin no? —Preguntó, Sakura asintió. —Me desarmó lo que tenía planeado. Los dejo ir, cualquier cosa yo me encargo de asuntos internos.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

—Mucho gusto. —Saludó el pelirrojo. —Akasuna no Sasori. ¿Tú eres Sakura no?

—Sí. —Sonrió. —Haruno Sakura. No sé porqué, siento que he escuchado tu nombre.

—Yo respondí al llamado de la calle Kinath. No llegué a tiempo, lo siento. —Se disculpó. —Recién empezaba a cumplir la orden de Kakashi y…

—Tranquilo, ya pasó. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Se nos escapó de las manos a ambos.

—Lo sé. —Sonrió. — ¿Tienes tiempo trabajando con ellos? —Mencionó mientras se ubicaba por las calles.

—Sí, casi dos años. —Sonrió. — ¿Y tú? ¿Desde cuándo trabajas en la policía?

—Dos años, primero era un simple policía, hasta que conocí a Itachi, él me ayudó bastante. ¿Lo conoces verdad?

—Claro. Es mi cuñado. —Sonrió.

—No lo sabía. —Se carcajeó el pelirrojo. —Si es así, entonces debo cuidarte, no me gustaría que me cayeran los dos Uchiha juntos.

—No tienes porqué preocuparte. —Sonrió. — ¿Y ese maletín? —Preguntó viendo el bolso. —Parece un rifle de asalto.

—Lo es. Es una AK47. Siempre la llevo, Kakashi me dio luz verde con ella. —Sonrió. —La usaré solo si es necesario.

—Lo sé, tranquilo. —Sonrió. — Según lo que leí, es una casa en la cual venden droga.

—Dónde hay droga…

—Hay armas. —Terminó Sakura. —Donde hay armas, hay pandilleros, estacionemos aquí. —Señaló una esquina cercana a la casa. — solo preguntaremos por ese tal Kiba y…

—Tranquila Haruno, solo debes confiar en mí, si lo haces nada pasará. —Dijo estacionando el auto. —Andando. —Sakura lo siguió hasta quedar atrás de él. —Pase lo que pase, cubre mi espalda que yo siempre cubriré la tuya. —La pelirrosa asintió. — Policía de Nueva York. —Gritó el pelirrojo mientras se acercaba a la casa. — No vinimos por la droga. Pueden metérsela por donde les entre. Tienen cinco minutos para decirme la ubicación de Inuzuka Kiba, no dudare en disparar si veo armas. —Un joven de no más de 18 años, estatura alta y piel oscura salió.

—Inuzuka no está. —Mencionó el joven. —Entre nosotros. —Se acercó. —Si lo llega a consegu… — No terminó de decir, en lo que se dio cuenta, Kiba salió de la casa en dirección a la avenida principal de la calle, Sakura sin dudar salió corriendo detrás del sospechoso.

—Haruno. —Gritó el pelirrojo siguiéndola. Sakura estaba cerca del sospechoso pero antes de llegar, el sonido de un carro acelerando llamó su atención, al voltear se dio cuenta que el carro iba justo en su dirección, quedó paralizada, la imagen de Sami paso por su mente, no sabía qué hacer, solo algo pasaba por su mente y era que sin duda alguna, era su turno. —Haruno. —Gritó nuevamente el pelirrojo lanzándose encima del cuerpo de la joven, al tener la seguridad de que había agarrado a su acompañante, giró en dirección al pavimento más cercano, quedando encima del cuerpo de Sakura, preguntó. — ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó moviéndola. —Haruno responde. —La pelirrosa parpadeó unos segundos. —Me duele mi cabeza. —El pelirrojo pasó la mano por la parte occipital de la cabeza de Sakura. —Por Dios. —mencionó al ver la sangre. —Necesito llevarte al hospital. —Sin decir más se levantó tomando consigo el cuerpo de la joven.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

—Se supone que debemos ir a esta dirección. —Mencionó Ino. — ¿A dónde vamos Itachi?

—A buscar a Sasuke. Me importa una mierda lo que diga Kakashi, yo tomo la responsabilidad. —Mencionó al ver la cara de preocupación de Ino. — Neji me contó que estaba buscando unas cosas con Karin.

—Karin es una zorra, ¿Qué hace con Sasuke? Hinata me avisó por mensaje, cuando le iba a decir a Saku… Espera. — se detuvo. —Los veo. —Mencionó haciendo que el azabache mayor se frenara. — ¿Qué hace Sasuke en un parque y con Karin? Maldita, ya verá.

—Bájate. —Sin decir más Ino bajo seguida de Itachi. —Querido hermano menor. —Saludó cuando los vio, Sasuke y Karin voltearon. — ¿Comiendo en hora de trabajo? Y helado. —Se carcajeó. — Esto sí que es… ¿Interesante?

—Muy interesante. Hola Karin. —Saludó Ino secamente.

—Estamos trabajando. Cómprense un maldito helado y sigan la corriente. —Dijo seriamente el Uchiha. —Ese que está ahí. —Señaló a un hombre. —Ha estado mandando mensajes diciendo que tiene información de algo grande.

—¿Qué información? —Preguntó Itachi.

—Me llegó un sobre recientemente. —Intervino por primera vez la pelirroja. —Decía que necesitaba reunirse con Uchiha Sasuke en este parque, le avise y estamos aquí. Se está acercando. —mencionó.

—¿Uchiha Sasuke? —El hombre se sentó en una banca. —Lamento no haber llegado a la hora del almuerzo. Complicaciones con mi mujer. —Sonrió. —En este sobre hay unas series de correos que me llegaron. —Señaló. —Soy informático, trate de rastrear la computadora, pero al parecer fue borrada del sistema, lo único que se me pidió fue el traer esto y entregárselo.

—¿Le han llegado así como así? —Preguntó Itachi.

—Sí. Como no conocía el remitente no los llegue a abrir hasta ayer. Eran palabras claves, yo ya no puedo hacer más. —Terminó entregando el sobre. —Debo irme. Cualquier cosa iré a la jefatura en la que usted trabaja.

—Gracias. —Dijeron al unísono.

—Oh Dios, perdón por pensar mal de ti Karin. —se disculpó la rubia. —En serio discúlpame. —Sonrió. —Mi mente voló cuando Hinata me mandó un mensaje diciendo que tú y Sasuke estaban comiendo juntos.

—¿Hinata? —Preguntó Sasuke. — ¿Qué tiene que ver en esto? —Preguntó abriendo el sobre. — Por cierto, ¿En dónde está Sakura?

—Trabajando.

—¿Por qué no estás con ella? ¿Está con Naruto? —Preguntó mientras escribía un mensaje en el celular.

—No, en este momento está con… — El celular de Ino sonó. —Es ella. —sonrió.

—Ya conseguí a Sasuke. —Se carcajeó. —Oh, hola Sasori. —Saludó. Sasuke frunció el ceño. —Pensé que eras Sakura. —rió. — ¿Algo pasó? —preguntó. —Oh, por Dios. — Exclamó. — ¿En donde están? Sí, muchas gracias, eres un amor. —Cortó la llamada. —Sakura tuvo un pequeño accidente, al parecer un carro la iba a atropellar, Sasori se lanzó encima de ella para salvarla, pero al caer se golpeó la cabeza, pero tranquilos. —Mencionó viendo la cara de Sasuke. —Sasori está con ella, ya le están haciendo la cura. —Sonrió. —Sasori me cae tan bien. —Suspiró la rubia, haciendo que los dos azabaches rodaran los ojos.

—¿Quién es Sasori? —Preguntó Sasuke frunciendo el ceño.

—Es uno de mis hombres. —Mencionó Itachi caminando hacia el auto. —Dame el sobre y vete con Sakura, dile a Sasori que regrese a la jefatura, que lo estaré esperando. Ino si quieres puedes ir.

—Gracias. —Sonrió. —Andando Uchiha. —Sin decir más los dos salieron en marcha al hospital.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

—Estoy bien. —Dijo por cuarta vez. —Si no hubiese sido por Sasori…

—Recuérdame para agradecérselo. —Le dijo el Uchiha, Sakura sabía que no lo haría. — ¿Qué te pasó? Por lo que me contó solo te quedaste parada esperando.

—Me acordé de Sami. —Dijo secamente. —Ella vino a mi mente y me paralicé.

—Pero lo bueno es que estás bien. —Nombró Ino mientras entraba en la sala. —Firmé como tu representante para que salieras. —Sonrió. —Podemos irnos. Tenemos que trabajar en las notas, ¿No, Sasuke?

—Sí. Hoy estuve con Karin buscando unas notas. —Aclaró el Uchiha. —Nada más. —Enfatizó esas dos últimas palabras. —No dejes que tu cabeza vuele Sakura. —La pelirrosa sonrió.

—Tranquilo Uchiha, siempre he confiado en ti. —Mencionó levantándose de la cama. —Ahora a la jefatura a seguir nuestro trabajo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Dos horas después.**_

Sasuke, Ino y Sakura se movilizaron lo más rápido posible a la estación de policía, cuando llegaron eran los únicos que faltaban, tomando sus posiciones en la sala, Itachi siguió en lo que estaba.

—¿Tienes algo Shikamaru? —Preguntó.

—Lo tengo. —Mencionó. —Las palabras A.T. S. I. I. — I. VI. Significan Antiguo testamento, Salmos 1:1

 _ **BIENAVENTURADO el varón que no anduvo en consejo de malos, Ni estuvo en camino de pecadores, Ni en silla de escarnecedores se ha sentado.**_

—¿Un salmos? —Preguntó Ino. — ¿Qué quiere que hagamos con eso?

—El siguiente salmos que nos cita, es Salmos 1:6, lo diré.

 _ **1:6: Porque Jehová conoce el camino de los justos; Mas la senda de los malos perecerá.**_

—No estoy entendiendo. —Señaló Temari. — ¿Qué nos quiere decir?

—Con los últimos sucesos… Si no me equivoco. Kiba es el varón que anduvo en consejo de malos, estuvo en camino de pecadores y se ha sentado en silla de escarnecedores. Solo piensen. —Pidió. — Kiba se burló de nosotros en una nota de prensa, su vida ha sido mala de por sí.

—El asesino lo sabía. —Susurró Temari. —Sabía que alguien hablaría de él.

—¿Cómo puedes saber eso? —Preguntó Hinata. —Es imposible que…

—No lo es. —Sentenció Shikamaru. —Cuando Sasori y Sakura fueron en busca de Kiba. Un auto se lanzó sobre Sakura. —Señaló este. —Desde ese preciso momento, no se sabe nada de Kiba.

—De igual forma. Es solo un versículo. —Opinó la pelinegra. — ¿Según tú que nos quiere decir con el último? ¿Qué debemos orar por su alma? —Se burló.

—La senda de los malos perecerá. —Repitió. —Kiba es su víctima.

—Es imposib… —Hinata se calló ante la voz de Itachi.

—Entonces debemos movernos. —Mencionó Itachi. —Debemos patrullar la zona y revisar cada piedra. El asesino lo matará.

—Si es que ya no lo hizo. —Dijo Sasuke. —Han pasado varias horas después de eso.

—No me importa. —Mencionó Itachi. —Vivo o muerto, debemos conseguir a Kiba. Suigetsu y Karin, diríjanse a la perimetral. Naruto e Ino. —Hacia el norte. —Gaara te vas a quedar aquí junto a Shikamaru y Temari. —Sasori cuento contigo para que te dirijas nuevamente a la zona en la que estabas en la tarde. —El pelirrojo asintió. —Sasuke y Sakura. —Señaló. —Ustedes vienen conmigo, revisaremos cada puente, callejón, cualquier cosa. —Sin decir más el azabache salió de sala.

—Y si era verdad. —Mencionó Temari. —Y si esto viene siendo juego de alguien que se cree Dios.

—No. Eso sí es imposible. —Mencionó Shikamaru. —Nos está desviando de él, nos está mostrando lo que nosotros queremos creer, pero no es así, aquí no entra ninguna deidad, aquí lo que tenemos es a un asesino con déficit de atención. —Señaló. —Quizás es un pobre diablo que necesitaba resaltar y no soporto que alguien quisiera jugar como él. Si lo mata, sabremos que es posesivo con lo que cree que es suyo, él piensa, que es el único que necesita la atención, entonces ¿Por qué compartir con un payaso? —Preguntó. — Me pregunto qué hará. —Señaló anotando algo en su libreta. —Estoy armando un posible perfil. —Señaló. —Necesito saber lo que pasará hoy para poder terminarlo.

—Me voy a mi casa. —Mencionó la pelinegra luego de guardar su teléfono. —Llámenme si pasa algo. —Sin decir más salió de la sala en la que se encontraban.

—¿Trabaja solo? ¿Crees en eso? —Preguntó Temari.

—Sí, por lo mismo que te estoy diciendo, todo esto de un juego, en el cual el mueve las fichas, lo hace para que se resalte él, solamente él. Si fueran dos, estuvieran peleándose entre ellos mismos para resaltar, todo está calculado, todo está fríamente estudiado por una sola mente, es imposible que sean dos. No te dejes engañar por ese absurdo mito. —Se burló.

—Si tú lo dices. —Se tranquilizó la rubia. —Sabes, tenía eso desde que Kiba habló, me has tranquilizado Shikamaru.

—Por cierto. ¿Conoces a Hinata, no? ¿Ha sido así siempre?

—Oh no, conmigo es un amor. —Sonrió la rubia. —Contigo es así, porque le estás robando su área de trabajo, pero ya verás que pronto se llevarán bien.

—Lo sé. —Se rió. —Se ve que es buena en lo que hace, sus informes están muy completos. Algunas cosas que no entendía, pero ya lo demás es todo perfecto.

—Tranquilo, los Hyuga son así a veces, Neji me odiaba. —Se rió.

—Bueno, eso esta interesante. Cuéntamelo por favor. —Se rió.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

¿Qué hora era? No lo sabía. Lo único que sabía es que tenía un dolor insoportable en la cabeza y que no sabía desde qué momento había llegado a ese depósito. ¿Depósito? ¿Qué hacía él en un depósito? Lo recordaba, después de haber escapado de la pelirrosa, un carro lo sacó de la carretera, después de eso todo estaba confuso, trató de buscar su teléfono celular en la chaqueta que tenía pero ¿Por qué no encontraba el celular? No, espera… esta no era su ropa. ¿Chaquetón rojo? ¿Pantalones verdes? ¿Zapatos grandes? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

— **¿HOLA? —** Gritó. **— ¿Alguien me escucha? ¿HOLAAA? —** Gritó nuevamente.

—Espantas a las ratas con tus gritos. —Escuchó. — ¿Te gusta tu atuendo?

—¿Quién eres? —Preguntó, luego de un rato logró divisar la presencia de alguien vestido de negro completamente y su rostro cubierto.

—Deberías saberlo, tú me llamaste. —Se carcajeó. — _El asesino ha matado a estas personas_. —Citó. — _Hasta un chico de barrio puede resolver este caso._ —Mencionó con sorna. — ¿Eras tú? ¡Oh, no!Tú eres mi nueva víctima. — Dijo con sorna. — Yo soy… ¿Quién soy? —Se preguntó. — ¡Oh, sí! —Se carcajeó. — Soy quien sellará tu destino.

—¿Quieres dinero? —Preguntó. —Vamos hombre, no me puedes matar, tus víctimas son mujeres. —Susurró.

—He empezado un juego. —El asesino daba vueltas alrededor de Kiba. —Tú te involucraste en él, desde el momento que usaste mi nombre. He armado una historia. ¿Sabes? —Se acercó hasta quedar a solo centímetros de su cuerpo. —Y me pregunto. ¿Por qué debería dejar que alguien dañe mi show? Yui escuchó mi voz. Hillary también, ahora vienes tú. —Se burló. — ¿Crees que te dejaría ir así como así? —Preguntó.

—¿Que vas a hacerme?

—¿Sientes tus piernas? —Preguntó.

—No. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—¿Crees en Dios? —Preguntó de repente, Kiba negó.

—No creo que algún sujeto este viéndome y no haga nada para ayudarme. —Bufó.

—El que habita bajo el abrigo del altísimo. —susurró el asesino elevando su vista hacia el cielo. —Morará bajo la sombra del omnipotente.

—¿De qué hablas? —Preguntó Kiba.

—Quiero que repitas lo que estoy diciendo. —Mencionó mientras tomaba una cuerda. —No te escucho.

— **NO TENGO PORQUÉ DECIR ESO. —** Gritó Kiba en medio de la desesperación. **—No creo en él.**

— _Te estoy regalando tus últimos minutos, para que pidas perdón. —_ Susurró el asesino mientras pasaba la cuerda por el cuello de Kiba. — ¿Despierto o Dormido?

—¿De qué coño hablas? —Preguntó alterado.

— _Diré yo a Jehová. —_ Susurró mientras hacia el nudo. _—Esperanza mía, castillo mío, mi Dios, en Él confiaré._

— **¡Lo sabía! Eras un fanático. —** Gritó con pánico. **—Los fanát…**

—Te estoy dando lo que querías creer. —respondió vagamente. —Dijiste que yo era como una deidad, ¿Por qué no hacer que mueras con esa ilusión de que habías acertado? No soy Dios, ni quiero serlo.

—Entonces… ¿Quién eres? —Preguntó angustiado.

—Yo soy… Para ti, en este momento, soy una pesadilla... Ahora… — Expresó seriamente. —Repite lo que te dije.

— **¡NO LO HARÉ! ¡NUNCA! —** Gritó Kiba. El asesino empujó su cuerpo haciendo que cayera con todo y silla al piso, con su pierna, rompió una de las partes de la silla y logró incrustarla en la parte baja de la sexta costilla. El grito de dolor que soltó Kiba sonó por todo el espacio del almacén.

— **¡YO SOY EL QUE GRITA! —** Empujó nuevamente la silla, con la cuerda en mano alzó la cabeza de Kiba. _—Yo... yo no quiero hacerlo, en serio. —_ Susurró en medio de una psicosis. —Yo… ¿Qué decía? —Se rió. —Repite el versículo. —Amenazó.

— _No lo haré, maldita sea, no lo haré. —_ Susurró Kiba aguantándose el dolor. —No voy a confesar nada ante una deidad que no pudo salvarme. —sollozó. —No lo haré. —El asesino tiró de la cuerda haciendo que Kiba gritara nuevamente.

—¿Por qué tan necio? —Preguntó. —Si no creías en Dios, ¿para qué inventaste que yo sí?

—Necesitaba dinero extra, y tuve que armarme ese rollo ¿Ok? —Susurró, el asesino volvió a patear nuevamente la silla, incrustándole en el cuerpo dos pedazos más de madera.

— **¡NO ENSUCIES MI NOMBRE, MALDITA SEA! —** Gritó jalando la cuerda. _—Yo he creado este personaje, yo decido lo que quiero que piensen. —_ Susurró mientras tiraba lentamente de la cuerda. **— ¡HAZLO! PIDE CLEMENCIA POR TU DESTINO.**

—Te vas a pudrir en el mismísimo infier… —No dijo más, el asesino jaló rápidamente la cuerda, levantando consigo el cuerpo de Kiba, causando por fin el eminente quiebre de la carótida, luego sin ningún pudor soltó la cuerda mientras el cuerpo caía en el pavimento.

— _¡Yo no quería hacerlo! —_ Sollozó. _—Yo no, yo no, yo no. —_ Se repetía. _—Yo no debí hacerlo. —_ Susurró. **— ¡Es tu culpa! —** Gritó al cuerpo sin vida. —Yo si quería hacerlo. —Dijo con sorna. —Yo te maté. —Sonrió. —Te maté y lo haría otra vez, porque nadie lo entiende. Nadie entiende lo excitante que es poder decidir quién vive y quién no. —se carcajeó. —Ahora… ¿En donde debería ponerte? —Se preguntó. ¿En dónde? No... —Negó mientras jalaba el cuerpo. —Aquí no puedo dejarte. —Susurró. —Aquí no. Allá sí. —se rió. —Allá te verán todos. —Sonrió.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

—Naruto. —Bostezó Ino. —Vamos a ir a casa, es obvio que no encontraremos nada. —Se quejó. —Tengo sueño.

—Ino, no seas floja. —Se rió. —Terminamos el patrullaje por esta zona y nos vamos. ¿Vale?

—Vale. —Sonrió. —Vamos por aquel puente, es muy bella la vista. Espera… ¿Por qué no hay luz en la zona de abajo del puente? —Preguntó. —Es muy raro, esta es una zona muy transitada, siempre debería de estar iluminado.

—No sé. —De repente un joven se lanzó al frente del carro, Naruto frenó rápidamente y tanto él como Ino se bajaron para reprender la acción del joven. Cuando Naruto iba a hablar el joven lo calló.

—Sé que no debí lanzarme así, discúlpeme por favor. Pero hay algo en el puente. —Señaló. —Hay… Hay un cuerpo guindando. —Dijo con horror.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Ino. —Iré por linternas. —Mencionó mientras entraba nuevamente al auto.

—Cuéntame lo que pasó. —Le dijo Naruto, el joven prosiguió.

—Yo siempre salgo a estas horas con mi perro Runny, —Señaló por primera vez al gran pitbull que tenía a su lado. —De repente Runny empezó a ladrar y me dirigió hacia la parte baja del puente, cuando me acerqué bien pude distinguir alguien colgando, tiene vestimenta de payaso y la sangre. —El joven se estremeció. —Bota mucha sangre.

—¿Puede esperarnos aquí? —Preguntó, el joven solamente asintió. —Ino andando. —Con las linternas se dirigieron a la zona que el joven anteriormente había nombrado, cuando llegaron Ino palideció.

—Es él. —Susurró. —Es Inuzuka Kiba. —Naruto vio fijamente el cuerpo del joven, sacando su comunicador marcó el código de Itachi.

—Lo he encontrado. —Mencionó el rubio. —Está muerto. Estoy en el puente Ciaro, los esperaré aquí. —Sin decir más cortó la comunicación. —Trae las bandas, necesitamos cerrar el paso.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo N8.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hola~ ¿Cómo están? He pasado por aquí a dejar el capítulo N8 correspondiente a esta semana. Infinitas gracias a todos los que han leído esta historia, son un amor. También muchas gracias a aquellos que la han leído, marcado como favoritos y la han seguido. También a los que la leen y no comentan. (Los estoy viendo, en serio) Me encantaría que dejaran un comentario ewe

En este capitulo la víctima fue alguien conocido. Sorry Kiba. ¿Será que nuestro asesino quiere toda la atención para él? ¿Qué opinan de nuestro asesino? Me gustaría saber que ideas tienen en su mente acerca de él. El asesino no permitió que Kiba tomara fama de su show, como él lo dijo, él es la estrella, y él sabe como hace las cosas. ¿Estará loco o sencillamente tiene un propósito?

 _ **Les dejare un pequeño adelanto del capitulo N9:**_

—Necesito que hables con tu prima. —Decía Shikamaru mientras revisaba unos papeles. —Ha tardado mucho con el informe de Kiba.

—Últimamente no se ha sentido bien. —Dijo Neji. —Estamos cerca de la fecha en la que murió mi tío, está muy sensible, pero se lo diré.

—Lo siento, no sabía. Es muy buena en su trabajo, espero que regrese pronto, además necesito que me explique estos términos, se me olvidaron. —Se carcajeó contagiando al castaño.

—Te regañará. —Se burló. —Ella tiene eso. —Se carcajeó mientras revisaba también los informes.

…

—Mañana es el día. —Dijo de forma vacía Hinata dirigiéndose a Naruto. —Mañana se cumplen 8 años de su muerte.

—Tranquila Hinata-chan. —Le sonrió. —Yo estaré contigo. —La abrazó.

…

Ahora, como siempre lo hago, responderé sus reviews:

 _ **Loreto Vanwyngar:**_ Hola, gracias xD ¿Una organización? Quizás, tal vez, a lo mejor, es posible, quien sabe Jajaja. Oh por dios ¿Salvaje y fuertemente? Jajaja menos mal que aun tengo tiempo para crearlo, porque te hare esperar xD En los capítulos que vienen, no queda, pero te aseguro que te daré el lemon porque antes de que lo dijeras, ya lo había pensado, solo que lo tengo reservado xD Me gustaría leer tus teorías, es interesante saber que piensan acerca de todo esto. Gracias por leer y comentar, espero leerte nuevamente.

 _ **amysd:**_ Hola, gracias por animarte a leerme nuevamente. Oh sí, pero es que ando re confundida, porque cuando la vi, tenía otro nombre y bueno no sé ewe no pensé que el nombre en español de la peli sería ese, oh bueno, uno nunca sabe las vueltas que da la vida, no estoy diciendo que Karin sea una piedrita en el zapato para el SS, pero quien sabe Jajaja Jajajajaj Ino es un desmadre, más adelante la veras nuevamente sacándole canas verdes a Sasuke. Gracias por leer y comentar, espero leerte nuevamente.

 _ **Guest:**_ Hola, amm sí, fue muy triste pero era necesario. Gracias por comentar.

 _ **Ivette Uchiha:**_ Hola, ¿En serio? Qué bello. Jajaja no tengo porque dudar, si lo dices debe ser verdad. ¿Cuántos años tiene? Bueno, cuando tengas nuevamente sospechoso, no dudes en decírmelo, Oh sí, la muerte de la niña, no quería ponerla, pero era necesaria. De alguna forma u otra ella sabía quien era, y para el asesino era un estorbo que debía eliminar. Gracias por comentar, espero leerte nuevamente.

 _ **TiPoCazadorSonAmy:**_ Dime cuáles son tus sospechas ewe quiero saber lo que piensan Jajaja Oh sí, lo del SS fue algo pequeño, porque no veía correcto poner el lemon completo, así que para eso deben esperar un poco uwu Jajaja aquí te deje un capítulo, con más información, tú me dices si te ayudo o no, gracias por comentar, espero leerte nuevamente.

 _ **DULCECITO311:**_ Jajajaja el asesino fue tipo. _''Hola, disfruten de la fiesta, mientras yo estoy matando''_ gracias, me alegra que te parezca buena mi historia~ Oh bueno si, poco a poco Sakura irá cayendo, pero por los momentos, seguirá siendo bien pinche valiente JAJAJAJA. Gracias por comentar, espero leerte nuevamente.

Sin más nada que decir, me despido recordándoles que este fic está en línea gracias a ustedes. Por eso los motivo siempre a que dejen un review diciéndome sus ideas, aportes, o lo que piensan de la historia, ya que saben que son bien recibidos por mí. Con este capitulo, me encantaría, que llegáramos a los 40 reviews, digo, sino es mucho pedir uwu.

El capitulo N9 quizás sea publicado el día viernes de la semana que viene, todo depende si tengo internet en la residencia en la que vivo, ya que comencé nuevamente la Universidad y no estudio en mi ciudad, y no sé si actualmente hay Internet en aquella casa. Pero si tengo Internet, estaría puntualmente el martes o Miércoles actualizando a las 2:47pm Jajaja se despide:

Próximamente me crearé un facebook para estar en contacto con ustedes~ Oh a lo mejor deje el link del que uso xD Todo depende de mi flojera, okya.

 _ **Rosse.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer uwu.**_


	9. Chapter 9 Dudas

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Leve Ooc.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo IX: Dudas.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Hinata ha tardado. ¿No crees? —Mencionó Ino mientras ojeaba unas revistas.

—Estas son las fechas en la que su padre murió. Es normal que tarde, aunque no lo demuestre, a ella aún le duele su muerte.

—Su papá era un animal. Sé que es malo, pero me alegro de que esté muerto, se lo merecía.

—Ino. —La pelirrosa se quejó. —No te expreses así, por favor. —Le regañó. —Pudo ser la peor de las basuras, pero era su papá y eso debes respetarlo.

—Lo sé, perdón... Por cierto… ¿En donde esta Sasuke-kun? Llevo casi toda la tarde aquí en tu casa y no aparece. Ya lo extraño. —Se burló.

—Trabajando. Ya sabes como es. —Sonrió.

—Deberíamos salir. Tenemos tiempo sin ir a tomar algo, le podemos decir a Naruto que nos acompañe. —sonrió.

—Tienes razón, supongo. —Sonrió. —Pero yo manejo, discúlpame Ino, pero ya sabes, te vuelves loca al volante. —Se carcajeó mientras la rubia rodaba los ojos.

—Perfecto. Buscaré ropa, regreso en un momento. —La rubia se levantó y salió de la habitación.

—Tranquila. —Sakura se levantó de igual forma, pero en vez de buscar su ropa se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde había dejado su teléfono celular, llamaría a Sasuke para avisarle de su salida con sus dos amigos… Luego de tres intentos fallidos, optó mejor por dejarle un pequeño mensaje.

 _ **Para: Sasuke-kun.**_

 _ **Iré con Ino y Naruto a despejar la mente, cualquier cosa estaré pendiente del celular por si decides llamarme.**_

 _ **Con amor, Saku.**_

—Espero esto sea suficiente. —Suspiró mientras dejaba el teléfono en la mesa. —Iré por mi ropa. —Sonrió.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

—Mañana es el día. —Susurró Hinata mirando hacia el vacío. —Mañana son ocho años de su muerte.

—Tranquila Hinata-chan. —Naruto, quien estaba con ella, la abrazó. —Yo estaré contigo. —Le sonrió mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la frente. La pelinegra se apartó.

—Tu teléfono está vibrando. —El rubio tomó su celular y revisó el mensaje nuevo, segundos después soltó una risotada.

 _ **De: Ino la bruja.**_

 _ **¿Quién se va de fiesta hoy?**_

 _ **¡YO!**_

 _ **Y obviamente Saku.**_

 _ **He logrado convencer a Saku de salir, pásale un texto a Hina invitándola por favor. ;) Pd: Emborrachemos a Saku ya que Sasuke no está.**_

 _ **#YamanakaGanaSiempre**_.

—Ino está preguntando si queremos salir. ¿Qué le digo? —La pelinegra lo pensó un momento y luego asintió.

—Me encantaría. —Sonrió. —Así despejo mi mente.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

—Hinata ha tardado un poco con la entrega del informe de Kiba. —Dijo Shikamaru mientras entraba a la sala de reuniones. — ¿Sabes por qué ha tardado, Neji?

—Discúlpala, estas son las fechas en la que murió mi tío. Mañana son ocho años de su muerte, a lo mejor se está despejando.

—Lo siento, no sabía. —Se disculpó. —Hinata es muy buena en su trabajo, sus informes son muy completos, además también la necesito para que me explique estos términos. —Señaló unas palabras resaltadas en las hojas. —Se me han olvidado, y es un verdadero fastidio buscar su significado. —Se rió.

—Te regañará. —Rió. —Ella tiene eso.

—¿Conoces algún otro forense? Quizás alguien pueda explicarme rápidamente y…

—No. Hinata es muy celosa con su trabajo. Ella dice que solo ella entiende lo que hace. No le gusta que venga alguien a desordenar lo que ella ya hizo o terminó.

—Bueno, ya no será necesario. —Sonrió. —Acaba de mandar el informe por email. Es más largo de lo normal.

—Te está poniendo a trabajar. —Neji se carcajeó. —Has pasado la prueba, ya le caes bien a mi prima… Por cierto, cambiando el tema, ¿Qué tienes de nuestro asesino? Por lo que has leído, y me imagino que tú también tienes tus apuntes, ¿Qué piensas de él?

—Es primera vez que hablaré de esto. —Explicó. —Me centraré solo en los asesinatos recientes, por ejemplo tenemos el asesinato de Yui Allergent y Hillary Orquez; el asesinato de Yui Allergent tiene las siguientes características o patrones, fue brutalmente golpeada, Hinata describe el acto como cuando una persona esta estresada y no encuentra que hacer, o alguien que tenía una furia interna y decidió liberarla, no conforme con golpearla, le arrebato los órganos visuales, aunque en un principio lo pensó, luego confirmó que no hubo violación, solo fue el resultado de la rabia que tenía contenida, la dejo ir, luego de eso solamente la envenenó. Con Hillary tenemos algo totalmente diferente, no hubo arrebatamiento de órganos, no hubieron golpes, solamente la mantuvo atada por 4-5 horas, finalmente la envenenó, al parecer sabia los gustos de Hillary, la dejo tal cual, como ella había descrito en sus redes sociales la muerte perfecta.

—Analiza e investiga a sus víctimas. —expresó Neji, Shikamaru solamente asintió.

—Lo otro es que, en un asesinato fue totalmente pasivo, pero en otro, todo se fue a lo brutal, otro ejemplo viene siendo la muerte de Veronica Alles, Hinata descubrió en el cuarto de la casa, sangre esparcida por toda la pared y el piso, también describe que la forma en la cual hizo los cortes en Veronica Alles, fueron perfectos. Con Sami Alles, no encontró signos de violencia ni abuso sexual, el impacto del golpe fue lo que le quitó la vida a la niña. Nuevamente la misma característica o patrón. Pasivo-Brutal. Con Kiba, Hinata describe que un trozo de madera atravesó las costillas de Kiba, seguido de eso describe el desgarre de la carótida, según sus apuntes el asesino tuvo que estar delante o atrás de Kiba para poder lograr el quiebre. Sus apuntes dan a un hombre, zurdo, estatura de 1:80 - 1:75.

—Pasivo y brutal, puede ser que sufra de…

—Problemas mentales, quizás problemas con su identidad, no sabe quién es, no sabe cómo actuar, él piensa que si asesina, sería la única forma de que alguien le preste atención, quizás es de esas personas que han sido ignoradas durante toda su vida y por eso hace esto, lo hace para atraernos hacia él, para que él sea el centro de atención y nosotros corramos detrás de él. —Señaló.

—Y si el asesinato de Kiba fue brutal…

—El próximo será pasivo, sin duda alguna. —Concluyó Shikamaru. —Nos tiene esperando, sabes que estamos investigando, y le divierte saber que estamos pensando en él y en cómo actuará.

—Han pasado solo dos días de la muerte de Kiba, si vuelve a atacar sería por…

—Aburrimiento. Necesita diversión, por eso torturaba a Sakura con las llamadas, le gustaba volverla loca.

—Por lo menos ya no habla con Sakura, y ni lo hará.

—Esperemos que sea así. —Concluyó Shikamaru. —Solo esperemos.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

—Insisto… ¿Me quieres emborrachar, Ino? —Preguntó la pelirrosa mientras veía todas las bebidas que se encontraban en la mesa, Ino se carcajeó.

—Para nada. —Sonrió. —Somos cuatro jóvenes sedientos de diversión. —Sonrió.

—Además. —Intervino Naruto. —Teníamos años sin salir. —Sonrió. — ¿Por qué pensar mal, Sakura-chan? De todas formas, si te emborrachas, nosotros también, y entre los cuatro nos cuidamos. ¿No?

—Yo no estoy tomando mucho alcohol. —Mencionó Hinata por primera vez. —Yo los cuidaré. —Sonrió.

—Solo por eso. —Se rió mientras tomaba otro trago. —Solo confío en ti Hina. —La pelinegra sonrió mientras compartía miradas cómplices con Ino.

—Me iré a bailar. —Ino se levantó. — ¿Me acompañan? —Naruto tomó de la mano a Hinata y Sakura, pero solo la pelinegra aceptó.

—Bailen ustedes, los alcanzo en un momento, iré por agua. —La pelirrosa se fue en dirección al bar, una cabellera roja llamó su atención, sin saber porque se puso nerviosa. —Sasori. —Saludó. — ¿Cómo estás? —Preguntó mientras tomaba asiento al lado del chico.

—Haruno. —El chico le sonrió. —Muy bien, ahora mejor ¿y tú?

—Sasori por favor, dime Saku. —Sonrió. —Si me dices Haruno otra vez, te odiaré.

—Saku. —Sonrió. —No me has respondido. —Le recordó. — ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás con Sasuke?

—Estoy muy bien Sasori. Y no, está trabajando. ¿Y tú? ¿Estás solo?

—Supuestamente Temari y Gaara venían, pero llevo casi una hora esperando, odio esperar. —confesó.

—Pues estaré contigo aquí mientras esperas. —Le sonrió. —Eres muy amistoso, no sé. —rió contagiando al pelirrojo.

—Entonces, Haruno. —Sakura rodó los ojos. — ¿Cuántos años tienes? Tu cara es de bebé. —Se carcajeó, la pelirrosa se ruborizo completamente.

—Tengo 25 años. —Sonrió. ¿Y usted, Akasuna No? —El pelirrojo sonrió mientras tomaba de su trago.

—Soy tres años mayor que tú, tengo 28.

—Interesante, muy interesante.

—¿Sasuke es tu primer y único novio? —Preguntó. —Escuché de Itachi que llevan casi 7 años.

—Fue mi amor desde los 16. —Sonrió. —Hasta los 19 que se cumplió mi sueño. El tiene tu misma edad, nos comprometimos hace 4 meses.

—¿Y la boda es?

—Dentro de 8 meses exactos. —Sonrió. —Por supuesto, estás invitado.

—Me encantaría. —Sonrió. —Por cierto… ¿Ese no es Sasuke? —Dijo señalando hacia la entrada del lugar.

—Sí es, déjam…

—Creo que viene con la pelirroja. ¿Cómo es que se llama? ¿Karina? o ¿Karin?

—Es Karin. —Dijo secamente. —Al parecer se están sentando juntos, pensé que estaría buscándome. —Mencionó mientras revisaba su celular. —Creo que no es así. Ni el Whatsapp ha visto. —Sonrió.

—Amm, bueno. —Sasori se levantó de su asiento. —Saku son las 1am y mañana iré a visitar a mi mamá. Así que me tengo que ir. —Mencionó mientras tomaba su chaqueta y pagaba los tragos de ambos.

—¿Puedes llevarme? Por favor. —Preguntó mientras le seguía el paso. —Ya no sé qué hacer y no le quiero dañar la noche a mis amigos. —Sonrió apenada.

—Vamos entonces. —Sasori la tomó de la mano. —No pienses cosas locas. —Le sonrió. —Seguro están aquí para despejar la mente.

—De todas formas, quiero irme.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Sakura no podía dormir, eran casi las 5am y Sasuke aún no llegaba, incluso Ino había llegado, había recibido un mensaje de su amiga acusándola de rompe grupo y media hora después había escuchado sus pasos por el pasillo, Sasori muy amigablemente la acompañó hasta su apartamento y habían seguido un poco más su conversación que tenían en el bar. Mientras esperaba a Sasuke se preguntaba. ¿Tanta confianza le dio a Sasuke? Sasuke no era de los que salían mucho a las discotecas, entonces. ¿Qué hacía en una con Karin? ¿Por qué no llegaba? El sonido de las llaves y de la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos, rápidamente se hizo la dormida, Sasuke entró en total silencio, cuando pensó que él se acostaría, su teléfono sonó, él contestó rápidamente.

—Dime…Ya llegué. Sí, está dormida... Hmp, para nada. No se dará cuenta. ¿Ya me extrañan? —Se rió. —Mañana terminamos lo que quedó pendiente... ¿Es grande, no? Lo pasamos comprando mañana, tú eres la que sabe de esas cosas... A las 8am paso por ti... Descansa Karin, hasta mañana.

¿Acaso esto era la confirmación del mayor de sus miedos? ¿Tenía que alarmarse? Oh, sí, claro que sí. Sasuke se acostó en su lugar de la cama e instantáneamente quedó dormido, Sakura rápidamente se levantó, sacó una muda de ropa y con el mayor silencio posible salió de la habitación y así sucesivamente del apartamento, sacó la llave que tenía del apartamento de su mejor amiga y entró, la única que podía escucharla, era Ino.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Fin del capitulo N9.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hola, un enorme saludo. Y mil disculpas por no haber subido este capitulo la semana pasada, pero no tenía Internet y tampoco tenía la laptop conmigo. El destino no quería que publicara. JAJAJAJA Infinitas gracias a las personas que han agregado este fic como favoritos y lo siguen. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi historia, igual a aquellos que no la comentan, en serio me encantaría leer lo que opinan de mi historia.

Este capitulo fue relax. El asesino no apareció en el, o quizás sí, y ustedes no saben JAJAJAJA muy pronto veremos más acerca de nuestro asesino, pero no solo al momento de cometer los asesinatos, quizás veamos un poco de su día a día. Ustedes deciden si quieren saber más acerca de él.

El próximo capitulo será publicado la semana que viene, como siempre. Les dejare un pequeño adelanto.

 _ **Capitulo 10: Ley de amigas.**_

—Ino se ha inventado no sé qué. —Se quejó el azabache mientras el rubio se reía.

—Entonces quieres decir que… ¿me odian? —Preguntó la pelirroja mientras revisaba su celular.

—El estado de Hina e Ino dice. #LeyDeAmigas: El rojo es de putas. Sí, te odian. —Confirmó.

—Todo se aclarará, no me preocupa. —Reía la pelirroja mientras tecleaba en su celular.

Ahora como siempre responderé sus reviews.

Conejita Rechoncha: Hola, tiempo sin saber de ti JAJAJAJA. Kiba era un desesperado, por bocón lo mataron. JAJAJA. La personalidad del asesino es muy chévere si supieras, ¿Algún conocido? Quizás, puede ser. El es muy carismático y se gana a la gente muy fácilmente, puede ser cualquiera, pero en los próximos capítulos mostrare algo de él, una parte de su personalidad sin nada que tenga que ver con un asesinato. Hinata, bueno, así la necesito, mi intención no es que la odien ni nada JAJAJAJA. Sakura y Sasori, muy bellos ellos 7u7 veamos qué pasa. Muchas gracias por comentar nuevamente. Espero leerte otra vez.

kitty33: Hola, Jajaja Hinata es un amor vale, lo que pasa es que no le caía bien Shikamaru. La necesito así. Gracias por leer y comentar.

amysd : ¿Alguien que conoce a la policía? No necesariamente, recuerda que el chico habló con los medios, aunque sí, el asesino supo de algunas cosas que Kiba le dijo a Temari, pero no se, quizás no conozca a la policía JAJAJA. ¿Karin? Karin es un amor, no creo meterla en rollos amorosos tan fuertes así. Gracias por leer y comentar, espero leerte nuevamente.

DULCECITO311: Pues sí, lastimosamente cayeron en el engaño de un chico desesperado por dinero, este asesino se ha cuidado, nunca ha dejado nada fuera de lugar, pero llegará su momento, él caerá. Pero por los momentos sigue dominando el juego, la pregunta es… ¿Qué tan lejos dejarán que corra? Gracias por leer y comentar, espero ver tu comentario nuevamente.

rosanegrac: Jajajaja es que esa es la idea, que lleguen a tener una gran pista o sospecha de algún personaje cuando estemos en la parte final, he cuidado muy bien el rol de cada personaje y como puedes ver ninguno tiene pinta de ser un asesino Jajaja. Oh si, lo siento por Kiba, pero eso le pasa por bocón :v Karin es buena, lo que pasa es que sus acciones siempre son malinterpretadas uwu Que esconda un secreto, quizás, nunca se sabe. Jajajaj de nada bella, cuando quieras vuelvo a comentar. Gracias por leer y comentar, espero ver nuevamente un comentario tuyo.

maryamaya1976 : Oh de nada, estamos a la orden, gracias por leer y comentar. Espero ver nuevamente un comentario tuyo.

Sin mas nada que decir, me despido recordándoles que esta historia esta en línea gracias a ustedes, por sus reviews, me encantaría que sigan dejando sus reviews con sus dudas, aportes o lo que piensan de esta historia. Igualmente animo a aquellos que la están leyendo y no dejan comentario, aunque sea dejen un ''Hola, me gusta'' Okya JAJAJAJA El próximo capitulo será publicado la semana que viene, sin falta.

Para aquellos que les gustaría tenerme agregada en facebook, pueden dar clic me gusta en la pagina _''Sakura Shippuden''_ es la que tiene +190.000 de me gusta xD O me mandan un mp por aquí en ff y yo les paso el link de mi facebook, que creo sería mejor.

 _ **Se despide, Rosse.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer uwu**_


	10. Chapter 10 Ley de amigas

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, solo la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Leve Ooc.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo X: Ley de amigas.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **27 de marzo, 2016.**_

Ino estaba molesta. Oh, sí que lo estaba. ¿La razón? Tenía nombre y apellido. Uchiha Sasuke y Karin. Esa era la razón, después de que Sakura entrara en apartamento en la madrugada con un mar de lágrimas, Ino no había logrado dormir pensando en lo que esta le había contado. ¿Sasuke y Karin? ¿Qué carajos? Sin que Sakura se diera cuenta, la durmió con unas pastillas, necesitaba pensar, pensar era lo que necesitaba. Aquí había algo más, esto no era casualidad, Pero ¿Qué? ¿Qué puede estar haciendo Sasuke? El sonido del timbre la sacó de sus pensamientos, con paso firme y decidido se acercó, no sin antes llenar un gran vaso con agua.

—Yamanaka. —Saludó el azabache cuando la rubia abrió la puerta. — ¿Esta Sakura cont… —La pregunta no fue concluida, con toda la rapidez del mundo y haciéndole caso a sus impulsos, Ino le lanzó el agua que minutos antes había agarrado.

—No tienes nada que hacer aquí Uchiha, puedes dar la media vuelta e irte, Sakura no quiere hablar contigo.

—Ni le has dicho que estoy aquí, maldita loca. —Se quejó el azabache mientras se secaba la cara. —Ahora… ¿Qué mosquito te picó? ¿Por qué el agua?

—Karin, me picó Karin. —Soltó ácidamente la rubia. —Espero tengas una buena excusa, corazón. —Ironizó mientras sonreía sádicamente. —Porque soy capaz de hacer que las 7 plagas de Egipto te caigan encima Sasuke, no tientes al diablo. —Amenazó. —No sabes de qué es capaz. —Sin decir más le cerró la puerta a Sasuke, definitivamente no estaba de humor, y hablar con Sasuke no solucionaría las cosas, necesitaba liberar el estrés, el sonido de su teléfono llamó su atención, rápidamente lo tomó y con una sonrisa boba contestó.

—Tsunade. —Chilló. — ¿Cómo estás? Oh, por Dios, nunca olvidaría eso. —Rió. — ¿Vas a venir? Eres un cielo, Tsunade. —Se carcajeó. — ¿Dan también viene? —El segundo mejor papá que pude tener. —Sonrió. — ¿Sasuke? ¿Quién es Sasuke? No conozco nadie con ese nombre. —Bufó. —No lo odio, este es un amor de amigos que no salió bien. —Oh sí, sabes que amo mucho a Saku y quiero su felicidad. —Rió. —La he cuidado como siempre, pero Sasuke… Anda extraño con una pelirroja. Tengo que decírtelo personalmente. Entonces. ¿Vienes?... Claro aquí te puedes quedar, de todas formas Saku estará aquí en casa unos días también... Ok nos vemos. —Sonrió.

—Ay, Sasuke. —La rubia sonrió. —Quién lo diría. ¿No? Ahora tendrá que vérselas con Tsunade y Dan, sobre todo con Dan. —Sonrió. —Nadie le ve la cara de estúpida a Saku, no mientras yo esté con ella.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

—Teme. —Naruto lo miraba con una gran sonrisa en la cara. — ¿Jugaste carnaval sin mí? —Rió.

—Ino se ha inventado no sé qué. —Se quejó el azabache mientras el rubio se reía.

—Pues Hinata borró la foto que tenía contigo. —dijo mientras revisaba su celular. —Y acaba de poner que el color rojo le da náuseas. —Se rió mientras seguía revisando.

—Entonces quieres decir que… ¿me odian? —Preguntó la pelirroja mientras revisaba también su celular.

—El estado de Hina e Ino dice. _#LeyDeAmigas: El rojo es de putas_. —Si, te odian. —Confirmó. —Has entrado en la lista negra de Ino, Karin. Será muy difícil que salgas de ella, Ino solita puede provocar la tercera guerra mundial si se lo propone. Y tú lo sabes Sasuke, yo que tú me preocupara, seguro ya convenció a Sakura de que terminen.

—Sakura me ama, no seas idiota.

—También ama a Ino, y no es por nada, pero ella te odia. —Se rió. — ¿Y con quién crees que esta Sakura-chan? Con Ino en estos momentos, y luego con Hinata, y eso amigo, es una mala combinación. —Afirmó. —Hinata es tierna, pero métete con sus amigas. —Señaló. —Cambia totalmente.

—Todo se aclarará, no me preocupa. —Reía la pelirroja mientras tecleaba en su celular.

—No estamos haciendo nada malo, y tú lo sabes Naruto. —Rió. —Quisiera ver la cara de Ino cuando vea lo que hemos hecho. —Sonrió. —Le ganaré dobe. —Sonrió de medio lado el azabache. —Ella aún no ha organizado nada.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo? Es su mejor amiga, es obvio que nunca se le olvidará el cumpleaños de Sakura-chan, y es obvio que nunca dejará que le ganes en algo tan obvio, además si sigues actuando de esa forma tan misteriosa con Karin, Sakura te meterá el anillo de compromiso por donde te entre. —El rubio se carcajeó mientras el azabache rodaba los ojos.

—Haré como que no te escuché. —Respondió secamente. —En esto gano yo, eso es lo más seguro.

—Quien ríe de último… —Mencionó el rubio.

—Ríe mejor. —Terminó la pelirroja. — ¿En serio el rojo es de putas? —Los tres presentes soltaron una gran risotada mientras avanzaban por el centro comercial.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

—Te lo dije. —Repitió la pelinegra una vez más. —Te dije que era una zorra.

—Cálmense, quizás fue un error, Sasori me dijo qu…

—¿Sasori? —Preguntó Ino. — ¿Qué tiene que ver Sasori en esto? —Preguntó.

—Él fue quien me trajo. —respondió vagamente. —Estuvimos hablando en el bar.

—Interesante. —Sonrió la pelinegra. —Sigue contando.

—No hay más nada que contar. —Sakura sonrió. —Solo hablamos de trivialidades. —Sonrió.

—Sasori es bello. —Susurró la rubia. —Me gusta más para ti, que Sasuke. —La pelinegra se rió mientras asentía.

—Estoy de acuerdo, quizás deberías conocer nueva gente, digo… ¿Solamente Sasuke? ¿En serio? ¿No te has planteado la vida con otro hombre?

—Quizás un pelirrojo de ojos marrones. —La rubia se carcajeó contagiando a la pelinegra. —Solo piénsalo Saku. —La miró. —Aún estás a tiempo de huir de esto.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

—Hola vecino. —Saludó una amable mujer. — ¿Cómo esta? ¿Cómo sigue?

—Muy bien doña Nona. —Saludó el hombre. —Estoy mejor, creo que ya puedo seguir trabajando. —Rió. —Gracias por las medicinas, es usted una gran mujer.

—De nada guapo. —El hombre entró en su apartamento y acomodó las bolsas de comida que había comprado. — Así que estamos a 27. —Rió mientras revisaba su computador. —Y tenemos una noticia interesante. —Sonrió mientras abría el link de la noticia.

 _ **Tsunade y Dan ¡Están en Nueva York! Una de las parejas más influyentes de Japón, se encuentra en la ciudad para celebrar el cumpleaños de su única hija, Haruno Sakura.**_

—¿Única hija? —Se carcajeó mientras cerraba violentamente su laptop. —Creo que a mamá y a papá le hace falta decir que tienen un hijo. —Sonrió. —Me pregunto… ¿Qué debería regalarle a mi hermanita? —Ironizó. —Tengo bastante para escoger. —Sonrió. —Naruto. —Nombró mientras pasaba la mano por la foto. —Ino, Mikoto. —Sonrió mientras pasaba la foto. —Sasuke e Itachi. —Rió. —¿O mamá y papá? Qué elección más difícil hermanita. —Posó su mano en la fotografía de Sakura. —Te daré el mejor cumpleaños de tu vida. —Rió. —Nunca lo olvidarás.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Hinata e Ino estaban locas. Eso era lo que pensaba mientras veía a sus dos amigas sentadas en los asientos cercanos a la ventana.

—Hemos pasado todo el día aquí, no hemos ido a trabajar. —Exclamó Ino. La pelirrosa reía mientras veía a sus dos amigas sacar cuentas. — ¿Qué tanto hacen?

—Estamos invirtiendo. —Mintió la pelinegra. —Por cierto, he pedido pizza. ¿Puedes por favor abrir cuando toquen el timbre? —Sonrió.

—Claro. Me imagino que algo debo hacer, ya que no me dejan ver lo que tienen. —Se quejó.

—Anda a abrir, por fa. —Ino se levantó de su lugar. —El chico de la pizza me acaba de avisar que ya llegó. —Sonrió mientras Hinata también se levantaba.

—Ok, lo haré. —Sakura se dirigió hacia la puerta, y, con toda la flojera del mundo abrió.

—Pizza para la feita. —Un pelinegro de piel pálida fue el primero en hablar, Sakura volteó hacia Ino y esta le decía que siguiera buscando.

—Feliz casi cumpleaños. —Sonrió una mujer rubia de ojos avellana. Sakura no podía creerlo, sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó encima de la gran mujer.

—Para la flor más bella. —Una tercera voz llamó su atención, separándose de su madre saltó en brazos del hombre.

—Papá. —Gritó. —Papá, tanto tiempo. —Sonrió mientras abrazaba fuertemente al hombre, después de tanto tiempo por fin lo veía, los cuatro pasaron al apartamento sin darse cuenta que alguien los veía. Con una gran sonrisa, él susurró.

— _Bienvenido, padre, bienvenida madre. —_ Rió, Dándose la media vuelta, caminó por el largo pasillo. —Feliz casi cumpleaños, hermanita. —Sonrió mientras se metía en el ascensor. —Espero te guste mi regalo.

* * *

 _ **Fin del capitulo n10.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Y se revela por fin el interés del asesino por Sakura.**_

 _ **Son hermanos.**_

 _ **La pregunta es… ¿Qué hará el asesino ahora? ¿A quien matara?**_

Lamento si alguien esperaba que Jiraiya fuera la pareja de Tsunade, amo el DanTsuna y creo que queda mejor ella, con la persona que siempre amó. Muchas gracias a los nuevos seguidores y aquellos que han marcado este fic como favoritos. Me encantaría leer sus comentarios, sean buenos, o sea, aunque sea pongan una coma:v Okya jajajaja

No pondré adelanto del próximo capitulo, los dejare decir sus opiniones sobre quien creen que será la nueva víctima, aunque creo que quedó más que obvio quien será.

Responderé los reviews que me llegaron, como siempre.

 **Annie** : Hola Annie! Muchisimas gracias por comentar.

 **Dulce-chan** : Oh si, Naruto siempre estará con Hinata, no se si lo di a entender, pero ellos son pareja en el fic xD Oh no, Kiba fue algo nuevo para el asesino, por bocon lo mataron, nadie lo mando a hablar. Oh gracias, me halagas. Emm Sasuke y Karin son solo amigos, creo que en este capítulo expliqué porqué tantos secretos entre ellos, gracias por comentar Dulce, espero leerte nuevamente.

 **RosseValderrey** (Sí, es mi cuenta) : **Annaaaaaaaa!** ¿Alguien te ha dicho que no debes chismosear las cuentas de los demás? :v Gracias hermana, aunque no:v No te diré quien es el asesino, tendrás que seguir leyendo, prefiero que comentes sin mi cuenta, gracias estúpida.

 **rosanegrac** : Jajajaja has acertado, Karin esta ayudando a Sasuke para una sorpresa de cumpleaños, Karin es buena, solo que como ya dije, sus acciones siempre son malinterpretadas. De Sasori, emm bueno, no sé, mientras voy escribiendo, voy viendo si meto algún lío amoroso, pero por los momentos, el único que se ha presentado, no tiene nada que ver con él. Pero sí, que estuviera en el bar, fue por algo. Oh sí, nuestro asesino estaba tramando algo, he aquí la respuesta. Gracias por comentar, espero leerte nuevamente.

 **Rima Echizen:** Hola, muchas gracias por comentar, me alegra que te guste.

 **DULCECITO311** : El perfil si es un poco más complejo, pero mi querido asesino no se las ha puesto fácil, esperemos para ver como actúa en el nuevo capítulo con su nueva víctima, con lo de Karin y Sasuke, tienes razón, pero por los momentos, todo es bueno, no hay ningún lío entre ellos. Gracias por comentar, espero leerte nuevamente.

 **amysd:** El Uchiha se portará bien con Saku, siempre. No hay nada malo entre Karin y el, es una simple relación de amigos. Jajaja bueno, no creo que Sasuke te mate, creo que ya explique porque el secretismo entre ellos, hasta resulta que Naruto ha estado con ellos. Gracias por comentar, espero leerte nuevamente.

Sin más nada que decir, me despido recordando siempre que este fic está en línea, por ustedes, gracias a sus queridos reviews, si tienen alguna duda, o quieren decirme algo acerca del fic, dejen un comentario, que saben que son bien recibidos por mí.

 _ **Saludos, Rosse.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_


	11. Chapter 11 Feliz Cumpleaños

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solo la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Leve Ooc.**_

 _ **Capítulo XI: Feliz cumpleaños.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **28 de marzo.**_

Sakura no podía dormir, esa noche estaba durmiendo con sus dos perros guardianes, como las apodo Sai. Hinata estaba prácticamente abrazándola como si fuera un peluche, e Ino tenía la pierna encima de ella, era algo tipo, _'No dejaremos que te vayas, deja que Sasuke sufra tu ausencia'_ escuchaba su teléfono cada 10 minutos, ese sin duda alguna era Sasuke o sus padres, una de dos, con toda la agilidad del mundo trato de agarrar su teléfono, después de tres intentos fallidos, por fin pudo alcanzarlo, tenía mensajes de Neji, Mikoto, Fugaku, Sasuke, Itachi y Sasori. El último la dejó impresionada, no se lo esperaba, pero le agradó la idea de que el pelirrojo se hubiese acordado de la fecha de su cumpleaños, el sonido de un nuevo mensaje, hizo que Ino rápidamente despertara.

—Ni lo pienses, no te vas. —Se quejó. —Déjalo sufrir.

—No es Sasuke, es Naruto. —Se rió.

—¿Qué te dice? —Preguntó. —Oh, no, espera… ¡Feliz cumpleaños frentona! —Gritó haciendo que Hinata cayera de la cama.

—Feliz cumpleaños Sakura-chan. —La pelinegra cayó encima de las dos mujeres. —Te amo tanto, gracias por todo.

—Aléjate, es mía. —Gritó la rubia. —Bueno Sakura, oficialmente tienes 26 años. ¿Qué nos puedes decir? —Dijo volviendo a su actitud normal.

—No sé, nunca pensé que llegaría tan lejos. —Se rió contagiando a sus dos amigas. —Por cierto, ¿Mi regalo? ¿En dónde esta?

—En la habitación de invitados. —Respondió Ino. —He traído a tus padres. ¿Qué más quieres? —sonrió. —Mentira, más tarde, Hinata tú y yo, tenemos una cita en el spa, y una gran cena en la casa. —Sonrió. —Que espero no lo cambies por cualquier cosa que haga el Uchiha. —La miró por largo tiempo. —No lo dejaré acercarse a ti, que ni lo crea. —Rió. —Uchiha te odio. —Gritó haciendo reír a sus dos amigas. —Por cierto, ¿Qué te escribió? Revisa y dime con que chorro de babas salió.

—Yo lo leeré. —La pelinegra le arrebató el celular a Sakura. —Disculpa Saku, pero capaz le respondes que lo amas de aquí al infinito, y así no sirve, que venga pidiendo piedad.

 _ **De: Sasuke-kun.**_

 _ **Sé que estás molesta, bueno ni siquiera sé porque lo estás.**_ —La pelinegra rodó los ojos. _**—Pero quiero recordarte, que siempre has sido la segunda mujer más importante en mi vida.**_ —Ino asintió, está bien, lo odiaba, pero ella admitía que el Uchiha amaba a su amiga. — _ **Sé que estás con las dos locas en serie de Ino y Hinata.**_ —Ino y Hinata se miraron mientras Sakura aguantaba la risa. — _ **Pero necesito verte. ¿Podemos vernos mañana? Quiero que pases un pequeño rato de tu tiempo, con tu prometido, si es posible. Feliz cumpleaños Sakura, gracias por ser siempre la luz de mis días, te amo**_.

—Bueno, quizás te puedo dejar la hora del almuerzo disponible. —Ino tomó ahora el teléfono. —Con tal, nada de lo que él haga, se compara a todo lo que yo tengo planificado, y el invitar a tus padres, le da mil palizas a cualquier idea que él tuviera. —La rubia sonrió en forma de victoria. —Yo seré la que responda.

 _ **Para: Sasuke-kun**_

 _ **Nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo, gracias.**_

—Ino. —Se quejó Sakura. —Creerá que lo odio.

—Merecido lo tiene. —Dijo esta vez Hinata. —Yo ni fuera, ni lo viera. Por lo menos mi Naruto-kun no es así. —Suspiró.

—No me hables de ese rubio. —Se quejó Ino. —Nunca pensé que te mantendrías en secreto tu relación con él.

—Apoyo a Ino. —Sakura se acercó a su amiga rubia. —Ino y yo nunca nos ocultamos algo, por ley debías contarnos.

—Todo paso después de que salí del psiquiátrico. Sabes la depresión y esas cosas. Discúlpenme.

—Discúlpanos a nosotras que casi ni te visitamos. —Sakura e Ino la abrazaron. —Lo bueno es que estás aquí, estás con nosotras y…

—Mañana hay spa, y día de chicas. —Ino se lanzó encima de ellas. —Son las 4am, ¿Podemos seguir durmiendo?

—Tú fuiste la que nos despertó. —Hinata se quejó. —Duerman, mañana será un largo y emocionante día. —Sonrió. —Muchas sorpresas te esperan Saku.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **4:32 am. 28 de marzo.**_

—Hoy es el día, por fin nos veremos nuevamente la cara, padre. Me pregunto… ¿Qué me dirás? ¿Suplicarás por tu vida? ¿Me invitarás a pasar? ¿O Volverás a tirarme en la calle como a un perro? ¿Qué sentirás al darte cuenta que tu hijo ya no es un niño bueno? —Rió. — Aún lo recuerdo. —Susurró mientras apretaba un papel. —Aún recuerdo todo lo que hiciste.

…

— _No podemos mantenerlo. —Gritó un hombre. —Ni siquiera pensé en tener hijos todavía. Ahora resulta que tengo dos. ¿Cómo quieres que me responsabilice Tsunade? Aún no he terminado mi carrera._

— _Yo tampoco, y aún así los amo. —Gritó. —Y no pienso simplemente echarlo a la calle como si fuera basura, es mi hijo._

— _Es un problema. —Gritó. —Un problema que tiene problemas. ¿Captas? ¿Qué niño de 6 años mata a un gato y te lo regala? Está jodidamente loco._

— _Estaba aburrido. —Gritó. —No puedes simplemente… Por Dios Dan, es nuestro bebé. Es nuestro primogénito. Es el hermanito de nuestra pequeña flor._

— _No lo quiero, a ella sí. Pero a él simplemente no. Tú verás lo que harás. Pero no lo quiero._

…

—¿Era un simple estorbo, eh? Ahora este estorbo aparecerá nuevamente en tu vida y te la arrebatará. —Sonrió. —Todo lo que quiero, es matarte. —Sonrió. —Jodiste mi vida, la dañaste de la peor manera. —Susurró mientras tiraba todo al suelo. —Ahora es mi turno de joder la tuya. La única que se salva es mamá, y eso porque aún la quiero. —Dijo mientras acariciaba la foto de la mujer. —Espero verte algún día.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

—Teme. —El grito de Naruto lo hizo caer de la cama, con toda la paciencia del mundo salió a abrirle la puerta.

—¿Qué esperas? Karin ya hizo la recepción. Y ya acomodó todo.

—Sakura aún no me responde. —El azabache bostezaba. —Creo que Ino si es lo suficientemente influyente.

—Para nada, pasa que las escucho, van a salir. — Naruto se ocultó detrás de la puerta, a Sasuke eso le parecía ridículo, pero de todas formas le siguió el juego.

—Pórtate bien, feita. —Escucharon la voz de un hombre, que Sasuke reconoció como Sai, la pareja actual de Ino. —Tsunade y Dan salieron temprano, pero estarán aquí para la noche, cualquier cosa te aviso Ino. —Gritó.

—Gracias Sai, eres un amor. ¿Sabías? —Sakura y Hinata sonrieron.

—Después dicen que yo soy la que anda estúpidamente enamorada. —Dijo Hinata mientras veía a la rubia sonreír.

—Ya superó a su crush. —Sakura sonrió. —Esto amerita una salida de chicas en celebración de que por fin…

—Cállate. —Ino la empujó. —Las paredes tienen oídos. ¿Verdad Naruto, Sasuke? —El rubio se acomodó por la puerta. —No te esfuerces, yo lo sé todo. —Sonrió. —Uchiha, te dejare la hora del almuerzo disponible con Saku, la regresas a las 6 en punto.

—¿Y tú quién eres? ¿La organizadora del tiempo?

—No me tientes Uchiha, que soy capaz de hacer que Sakura ni llegue a la iglesia. —Amenazó. —Y lo sabes muy bien. —Sin decir más arrastró tanto a Hinata como Sakura por el largo pasillo.

—Loca, está loca esa mujer. —Se quejó el azabache.

—Así es Ino, pensé que ya te habías acostumbrado. —Sonrió.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Sasuke no era de los hombres que fácilmente se ponían nerviosos, pero hoy sí, y lo entendía, hoy le diría a la mujer que ama, que no quería esperar más, que quería reducir esos 8 meses, que quería casarse de una vez, y si para eso debía volver a pedirle matrimonio y fugarse con ella, hoy mismo, lo haría, desde que la conoció, no había tenido pensamientos para otra mujer que no fuera ella, era su extraño color de cabello y sus bellos ojos verdes, era esa forma en la que ella lo miraba, por más que intentara luchar contra lo que sentía, ella siempre estaba ahí, y estaba decidido, era la mujer de su vida.

—¿Estamos listos? —Karin y Naruto se acercaron, Sasuke solamente asintió. —Avísenme en lo que la vean llegar.

—Por cierto, Sasuke. —La pelirroja se acercó. —He hablado con… —No pudo terminar, en lo que estaba contando alguien pasó rápidamente empujándola, haciéndola caer de una manera no muy bien vista encima de Sasuke, Sasuke como pudo mantuvo el equilibrio, cuando Karin sintió que no había pasado nada, subió la mirada con una sonrisa haciendo que el azabache también riera, pero la sonrisa no les duro lo suficiente.

—¿Estás cómodo, Sasuke? —Ino, tenía que ser Ino. Eso era lo que pasaba por la mente de Sasuke, al voltearse la vio, vio a Sakura que lo veía fijamente, pero no solo a él, a Karin también, rápidamente bajó la vista y apartó las manos de donde las tenía.

—Yo puedo explicarlo.

—Podemos explicarlo. —Dijo la pelirroja. —Alguien me ha empujado.

—¿Y has caído como la princesa encima de Sasuke, no? —Soltó ácidamente la Hyuga. —Sigo pensando que eres una zorra. —Sonrió. —Gracias por confirmarlo.

—Sakura…—Intentó explicar Sasuke. —Yo…

—No quiero hablar. —Sakura lo detuvo. —Hoy no, háblame después. Vamos. —la chica se agarró fuertemente de sus dos amigas. —La verdad no me interesa estar aquí, aparte perdí el apetito. —Sonrió falsamente.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Hermanita, hermanita. —Sonrió. —Estas muy sensible —Rió. —Y eso que la pelirroja no cayó como quería, pero ha servido. —Sonrió. —Por lo momentos fuiste apartada de Sasuke, que es un gran dolor de cabeza, pero ahora ¿cómo me deshago de esas dos? Bueno no importa, lo primordial ya está hecho, alejarte de esa piedrita en el camino por unas horas, las horas suficientes para mi emboscada. —Sonrió.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

—¿A dónde vas? —Tsunade quien se encontraba manejando el auto frenó rápidamente al escuchar lo que su esposo le había dicho.

—Me han llamado sobre un negocio aquí. —Mintió. —Sera súper rápido Tsunade, no faltaré a la cena.

—Pensé que podíamos ir al cementerio a limpiar…

—No hables tan duro, cualquiera nos puede escuchar.

—No importa, creo que es tiempo de que todos sepan que tuvimos dos hijos y no solo…

—No, ya está muerto ¿Ok? De nada sirve decirlo, ni siquiera a Sakura, ¿cree que es hija única? Que lo siga creyendo, ella más nunca preguntó por el niño que estaba con ella, así que no le importará saber que le hemos mentido y que tuvo un hermano mayor.

—Pero Dan…

—Calla Tsunade, nos vemos después. —Sin decir más bajó del auto.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

—Es una zorra. —Susurró Hinata. _—Caí encima de Sasuke. —_ Ironizó. — ¿Acaso no vieron como se veían? Hay complicidad, hay…

—¿Y si te callas? —Dijo Ino. —Creo que recordarle a Sakura que vio a su prometido muy cómodo con otra, no es bueno.

—Lo siento, yo… Tengo que hacer una llamada. —Sonrió. —Regreso en 15 minutos.

—Hoy ha recibido muchas llamadas. ¿No? —Preguntó Ino, Sakura la ignoró. —Ok lo siento, no soy buena para quitarte esa cara en estos momentos. Pero bueno, quizás sí la empujaron y…

—¿El quedó con las manos en su cintura y riendo estúpidamente? —Soltó. —No soy tan estúpida Ino, si me lo quiere explicar, tendrá que caer del cielo el hombre misterioso que la empujó.

—Pero Saku, cuando íbamos entrando un tipo casi nos tira. —Rió. —No exageres, yo le digo todas las cosas a Sasuke porque me encanta joderlo, pero ya tú te lo tomaste personal. —Rió.

—No sé, en estos días he estado así. Perdóname. —Rió. —Deben ser los nervios.

—Quizás, chica. —Ino sonrió. —Aparte, nunca vamos a saber que te tenía planificado, no es justo. —Se quejó. —Creo que esta fue una victoria muy fácil.

—Ni se les ocurra llamarlo. —Gritó la pelinegra. —Que él venga por ti. —Sonrió. —Ino, Dan pregunta si lo puedes acompañar a comprar unas cosas, está abajo esperándote, Tsunade se llevó el carro.

—¿Yo? —Preguntó. — Se los dije, los padres de Saku me aman más a mí, que a Sasuke. Dile que voy por las llaves del carro, te dejo a Saku bajo tu cuidado Hina. —Sin decir más la rubia salió a su destino.

—¿Dormir o ver películas?

—Dormir por favor. —Dijo Sakura. —La mañana del spa fue tan relajante, casi me quedo dormida en todo eso, no lo hice, fue porque Ino estaba contando su vida amorosa con Sai.

—Y si no le respondías era capaz de cualquier cosa. —Rió la pelinegra mientras se le escapaba un bostezo. —A dormir, señorita.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

—Lamento tener que sacarte de la comodidad de tu casa, además pensé que Sakura estaría con Sasuke.

—No, hubo un pequeño inconveniente. Pero ya Sasuke verá como hace para verla, apenas son las 5, algo debe lograr. —Sonrió.

—Bueno, yo sé que tú pediste una torta, pero yo también. Quería venir a buscarla. Ya estamos casi cerca. —Sonrió.

—Oh ¿Son las de dulzura? ¿Cómo conseg… Oh no, creo que la pregunta es estúpida, tú solo con llamar puedes conseguir lo que sea.

—No siempre fue así Ino, pero gracias por el halago.

—De nada. —Rió. —Es de...

—Triple chocolate, como le gusta. —Rió mientras se estacionaba, la rubia bajó rápidamente del auto, para ser las 5pm la calle estaba completamente sola, siguió con la vista a Dan, y se dio cuenta que estaba hablando con un sujeto, este le había entregado la torta, Ino lo alcanzó para poder ayudarlo, y así poder ver más de cerca la torta, cuando este le dio la torta y ambos se dieron la vuelta, sintió un gran dolor en la cabeza justo antes de caer.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

—Todo se fue a la mierda. —Naruto estaba impactado, todo por lo que había trabajado estas semanas en secreto con Karin y Sasuke se había ido a la mierda. —Karin, ¿No podías caerte en el piso? Teme… ¿No podías dejarla caer?

—Que íbamos a saber que Sakura entraría justo _'cuando caigo como princesa'_ —Ironizó haciendo referencia a lo que Hinata le había dicho. —Tu novia es una estúpida, quizás Sakura no se lo tomó tan mal, pero Hinata y su súper comentario, lo jodieron todo.

—¿Hinata? Ino también, las dos son unas brujas. —Se quejó el azabache. —Y no me veas con esa cara, Hinata siempre ha sido anti mía, siempre quiso que Neji fuera el novio de Sakura.

—Bueno sí, las dos te odian. —El rubio sonrió ganándose un vaso volador por parte del Uchiha. —Te meteré preso por intento de asesinato.

— **¡ASESINATO! —** Gritó la pelirroja. —Podemos asesinar a Ino y…

—No tan rápido Karin, así no se puede. Como prima recién descubierta que eres, debo llevarte por el camino del bien, no al asesinato, podemos agarrar a ambas y lanzarlas a un río, pero no matarlas. —Bromeó.

—Apruebo la idea de Karin. —El azabache rió. —Pero primero Ino.

—Podemos ir a la cena, solo falta una hora, y en eso, Karin y tú explicarán porqué tanto secreto, yo los ayudaré, ya que indirectamente siempre estuve en esos planes.

—Puede ser. —El Uchiha sonrió. —Tengo una llamada de Ino. Qué raro. —Mencionó mientras revisaba su celular. —Está llamando otra vez.

—¿Qué esperas? —Gritó Karin. —Contesta ya.

—Ino. —Saludó, las voces se escuchaban a lo lejos, no podía distinguir, luego de unos minutos por fin escuchó una voz.

— _¿Cuál sería el regalo perfecto? ¿La mejor amiga o el papá? —_ Sasuke no entendía. ¿Regalo perfecto? ¿Quién era el que hablaba? ¿Por qué no escuchaba a Ino? _— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —_ Escuchó un grito. _—Maldita perra, tú iras primero. —_ El sonido del fin de la llamada lo alertó.

—Creo que alguien ha secuestrado a Ino y a Dan.

—¿Cómo? No inventes Sasuke, recién acabamos de hablar de eso y…

—Es él. —Dijo la pelirroja. —El asesino ha regresado. —Sin decir más los tres se pusieron de pie, debían conseguir a Sakura antes de que ella supiera sobre esto.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **28 de marzo. 9pm**_

Sakura había despertado una hora después de que Hinata y ella decidieran dormir, tenia nuevos mensajes de felicitaciones, entre esos los de Kakashi, Neji, Temari y Shikamaru, sin duda alguna había hecho nuevos amigos, pero solo uno llamó por completo su atención.

 _ **De: Papá.**_

 _ **Jugaremos a esto. ¿Dónde estamos Ino y yo? Sigue mis reglas y ven sola.**_

 _ **Calle Marín, Av. Arizona.**_

 _ **Espero te guste nuestra sorpresa.**_

 _ **Besos, Sa-ku-ra.**_

Intentó despertar a Hinata, pero por más que la movía, esta seguía en el quinto sueño, lo único que le quedaba era dejar una nota que saldría en busca de Ino y su papá, que no se preocupara. Ella era la cumpleañera, lo sabía, pero esa noche necesitaba a sus dos amigas con ella, rápidamente agarró sus cosas y salió del apartamento.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

—¿Qué le has hecho a Ino? —Preguntó en medio de la desesperación. —Hijo…

—¿Hijo? ¿Me has llamado hijo? Un hijo al cual le hiciste una lápida e hiciste pasar por muerto, al que tiraste en el primer hogar y ni siquiera fuiste a visitar. ¿Quién coño te crees para llamarme así, después de dañar mi vida?

—No he dañado tu vida, te he dejado crecer y aprender por ti solo, en esos momentos no te podía tener.

—¿Por qué con ella no? ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre Sakura y yo? —Gritó.

—Ella era mi princesa, no podía…

—No podías tirarla a la calle como a tu primogénito, entiendo. ¿Sabes? He pensado mucho en cómo acabar tu vida, y como acabar la de ella.

— **¡¿Qué coño te hice yo a ti?! —** Gritó. **—Quieres saberlo ¿no? Eras un maldito loco, me importa muy poco lo que sufrieras. —** Gritó. **—Tenías problemas mentales desde niño, siempre dibujando cosas locas, siempre matando animales. Siempre pensando que eso estaba bien, ¿querías que me hiciera cargo de ti y ser la burla de la sociedad? ¿Y dime que hubiese cambiado? Aquí estas demostrando que nunca ibas a cambiar, eres un maldito asesino, ¿Quieres que esté orgulloso? ¿Quieres que te abrace y diga que te amo? No puedo, simplemente me das asco. —** Gritó. **—Asco.**

—Perfecto. —Sonrió. — ¿Crees que necesito que me digas esa basura? —Rió. —Lo único que quiero de ti es matarte, pero no aún, aún no he puesto la cámara. —Sonrió mientras conectaba dicho equipo.

—¿Qué quieres con eso? —Preguntó alarmado.

—Grabar tu muerte, obviamente. Será un perfecto recuerdo. Y quizás sirva para terminar de quebrar a mi hermanita, la pobre se hace la fuerte. —Rió. —La he visto muchas veces perdida en sus pensamientos, hasta he hablado con ella. —Rió. —Soy el maestro del disfraz, siempre la conseguía en un café, se más cosas de su vida de lo que ella imagina.

—No la has tocado ¿verdad?

—Ni quiero hacerlo, me da un profundo asco. —Rió. —Me recuerda a ti, tiene tu mirada.

—¿Sabes algo? Me alegro de todo lo que te pasó. ¿Crees que no lo sabía? —Dan sonrió. —Siempre supe lo que viviste y aún así nunc… —No pudo terminar, el grito de dolor fue lo primero que salió cuando sintió su cara arder, el agua cayó encima de él, el dolor era insoportable. **—Maldito. —** Gritó. **—Mil veces me alegro.**

—Insulta. Estoy acostumbrado. —Rió. —Creo que el regalo perfecto serías tú, la rubia solo será el señuelo. —Sonrió mientras ataba una cuerda en el cuello de su padre. — ¿has visto alguna vez la crucifixión de Cristo? —Sonrió. —Me inspiré en eso cuando pensé en tu muerte, pagar por tus pecados, aunque creo que ni porque seas crucificado podrás ir al cielo. También tengo tu corona. —Sonrió mientras ponía la corona de espinas bruscamente en la cabeza del hombre, rasgando parte de la cara, el grito de dolor de Dan fue callado con un fuerte golpe. —No me apetece escucharte más. —Fue lo último que escuchó mientras caía profundamente en la inconsciencia. —Veamos. ¿Solo tengo 45 minutos eh? Acabemos con esto.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **29 de marzo, 12am.**

Para Sakura había sido muy difícil llegar a la dirección que su padre le había indicado, luego de unas tres horas exactas logró llegar al lugar, pero aún no entendía… ¿Qué tenía que hacer su papá en un viejo depósito? ¿En qué nueva aventura se encontraba Ino? Entrando silenciosamente recorrió el lugar con la mirada, viendo un único pasillo vacío, siguió por este, mientras avanzaba iba pensando en todo lo que había pasado en ese día, si bien no había sido el mejor de los cumpleaños, había faltado a la cena que iba a realizar en su honor y no sabía exactamente que excusa decir, aunque bien sabía que Ino la ayudaría, ya que este invento de buscarla seguro fue de ella, le daba risa lo loca que podía llegar a ser su mejor amiga, con una sonrisa abrió la puerta al final del pasillo, pero lo que vio la dejó helada, en el suelo, amarrada y con rastros de lágrimas en su cara, se encontraba su rubia amiga, Ino la vio con terror. Sakura rápidamente corrió en su ayuda, sin pensárselo dos veces soltó todo tipo de amarre, la rubia tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

— _No entres a ese cuarto, por favor. —_ Sollozó. _—No sé lo que ha pasado ¿Ok? Solo sé que alguien me golpeó fuertemente dos veces y que tu padre estaba ahí y yo, yo no pude hacer nada. —_ Sollozó. _—Yo… —_ Las palabras quedaron suspendidas, Sakura abrió la puerta de la habitación y con la mano temblorosa prendió la luz, la escena hizo que quisiera morir en ese momento, alrededor de velas y crucificado, como alguna vez lo estuvo Jesucristo, encontró a su padre, avanzó lentamente hacia él, atrás de la pared había un escrito.

 _ **Feliz cumpleaños, Sa-ku-ra.**_

 _ **Espero te guste mi regalo.**_

Cayó al suelo, con un mar de lágrimas empezó a preguntarse el porqué de todo esto. ¿Por qué su papá? ¿Por qué ella? ¿Qué era? Ino había parado y el grito de terror y dolor fue lo único que escuchó, no quería hablar y no podía, la voz de Ino cada vez se escuchaba más lejana. Cada momento, cada beso de buenas noches, cada sonrisa, cada regalo, cada alegría, todo pasaba rápidamente por su mente. Y en ese momento se dio cuenta que no era tan fuerte como solía decir ¿Y cómo se puede ser fuerte viendo el cuerpo de tu padre? ¿Cómo ser fuerte, sabiendo que indirectamente ella era responsable? Las lágrimas caían violentamente y aún así sentía que aún faltaba, que aún tenía muchas emociones por dentro, que no podía ser cierto, que su padre aparecería a la mañana siguiente y nuevamente le diría que la amaba y que era su princesa.

— **No. —** gritó en medio del llanto, mientras trataba de apagar las velas. **—No. —** Repitió mientras trataba de alcanzar a su padre. **—No puede ser cierto. —** Gritó en medio del llanto que crecía cada vez más.

—Sakura…

— **Cállate Ino. —** Gritó. _**—No intentes decir nada. Solo ayúdame ¿quieres? Debemos bajar a mi papá y llevarlo a un hospital, puede que aún…**_

— **No. —** Gritó la rubia también en medio del llanto. **— ¡Está muerto! —** Gritó mientras la zarandeaba. —Mírame. —Dijo. —No puedes hacer nada, ya no…

— **Sí puedo. —** Gritó tratando de soltarse. _—sé que puedo. —_ Sollozó mientras caía en el piso. _—Sé que puedo ayudarlo Ino. —_ sollozó aún más fuerte.

— _Ya no. —_ La rubia cayó. —Yo lo siento tanto, yo…

—No tienes la culpa de esto. Todo es culpa de ese maldito que…

—Déjame llamar a alguien. —La rubia se limpió la cara, he llamado a Sasuke cuando estaba aquí, pero creo que no duró lo suficiente para que pudiera medio entender lo que estaba pasando.

—Llámalo, por favor. Dile que lo necesito aquí. —Sollozó fuertemente. —Dile por favor, yo… —Dejo de hablar, todo era muy doloroso. —Hace 6 horas lo había visto ¿sabes? Me había dicho que me amaba y que era su princesa. —Rió mientras lágrimas caían sin control. —Necesito a mi príncipe, porque mi castillo y mi rey han caído.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sasuke estaba desesperado, Sakura no se había presentado a la cena, y peor aún, ni Ino ni Dan aparecían. ¿Qué había pasado? Por más que trataba de calmarse y buscar por las calles tranquilamente, no podía, tenía un mal presentimiento. El sonido de su celular lo sacó de sus pensamientos, Naruto quien estaba más calmado fue quien decidió contestar.

— _Ino. —_ Susurró. — ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿En donde estas? —Preguntó. —Cálmate, no llores. Relaj… Entiendo que no puedas, pero así no puedo entenderte. ¿Qué? ¿En dond… Calle Marín Av. Arizona. —Indicó, Sasuke rápidamente cambio la dirección del auto, solo estaba a 5 minutos de poder llegar. — ¿Cómo esta ella? Entiendo. Dile que él ya va, bueno que estamos en camino.

—El asesino ha matado a Dan. —El rubio apretó fuertemente el asiento de copiloto. —Lo ha hecho y le ha deseado un feliz cumpleaños a Sakura-chan.

—Llamaré a Itachi. —Intervino Karin. —Le diré que venga junto Sasori, Gaara y Suigetsu, necesitaremos la ayuda de todos.

—Llamaré a Hinata. Es la forense, tiene que venir a ver el cuerpo y… Por Dios, yo hable con él hoy. —Susurró a punto de llorar. —Él siempre estuvo en mi infancia. ¿Cómo le diré a mi mamá y papá que su amigo ha muerto en manos de un puto asesino?

—No lo sé. —Dijo Sasuke aún impactado. — Yo… ¿Qué te dijo de ella? —Preguntó con preocupación. — ¿Esta…

—Destrozada, llorando, sufriendo. —Susurró. —Siento que no podré verla porque me lanzaré a llorar con ella. —Dijo sentidamente. —No sé cómo…

—Déjalo… Yo hablaré con ella.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—¿En dónde está? —Fue lo primero que pudo preguntar en lo que vio a Ino, la rubia le señalo la habitación, cuando entró, se quedo paralizado, en el medio de la habitación, con la mirada perdida y nublada por las lágrimas, estaba la mujer que amaba, con paso lento se fue acercando a ella, esta al darse cuenta de que Sasuke había llegado saltó encima de él y lo abrazó fuertemente.

— _Dime que no es mi culpa por favor. —_ Sollozó. _—Dime que no fue por mí, que…—_ Las lágrimas caían sin control, aunque quisiera detenerlas, no podía, no podía dejar de llorar, era su padre, era el hombre más importante de su vida, era su rey y ya no estaba. Sasuke la abrazó fuertemente tratando así de darle el consuelo necesario, era tan doloroso verla así, sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar, sentía que ella en cualquier momento caería, pero no, él no la dejaría. El haría que volviera a salir esa mujer fuerte que siempre ha amado, susurrándole palabras de aliento logró sacarla de la habitación, cuando iban saliendo tropezaron con Hinata, pero ésta poco caso les hizo, era amiga de Sakura, pero también era la forense, y tenía trabajo que hacer. Subió con ella al auto y estuvo así por un largo rato hasta que Itachi lo llamó, a regañadientes salió del carro, pero le prometió que volvería tan pronto como pudiera, ella solamente asintió. Su celular empezó a vibrar, poco ánimo tenía de leer el mensaje pero, cuando vio de quién se trataba, abrió rápidamente el mensaje.

 _ **De: Papá.**_

 _ **Sería triste que Sasuke también perdiera a su padre. ¿Verdad?**_

 _ **No es nada bonito. Por eso, te doy esta opción, déjalo, antes de que yo haga algo de lo cual te arrepentirás.**_

Ella rápidamente contestó el mensaje.

 _ **Para: Papá.**_

 _ **¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? ¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto?**_

La respuesta llegó casi al instante.

 _ **De: Papá.**_

 _ **¿No es obvio Sa-ku-ra? Quiero que sufras, quiero que te sientas tan sola como yo.**_

Ella siguió respondiendo.

 _ **Para: Papá**_

 _ **Eres un maldito. Te encontraré y haré que pagues por todo.**_

 _Pero la respuesta no le gustó._

 _ **De: Papá.**_

 _ **No si antes acabo contigo, dulces sueños. ;)**_

¿Qué debía hacer? Debía enseñar los mensajes, eso era obvio, quizás podrían rastrearlo y… La voz de Sasuke la sacó de sus pensamientos, rápidamente ella le pasó el teléfono.

—Me ha dicho que pasaría lo mismo contigo sino te dejo. —Dijo vaciamente. —Sasuke yo…

—No lo harás. —Respondió firmemente. —No le darás el placer de destruirte, ni ahora, ni nunca. —Susurró mientras se acercaba y le daba un beso en la frente. —Cuidaré más de mi familia, y entre ellos estás tú. —Dijo mientras la acercaba aún más. —No dejaré que te quiebres.

—Saku… —Sasori se había acercado al carro a dar su pésame, acto que no le gustó al Uchiha, no eran celos, no. No le agradaba el pelirrojo.

—Sasori. —Sakura saludó. —Yo… Sasuke ¿Me dejas sola un momento? —Sonrió el azabache muy renuentemente se alejó.

—Solo venía a decirte que siento mucho lo que pasó. —Le sonrió. —Cualquier cosa me avisas.

—Claro. —Sonrió tristemente. —Por cierto, gracias por tu mensaje de la mañana y por el regalo. Sé que no es tiempo de hablar de esas cosas, pero debo pensar en otra cosa si no me volveré loca.

—Tranquila, lo mejor es que despejes tu mente. Te estaré escribiendo, nos vemos, adiós Saku, adiós Sasuke. —El azabache solamente asintió mientras se acercaba nuevamente al carro. Sakura solo veía como se iba el pelirrojo.

—No me gusta. —Mencionó Sasuke. —Te ve con cara de estúpido.

—Oh, no Sasuke, no empieces. ¿Podemos ir a casa? Debo hablar con mamá.

—Vamos, hablaremos los dos. —Sin decir más, se subió nuevamente al auto y arrancó en busca de Tsunade, Sakura sabía que esto apenas comenzaba, esto solo era el aviso, mas no la culminación.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

—Me pregunto. —Sonrió mientras cerraba la laptop. — ¿Debería enviar esto cuándo? ¿Después o antes del entierro? O quizás. ¿Debería ir? Me encantaría ver su cara. —Sonrió. —Nos veremos hermanita, y esto. —sostuvo fuertemente el disco en su manos. —Será una advertencia. —Rió. _—A la final no fue como esperaba. —_ Susurró. —Acabar con su vida fue como quitarle un dulce a un niño. ¿Por qué no peleaste pa-pá? ¿Estarás en el infierno ahora? —Rió. —Quizás, si llego a morir nos veamos nuevamente, y si eso pasa, juro que volveré a matarte. —Rió mientras tachaba la foto del hombre. —Todo fue tu culpa, sin duda alguna. —Sonrió. —Y aún falta.

* * *

 _ **Fin del capitulo N11.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hola, he pasado a dejar el capítulo N11 correspondiente a esta semana. Muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que han leído, marcado como favorito y lo siguen:3 Gracias también a todos los que leen esta historia, y aun no dejan comentario. Me encantaría saber lo que piensan de ella, anímense.

 _ **Solo dejare un pequeñísimo adelanto del capítulo 12.**_

 _ **Capitulo N12: En nombre del padre.**_

—Haruno. —El pelirrojo sonrió. —Estás oxidada, en un combate o persecución real, perderías y te matarían. —Sonrió mientras la pelirrosa hacia un puchero.

—No puedes compararme contigo Sasori, y deja de decirme Haruno, es Saku.

—Lo siento, y ¿Cómo sigues? Sé que han pasado ya dos semanas de lo de tu padre y…

—Perfecto. —Sonrió. —Casi nunca lo veía, pero aún así duele ¿Sabes?

—Oh, no, no pongas esa cara. —El pelirrojo le tendió la mano para que ella se pudiera levantar. —Te invito a comer hoy. ¿Qué dices? Pueden venir tus amigas.

—Me encantaría, y a ellas también. —Rió. —Pagarás caro, porque como mucho. —Sonrió sacándole también una risa al pelirrojo.

—No importa. Es un honor para mí.

….

— ¿Debería empezar nuevamente a mover mis piezas no? —Sonrió mientras pasaba la mano por cada una de las fotos. —Oh esta es perfecta. —Susurró mientras sacaba la foto de una mujer. —Que empiecen los juegos.

…

 _ **Hagan sus apuestas.**_

 _ **¿A qué mujer eligiría? ¿Una del grupo, o una desconocida? Uwu**_

 _ **Como siempre contestare sus reviews**_ :

 _ **Annie:**_ ¿Sorpresas? Oh sí, en los capítulos finales hay muchas sorpresas, creo que recibiré amenazas de muerte cuando los publique jajajaj gracias por leer y comentar nuevamente. Saludos.

 _ **Loreto Vanwyngar:**_ Creo que la desaparecida sos vos! Ya me tenías acostumbrada a que en cada capitulo viera tus comentarios, igual desapareciste, eso no se hace uwu aquí responderé tus dos comentarios, (porque me salieron dos) Solo desaparecí una semana que no tuve internet jajajaja no fue tanto. Yo soy la que la va a terminar pls, cuando no pueda subir yo avisaré antes. Bueno, hablamos de un Ángel y un Dios, pero no sabes si es la misma persona que se cree dos, digo:v El lemon, si lo publicaré, pero no ahorita JAJAJAJAJA ahorita estoy entrando en una etapa pesada del fic y nuestro asesino empezara a jugar más fuertemente, veamos ahora quiénes serán sus víctimas, ya con el padre de Saku, quien es su padre también dio un paso a otra ''dimensión'' o etapa. Y bueno si, la idea de que fueran hermanos se me ocurrió no tan recientemente, siempre la tuve y decidí apostar por ella. Cualquiera puede ser el hermano de Saku, la cosa es que ustedes lo descubran antes de que yo ponga los últimos capítulos, gracias por comentar, espero leerte nuevamente, o sea no te pierdas ewe. Saludos.

 _ **RosaNegrac:**_ Jajajaja solo me perdí una semana JAJAJAJAJAJA. Bueno, en los capítulos anteriores quedo muy claro que el quiere quebrar a Saku y hacerla sufrir, no parará hasta conseguirlo, en este capitulo ha matado a su padre y le ha dado un buen susto a la mejor amiga, Hinata e Ino son antis de Sasuke, pero no harán nada que dañe la felicidad de su amiga, ellas respetan su decisión pero de igual forma, meten ideas nuevas. Oh si, Karin es buena como dije, pero Naruto tiene razón, que se dejen de tantas cosas, porque si no, anillo de compromiso, Bye~ jajjaja gracias por leer y comentar, espero verte comentando nuevamente. Saludos.

 _ **Dulce-Chan**_ : Jajajaja sabía que poniendo al asesino como hermano de Sakura, rompería la teoría de muchas de ustedes y las agarraría con la guardia baja. Aquí en este capitulo esta su ''hermoso'' regalo. Oh no, estas fría, aun no te acercas, tienes que seguir pensando. Algún día les daré una pista fuerte para que saquen mejor sus teorías. Jajajaja bueno, nadie se entero de la ayuda de Karin para Sasuke, ya que en este capitulo no hubo tiempo para ese tipo de aclaraciones, gracias por leer y comentar, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos.

 _ **Loveedh:**_ ¿A quién mató? Al querido padre de Saku uwu pero más que todo, no fue por dañarle tanto el cumpleaños a la hermana, porque la muerte fue justo un día después. 29 de marzo fue algo más, como una venganza personal, la historia del asesino y sus padres aun no se cuentan, y Dan no fue el mejor de los padres, cuando llegue el tiempo de contar su historia, lo verán. Oh sí, sus sentimientos son mutuos y han luchado por mantenerlos, la sorpresa de Sasuke se cayó, por cortesía de nuestro asesino ajajaja Gracias por leer y comentar, espero leerte nuevamente. Saludos.

 _ **DULCECITO311:**_ Oh sí, su hermano, y si, ya me lo habías dicho en un comentario, él la conoce desde pequeña, fue el hermano que ella nunca ha recordado. La historia de el asesino, el porqué no estuvo siempre con Sakura ni en la familia, se irá mostrando poco a poco, pero quizás la deje para lo último, que será el cara a cara entre Sakura y él, y ustedes por fin van a saber quien fue el que estuvo detrás de todas estas muertes. Bueno, si le daño el cumpleaños en parte, Sakura logro compartir con sus padres, con Sai y con sus amigas por unos momentos, pero no pudo asistir a la cena en su honor por salir en búsqueda de su mejor amiga y su papá. Bueno, ah Karin y Sasuke les sale muy mal sus planes, ve el enredo del capitulo de hoy, creo que tienen mala suerte Jajaja Gracias por leer y comentar, espero leerte nuevamente. Saludos.

Sin más nada que decir, me despido recordándoles siempre que este fic está en línea gracias a ustedes, la verdad nunca pensé que estaría publicando todavía este fic, muchísimas gracias por su apoyo, no saben cuánto me animan a seguir adelante con este proyecto.

Ya saben, cualquier, duda, comentario acerca de la historia o aporte, déjenlo en los reviews que saben que son muy bien recibidos por mí, que tengan una linda mañana, tarde o noche.

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Rosse Valderrey.**_


	12. Chapter 12 En nombre del Padre

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Leve Ooc.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo XII: En nombre del Padre.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

¿Cómo definir la muerte? La muerte viene siendo el fin de los días de una persona, la página arrancada al final de la libreta, el límite de la historia, el final del recorrido. ¿Cómo definimos el dolor? El dolor es esa punzada que comienza desde lo más mínimo, hasta lo extremo, que pasa por cada ''obstáculo'' solo para verte caer.

¿Entonces qué es la vida? ¿Para qué vivimos?

La vida viene siendo como una vela que hay que cuidar para que no se apague. ¿Vivir? A veces tenemos que aprender que la vida no es rosa, que siempre existirán los momentos de felicidad, pero el dolor siempre está ahí, el dolor está en todas partes.

Habían pasado solamente dos semanas del trágico suceso, y aunque el dolor no era el mismo, aún seguía ahí, y era algo que siempre estaría por el resto de su vida.

—Ya han comenzado ¿No? Discúlpame por llegar tarde. —El pelirrojo se sentó al lado de Sakura. —Te presento a mi madre. Se llama Maya. —Sonrió mientras una mujer de cabellos rojos muy parecidos al chico le saludaba.

—Hola señora. —Sonrió débilmente. —Yo…

—Oh, no corazón, no llores. —Maya le limpió la cara. —Sasori no quería traerme, hemos llegado tarde por eso. —Sakura buscó con la mirada al pelirrojo, este solo bajó la cabeza. —He conocido a la mayoría de sus amigos, y como madre que soy, sé que esto es difícil, cuando Sasori perdió a su padre, nosotros estuvimos prácticamente solos. —Expresó. —Es el apoyo de los amigos y de personas con experiencia que te ayudan a salir adelante.

—Oh, muchísimas gracias. —Sakura abrazó a la mujer. —Igualmente a ti, Sasori. —Sonrió débilmente mientras también lo abrazaba. —Gracias, yo…

— _No importa. —_ Susurró el pelirrojo mientras le secaba las lágrimas. —Espero que la Haruno que se la pasa cambiándome los papeles regrese pronto. —Sonrió mientras la chica se ruborizaba.

—Pensé que no te habías dado cuenta. —Sonrió. —Gracias Sasori.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—¿Es un cuadro interesante, no? —Sonrió Ino mientras se acercaba a Sai. —Creo que Sasuke-kun al fin tiene competencia.

—Estamos en una iglesia, en la última misa en honor a su padre, es obvio que la abrace y le seque las lágrimas.

—Y también es obvio que la haga sonreír. ¿No?

—Ino…

—Sai, no te metas, sabes que yo no haré nada que dañe la felicidad de mi amiga. —Sonrió. —Pero aquí hay nuevos intereses, y no creo que él solamente la vea como una amiga.

—Si te escuchara Sasuke pensará…

—Pensará que lo odio. —Rió discretamente. —Y en realidad no es así. — se excusó. —Yo no…

—Yo sé que eres mala, mujer. —Rió mientras tomaban asiento en la iglesia para poder escuchar la última misa en honor a Dan. — ¿Y Hinata? ¿Así es que se llama no?

—Sí. —Afirmó. — Oye, no me había dado cuenta que ella faltaba. Debe estar por llegar, aún falta gente, los Uchiha no han llegado, Neji quien es su primo tampoco, y los compañeros de trabajo… ¿Te molestaría que te deje solo? Sé que he estado con Sakura toda la noche, pero necesito hablar con ella. ¿Está bien?

—Claro preciosa, anda con ella. Ella es la que necesita de ti.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—¿Interrumpo? —Ino se acercó. —Hola Sasori. —Saludó, el pelirrojo solamente sonrió.

—Las dejo, iré con mi mamá a sentarme.

—Buena compañía. —Sonrió la rubia. — ¿En donde esta mi querido Sasuke-kun?

—Sus padres se mudaron a los apartamentos de arriba. Ahora somos casi vecinos. —Sonrió. —Me imagino que aún deben estar solucionando algunas cosas.

—Oh, sí, me han contado acerca de la amenaza, aunque Saku, yo no creo que el objetivo sea que Sasuke y tú se separen.

—¿No? ¿Entonces cuál es?

—¿Quién es el que está al mando en segundo grado de la investigación? Itachi. ¿Quién es uno de los mejores de la ciudad? Sasuke. No digo que la familia de Sasuke no esté en peligro. Todos estamos en peligro, pero… ¿No es esto acaso una manera de matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro?

—Ino. —Susurró asombrada. —Tienes razón.

—Piensa. Con Sasuke e Itachi distraídos con el asunto de su familia y tú, viene quedando la división en espera de órdenes, ordenes que se han dado actualmente, pero sabemos que no nos están ayudando. Cuando encontramos el teléfono de Dan a solo 1 km del lugar, el asesino siempre estuvo ahí. —Señaló. —Nos observó, quizás hasta colaboró con nosotros y vio una forma de quebrar nuestra formación, y eso fue por la preocupación que tuvieron dos de los más fuertes.

—Y quebrando a los fuertes, pasa al más débil. —Dijo Sakura uniendo los cables de la misma forma que su amiga. —Sacando del juego a Sasuke e Itachi por los momentos.

—Le da una plena libertad de que puede hacer lo que quiera con nosotros.

—Tenemos que estar alerta. —Sakura se levantó. —Próximamente vienen los entrenamientos, debemos mejorar en eso Ino. —Señaló.

—No sabemos cuándo ataque, ni mucho menos a quién, pero eso sí, ya no más, algo debemos sacar, tenemos que tener algo contra él, no puede ser que nunca logramos sacarle nada.

—Todo lo que parece perfecto, siempre tiene su imperfección Ino. Y él caerá, yo sé que lo hará.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

—Pensé que en la iglesia no entraban las zorras. —Hinata se rió mientras ' _'saludaba'_ ' a Karin. — ¿Cómo estás? Chica princesa.

—Yo pensé que no dejaban entrar arpías. —Susurró.

—Oh, corazón, pero si he venido en buen plan. —Sonrió. —He venido a orar por todos nosotros. —Sonrió dulcemente. —Para que, en el nombre del padre, todos seamos bendecidos y cuidados siempre. —Rio. — ¿No es un buen acto? Habla de mi fe incondicional, soy muy devota. —Rió. —Hasta he venido a orar por ti, digo, para que se te quite lo zorra. —Se carcajeó mientras entraba en la iglesia.

—No puedo creer que se gane a todo el mundo con esa cara de niña buena.

—Mi prima no engaña a nadie. —Dijo Neji quien venía siguiendo a la pelinegra. —Cuando le desagrada alguien lo dice y no va con rodeos. Tú, no le gustas.

—¿Acaso debo gustarle? Es una estúpida. —Señaló.

—Esa estúpida, es mi prima, y la novia de tu primo, deberías tratar de formar un lazo con ella, total, terminaran siendo familia muy pronto.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—No sé, pregúntale a tu primo. —Sonrió mientras entraba también a la iglesia.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

La misa en honor a Dan transcurrió con normalidad, Sakura siempre estuvo al lado de los Uchiha, como ella e Ino lo habían dicho, Sasuke e Itachi estaban muy preocupados, cada ruido, cada persona, examinaban todo el lugar en búsqueda de algún sospechoso, pero ¿Quién les decía que salieran de eso? Sakura intentó calmar a ambos Uchihas, pero hasta el mismo Fugaku, quien una vez fue teniente, apoyó a sus hijos y los animó a seguir alerta. ¿Si ellos no estaban? ¿Qué pasaría con el liderazgo de la operación? Dos de los pilares más fuertes, estaban prácticamente fuera de juego. ¿Era eso lo que el asesino quería? Solo quedaba esperar, esperar a que uno de los dos captara y se diera cuenta, que están haciendo justamente lo que él quería.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

—Hasta ahora todo ha salido bajo control. —Rió mientras veía las fotos. —Sacando del juego a estos dos. —Señaló a Itachi y Sasuke. —Me quedan tres más por sacar. —Las fotos de un pelirrojo, un castaño y un rubio se esparcieron por la mesa. —Vamos a jugar al escondite.

—Vecino. —La puerta del apartamento sonó. —Han venido por el pago de los servicios. ¿Bajara usted ahorita?

—Si doña Nona. —Dijo amablemente. —Bajaré en cinco minutos.

—Ok guapo, recuerda las llaves…

— **Sí, yo las paso buscando más ahorita. —** Gritó. El sonido de los pasos alejándose de la puerta lo regresó nuevamente a sus planes.—¿Debería empezar nuevamente a mover mis piezas, no? Ya les he dado mucho tiempo. —Sonrió mientras pasaba la mano por cada una de las fotos. _—Oh, esta es perfecta. —_ Susurró mientras sacaba la foto de una mujer. —Que empiecen los juegos. —Rió mientras guardaba las demás fotos. —Me pregunto qué tan bien jugarán al escondite. —Rió.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Los días de entrenamiento habían empezado, Sakura e Ino se habían mentalizado que debían mejorar físicamente, mientras corrían y saltaban muros, cada una iba en su debate mental. Ino se preguntaba cada vez, que hubiese pasado si ella nunca hubiera traído a los padres de Sakura.

¿Estaría Dan vivo?

La noticia de su muerte, impactó muchísimo en los medios, Kakashi nuevamente tuvo que salir a dar la cara, y muchos detectives se le sumaron en su defensa, porque no era fácil, estábamos hablando de un sujeto, que asesinaba y era tan jodidamente listo de no dejaba ni una pista para seguirle el paso, Sakura aún tenía muchas cosas en su cabeza, la amenaza en contra de los Uchiha, la muerte de su padre, su madre destrozada. Y ella, ella aún no entendía porque siempre, sin importar quien fuera la víctima, ella siempre estaba involucrada,

¿Quién tenía tantas ganas de joderla? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay detrás de todo esto?

Bajando la velocidad de su trote, siguió por la larga línea de entrenamiento, Ino hace rato que la había pasado, cuando iba a empezar nuevamente a correr, alguien chocó con ella haciéndola caer, cerró los ojos antes de darse el golpe en la cabeza, algo que nunca ocurrió porque quien la tiró, la salvó justo antes de golpearse.

—Haruno. —El pelirrojo sonrió mientras se tomaba una gran bocanada de aire. —Estás oxidada, en un combate o persecución real, perderías y te matarían. —Sonrió mientras la pelirrosa hacia un puchero. —Aparte de que pesas. —Rió.

—No puedes compararme contigo Sasori, y deja de decirme Haruno, es Saku. —La chica rió tontamente. —Y no estoy gorda. ¿Cuál es tu manía de salvarme justo antes de darme un golpe?

—Creo que lo correcto sería decir, ¿Por qué siempre te vas cayendo mientras yo paso? —Rió. — Lo siento, y ¿Cómo sigues? Sé que han pasado ya dos semanas de lo de tu padre y…

—Perfecto. —Sonrió. —Casi nunca lo veía, pero aún así duele ¿Sabes? Siempre despertaba con su mensaje de buenos días y ahora…

—Oh, no, no pongas esa cara. —El pelirrojo le tendió la mano para que ella se pudiera levantar. —Te invito a comer hoy. ¿Qué dices? Pueden venir tus amigas.

—Me encantaría, y a ellas también. —Rió. —Pagaras caro, porque como mucho. —Sonrió sacándole también una risa al pelirrojo.

—No importa. Mientras sea contigo… Es un honor para mí. —Sonrió mientras ella lo veía. ¿Por qué repentinamente le gustaba tanto el saber que Sasori estaba con ella? Ino, quien vio la escena, corrió rápidamente hacia ellos.

—Tierra llamando a Haruno Sakura. —Se carcajeó mientras el pelirrojo sonreía. —Sabes Sasori, Saku y yo estamos cansadas. —Rió. —Si vamos por unos refrescos, no estaría nada mal. —Sonrió mientras se guindaba del brazo del chico, este automáticamente respondió.

—Ahorita no puedo. —Se disculpó. —Iré a dar unas vueltas con Gaara, pero en la noche, las he invitado a comer, claro… si quieres venir. —Le sonrió haciendo suspirar a la rubia.

— _Encantada. —_ Susurró al aire. —Gracias por la invitación.

—De nada vale. —Rió. —¿Nos vemos más tarde?

—Es un compromiso. —Dijeron las dos. —Sin decir más el pelirrojo se retiró.

—Y bien señorita. —La rubia le sonrió maliciosamente. —Esas miraditas…

—No inventes Ino. —Rió. —Sasori y yo somos amigos, estoy comprometida. —Señaló el anillo en su mano. —Comprometida y amo a Sasuke.

—¿Y por qué tantas explicaciones si no has hecho nada malo? —Se burló. —Saku Saku, creo que lo que dijimos Hinata y yo está haciendo efecto.

—No sé de qué hablas. —Rió nerviosamente. —Sigue trotando, el sol te afecta. —Mencionó la chica antes de seguir corriendo.

—Si el río suena… —Sonrió. —Sasuke-kun, al fin tienes competencia. —Rió.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

— **Teme… —** Gritó el rubio. _—He visto algo que no te gustará. —_ Susurró.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Sa-Sakura-chan y Sasori… ¿No te parece que están muy unidos? —Preguntó mientras se acomodaba el uniforme. —Los he visto reírse juntos como dos críos enamorados. —Señaló. —Ella se ríe con él, de la misma forma que contigo.

—Akasuna. —Siseó el Uchiha, Naruto se alarmó. —Sé de lo que hablas, los he visto, se que Sakura me ama, pero sé que aquí hay algo más.

—¿Las influencias de sus amigas? —Rió la pelirroja. —Oh, cielos Sasuke, esas dos en serio pueden terminar tu relación sino te pones las pilas.

—¿Las has visto en algo raro? —Preguntó con repentino interés.

—Últimamente Hinata y Sasori, siempre los veo juntos. Al igual que Ino, y no hay que ser inteligente para saber que algo se traen esas dos, lo he visto en sus caras, ellas desean que tu relación se acabe.

—Es muy estúpido que crean que pueden lograrlo. Hemos durado casi 7 años en los cuales he espantado a unos cuantos. Podré con este.

—¿Has eliminado competencia? —La pelirroja se rió.

—Todo pasó cuando Sasuke vio a un chico que coqueteaba mucho con Sakura-chan, el chico una vez se pasó la señal mientras estuvimos en patrullaje, Sasuke le hizo la prueba del alcohol, lo metió preso y le quitó la licencia de conducir.

—Es que, a quién se le ocurre conducir tomado…

—No estaba tomado-ttebayo. —Rió el rubio. —Todo lo inventamos nosotros. —El azabache sonrió. —Cuenta la leyenda que el chico se fue y más nunca regresó.

—Pero este es un policía como tú… ¿Cómo vas a ganarle?

—Apostando por mi futura esposa. —Sonrió. —Pase lo que pase, sé que ella me elegirá.

—Exijo un novio como tú. —La pelirroja lo abrazó, justo en el momento que Hinata aparecía.

—Tan lindos. —Susurró enternecida. — Oye Sasuke-kun, venía a decirte que Saku no va esta noche a casa. —Sonrió dulcemente. —Tenemos una cena con Sasori, aunque creo que no te afecta. —Rió. —Ya tienes pasatiempo.

—Serás… —La pelirroja se detuvo ante la mano de Naruto.

—Hina-Chan… ¿Puedes hacer las paces con Karin? Ella no es mala, ell…

—Solamente cae siempre en los brazos del prometido de mi amiga. Si se lo digo a Ino, ella pensaría lo mismo que yo. Naruto-kun, sabes que eso está mal, no puedes cubrirle las infidelidades a Sasuke.

—Yo no he sido infiel a Sakura. —El Uchiha se quejó. —Últimamente estás muy cambiada Hinata, antes eras más dulce.

—Sí, verdad. —Sonrió. _—Lo que pasa es que últimamente he visto muchas cosas raras, y si Ino es de cuidado, yo también lo soy._ —Susurró. — ¿No has oído eso, de que las calladas son las más peligrosas? Digo…

—Hina-chan… —El rubio volvió a hablar. —Por favor, ¿puedes olvidarlo?

—Claro Naruto-kun. Por ti lo que sea. —Sonrió mientras se marchaba.

—Insisto, tu novia es…

—Es que ustedes y su comportamiento. Karin… ¿Cuándo vas a decir que tú y Suigetsu son novios? Así Ino y Hinata le dan un descanso al teme con sus acusaciones.

—Hagamos una cena. —Rió. —Mañana… ¿Les parece?

—Yo pongo la casa. —Dijo el Uchiha.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Restaurante de comida Italiana. — 7pm.**_

—El lugar es hermoso. —Sonrió la rubia. —Sakura ¿quieres dejar el teléfono?

—Lo siento, Sasuke-kun me ha dicho que haremos una cena en el departamento mañana con sus padres, si quieren pueden venir también. —Sonrió.

—Está bien. —Dijeron al unísono Hinata e Ino.

—Ahí viene nuestro chico. —Rió Hinata. _—Está muy guapo. —_ Susurró.

—Yo lo veo más hermoso que Sasuke-kun. —Susurró Ino. — ¿No lo crees?

—Sasori es guapo. —Sonrió Sakura. —Pero nadie es como Sasuke-kun. ¿Entienden? Sé que les cae mejor Sasori que Sasuke, pero no empiecen, estoy comprometida, y si Sasuke me pidiera que me casara con él mañana mismo, créeme que lo haría. —Sonrió bobamente.

—No estamos diciendo nada Saku, ¿Por qué te alertas tanto? Sabemos que amas a Sasuke.

—Y que tu amor es incondicional. —Sonrió la pelinegra. —Oh, hola Sasori. —Saludó al recién llegado, Ino y Sakura la imitaron.

—Buenas noches señoritas. —Sonrió. — ¿Listas para comer?

—Oh Sasori, no hables de esa forma, terminaremos fregando platos si nos das esas libertades.

—Entonces. Empecemos a pedir. —Sonrió mientras cada uno abría su carta.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Jefatura. — Tres horas después.**_

—Más nunca, pero nunca salgo a las 9 del trabajo y estaciono el carro a tres cuadras. —Se quejó Karin. —Estoy jodidamente cansada. —Susurró mientras solamente escuchaba el sonido de sus pasos por la carretera. — ¿En donde metí las llaves? —Se quejó mientras revisaba locamente su cartera. —Maldita mi suerte si la deje adentro. —Bufó **. —Aquí está. —** Gritó mientras se acercaba aún más al auto, a solo pocos pasos de distancia, distinguió a alguien sentado encima del carro, rápidamente se acercó a él con la intención de correrlo. —¿Quieres por favor mover tu culo de aquí? He tenido un pésimo día y no quiero más problemas.

—¿Debería quitarme del carro, solo porque tú lo digas? —Preguntó. — ¿Y si no quiero?

—Te las tendrás que ve… —La persona al frente de ella empezó a reír, asustada preguntó. — ¿Quién eres? —La persona al frente de ella subió la cabeza lentamente, revelando así, una máscara de porcelana, con unos labios exageradamente rojos.

—Yo soy el ángel que dictará tu muerte. —Sonrió, Karin soltó la cartera rápidamente y empezó a correr calle abajo, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido, pues su atacante la alcanzó. — ¿Te han dicho que no sirves para correr? —Preguntó mientras le tapaba la boca con un trapo. —Iremos a conocer Nueva York. —Se burló. —Veamos que tan importante eres para el equipo con el cual trabajas. —Sonrió mientras arrastraba el cuerpo de la mujer, tomando las llaves de la cartera, depositó el cuerpo en la parte de pasajeros y se marchó.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Una hora después.**_

—¿Vamos por la pizza? —Rió el pelirrojo mientras las tres chicas estaban en la mesa luchando para comerse lo que quedaba.

—Oh, Dios, Sasori. —Lo alabó Hinata. _—La comida es tan buena, y me encanta, pero pido piedad por mí y mis amigas, déjanos ir. —_ Susurró. _—Aunque si me pides un postre de chocolate, se me olvida todo. —_ Susurró con una gran sonrisa.

—Podemos con la pizza. —Dijeron a la vez Ino y Sakura.

—Entonces, vamos por ella. —Rió haciendo que las tres mujeres pegaran la cabeza de la mesa.

—En realidad no podemos Saso. —Dijo Sakura. —Has ganado, nadie come más que tú. —Rió.

—Sabes que… —El pelirrojo fue interrumpido por el teléfono de Sakura.

—Hola Sasuke-kun. —Sonrió. — ¿Qué ha pasado? —Se levantó rápidamente. — Karin ¿desaparecida? ¿Cómo? — Nos vemos en seguida. —Dijo cortando la llamada. —Me han escuchado ¿no?

—Sí, perfectamente. —Mencionó el pelirrojo parándose de la mesa. —Iré a pagar la cuenta, espérenme. —Sin decir más se marchó.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sasori, Sakura, Ino y Hinata acudieron lo más rápido que pudieron a la estación, cuando llegaron consiguieron a sus compañeros del equipo, cada uno estaba metido en sus propios pensamientos, ninguno llegó a pensar que el asesino atacaría a uno de ellos, Itachi quien está sentado viendo una hoja, invitó a los recién llegados a unírseles.

—Ha enviado esta nota.

 _ **Solamente tienen 3 horas antes de que ella muera.**_

 _ **Adivina, adivinador.**_

 _ **¿En donde he dejado a la pelirroja? ;)**_

—No podemos dejar que la mate. —Susurró Naruto. —Es mi prima recién encontrada, no puedo dejarla morir.

—Naruto-kun, tranquilízate, ya verás que lograremos encontrarla. —Le sonrió.

—¿Pero en dónde puede estar? —Itachi se paró. —Ha tocado a uno de nosotros, hace dos semanas también tocó a Ino, y ya saben lo demás. No podemos permitir que caiga uno de los nuestros. —El sonido de un fax llamó su atención, rápidamente se acercó a dicho aparato.

 _ **Estamos en el parque central. ;)**_

 _ **¿Pero en cuál parte?**_

—Nos dividiremos de la siguiente manera. Yo iré junto a Sasuke y Sasori. —Tanto Sasuke como Sasori asintieron. —Ino, Sakura y Naruto, irán por el sur. —Gaara y Suigetsu estarán dando vueltas alrededor del lugar. **¡NO PUEDEN DEJAR QUE ESCAPE! —** Gritó sorprendiendo al grupo. —Hinata, espérame aquí con Shikamaru y Temari. —La pelinegra asintió mientras tomaba asiento. —Busquen a Karin, sea como sea.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Una hora después.**_

—¿Dónde estoy? —Se preguntaba Karin. — ¿Por qué estoy mojada? —Preguntó mientras sentía su cuerpo de la cintura para abajo mojado. — He venido a una piscina nocturna ¿eh? —Rió, de repente, todas las imágenes antes de caer inconsciente pasaron por su cabeza. Luchó por liberarse, pero todos sus intentos fueron en vano, tanto sus brazos como sus piernas estaban atadas.

—No sirve de nada que intentes soltarte. —Escuchó una voz distorsionada lejanamente. —Me he asegurado que no puedas salir de ahí, no por tus propios medios claro está. —Se escuchó mientras el _''hombre''_ reía. —He mandado la dirección, y he dejado que el agua caiga rápidamente en ese hoyo. ¿Cómo se siente estar en una alcantarilla? —Preguntó.

—¿Por qué no me dejas oír tu voz? ¿Te conozco?

—¿Acaso no es obvio? —Sonrió. —Te he usado como carnada para atraer a quienes quiero. —Se carcajeó. —Tú de por sí quedarás viva, la cosa es saber cuál premio me llevo hoy a casa. —Rió. —Aunque tengo favoritismo por tres, uno es Uchiha Itachi, y el otro es Akasuna No Sasori. Uchiha Sasuke también entra en mi lista. —Rió. —Los tres son un dolor de cabeza. Aunque, estaré esperando, quien llegue primero, ese será. No importa si no son los que espero.

—No podrás hacerle daño a ninguno. ¿Qué es lo que buscas con esto? ¿Por qué jugar con nosotros?

—He vivido tanto, cariño. —Susurró. —Este juego es para sentirme buscado. ¿Sabes? Alguna vez te has sentido… ¿Sola? ¿Qué no tienes un propósito? Yo he estado vagando por el mundo, de lugar en lugar, buscando mi origen, mi identidad, he encontrado la forma de expresarme.

—¿Matando gente? ¿Te sientes bien matando gente?

—Tienes poder. —Se carcajeó. —Esa sensación de que puedes escribir o deshacer la historia de alguien. Es como ser un Dios, pero no, yo no quiero ser un Dios. —Negó rápidamente. —Yo quiero ser recordado como la eterna pesadilla.

—¿Quién eres? —Preguntó. — ¿Por qué mataste al padre de Sakura?

—Simple capricho. ¿Le ha gustado mi regalo? —Preguntó como si fuera un niño chiquito dándole chocolate a su madre. — ¿No se lo esperaba cierto? —Rió. —El tampoco. ¿Puedes creer que no luchó por su vida? Esperé por una hora que se despertara para por fin, dar el golpe de gracia **, y el maldito.** —Gritó mientras arrugaba una lata de refresco. _—El maldito solo se interesó en ella._

—¿En Sakura? ¿Por qué Sakura es…

—Cállate y observa. —El hombre se paró, dejando completamente sola a Karin, minutos más tarde, escucho el sonido de pisadas. Karin gritó con todas sus fuerzas llamando la atención de la persona.

—Karin. —El albino de ojos morados le sonrió. —He estado tan preocupado por ti y…

— **Lárgate. —** Gritó. _—Él te matará si sigues más tiempo aquí. —_ Susurró.

—¿Él? ¿Quién? Aquí no hay nadie que pueda hacerme daño.

—No lo entiend… —No siguió, de repente todo se vio borroso, el cuerpo de quien había sido su compañero de trabajo, su mejor amigo y pareja, cayó al frente de la rejilla, con el corazón en la boca, y con una punzada de dolor, empezó a gritar como loca, alguien tenía que escucharla, alguien tenía que venir.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

— **Escucho algo. —** Gritó Sakura. _—Estamos cerca, es la voz de Karin. —_ Susurró.

—Está viva. —Suspiró aliviada Ino. —Gracias a… —Enmudeció, al igual que Sakura, al frente de ellas, se encontraba el cuerpo de uno de sus compañeros, Naruto, quien había salido del repentino shock, salió corriendo en dirección al cuerpo de Suigetsu, cuando llegó se dio cuenta que no había nada que hacer, la bala había perforado la región occipital, quitándole en segundos la vida a uno de los suyos. Minutos después escuchó los sollozos provenientes de la alcantarilla, rodando el cuerpo del hoy occiso, visualizó una cabellera roja.

—¿Karin? ¿Estás…

— _Ha muerto. ¿No? —_ Susurró al vacío. —Puedes… ¿Puedes sacarme Naruto?

—Claro. —Sakura e Ino se acercaron al rubio y con guantes puestos empezaron a mover la rejilla de la alcantarilla, Naruto se estiró hasta poder alcanzar a su prima, liberándola de una de las pequeñas trampas, sacó por fin a la pelirroja de ese lugar. La chica salió corriendo y se posicionó al lado del chico que yacía en el pavimento.

— _Me habías dicho que nunca me dejarías. —_ Sollozó mientras se recostaba del pecho del joven. **—Entonces explícame… ¿Por qué tenías que ser tú? —** Gritó. _—¿Por qué tenías que venir? —_ Sollozó. _—Si tan solo... —_ Karin se sentía morir, tambaleándose trato de levantar la cara. — _Eres un idiota. —_ Susurró _. — ¿Me habrías escuchado?_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

—Sasori. —Itachi quien iba adelante llamó la atención del pelirrojo. — ¿Lo has escuchado no?

— _Sí. Creo que viene de la izquierda. —_ Susurró.

—¿Qué han escuchado? —Preguntó Sasuke.

—El sonido de un disparo. —Sasori sacó su arma, acto que imitaron tanto Itachi como Sasuke. —Tiene que ser el asesino, o uno de nosotros.

—Entonces avancemos y…

—No Sasuke. —Lo frenó Itachi quien escuchaba cada vez más cerca unos pasos. —Escucho algo. —Cuando menos lo pensaron, aparecieron dos mujeres al frente de ellos.

—Oh, pensábamos que esto estaba solo. —Sonrió una rubia de ojos lila. —Disculpen.

—Disculpen ustedes, pensamos que era otra persona. —Se disculpó Sasori mientras guardaba su arma, las chicas sonrieron.

—Tranquilos, ya hemos terminado con lo nuestro. ¿No cariño? —La rubia le preguntó a la chica del lado. —Nos vemos entonces. —Se despidieron siguiendo el camino por el cual ellos habían pasado.

—¿Salir a trotar a las 11pm? ¿No es raro? —Preguntó Sasori mientras veía a las mujeres.

—¿Quién dijo que estaban trotando? —Se rió Itachi contagiando a su hermano.

—Sasori, creo que eres muy inocente. —Se burló haciendo reír también al pelirrojo.

—Discúlpenme señores. —Se excusó.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Solo habían pasado 10 minutos, cuando los que faltaban del equipo llegaron a la escena, Sasuke quien fue el que más compartió con el albino, se sintió dolido, lleno de ira, gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

¿Dios? ¿Existía un Dios que dejaba que los inocentes murieran? ¿Qué había hecho Suigetsu? ¿Aparecer en el momento equivocado? ¿Lo mató por ayudar a su novia? ¿Por qué tenían que caer los buenos? ¿Por qué?

—Sasuke. —Itachi quien estaba a su lado lo llamó. —Entiendo que te sientas mal, era un buen compañero; pero gritando no solucionarás nada, Suigetsu ya no está, Suigetsu murió, se que duele aceptarlo, porque recién lo conocí y me cayó de maravilla, pero a veces no podemos…

—Cualquiera que hubiese llegado, el lo hubiese matado. —dijo Karin levantándose del suelo. —El me lo dijo, no tenía un objetivo fijo.

—¿Escuchaste su voz? —Preguntó Sakura, Karin negó automáticamente.

—Como tú, la he escuchado distorsionada.

—Eso quiere decir que…

—Quizás alguno de nosotros conoce al asesino. —Sasori intervino en la conversación. —He hablado con Shikamaru recientemente acerca del caso, y tanto él, como yo, pensamos que es alguien que está relacionado con cada uno de nosotros. ¿Sino, porqué alterar su voz?

—Puede que se divierta con eso. —Ino, quien no había hablado mucho de su experiencia decidió hablar. — Era como un niño. ¿Saben? Un niño en el cuerpo de un hombre, siempre reía, a veces lo escuchaba llorar, luego reía nuevamente, cuando salió, solamente me vio y se despidió de mí, pensé que al igual que Dan también me mataría.

—¿Sera posible que alguno de nosotros lo conozca? —Itachi susurró. — Y si es así, si en nuestro mismo círculo está el asesino… ¿Quién puede ser? —Cada uno de los presentes se vieron a los ojos, era ridículo pensar que alguno de ellos tuviera que ver directamente con el asesino.

— _Es muy estúpido esto-ttebayo. —_ Susurró el rubio. —Por primera vez, pienso que estamos equivocados. ¿Qué sigue después? ¿Desconfiar de cada uno de nosotros? ¿No poder hablar libremente del tema? Cada uno de nosotros hemos estado juntos en esto, he patrullado con Ino. He patrullado con Sasori, He estado con Sakura, estuve una vez con Suigetsu, Karin y Sasuke, Itachi siempre ha estado en los grupos de investigación, Gaara siempre se ha quedado con los chicos en la estación, y todos, han estado en ella sin salir. —El pelirrojo asintió dándole la razón. — ¿Hemos visto actuar alguna vez a uno de nuestros compañeros sospechosamente? El asesino nos está haciendo dudar de nosotros, por Dios, tienen que verlo. ¿Cuándo fue que empezamos a vernos como posibles locos asesinos? ¿Por qué tenemos que pensar eso ahora? **Reaccionen**. —Gritó. —Ok un compañero ha caído, no hemos podido salvarlo. —Señaló el cuerpo sin vida de Suigetsu. — ¿Y qué hemos hecho? Hemos estado debatiendo quien puede ser un asesino entre nosotros, en vez de peinar toda la zona y buscar el asesino. Nos ha arrebatado a un amigo, y… ¿también nos ha puesto unos contra otros? Tenemos que trabajar, y por lo tanto, empecemos a buscar pistas, llamen al cuerpo forense, busquen a Shikamaru… Hagan algo que no sea pensar que uno de nosotros es un traidor.

— _Naruto tiene razón. —_ Susurró Sakura. —Hemos estado hablando y no hemos buscado nada. ¿Podemos comenzar a investigar? Llamaré a Hinata para que venga con su equipo.

—Yo iré a revisar y… —El sonido del celular de Suigetsu empezó a sonar, Karin corrió hacia el cuerpo del chico, tomó el celular y revisó el mensaje.

 _ **Número Bloqueado.**_

 _ **¡Felicitaciones! Hemos logrado pasar de nivel.**_

 _ **Nivel fácil. Concluido.**_

 _ **Nivel intermedio. En proceso.**_

 _ **¿Llegaremos al nivel difícil? ;)**_

—Quien quiera que sea nuestro asesino, nos ha dicho que su juego ha pasado de nivel. —Susurró al vacío. —Ahora estamos en el nivel intermedio…

—¿Qué nos quiere decir con eso? —Susurró Ino. — ¿Nivel intermedio? ¿A qué se refiere?

—A nosotros. —Itachi había entendido. —Ha atacado a tres de nosotros y los ha considerado blanco fácil. —Susurró viendo a Ino, Karin y Suigetsu. —Ha pasado de nivel, asesinando a Suigetsu. —Ahora nos toca adivinar… ¿Quiénes están en el nivel intermedio?

— _¿Somos su objetivo? —_ Susurró Sakura. _—Ahora…_

—Quiere acabar el juego. —Intervino Sasori, Itachi asintió. —Somos su presa, y él… Él es el cazador.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

—Uno menos. —Sonrió mientras tachaba la foto del chico. _— ¿A cuál debería escoger ahora? —_ Susurró. — ¿Les habrá dolido? ¿Habrán llorado? O… ¿se habrán acusado uno a otros? —Rió. — ¿Por qué siento que destruir a este equipo será muy fácil? —Sonrió mientras tomaba de su refresco. — _Viéndolo bien, me conviene separar a cada uno de ellos… Aunque… La diversión seria menos si es uno por uno. Queridos míos. —_ Susurró mientras veía las fotos de cada uno. _— ¿Quién ganara este juego?_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo N12**_

* * *

Hola, paso por aquí a dejar el capítulo N12 correspondiente a esta semana. Gracias a todas las personas que han marcado como favoritos y siguen esta historia.

El asesino empezó a atacar nuevamente, y esta vez fue uno del grupo de investigación. Lo siento Suigetsu :c El asesino ha planteado una nueva meta, y si señores, su nueva meta es el grupo de investigación, se está preparando para dar jaque mate a más de uno. Como lo ha dicho, el nivel fácil, ha sido superado, viene el nivel intermedio. ¿Quiénes serán los próximos? D: Son libres de hacer sus apuestas 7u7

Hoy no podre dar un adelanto del capítulo N13 porque no tengo a mi amada laptop conmigo, estoy publicando desde la casa de una amiga, el capítulo N13 posiblemente sea publicado el día miércoles o viernes de la semana que viene, ¿razón? Estoy en mis semanas finales del semestre actual en la universidad y estoy presentando mis últimos parciales, necesito concentrarme a la hora de estudiar. Pero tranquilos, que de que será publicado, será publicado :D

Ahora responderé como siempre sus valiosos y bellos reviews:

 _ **Rouki:**_ Hola! Gracias por comentar. Oh bueno, el asesino actualmente tiene el poder en esto, pero ha cometido un error, un error que quizás le salga caro. No sé si alguien se dio cuenta, pero tampoco diré cuál fue el error. Gracias por leer y animarte a dejar un comentario, espero leerte nuevamente. Saludos.

 _ **Guest:**_ Hola! ¿Crees saber quién es? Interesante. Dime quien es owo ni yo sé quién es. (¿ jajajaja Okno. Gracias por leer y dejar tu comentario. Espero leerte nuevamente. Saludos.

 _ **Annie:**_ Oh bella Annie. Has acertado. Me dejaste impactada. Y si claro, lo bueno se hace esperar, esperemos para saber quienes serán los próximos en caer, saludos, gracias por dejar tu comentario, espero leerte otra vez.

 _ **Loveedh:**_ Hola, oh no, no mueras pls ;—; Si, en realidad son hermanos, no fue algo metafórico, y si, por eso es su interés con nuestra querida Sakura. El busco la manera de comunicarse con Sakura y la consiguió, y poco a poco se ha metido en la vida de nuestra pequeña cerezo. Sasuke ama a Sakura, por eso tiene o trata de tener sus detalles, pero o todo le sale mal, o siempre Ino o Hinata lo cachan en un malentendido, pobre, tiene una suerte jajajaja. Oye, no me corras al pobre de Sasori que es todo un amor. :3 Jajajaja es que él es el antagonista de la historia, y por lo tanto, debo dejar cosas de él, que llamen la atención. Gracias, por leer y dejar tu comentario, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos.

 _ **DULCECITO311:**_ Hola! Dan era un buen padre como lo has dicho, pero solamente con Sakura, con su hijo fue un verdadero hijo de…. Lo que pasa es que no escribí mas de es padre—hijo, porque no era el momento, todo los misterios del porque no estuvo en el ceno familiar y porque no se le quiso. (Por lo menos por parte de Dan) saldrán a la luz, cuando sea el cara a cara entre hermanos, se viene el salseo con eso (?) Si, ha lanzado una amenaza, pero ha sido con el fin de sacar momentáneamente del juego a Sasuke e Itachi. ¿Nuevamente sospechan de él? Jajajaja pobresito vale, si es un amors :3 ¿Por qué pensaste en él? Muchísimas gracias por leer y dejar tu comentario, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos.

Y bien, ya saben, cualquier duda, aporte, idea, sugerencia, u opinión acerca de mi historia, pueden dejarla en un bello comentario, que como ven, son muy importantes para mí, ya que me dan el ánimo de seguir escribiendo y actualizando puntualmente. Por ustedes este fic esta en línea, y depende de ustedes que siga en línea. Nos leemos el miércoles o viernes de la semana que viene, sin mas nada que decir, se despide su amiga:

 _ **RosseV.**_


	13. Chapter 13 Oscuridad

**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solo la historia me pertenece.**

 **Leve Ooc.**

 _ **Capítulo XIII: Oscuridad.**_

La pérdida de un compañero, siempre es dura. La muerte es dura. La vida es fuerte, el mundo es cruel. ¿Por qué siempre pasaba así? ¿Era el destino o un simple capricho? ¿Por qué un inocente tenía que irse? ¿Por qué ya no podías ver a esa persona todos los días? ¿Por qué tenía que desaparecer? ¿Por qué vivimos?

—¿Fue duro no? —Ino quien estaba sentada justo al lado de Sakura, habló por primera vez. _—Siento como si se perdió la chispa de la jefatura. —_ Susurró. _—Todos tenemos rostros largos, la tristeza y quizás rabia, se nota en cada uno de nosotros._

— _Es normal, supongo. —_ Susurró. —Hemos llegado del entierro de uno de los nuestros, las palabras de Kakashi, las declaraciones de venganza por parte de Sasuke y Naruto. Me pregunto… ¿Pasará esto por algo? ¿Se ha cansado de jugar al azar y ahora tiene identificada a su víctima?

—Quizás siempre ha sabido elegir. No creo que eligiera al azar Saku, todo indirectamente ha sido conectado.

—Todo esto empezó aquel día. Aquel día en el cual contesté esa llamada.

—Saku, no tienes porqu…

—Iré a caminar. ¿Ok? —Le sonrió, la rubia intentó pararse pero Sakura la detuvo. —Necesito ir sola.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

—Sakura-chan… Qué alegría verte. —Mencionó una mujer rubia de ojos azules. —Has estado desaparecida por un largo tiempo. —Rió. — ¿Cómo has estado pequeña?

—Oh, Marie, estoy bien, bueno en realidad no, acabo de llegar del entierro de un compañero de trabajo.

— _Oh por Dios, pero que tragedia. —_ Susurró la mujer. — ¿Qué le ha pasado?

—Un loco lo ha matado. ¿Sabes? Aquel caso del cual te he hablado.

— _Oh si, recuerdo perfectamente. —_ Susurró. _—Recuerdo todo a la perfección._

—La cosa es que ahora ha atacado a uno de los nuestros y…

—¿Sakura? —Sasori quien había visto a la pelirrosa, se acercó a la mesa, la mujer al frente de Sakura apretó levemente el mantel. — Has salido como una flecha de la jefatura, te he estado llamando, tenemos que dar unas vueltas por el parque central.

—¿Por qué?

—Al parecer el asesino ha dejado algo, por fin ha dejado algo.

—¿Cómo? —Preguntó repentinamente la mujer. —Es decir… ¿Ha dejado una pista? —Sasori quien dudo en contestar, fue interrumpido por Sakura.

—Oh, Marie, lamento el que tenga que irme. Estaremos en contacto. ¿Sí? —Sin decir más tomó de la mano al pelirrojo y salió del pequeño restaurante. Marie apretó fuertemente la tela del mantel.

— _He dejado algo. —_ Susurró _. —No puede ser, no puede ser. —_ Se repetía. —Soy perfecta, nunca he cometido un error. ¿Que deje? —De repente algo pasó por su memoria, como un rápido clic. —Maldita sea. —Se quejó mientras pegaba fuertemente las manos en la mesa de dicho restaurante. —Maldita sea. —Bufó mientras salía del lugar. _—Tengo que destruirlo. —_ Susurró mientras se subía al auto. —Tengo que destruir todo aquello que me incrimine.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

—Hey Saku. —Saludó Hinata. —Sasori. —Sonrió. — ¿Han venido por la supuesta prueba?

—¿Supuesta? —Preguntaron a la misma vez Sasori y Sakura.

—Oh, sí, supuesta, ya me la han entregado. —Sonrió. —Tengo que dársela a Neji. Él es el que irá al laboratorio ahorita para poder analizarla. Pero es una simple lata de refresco. —Se burló. —Cualquiera pudo haberla tomado, pero según Karin, el asesino tenía una lata de refresco.

—¿Por qué Neji y tú no? —Preguntó Sakura.

—Yo tengo que reunirme con Shikamaru ahorita. Tengo unos nuevos apuntes acerca de nuestro asesino y él me dijo que cualquier información nueva, se la pasara.

—Si quieres te podemos llevar. —Se ofreció el pelirrojo. —Bueno, yo voy a la jefatura, no sé si Saku…

—Me encantaría. —Sonrió.

—Entonces, espérenme 5 minutos, mientras le doy esto a Neji. —Rápidamente negó. — Oh, no, no puedo. —Se disculpó. —Mi carro… No lo puedo dejar aquí, y Neji anda con su propio carro, disculpen… Pero qué tal si nos reunimos… ¿A la hora del almuerzo? —Sonrió, tanto Sasori como Sakura asintieron.

—Nos vemos a las 12, avísale a Ino si quieres. —Sonrió Sakura mientras iba detrás del pelirrojo. Hinata quien los veía marcharse también sonrió.

—Sasuke-kun. —Rió. —Competencia, tenemos competencia. —Rió mientras iba en búsqueda de su primo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Neji quien últimamente, había estado colaborando con Shikamaru, le empezaba a dolerle la cabeza con todo lo referente al caso. Pero hoy, hoy por fin había una luz, el asesino por primera vez había sido descuidado, ¿Acaso era una trampa de él? Sea lo que sea, Neji por fin tenía una esperanza, mientras conducía por las calles de la avenida Marín, un mar de preguntas empezaron a rondar por su mente, ¿En realidad si conocían al asesino? ¿Quién podía ser el asesino? ¿Uno de ellos era un traidor? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la traición? ¿Por qué matar gente inocente? ¿Por qué había un juego? Un leve empujón lo sacó de sus pensamientos, acomodándose en el asiento, miró hacia atrás, un carro negro lo iba siguiendo, vio como el carro disminuía la velocidad y nuevamente le lanzaba un golpe. Neji rápidamente aumentó la velocidad, no era estúpido, sabía quién era, y sabía lo que estaba pasando.

Era él, era el asesino, y había venido por él.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Sasori y Sakura tenían aproximadamente media hora riendo de la misma estupidez, Sakura, quien aún no entendía, porque se reían de la mujer que estaba justo al lado de ellos, decidió parar.

—Creo que ya nos hemos reído bastante. —Sonrió. —Sasori, haces que se me olviden las cosas fácilmente. —Rió.

—No tengo la culpa, ¿sabes? Me encanta verte con esa sonrisa radiante en tu rostro, siempre que pueda, haré que salga.

—Sasori. —Suspiró. —Sabes que yo…

—Estás comprometida, lo sé. Que amas a Sasuke, lo sé. Pero míralo de esta forma. ¿Somos amigos, no? —Sakura asintió. — ¿He intentado propasarme contigo? —Esta vez, Sakura negó. —Entonces no hay nada de malo en esto. —Le sonrió. —Me gusta estar contigo Haruno, eso no lo niego, pero conozco muy bien mi lugar en esta relación, y créeme que nunca haré algo que te perjudique. — Le sonrió.

—Eres un amor. ¿Sabías? —Sakura quien estaba a su lado suspiró. —Quizás… Si te hubiese conocido en otro momento, quizás todo hubiese sido diferente. —Susurró.

—¿Diferente? ¿Qué es lo diferente? —Hinata, quien acababa de llegar saludó a los dos presentes. —Me he equivocado de restaurante. —Se disculpó ante su retraso. —He entrado en dos restaurant de comida italiana preguntando por ustedes, ahorita fue que vi tu whatsapp Saku. —Le sonrió. —Al parecer Ino no viene, me ha contestado luego del tercer intento, y me ha dicho que está muy ocupada. —Sonrió. —Solo somos nosotros tres.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Karin estaba desecha. ¿Cómo no estarlo? Hace dos horas había enterrado, a su compañero de trabajo, su amigo, y su amor. ¿Por qué había pasado eso? ¿Por qué el asesino se lo había llevado? Solo tenía algo muy claro, y no descansaría hasta lograrlo.

— _Te encontraré. —_ Susurró al vacío. —Te encontraré y juro que pagarás por esto.

—Así se habla Karin. —Naruto quien estaba con ella, le sonrió mientras le daba un abrazo. —Tú, el teme y yo, vengaremos a Suigetsu. —Susurró. —Lo vamos a tener en nuestras manos, y pedirá piedad, se que lo hará.

—Gracias Naruto. —Le sonrió. —Gracias a ti, por unirme nuevamente a los Uzumaki, espero ver muy pronto a la tía Kushina.

—La veremos. —Sonrió. —Pronto debo dar una gran noticia.

—¿Me adelantas algo? —Karin le sonrió, el rubio intentó negarse pero a la final acepto.

—Le voy a pedir matrimonio a Hinata. — El rubio sonrió. Karin igualmente sonrió, pero no con la misma emoción.

—Tu novia, Hinata. ¿Estás seguro? Es una…

—Ella es un amor Karin, le caes mal porque estás cerca de Sasuke, piensa que te vas a meter entre Sasuke y Sakura, y ellas, tanto Ino y Hinata, pueden odiar a Sasuke, pero aceptan que ellos son felices, por lo tanto; ellas creen que es su deber eliminar cualquier competencia de Sakura.

—Yo no soy competencia para Sakura. —Rió. —Sakura es muy bella, sobre todo sus ojos, tiene unos ojos muy lindos. Aparte yo no veo a Sasuke de esa forma. —Se quejó.

—Pero eso es algo que ellas no entienden. —El rubio se burló ante la mirada de indignación que tenía Karin.

—Pero me has dicho que ellas no harían nada en contra de la relación de Sasuke y Sakura, pero últimamente le están metiendo a Sasori por los ojos a Sakura.

—Son locas. —Sonrió. —Ino lo hace por molestar a Sasuke, y Hinata, Hinata lo hace porque le gusta seguirle el juego a Ino, es una cuestión de lealtad, son amigas desde casi toda la vida, se cuidan celosamente.

—Por un momento pensé que yo estaba incluida en su círculo de amigas. —Sonrió. —En la fiesta de Mikoto todo fue muy bueno, de repente todo se fue a la mierda, Sakura aún me trata, pero no es lo mismo.

—Hablaré con ellas. Me imagino que ya se dieron cuenta que tú nunca estuviste detrás de Sasuke.

—Pues sí, me imagino. Por cierto… ¿En dónde está Sasuke?

—Está con Itachi en el laboratorio, me imagino que ya Neji llegó.

— _Espero que esa lata de refresco nos lleve a alguien. —_ Susurró. —Mientras más rápido le vea la cara a ese hijo de puta, mejor.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Sasuke e Itachi estaban impacientes. ¿Cuándo llegaría Neji? ¿Por qué no aparecía? Llevaban más de dos horas esperando y tratando de comunicarse con él, el castaño ni había contestado, ni había llegado. ¿Acaso se había perdido?

—¿Por qué no llamas a Hinata? —Itachi habló por primera vez. —Estoy cansado de esperar. Ya era hora de que Neji estuviera aquí.

—Lo haré. Estaba pensando justo en eso. —Sasuke tomó su teléfono y marcó rápidamente a Hinata, luego de tres tonos contestó.

— _Hyuga Hinata por aquí. —Se escuchó su risa. — ¿Quién habla? —Preguntó a lo que Sasuke rodó los ojos._

— _Hinata soy…_ — _La voz de Sakura lo calló._

— _Sasori y yo hemos pasado todo este rato, mientras te esperábamos, riéndonos de esa mujer._

 _La risa de Hinata se escuchó._

— _Disculpa. Hola Sasuke-kun. ¿Cómo estás? ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? Discúlpame, es que no había visto tu nombre. —Se disculpó, Sasuke rápidamente preguntó._

— _Neji. ¿En dónde está Neji?_

— _¿Neji? —Preguntó la pelinegra. —Hace dos horas lo vi salir hacia el laboratorio. ¿Por qué? ¿No ha llegado?_

— _Tenemos dos horas esperando por él. —Se quejó. —¿Puedes llamarlo y preguntarle en donde esta?_

— _Ok Sasuke-kun. Lo llamaré y te mandaré un mensaje. Por cierto, Sakura dice que más tarde Mikoto estará en el apartamento, ya que quiere hablar algo con ustedes dos._

— _Perfecto, dile que estaré puntual como siempre. —Sin decir más cortó la llamada._

—Dice que hace dos horas lo dejo y que el venia hacia acá.

—¿Entonces porque aún… **SASUKE.** —Gritó, el azabache se sorprendió. — Nivel intermedio, Neji desaparecido, ¿Entiendes?

—Neji… Neji está en manos del asesino. —Completó Sasuke, Itachi asintió.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Neji no podía moverse, era imposible, luego de que su carro chocara y fuera arrastrado a un bosque, no recordaba absolutamente nada, el dolor en su cabeza y la fuerza del amarre en sus muñecas no lo ayudaba, aparte de la gran incomodidad que tenía en su espalda. ¿Atado a un árbol? ¿Su muerte sería así? Logró escuchar el sonido de su teléfono, quizás era Sasuke o Itachi quienes trataban de localizarlo. Por un momento, el rostro de la mayoría de las personas que conoció a lo largo de su vida pasaron por su mente. Pero solo se detuvo a pensar únicamente en tres.

Hinata, su adorada prima, su hermana. ¿Cómo tomaría la noticia? ¿Lloraría por él? ¿Se sumergiría nuevamente en la tristeza? ¿Por qué tenía que dejarla? ¿Por qué ahora? _— Por lo menos no estarás sola. —_ Sonrió. _—Naruto cuidará de ti, y ahora tienes nuevamente amigos, estarás mejor._

Sakura, su pequeña cerezo, el primer amor de su vida, la tercera mujer más importante en su vida. Después de su madre y Hinata. _— ¿Estarás bien? —_ ¿Por qué se preguntaba eso? Era obvio. Sonrió. _—Sasuke siempre cuidara de ti. —_ Susurró al vacío.

Tenten, su actual novia. ¿Cómo lo tomaría ella? ¿Qué sentiría? ¿Sería verdad que ella lo ama? ¿Por qué se hacía estas preguntas? ¿Por qué se daba cuenta ahora, de lo importante que era Tenten en su vida? ¿Por qué le dolía dejarla?

Como pudo, logró forcejear con el amarre, jaló tan fuerte la mano que sintió que una de ellas se abrió por lo rápido del movimiento, con una de sus manos afuera, logró soltarse completamente, rápidamente procedió a quitarse el amarre de las piernas y pies, le parecía extraño.

¿No era este su tiempo de morir? ¿Por qué no salía nadie a matarlo?

El sonido de su teléfono llamó rápidamente su atención, era Hinata. Tenía un mensaje de ella.

 _ **De: Hinata.**_

 _ **Estaba almorzando con Saku cuando Sasuke me llamó.**_

 _ **¿En donde estas Neji? ¿Ha pasado algo?**_

Rápidamente decidió contestarle.

 _ **Para Hinata:**_

 _ **No sé en donde estoy, te pasare una captura de pantalla cuando revise el google maps, me han chocado, me han quitado la única prueba que hemos conseguido.**_

El teléfono rápidamente volvió a sonar.

 _ **De: Hinata.**_

 _ **¿Estás bien verdad? Voy saliendo, iré con Sakura y Sasori.**_

 _ **Cualquier cosa, cambia de posición siempre, si estas herido, articula la zona, por favor, no te pierdas ¿sí? Te llamaré cuando esté lo más cerca posible.**_

 _ **Prométeme que llegaré y te encontraré.**_

Neji no respondió, al terminar de leer el mensaje cayó inconsciente.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hinata estaba mal, habían pasado 20 minutos en los cuales salió corriendo del restaurante sin decir nada, tanto Sasori como Sakura se alarmaron al verla salir. Sakura fue la primera en reaccionar y salir detrás de la pelinegra, alcanzándola justamente en el momento que intentaba abrir la puerta, la detuvo.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Preguntó. — ¿Por qué has salido de esa forma?

— _Neji… —_ Susurró. _—Lo han chocado y… —_ Las lágrimas bañaban la cara de la pelinegra, Sakura al instante se alarmó.

—No pued…

—Fue él. Le han quitado la prueba. ¿Y sabes lo peor? Le he mandado un mensaje y no me ha respondido, le pedí que me prometiera que lo encontraría. —Sollozó. _—No ha respondido Sakura, y ¿Sabes? —_ susurró. _—Tengo tanto miedo de no volver a verlo que…_

—No pasará nada. —Susurró Sakura. —Súbete al copiloto y dime la dirección, iremos por él.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sasori quien preocupado por la situación, también salió del restaurante, llegó justo cuando Sakura y Hinata habían arrancado rápidamente en el carro de la pelinegra, con la mayor rapidez del mundo, sacó su auto y trato de seguirles el paso, le costó un poco, pero logró seguirlas, algo había pasado, y de eso se tenía que enterar Itachi. Rápidamente buscó entre sus contactos y le grabó un audio.

 _ **Uchiha Itachi.**_

— _Estoy siguiendo actualmente a Sakura y Hinata. —_ Susurró. _—Hinata ha recibido una serie de mensajes y ha salido corriendo del restaurante en el cual estábamos comiendo. Te avisaré en lo que lleguen a su destino la ubicación exacta, pero actualmente estamos en la avenida central, creo que nos dirigimos a la zona boscosa._

Rápidamente soltó su teléfono y nuevamente siguió a las dos mujeres.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué salieron tan rápido? Hinata había comentado que algo le había pasado a su primo. ¿Sería eso? ¿Hyuga Neji estaba en peligro?

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

— **¡VAMOS AL BOSQUE! —** Gritó Itachi. —Sasori me ha dicho que Sakura y Hinata han salido rápidamente en esa dirección luego de que Hinata recibiera unos mensajes. ¡Puede ser Neji!

—Entonces vamos. —Siguió el Uchiha menor. —Tenemos que salvar a Neji sea como sea.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hinata fue la primera en bajar del carro, sin importarle sus zapatos altos, sin importar que su teléfono cayera en quién sabe dónde, corrió como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Neji no podía dejarla, eran los Hyuga, eran los únicos en portar ese apellido, ¿En donde quedaban sus sueños? ¿En donde quedaba su ideal de familia? Neji Hyuga siempre había sido el hombre de su vida, aquel que la defendía de los abusos de su padre, aquel chico callado y serio que la cuidaba de todos, el que la enseñó a leer, quien salía a comprar con ella, quien la sacó del infierno.

— **No puedes. —** Gritó en medio del llanto mientras corría por todo el lugar. _—¡No puedes simplemente irte y dejarme Neji! —_ Sollozó. **—Eres mi hermano. —** Gritó aún mas fuerte mientras veía hacia todos lados. _—Eres lo único que tengo, no te puedes ir. —_ Cayó en medio del llanto. _—No puedes dejarme sola. —_ Susurró. _—No puedes irte, no puedes dejarme en el vacío nuevamente._

Sakura quien había agarrado el teléfono de Hinata, la consiguió a unos 300 pasos más adelante, Hinata se había tirado en el piso, y lloraba como a un niño quien le han quitado un dulce, o como un niño que lo ha perdido todo. Mientras avanzaba hacia su amiga, distinguió en medio de la arena la marca de unos cauchos, tomando la iniciativa ella, aunque con miedo y preocupación decidió avanzar.

¿No podía ser lo que imaginaba verdad? ¡Neji estaría bien! Su amigo estaría bien, quizás herido pero bien. Pasando por el lado de Hinata, avanzó con paso más rápido, y a lo lejos pudo distinguir el carro de Neji con la mayor parte delantera destrozada, su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente.

— **Neji. —** Gritó, no escuchó respuesta alguna. _—Neji soy Sakura. ¿Puedes oírme? —_ Susurró al borde del llanto. —Sé que estás aquí. ¿Ok? Solo tienes que darme una señal y yo haré todo lo posible por conseguirte. —El sonido de los pasos atrás de ella, le hizo saber que Hinata había reaccionado. Ahora las dos eran las que llamaban y gritaban a viva voz el nombre del castaño. Hinata tuvo la idea de separarse, si bien a Sakura no le gustó la idea, tampoco podía negarse, el lugar era demasiado grande, y buscando por un solo lado nunca lo encontrarían, dándole su teléfono a Hinata, le hizo prometer que cualquier cosa le escribiera, la pelinegra asintió y salió por la parte izquierda del lugar.

Sakura caminó a lo largo del lugar, poco a poco empezó a distinguir marcas de pasos, siguió caminando con la esperanza a flor de piel. ¡Tenían que ser de Neji! Luego de varios minutos caminando, por fin encontró lo que buscaba, con lágrimas por toda la cara, salió corriendo en dirección a Neji, quien se encontraba en el piso, con la mano toda ensangrentada y la ropa sucia, sin importar cómo se lanzó encima del chico y empezó a palpar su mano buscando el pulso, ¡No lo encontraba! Debía calmarse, eso debía hacer, tomando una gran bocanada de aire, y conteniendo todas las lágrimas, decidió probar nuevamente, fue muy leve pero ahí estaba, el tenía pulso. Rápidamente marcó el número de Hinata, la pelinegra contestó al instante.

El sonido de unos pasos la alertaron, Hinata no podía haber llegado tan rápido, girando bruscamente se dio cuenta que eran Sasori, Itachi y Sasuke.

Suspiró con alivio, habían logrado una parte; sacar a Neji del lugar, ahora lo importante era que lo estabilizaran.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Cuando todos se enteraron, la sala de espera estaba a reventar, Hinata estaba en su mundo, no hablaba, no veía a nadie, solo murmuraba cosas que al oído humano, no eran entendibles. Sasori junto a Gaara cuidarían de Neji esa noche mientras que Itachi y Naruto, seguían en la zona del bosque buscando alguna pista, o marcas de carro que no fueran las del carro de Neji. Sakura e Ino se encontraban justo al lado de Hinata, Sasuke estaba sentado de igual forma cerca de la pelinegra, Hinata a veces rompía en llanto y se lanzaba rápidamente a los brazos del pelinegro, Sasuke sabía que para la chica todo era muy difícil y que necesitaba alguien que no se derrumbara tan fácil, Hinata sabía que a pesar de todo, Sasuke era el indicado, cuando se tranquilizó, Sasuke logró hablar con una enfermera para que Hinata pudiera pasar la noche ahí, solo faltaba alguien que la acompañara, y ese alguien resultó ser Ino.

Sakura, se despidió de todos los presentes y tomando muy fuertemente la mano de Sasuke se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Le preguntó Sasuke cuando la vio entrar en la habitación, Sakura solamente se acurrucó en el pecho del azabache.

— _Estoy bien. —_ Susurró. —Por un momento, pensé que alguien más saldría de mi vida. ¿Sabes? Neji es como ese hermano que nunca tuve, al igual que Naruto. Me rompió el alma ver como Hinata lloraba por él durante el camino en el carro, lloraba tan desconsoladamente, me alegro mucho de que no le pasara nada, me alegro tanto de que siga aquí. —Sollozó. _—Si Neji hubiera…_

—No pasó nada. —Susurró el azabache mientras besaba fuertemente su frente. —Duérmete, yo cuidaré de ti.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

…

— _Eres muy malo. —Susurró una pequeña niña de ojos jade y cabello rosa. —Le diré a mamá que no quieres jugar conmigo. —La tierna niña hizo un puchero que le sacó una risa al niño que estaba con ella._

— _Tonta. —Rió. —Siempre me ha gustado jugar contigo, siempre jugaré contigo. —Le sonrió mientras la abrazaba. —Te amo mucho. —Rió mientras un tierno sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas._

— _Yo te amo mucho más. —Saltó la niña dándole en la cara al niño, este solo retrocedió._

— _Tonta hermana menor. —Gritó mientras corría con una sonrisa. —Me las pagarás Sakura._

— _Claro que no. —Susurró mientras le sacaba la lengua al niño al frente de ella. —Los hermanos mayores siempre pierden._

…

Sakura se levantó violentamente de la cama. ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué soñaba esas cosas? Seguro fue por la cantidad de sentimientos expresados esta tarde por parte de Hinata, seguro su cerebro estaba jugándole una broma para confundirla. ¿Hermano? Ella no tenía hermanos. Y si era así, ¿Por qué nunca se vio la cara del niño delante de ella? Trató de conciliar el sueño nuevamente, pero por más que trató de hacerlo, no lo consiguió. Busco a su lado y consiguió a Sasuke durmiendo como siempre, abrazándose a él intentó dormir nuevamente; el pelinegro se movió y la abrazo aún más fuerte.

—¿Tuviste un mal sueño? —Preguntó. —Has estado hablando, no entendí nada, pero sé que estabas hablando.

— _Supongo que fueron todas las emociones vividas el día de hoy. —_ Susurró. —Sasuke… —Llamó. — ¿Nunca me dejarás verdad? —Preguntó, el pelinegro se levantó rápidamente y le acarició la cara.

—¿A qué se debe esta pregunta?

— _Aún no me has respondido. —_ Susurró. — _Tú… ¿Estarás siempre conmigo verdad?_

—Siempre contigo. —Le confirmó. —Hasta que la muerte nos separe, Sakura. —Le sonrió mientras le daba cortos besos por el cuello. — Solo la muerte nos puede separar.

—Te amo. ¿Lo sabes no? —El pelinegro asintió haciéndola reír, el movimiento en su cuello era algo exquisito. — ¿Tú me amas?

—Sakura no seas molesta. —Se quejó el azabache mientras alzaba el rostro, Sakura hizo un ridículo puchero que lo hizo sonreír. —Claro que te amo. ¿Deseas que lo demuestre? —Sonrió pícaramente a lo que la chica se ruborizó.

—Lo deseo, y no sabes cuánto. —Sonrió mientras Sasuke bajaba lentamente y se apoderaba de sus labios.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Hace media hora que había despertado, Sasuke aún dormía; prácticamente, habían pasado toda la madrugada despiertos, Sakura solamente _''durmió''_ una hora, aún seguía en su mente esa escena del sueño. ¿Tendría que hablar con mamá? ¿Pero por qué?

Era estúpido, no era posible.

Ella era hija única, ella nunca tuvo hermanos. Los únicos niños a su alrededor siempre fueron: Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, Itachi, Ino y Hinata. ¿Por qué ahora venía a su mente un niño que nunca había conocido?

¿Hermano mayor? Ella no podía tener un hermano, si hubiese sido así. ¿En dónde está? ¿Por qué no hay fotos de él? ¿Por qué lo recordaba recién a los 26 años?

Definitivamente, la mente era algo maravilloso, puedes transformar cualquier cosa, lo imposible, en posible. Porque aún lo sostenía, era imposible que ese sueño fuera verdad, y que ella no fuera la única Haruno Senju.

El teléfono de Sasuke vibró a su lado, tenía un mensaje de Mikoto, decía que bajaría a desayunar con ellos ya que aun quería hablar lo de ayer. Levantándose cuidadosamente salió en búsqueda de unos pantalones cortos y una camisa azul, rápidamente fue a cambiarse mientras se aseaba un poco, más tarde se acomodaría mejor para visitar a Neji al hospital, y para llevarle ropa a Ino y Hinata.

—Sakura. —Escuchó la voz de Sasuke. — ¿No es muy temprano para que estés despierta? —Bostezó mientras entraba al baño.

—Tu madre bajará ahorita. —Sonrió. — _Me parece que debemos recibirla, vestidos. —_ Susurró a lo que el Uchiha curvo los labios.

—Mi mamá ya me ha visto. —Se rió. —Y tú igual, no hay nada de malo. Pero está bien, iré a cambiarme. —Se rió nuevamente al ver la cara de la pelirrosa. — ¿Me ayudas?

—N-no… Improvisaré un desayuno. —Sin decir más salió corriendo del baño, esas caras, esos gestos, Sasuke amaba todo eso, y no, por nada del mundo lo perdería.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—¿Los he despertado? —Preguntó Mikoto con una dulce sonrisa, en sus manos llevaba una pequeña bandeja, con lo que pensó Sakura, era comida.

—No, no nos has despertado. —Sonrió nerviosamente. —Sasuke-kun se está cambiando. —Susurró. —Pero pasa Mikoto, puedes sentarte, esta es tu casa.

—No señorita. Es casa de mi hijo y tuya. —Le sonrió. —Mi casa está arriba, y ni tanto, con Itachi y Fugaku viviendo en ella, no creo que sea completamente mía. —Se carcajeó contagiando a Sakura. Minutos después Sasuke salió de la habitación acomodándose la camisa.

—Madre. —Le saludó mientras la abrazaba y le daba un gran beso en la frente. Mikoto sonrió entre los brazos de su hijo.

—Mi pequeño Sasuke, disculpa por interrumpirte. —Sasuke tosió mientras Sakura se reía nerviosamente. —Oh, no, no es necesario que lo nieguen, son jóvenes y bueno, viven juntos, no creo que…

—¿Hablamos de otra cosa por favor? —Sakura cambio el tema de conversación, Sasuke disfrutaba cuando la chica se ponía nerviosa. — ¿Qué nos quieres decir, Mikoto? —Preguntó mientras los tres se dirigían a la mesa.

—Sabes que con la pérdida de Dan. —La sonrisa en la cara de la chica se borró. —Discúlpame yo… Fugaku me ha pedido que te diga, que si no te molesta, el quisiera entregarte en la iglesia, yo…

—Me encantaría. —Sonrió nuevamente. —Sería un honor para mí. ¿Ustedes son mi familia, no? —Tanto Mikoto como Sasuke asintieron. — ¿Qué sería mejor que ser entregada por Fugaku? Muchísimas gracias.

—Y bueno, también quería decirles que he comprado unas cosas, me encantaría que fueran a verlas. ¿Pueden venir conmigo?

—Claro, aún tenemos tiempo antes de ir al hospital. —Sasuke le sonrió a su madre. —Solo déjame comer algo.

—¿Acaso no has comido suficiente? —El comentario hizo que Sakura se pusiera completamente roja, mientras que Mikoto y Sasuke se rieron a más no poder.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

En la oscuridad de un apartamento, se encontraba él, algunas veces los recuerdos de lo que pudo ser una vida feliz pasaban fugazmente por su mente. Una vida, y muchas experiencias que le fueron arrebatadas.

….

— _¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te quedó claro? Nadie te quiere de regreso._

— _He visto a mi madre llorar, yo… papá ¿Cuándo volveré? —Preguntó un niño al borde del llanto. —La señora no me trata bien, tengo tanto miedo. —Susurró. —Extraño a mi hermana._

— _Sakura no te recuerda, ni siquiera te reconocería si te viera._

— _Sakura es mi hermana, mi pequeña hermana menor._ — _Repetía el niño. —Yo sé que…_ — _La voz de la antes mencionada se escuchó justo detrás de ellos, el hombre sonrió y el niño justamente volteó para saludar a su hermana. Cuando iba a saludarla, la niña saltó en brazos de su padre y luego le dirigió una mirada desconfiada._

— _¿Quién es este niño papi? —Preguntó Sakura mientras lo veía de arriba abajo. —Está algo sucio. —Rió. —Mi mamá siempre dice que tenemos que ser higiénicos. —Le sonrió. El niño al frente de ella apretó levemente los puños y dándose la vuelta se fue, para nunca regresar._

… _._

— _¡Eres el mismo niño de la otra vez! —Le saludó Sakura, él solamente se apartó._

— _No te conozco. —mencionó el niño. —Me han dicho que no hable con desconocidos._

— _Soy Sakura. —Le sonrió mientras le tendía la mano. —Haruno Sakura. Un gusto. ¿Y tú? ¿Quién eres?_

… _._

—Me olvidaste. —Susurró al vacío. —La persona más importante en mi vida, me olvidó. —Susurró. —Yo nunca te olvidé, tonta hermana menor. Por eso regresé. —Sonrió. —Regresé para que volviéramos a jugar, tú y yo, siempre. Hasta que la muerte nos separe. —Susurró mientras acariciaba la foto de la pelirrosa. —Nadie se interpondrá en mi camino. No, no, y no. —Sonrió al ver la foto de Sasuke. —No todo es felicidad. —Rió mientras arrugaba la foto. —No todo es perfecto.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

—¿Y cómo estás? —Sakura entró en la habitación en la cual se encontraba Neji. El castaño sonrió ampliamente.

—Estoy mucho mejor ahora, pequeña cerezo. —Sonrió, el sonido de una garganta aclarándose lo hizo reír. —También me encanta verte, Sasuke. —Sakura sonrió mientras el Uchiha rodaba los ojos.

—Nos has dado un buen susto. —Fue todo lo que dijo.

—Hierba mala nunca muere, Sasuke. —Rió. —Andan muy juntos ustedes, no sé. —Se rió al ver la cara de Sakura.

—¿Hoy es el día que me hagan bromas? —Gritó en medio de risas. —Oh sí, estamos muy juntos. ¿Qué con eso?

—A veces solo hay que mantenerse al lado de quien uno ama. —Dijo Sasuke elevando la voz. —Sakura es **mi** prometida. —Enfatizó el _''mi''_ de la oración, tratando de que los dos pelirrojos que se encontraban afuera lo escucharan. —Por si acaso alguien cree que…

—Deja los celos Sasuke, te dije que ya no voy detrás de Sakura. —Neji se burló. —Pero Sakura, deseo que me cuides esta semana. —El comentario hizo que Sasuke rodará los ojos en señal de fastidio, apunto estaba de hablar cuando Itachi entró en la habitación.

—Se que no es momento, pero Sasuke… —El azabache volteó hacia su hermano. — ¿Te acuerdas de las dos mujeres del parque? —Sasuke asintió. —Han aparecido muertas, me he topado con Naruto quien llevaba la historia. Hay un mensaje del asesino.

—¿Qué dice? —Preguntó Sakura.

Itachi respondió rápidamente.

 **''** _ **No puedes acabar el juego, porque tú aún no has jugado''**_

—¿Qué nos quiere decir con eso? —Preguntaron Sasuke y Neji a la vez.

—Shikamaru está estudiándolo junto a Temari en este momento. Pero sus sospechas son de qué va dirigido a alguien. La pregunta es… ¿A quién?

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

— _En la vida. —_ Susurró al vacío. —Hay cosas que no puedes dejar inconclusas. —Rió. _—Él se ha salvado. —_ Susurró. _— No estaba en mis planes matarlo, ya he conseguido lo que buscaba. —_ La lata de refresco que habían conseguido como prueba, reposaba en la mesa de su apartamento. —Me pregunto si llegarás a saber de mí antes de vernos. —él se levantó y observó por el largo ventanal. — Sa-ku-ra, querida hermana menor. —Sonrió. — ¿Recordarás lo que decías?

— _ **El juego no se acaba hasta que uno de los dos caiga. —**_ _Gritó la pequeña pelirrosa._

…

— _ **No es justo. —**_ _Gritó. —Siempre ganas, hermano mayor. ¿Cuándo te ganaré?_

…

— _He perdido otra vez. —Se quejó, su madre se rió mientras el niño sonreía._

— _Al parecer nunca podrás ganarle a…_

…

—Es como siempre. —Rió. —Sino me ganaste antes. ¿Qué te hace pensar que me ganarás ahora? Pobre Sakura. —Se burló. —Acabaremos este juego cuando uno de los dos caiga. —Rió. —Es decir, cuando tu mueras, o cuando yo muera… También puede ser, _cuando ambos… cuando ambos demos nuestro último suspiro. —_ Susurró. —Nos veremos Sakura, nos volveremos a ver, lo único que sé es que… O gano, o empato. —Rió mientras pasaba la mano por cada uno de las fotos. _—Es tu turno de caer. —_ Susurró mientras tomaba la foto de su nueva víctima. — Queridos niños, deben tener cuidado. —Susurró con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. —Soy esa voz… Esa voz que traerá el peor de los miedos.

 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Fin del capitulo N13.**_

* * *

Hola, paso por aquí a dejar el capitulo N13 correspondiente a esta semana. Gracias a todas las personas que han marcado como favoritos y siguen esta historia.

El asesino atacó nuevamente, esta vez fue nuestro querido Neji, pero gracias a Dios no le pasó nada. ¿Por qué el asesino dejaría vivo a Neji? Me gustaría saber que piensan sobre eso, y también que piensan sobre esto.

¿Por qué Sakura apenas recordó a su hermano hasta ahora? Bueno, en si no lo recordó muy bien, aun esta en negación, ya que ella cree que es la ultima Haruno, y también. ¿Por qué su hermano si la recuerda perfectamente?

Empieza el nivel intermedio en el juego del asesino, si señores, empezó con nuestro querido Neji. ¿Con quién acabara? :o

Hoy no podre dar un adelanto del capitulo n14 porque nuevamente estoy con mi amiga, prácticamente estoy viviendo con ella esta semana, y la laptop la tengo descargada, solo les puedo decir que el siguiente capitulo lleva por nombre, ''Perdedor'' ¿Qué piensan? ¿Qué puede traer el capitulo n14? ¿Quién morirá en este? D:

Sin decir más responderé sus reviews.

AlexandraM: Hola, gracias. Jajajaja calma por favor, no te puedo responder esas cosas, tienes que leer la historia (?) Nuestro asesino es perfecto, el es muy inteligente, pero en este capitulo, recupero un pequeño error, que fue la lata de refresco, así que si, el cometió un error, que ninguno de ustedes noto, se pasaron (?) jajajaja espero leerte nuevamente, gracias por comentar.

Rouki: Hola! Has comentado nuevamente, que alegría. Si, es gracioso que me digan _''entonces puedes matar y…''_ Yo no soy una asesina jajajaja Pues sí, aquí la razón del equipo grande, porque los iba a eliminar uno por uno —inserte risa macabra— Jajaja okno, Oh no creo acabar con todos, quizás deje uno vivo(? Okno, muchísimas gracias por comentar, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos.

Kate: Hola, bueno el tiene su creencias como todo humano, puede creer en Dios, pero se siente sucio para considerarse uno, el asesino respeta sus creencias, confunde a la gente, pero no, no se cree un Dios. El cara a cara, será en el capitulo final, estoy trabajando en él, y espero no decepcionar a nadie. Muchísimas gracias a ti por comentar, espero leerte nuevamente. Saludos.

Annie: Hola, otra vez tu! Me voy a acostumbrar a que comentes, pls no desaparezcas luego, rompen mi corazón:c Bueno que te puedo decir, yo pienso dejar a alguno con vida Jajaja pero si, hasta nuestra Saku está en peligro de morir, gracias por comentar nuevamente, espero leerte en el capitulo n14.

Amysd: Hola, jajajaja yo no soy la asesina, ok, controlo al personaje, pero a la hora de escribir quien va a ser la próxima víctima, créeme que soy muy cuidadosa Jajaja yo tampoco quiero matar a ninguno de esos personajes, pero a lo mejor lo haga, quien sabe. Sasuke y Sakura… ¿Final Feliz? Esta difícil la cosa D: JAJAJAJAJA. Tranquila, yo veré como hacer que sean felices, gracias por comentar, espero leerte nuevamente.

RosaNegrac: Oye sí, me quede esperando tu comentario chama, rompiste mi corazón. Tampoco me gusto mucho la idea de acabar con la participación de Suigetsu, pero era necesario uwu. A nuestro pequeño Sasori le gusta Sakura, pero él sabe que lleva las de perder si se mete en esa relación, aunque si, tiene la ayuda de las dos mejores amigas de Sakura, Ino y Hinata quizás no odien la relación de ellos, pero si es por fastidiar a Sasuke, créeme que harán hasta lo imposible. Espero leerte nuevamente, no rompas mi cora :c

DULCECITO311: Hola, gracias por comentar nuevamente, estoy acostumbrada siempre a leer algo de vos. Bueno si, cayó uno de los amigos y compañeros, fue muy doloroso para mí elegirlo. Ya que me gusta mucho su personaje, pero lo sentí necesario, Karin es fuerte, Karin saldrá de esto y con más fuerza que nunca, empezara a buscar la manera de que ese asesino caiga, porque algún día, va a caer. Oh bueno, no veo lo tarde en lo que se involucro en la escena, llego al mismo tiempo que todos llegaron, por ser del Team Itachi, todos llegan juntos al lugar, si nuestro Sasuke está alerta, el estaba pendiente de su trabajo, pero también estará pendiente de su Sakura. Bueno si, esa no será la última vez en la que el asesino trate de dividirlos, a cada uno le sembrara la duda, y quizás exista un quiebre en tan unido grupo, todo puede pasar de ahora en adelante. Oh si, dejaron ir a dos mujeres que estuvieron presente en la escena, y en este capitulo he mostrado lo que paso con ellas, el asesino las mato, ¿Por qué? Ya cometió un error que fue dejar la lata de refresco en el lugar, no podía permitir que las dos mujeres fueran y dijeran lo poco o mucho que sabían. Gracias por leer y comentar, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos.

Ahora sin más nada que decir, solo me queda recordarles lo que ya saben, cualquier duda, aporte, idea, sugerencia, u opinión acerca de mi historia, pueden dejarla en un bello comentario, que como ven, son muy importantes para mí, ya que me dan el ánimo de seguir escribiendo y actualizando puntualmente.

Por ustedes este fic está en línea, y depende de ustedes que siga en línea. ¿Por qué depende de ustedes? Porque sus comentarios me dan animo de seguir publicando cada capitulo, cada semana.

Nos leemos el miércoles o viernes de la semana que viene, se despide:

 **RosseV.**


	14. Chapter 14 Perdedor

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Leve Ooc.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo XIV: Perdedor.**_

* * *

 _ **Viernes. 12a.m**_

El olor de desinfectante y medicamentos, sencillamente era asqueroso, eso era lo que pensaba Sasori, Gaara estaba muy tranquilo en una esquina revisando su teléfono sin ninguna molestia. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo? Se preguntaba Sasori, era demasiado fuerte el olor, ni loco se quedaba un rato más en ese pasillo.

—Iré por café. —Fue lo primero que le pasó por la mente para poder salir del pasillo. — ¿Quieres uno?

—Claro. —Gaara volvió a lo que estaba haciendo.

Estará enamorado, pensó Sasori.

Mientras subía por las escaleras algunas preguntas pasaban por su mente, ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué se había fijado en ella? ¿Destino? ¿Acaso era su destino encontrarse con ella?

—Claro que lo es. —Sonrió mientras caminaba el pasillo. —Era nuestro destino encontrarnos Sakura y… —La palabra murió en sus labios, solo sintió el frío golpe en su región occipital y lo demás lo vio negro.

—No soy Sakura. —Susurró la persona detrás de él. —Pero podemos decir que soy alguien cercano a ella. —Sonrió mientras arrastraba poco a poco el cuerpo del joven.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Viernes. 7a.m**_

Sakura estaba preocupada. Había escuchado como Sasuke salió del apartamento a las 4a.m sin decir absolutamente nada. Llevaba esperándolo tres horas seguidas, no había podido pegar un ojo durante el tiempo que él no estuvo en la casa. El sonido de las llaves y de sus pasos la hizo saltar de la cama.

—Ha pasado algo. —Preguntó. — ¿Neji? ¿Ha pasado algo con…

—Sasori desapareció. —Soltó rápidamente. —Gaara dijo que salió a buscar café para los dos, tardó más de lo normal en llegar y él decidió bajar, lo único que encontró fueron los recipientes del café derramados en el piso. Las cámaras de vigilancia del pasillo no muestran nada, estaban dañadas. —La noticia le cayó como un balde de agua, palpó hasta que logró sentarse, Sasuke la veía en silencio.

—Se que has pasado mucho tiempo con él y…

—¿Ha sido el asesino?

—Eso creemos, llegaron anónimos a la jefatura. Lo único que decía era que _hay dos personas menos en el grupo. ¿Qué esperan?_ —Citó, Sakura levantó la vista chocando directamente con la de Sasuke. —Lo encontraremos Sakura y…

—Se que lo harán, es solo que… No puedo creerlo sabes. Ayer lo vi, y hoy me dices que no está, yo… También está lo de Neji y…

—¿Le quieres? —Preguntó el pelinegro, Sakura frunció el ceño.

—Como a un amigo. —Soltó rápidamente. — ¿A qué viene esto Sasuke?

— _No lo sé, Sakura. —_ Susurró sentándose al lado de ella. —Te he visto con él, disfrutas con él y yo no sé, he sentido que…

—Te amo. ¿Ok? —La pelirrosa se acomodó entre sus brazos. —No es momento para esto Sasuke, tenemos que ayudar a uno de nuestros amigos ¿sabes? —rió. _—Lamento si hice algo que se malinterpretara. —_ Susurró mientras le daba cortos besos por la cara. —Tenemos que trabajar, debemos conseguirlo.

—Itachi tiene a un gran grupo de policías buscando, hemos empezado desde las 4a.m, justo después de que me fui.

—Oh, me hubieses despertado y…

— _No importa. —_ Susurró abrazándola. —Estamos trabajando en ello, hacemos todo lo posible por conseguirlo. Además, te veías muy linda mientras dormías. —Sonrió mientras la tiraba nuevamente en la cama. — ¿Podemos dormir un poco más? Ya Itachi está trabajando en su búsqueda, podemos estar tranquilos, lo encontraremos vivo. —Sakura sonrió.

—Creo que podemos quedarnos solo un rato y luego trabajamos. —Rió mientras abrazaba al pelinegro.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Viernes, 10a.m**_

Sasori sentía un intenso dolor en sus piernas y brazos, todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, mientras trataba de recordar lo que lo había traído a ese lugar.

El café, el golpe, todo oscuro.

Sasori nunca sucumbía al miedo, pero hoy lo estaba haciendo, alarmado se dio cuenta que estaba atado a lo que parecía ser una mesa de operaciones, una sombra se movió entre la oscuridad de la sala.

—He pensado mucho sobre ti últimamente. —Rió. —Estaba entre ti y el chico castaño, me preguntaba. ¿Cuál muerte le dolería más? —Le escuchó hablar. —Creo que tú serás alguien interesante. —Rió.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿A quién le dolerá?

—A Sakura, obviamente. ¿Has visto como morían las brujas? —Preguntó de repente. — ¿Le temes al fuego, chico rojo? —Su risa fue lo último que escuchó, un gran golpe le volteó la cara. —He pensado mucho sobre ti. —Repitió. —Eras un maldito dolor de cabeza, todo el tiempo con ella, ¡Yo la necesitaba sola! —Gritó. —Quiero que sepas que todo lo que pasará, es absolutamente tu culpa.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Viernes 11a.m**_

—¿Qué Sasori desapareció? —Fue lo primero que dijo Ino, Sakura asintió. _—Ha desaparecido a las 4a.m y ¿nadie lo ha notado? —_ Susurró. _—Es imposible._

—Sasuke salió a esa hora junto a Itachi en lo que Gaara les avisó. Estuve todo ese tiempo esperándolo, pensé que algo le había pasado y…

— _Oh por Dios, espero que Sasori esté bien. —_ Susurró _. —Es un buen chico y un gran amigo, yo no…_

—Lo vamos a encontrar, así como encontramos a Neji. —Sakura sonrió. —Debemos tener fe. — ¿y Hinata?

—Ha bajado a desayunar, cuando me di la vuelta ya no estaba. —Rió. —Sabes cómo es Hina en las mañanas.

—Es muy bueno eso. —Sonrió. —Eso significa que está mejorando. ¿Cómo pasaron la noche?

—Yo he dormido como una bebé. —Susurró Ino. —Ningún ruido, nada me hubiese despertado. —Se rió, Sakura asintió dándole la razón a su amiga.

—Creo que no hace falta que me lo digas. ¿Sabes? —Rió. —Cuando duermo contigo, puede caerse el edificio, pero si ningún escombro te cae encima, sigues viva, durmiendo pero viva.

—Es lo que digo. —Mencionó Hinata entrando en la sala. —La he llamado desde hace horas para desayunar, y no se despertó. Pero apareces tú, y esta lista para la guerra. —Se burló.

—Sakura es Sakura. —Dijo Ino. —No puedo permitir que me gane en algo. —Las tres chicas sonrieron, Sasuke apareció repentinamente asustándolas.

—Hinata, hoy nos llevamos a Neji. ¿Lo dejamos en tu apartamento o lo llevamos al suyo?

—Creo que será mejor que lo lleves a su departamento, su novia viene. —Soltó ácidamente.

—Tenten ¿no? ¿Por qué no te cae bien? —Preguntó, Hinata solamente apartó la mirada.

—Siempre tenía algo que decir acerca de mi trabajo. —Se quejó. —Me hacía quedar como una niña ante ella, es una perra. —Ino se rió, Sakura solamente la fulminó con la mirada.

—Ay, vamos Sakura. —Ino se acercó a sus dos amigas. —Cuando a Hinata le cae mal alguien, es obvio que esa persona le dio motivos, Hina nunca nos ha odiado, con eso te lo digo todo.

—Ustedes son diferentes. —Rió la pelinegra. —Pero siento que me equivoque con Karin y contigo Sasuke-kun. —Sasuke se sorprendió ante el repentino abrazo. —Es solo que Saku es muy importante para mí, y yo veía con malos ojos ese acercamiento de Karin hacia ti. —Se quejó. —Espero no sea tarde para que me perdones por mi error.

—Tranquila. —El pelinegro la apartó con cuidado, él no era de demostrar cariño y dar abrazos, o sí, sí era así, pero solo con Sakura y sin que nadie lo viera. —Pero no debes decirme esto solo a mí, Karin…

—Lo sé, cuando la vea me disculparé. —Sonrió tiernamente, el azabache pensó que por fin volvía a ver a la Hinata de hace 10 años atrás. —Sakura te dejo con tus amigas, iré con Itachi y Naruto para colaborar con la búsqueda de Sasori, se van al apartamento de Ino o al nuestro y cierran todo. —Las tres mujeres asintieron.

—Lo haremos Sasuke-kun. ¿Bendición? —Dijeron al unísono Hinata e Ino, Sakura se rió mientras Sasuke las ignoraba al salir de sala.

—Que haga las paces no quiere decir que no le haga bromas. —Sonrió la pelinegra. —Recogeré las cosas para irnos. —Sin decir más empezó a guardar las pocas cosas que tenía en la sala del hospital.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Viernes. 2p.m**_

Hubo siempre una leyenda. Era la de un hombre que vendió el mundo. Se decía que siempre perdía el control de sus actos, nunca estaba estable mentalmente, le gustaba cantar a la orilla del mar y jugar con la gente, su mejor amigo era el disfraz, podía moverse entre la gente sin ser detectado, sin ser perseguido, sin ser acusado, podía cometer todos los crímenes que quisiera, porque él tenía el control.

Una vez, una joven intentó hacerle frente, la joven era muy valiente y tenía una voluntad indestructible, parecía que podía llegar el final de los días de ese desquiciado hombre.

Parecía.

No se sabe cómo, no se sabe quién, pero la chica perdió su voluntad, fue rota, y él, él había ganado otra vez.

Esa era, una de sus historias favoritas, él se sentía como el protagonista de aquella historia, tenía el poder y sabía usarlo, su hermana era joven y valiente, pero tenía un punto débil.

—Uno menos. —Sonrió mientras tachaba la foto del pelirrojo. — _Es increíble cómo me das material Sakura, me pregunto que sentirás al ver esto._ —Susurró pasando cuidadosamente dos cd's en una bolsa de regalo. _— ¿Te gustará este presente tanto como a mí? —_ Susurró. —Me imagino tu cara. —Mirando hacia los lados, puso la bolsa con los cd's en la puerta de la chica. —Espero te gusten. —Sin decir más se dio la media vuelta y salió del lugar.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—¡Saku! —Gritó Hinata desde la puerta. — Alguien ha dejado esto. —Mencionó mientras tomaba la bolsa del piso. —Tienen unos cd's ¿Qué hago con esto?

—¿Son películas? —Ino corrió para ver los cd's que en esta se encontraban. — No tienen nombre, que raro. —Decía mientras revisaba cada uno de los discos. — ¿Vemos que es?

—Pueden ponerlo. —Se le escuchó decir a Sakura. —Pasen al cuarto y pónganlo para ver que es, aunque es raro, Sasuke-kun no me dijo que llegaría algún disco de película o algo.

—Quizás es una sorpresa. —Expresó Hinata toda emocionada. ¡Vente! —Se acercó a Sakura para que la siguiera. —No te puedes perder esto. —Sakura siguió a sus dos amigas mientras estás acomodaban las cosas para poder ver el contenido del disco.

Ino quien era la que tenía los discos, empezó a acomodar todos los cables, de las tres, ella era la más curiosa, le encantaba averiguar siempre todo, y de primera si era posible, colocando el primer disco, la pantalla se puso negra y apareció un escrito que decía.

'' _No me olvides Saku''_

Las chicas miraron con atención el conteo que mostraba el video, la melodía de una triste canción invadió la sala y de repente, lo que parecía ser un incendio apareció en la pantalla. La cara de confusión de las chicas fue cambiada por una de horror al distinguir a la persona que se encontraba en dicho incendio.

¡Era él! ¡Era Sasori!

Ino intentó por todos los medios pausar el video, pero lo que logró fue adelantarlo hasta el final, justo en el último mensaje de la cinta.

'' _No te quite al castaño, pero te he quitado al pelirrojo._

 _¿Fue una buena jugada?_

 _Te preguntarás… ¿Qué hay en el otro video?_

 _Es tu padre Sakura, bueno, lo que era tu padre''_

Sakura se levantó rápidamente y salió de la habitación, Hinata e Ino estaban completamente horrorizadas.

Habían presenciado la muerte de un amigo. Y si no se equivocaban, en el otro disco estaría filmada la muerte de Dan.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **1 hora después.**_

Después de que Sakura se encerrara en el baño y no saliera por más de media hora, Ino y Hinata llamaron a Sasuke contándole lo sucedido. Solo habían pasado 15 minutos cuando apareció el azabache acompañado de su hermano y de Naruto.

Itachi agarró los discos y se dirigió a la jefatura junto con Ino, Naruto y Hinata, necesitaban alguien que contara el cómo habían llegado esos discos al apartamento.

Sasuke abrió la puerta del baño y consiguió a Sakura en una esquina en posición fetal, se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuertemente, Sakura rompió a llorar en el hombro del pelinegro.

Se sentía culpable.

Sakura sabía que esto había sido por culpa de ella, que mientras más vínculos y lazos tuviera, más personas saldrían afectadas.

Por eso había llegado a una decisión.

Agarrando completamente desprevenido al pelinegro posó sus labios en los de él. Al principio fue lento, como si estuviera conociéndolo, si estuviera explorando por primera vez la cavidad del pelinegro, luego se volvió apasionado, era una batalla entre ambas lenguas, y nuevamente volvía a ser lento, pausado. Separándose del azabache buscó ansiosamente su mirada, el chico instintivamente le devolvió la mirada.

—No puedo seguir con esto. —Susurró Sakura. Sasuke se la quedó viendo con un rastro de confusión en la mirada.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Preguntó mientras le acomodaba el cabello.

— _Se acabó Sasuke. —_ Susurró lo más bajo posible, como si no quisiera decirlo _. —Quiero terminar esta relación._

— _No puedes… —_ Susurró el azabache, Sakura posó un dedo en sus labios callando toda respuesta.

—Lo siento, pero es así. —Dijo mientras se levantaba y muy dolorosamente sacaba el anillo de su mano. —Toma. —Le entregó la argolla que tanto había cuidado, Sasuke la jaló impulsivamente hacia él.

—No puedes hacer esto. —Le dijo mientras la miraba con dolor. —Sakura yo…

—Lo siento. —Ahogó un sollozo. —Yo necesito tiempo. —Sin decir más salió del baño, dejando a Sasuke aún en el lugar.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Ino estaba preocupada, no sabía cómo, no sabía porqué. Solo sabía que Sakura estaba en su cuarto, con la almohada llena de lágrimas y no hablaba. Intentó hablar con Sasuke, pero lo único que encontró fue el apartamento vacío y la puerta abierta.

Con mucho cuidado se sentó al lado de su amiga, cuando iba a hablar Sakura se volteó hacia a ella.

— _No quiero hablar, hoy no. —_ Susurró ahogando un sollozo. —Mañana. ¿Ok? —La rubia solamente asintió mientras apagaba las luces de la habitación, iría con calma y averiguaría por fin que era lo que pasaba.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

…

— _¿Hermanos por siempre? —Preguntó un niño sentándose al lado de Sakura, ella asintió con una gran sonrisa._

— _Siempre. Hermano. ¿Te quieres ir de Japón? —Preguntó tristemente la niña._

— _Iremos hacia donde papá y mamá quieran Sa-ku-ra. —Mencionó riendo al ver la cara de la niña._

— _No deletrees mi nombre, no me gusta. —Se quejó._

— _Así nunca te olvidaras de mí, hermana._

…

Sakura se levantó violentamente, buscó a su alrededor y se consiguió con Ino. Lo pensó una y mil veces, pero desechó la idea. No podía llamar a Sasuke, todo había acabado entre ellos. Debía llamar a su mamá, debía llamar a Tsunade, porque necesitaba respuestas a todos sus sueños.

.

.

.

* * *

—¿Cuánto tiempo pasará para que me recuerdes Sakura? —Se preguntaba mientras observaba la ciudad. — He matado a dos miembros del equipo, pero aún estás de pie. ¿Por qué aún no caes, Sakura? —Se quejó. _—Mientras más rápido caigas, mejor será. —_ Susurró al vacío. — Deseo verte, quiero ver tu cara cuando sepas que tu hermano es quién te ha hecho tanto daño. Y sobre todo, quiero verte morir en mis manos. —Sonrió. —Quiero verte caer ante mí.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Fin del capitulo N14.**_

* * *

 _¡HOLA! Muy buenas noches, sí, he traído el capitulo re tarde, (11:30PM) pero puntualmente, porque lo traje un día lunes 7u7_

 _El hermano de Saku le ha regalado la película o video, como quieran llamarlo de la muerte de Sasori y la de Dan. ¡Sorry Sasori, has sido el perdedor!_

 _Sakura terminó su relación con Sasuke para protegerlo, aunque la pregunta es… ¿Estará haciendo lo correcto?_

 _Muchísimas gracias a los nuevos seguidores de este fic, me encantaría que también dejaran un comentario, igualmente aquellos que están leyendo esta historia y aun no lo hacen, please, son mi alimento para la inspiración, sin ustedes no podre seguir escribiendo u—u_

 _El capitulo N15 será publicado la semana que viene. Lleva por nombre ''Has caído'' ¿De qué tratara? D:_

 _Responderé como siempre los reviews que me llegaron 7u7_

 _ **Mitsuki Tsukiomi:**_ _Hola! Tiempo sin verte comentar~ Espero siga siendo de tu agrado mi fic, gracias por leerlo y comentar, espero leerte nuevamente. Saludos._

 _ **RosaNegrac:**_ _El hermano de Saku la ama, con eso ¿Te aclaré algo? Jajaja eran niños, pero ahorita lo mueve un odio sin sentido hacia Saku, el pobre está mal y cree que todo fue culpa de su hermana u—u Claro, Sakura no paso nada por lo que el paso, pero no él no entiende eso, y hará que ella pierda todo, literalmente. Oh bueno, ya Sasuke no puede cuidar a su Saku de Sasori, porque 1) fue el muerto de este capitulo y 2) Lamentablemente ya no es la pareja de Sakura u—u Con respecto a Neji, sufrí mucho con su muerte para venir a matarlo aquí e—e ¿Segunda parte? Jajaja no había pensado en eso, ¿Otro fic? ¿Con esta misma temática o diferente? Este fic termina en el capitulo 19 uwu~ Okno mentira, todavía le falta jajajajaja pero mientras escribía una parte de uno de los posibles finales que he pensado, este da para una segunda parte, cuando llegue el momento yo daré las opciones y ustedes me dirán que es lo que quieren. Karin saldrá adelante, le mate a la pareja, pero todo fue fríamente calculado. Gracias por leer y comentar, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos._

 _ **Kate**_ _: Hello Kate! Para ver leer el cara a cara entre Saku y su hermano debes esperar hasta el final, aunque vemos a nuestro asesino ansioso por verla y contarle todo. ¿Qué pasara entre ellos? D: Gracias por comentar, espero leerte nuevamente._

 _ **Rouki:**_ _Si, Sasori fue el perdedor. ¿Qué comes que adivinas? Dime algo… ¿Sabes quién es el asesino? ¿Qué piensas acerca del nombre del capitulo que viene? D: Gracias por leer y comentar, espero leerte nuevamente._

 _ **Annie**_ _: Hi Annie! ¿Matar a Saku?_ _¿Yo? Oh no, nunca:v Por lo menos en estos capítulos no. Jajajaja no corazón, nadie está a salvo, voy eligiendo cuidadosamente u—u ¿Quién será el próximo? :o Espero leerte nuevamente, gracias por comentar, saludos._

 _ **DULCECITO311**_ _: ¡Hola Dulce! Fue suerte, el asesino lo hubiese matado si hubiese querido, pero cambio de planes y se fue por otro, quien resulto ser Sasori u.u Oh si, los sueños de Sakura le están dando respuestas, pero ella obviamente todavía no logra entenderlas, la pregunta es… ¿Cómo se enterara de que tiene un hermano? ¿Se lo dirá su madre o él? D: A él le encanta jugar con su hermana, todo lo pone como si aun fueran niños, y él cree que está bien eso, si existirá ese choque de voluntades, y si, ganara la más fuerte, independientemente sea la de Sakura o la de él, empate o alguno de los dos muere, esperemos Sakura no muera, pero uno nunca sabe u—u Sasuke intentara proteger a Sakura, pero como lo has dicho, Sakura tiene una pelea que dar ella sola, y solo ella puede decidir lo que pasara después. Gracias por leer y comentar, espero leerte nuevamente. Saludos._

 _Sin más nada que decir, me despido recordándoles que sus reviews son mi impulso para seguir con esta historia, y me encantaría mucho el saber lo que piensan de ella. Así que anímense, sólo serán pocos minutos lo que gasten en dejar su comentario. Todos sus comentarios son bien recibidos por mí._

 _ **Se despide, Rosse.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer(?**_


	15. Chapter 15 Has caído

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Leve Ooc.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo XV: Has caído.**_

* * *

Que Sasuke llegara a altas horas de la noche borracho y con cara de amargado destrozado era algo que no se esperaban ni Karin ni Naruto. Ambos se quedaron viendo al pelinegro con cara de asombro mientras este pasaba y tomaba asiento en la sala. Karin decidió dejar eso entre Sasuke y Naruto, pues ellos tenían más tiempo de conocidos y, hombre con hombre se entienden mejor.

Naruto por otra parte, no sabía qué hacer. Pensó en llamar a Sakura, pero algo le decía que no sería lo correcto, con toda la disposición del mundo y, recordando que los amigos son siempre lo más importante, se sentó a su lado, no fue necesario que él empezara, Sasuke empezó a hablar.

—Me dejó. —Soltó rápidamente. Naruto se sorprendió. —Me entregó el anillo y se fue.

—Sakura-chan…

—¿Sabes? —Dijo el Uchiha. —Yo amo a esa mujer, y entiendo que tenga miedo, se siente culpable por todo lo que ha pasado, y cree que me está protegiendo, pero en realidad me está rompiendo. —Balbuceó gracias al efecto del alcohol.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?

—Sasori murió. —Naruto se sorprendió al instante. —El asesino le mandó dos videos, uno de la muerte de su padre y otro de la muerte de Sasori. En el disco de la muerte de Dan el asesino le decía que mientras más ella quisiera, el más le arrebataría. No sé si vio los dos, o llegó a la conclusión con uno de esos videos, la cosa es que me devolvió el anillo y terminó nuestra relación de casi 7 años. Y estoy jodidamente mal. Porque amo a esa mujer, y ella simplemente se marchó, yo…

—Puedes recuperar a Sakura-chan, ella te ama. —Le recordó. —Está afectada por todo esto y… tienes que entenderla. Yo sé que te duele, pero a ella igual, de seguro está llorando con Ino sobre esto.

—Yo me casaré con Sakura. —Sentenció el Uchiha. —Así deba pelearme con todo el mundo. Nunca he dudado acerca de lo que siento. —Expresó. —Es la primera mujer en mi vida y… —Sasuke cayó rendido por el cansancio, el rubio solamente sonrió.

El sabía que sus dos amigos se amaban incondicionalmente.

Sabía que Sakura sacrificaría cualquier cosa por Sasuke.

Y sabía que Sasuke iría hasta el mismísimo infierno por Sakura.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Si Sasuke estaba mal, Sakura no era la excepción. Ino había salido muy temprano a buscar información acerca de lo que le pasaba a su amiga, cuando escuchó el sonido del apartamento de al lado salió rápidamente consiguiéndose con Sasuke.

—No has pasado buena noche. ¿Verdad? ¿Qué pasó?

—¿No te ha dicho aún? Terminó conmigo.

—Yo no sabía. —Se disculpó Ino. —Sasuke, no creo que dejes las cosas así solamente.

—Hoy no haré nada, tenemos que ir al lugar en donde encontraron los restos de Sasori, estaré con Hinata hoy, por favor, cuida de ella. ¿Sí? No la dejes sola.

—¿Por qué Hinata? Es forense y… oh ya entendí. Te estaré escribiendo. ¿Ok? Cualquier cosa me avisas.

—Igualmente Ino, igualmente. —Sin decir más el pelinegro pasó al apartamento, Ino se regresó al suyo y absolutamente nada había cambiado, Sakura seguía durmiendo y ella aún seguía sin saber cómo ayudarla.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Hinata y Sasuke habían acudido al viejo depósito en busca de lo que quedaba de Sasori, Sasuke se sorprendió al conseguirse con un depósito de dos pisos, aunque no fuera tan alto, llamaba perfectamente la atención. ¿A cuántas personas mataría ahí? Tanto él como Hinata se habían colocado sus guantes, era una operación sencilla, solo tenían que recoger las últimas cosas, pues Itachi anteriormente ya había estado en el lugar junto a un gran grupo y habían clasificado el lugar como seguro.

—Es un lugar muy apartado. ¿No? —susurró la pelinegra mientras observaba el lugar. —Casi no tengo señal aquí.

—Yo tampoco. —Mencionó Sasuke. La verdad que el lugar no le daba buena espina, tenía un mal presentimiento y eso casi nunca le pasaba. —Quiero que tengas esto. —Dijo poniendo en sus manos una pequeña arma. — Itachi puede decir lo que quiera, pero debemos estar alerta. ¿Ok? —Hinata asintió mientras tomaba dudosamente el arma.

Sasuke se sintió un poco más seguro con que la chica tuviera un arma.

—Cualquier cosa, alguien extraño, no dudes en disparar. —Hinata le sonrió con miedo.

—Nunca lo he usado, pero créeme que si está en peligro tu vida o la mía, no durare en usarla.

Sasuke fue el primero en entrar. El lugar no le gustaba para nada y, aunque su hermano ya hubiese estado ahí y confirmara que era seguro, él aún tenía sus dudas. Hinata lo siguió luego de que vio que el pelinegro le hacía señas para que pasara. Revisó visualmente el lugar y se acercó a lo que ella pensaba que era el lugar en el cual Sasori había sido asesinado. El repentino titileo de las luces hizo que Sasuke se alarmara. Agarrando fuertemente de la mano a Hinata, la jaló hacia él y se quedó en silencio, el repentino sonido de unos pasos en la parte de arriba le confirmó lo que él esperaba.

No estaban solos, el asesino se encontraba en el lugar.

Sasuke le indicó a Hinata con un movimiento que tratara de hacer el menor ruido posible, Hinata obedeció y con cuidado se quitó los pesados tacones que se había llevado, Sasuke imitó a la chica y también se despojó de sus zapatos.

— _Escuches lo que escuches… —_ Susurró. _—No salgas de aquí Hinata. —_ La pelinegra asintió mientras veía como Sasuke salía de su escondite.

Solo habían pasado 20 minutos cuando sintió que habían pisadas cada vez más rápidas en el piso de arriba, sin dudarlo agarró la pequeña arma y subió hasta el segundo piso. Mientras caminaba trataba de ver por cual camino seguir, cuando por fin consiguió ver a Sasuke, sintió un gran alivio.

Alivio que fue transformado en terror.

— **¡SASUKE-KUN! —** Gritó sosteniendo el arma fuertemente mientras apuntaba.

Un disparo, gritos y un cuerpo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **2 horas después.**_

Sakura e Ino habían pasado toda la mañana hablando acerca de lo que había orillado a Sakura a tomar esa decisión, Ino pensaba que era algo completamente estúpido de parte de su amiga.

¡Le estaba dando el gusto a su enemigo!

—Indirectamente estás haciendo lo que él quiere. —Se quejó. —Te quiere ver sola y túse lo estás poniendo fácil.

—Lo sé, ¿La he cagado? He mandado 7 años de relación por el tubo y…

—Sasuke te ama. —Le sonrió sinceramente la rubia. —Esperarás a que llegue de su investigación con Hina y…

—¿Está con Hinata?

—Están recogiendo para hacer los últimos arreglos al caso de Sasori.

— _Oh Dios. —_ Susurró Sakura. —Espero que descanse en paz, sabes yo… —El sonido del celular de Ino inundó la sala, la rubia sonrió al ver el remitente.

—Hablando de Hinata y Sasuke. —Sonrió.

— _Por aquí Ino. —Rió contagiando a Sakura._

— _Ino. —_ Se escuchó la voz de Hinata jadeante. _—Oh por favor, tienes que ayudarnos._ —Sollozó, la rubia automáticamente se alarmó.

— _¿Qué pasa_?—Sakura se inquietó ante el tono de voz de la rubia.

— _¡Lo he matado!_ —Sollozó. — _He matado al asesino, Sasuke-kun cayó por una ventana_. —Ahogó un gemido. — _Han pasado dos horas después de eso Ino, estoy con él, tiene pulso pero no reacciona. ¡Ino ayúdame! Dile a Itachi lo que ha pasado él sabe dónde estamos y_ … —La llamada se cortó. Ino rápidamente tecleó nuevamente pero nadie contestó.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Sakura, Ino la vio palideciendo poco a poco.

—Hinata mató al asesino según ella, Sasuke-kun cayó por una ventana y no reacciona.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **1 horas después.**_

Luego de que consiguieran a Sasuke y Hinata todo había sido desesperación. Hinata se encontraba traumada abrazada al cuerpo del pelinegro, este se veía pálido, pero aún estaba vivo.

Sakura fue la primera en salir corriendo del carro en busca de Sasuke. Hinata sostuvo más fuerte al pelinegro.

—No lo cuidé lo suficiente. —Susurró. —Yo no quería que esto pasara Sakura, perdón yo…

—Déjame acercarme, yo…

—No. Le estoy dando calor ¿Sabes? Estaba súper frío y yo. —Hinata rompió a llorar. —Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, en serio Saku yo… Está bien ¿Ok? Tiene pulso, ha intentado despertar ya varias veces, pero creo que el dolor es demasiado fuerte, cayó de esa ventana. —Señaló la ventana rota en el segundo piso. —No es tan alto, pero sí puede tener un buen dolor cuando despierte, por eso le administre un sedante. Sakura, yo maté al asesino. —Susurró ida. —Tenía una horrible máscara y no lo pensé, disparé en defensa propia.

—Sé que pasó así. No tengo porque dudar de ti.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Sasuke fue internado en un hospital al igual que Hinata, la pobre tenía una crisis, lo único que hacía era repetir _''lo siento''_ y se ponía a llorar bruscamente.

La persona que recibió el impacto de la bala murió al instante, identificándose como Yakushi Kabuto, el susodicho estaba en el lugar y llevaba una bolsa con algunas pruebas necesarias, sin duda alguna, todos sostenían que él era el asesino. Sino… ¿Por qué estaría en el lugar? Sakura se alegró de su muerte, el maldito por fin dejaría de hacer daño, al parecer la pesadilla se había acabado, otras investigaciones acerca del sujeto confirmaron que tenía antecedentes por asesinato, este había asesinado a su tutor legal, un hombre llamado Orochimaru, luego de eso, fue arrestado pero logró escapar hasta hoy que por fin caía de pies ante la justicia.

Sakura se encontraba durmiendo encima del brazo de Sasuke cuando éste despertó. Con un gemido de dolor la pelirrosa se levantó rápidamente. Sasuke apenas y podía abrir los ojos, la repentina luz y el dolor en todo su cuerpo era jodidamente insoportable.

—No te muevas. —Le dijo Sakura mientras veía que el chico se movía, Sasuke gruñó.

—Siento como si un carro hubiera pasado encima de mí. —Se quejó. —Maldita sea, me duele todo.

—Es normal. Caíste por un segundo piso.

—¿Segundo piso? ¿De qué hablas? —Confundido Sasuke la interrogó.

—¿Qué recuerdas?

—Lo estaba persiguiendo, creo que me golpee en la cabeza cuando lo agarré por segunda vez, cuando me di cuenta Hinata había subido al segundo piso y disparó, desde ese momento no recuerdo nada.

—Puede ser que el impacto de la bala con el cuerpo del asesino te impulsara hacia atrás.

—¿Qué pasó con ella? ¿Dónde está Hinata? —Preguntó alarmado.

—Está bien, creo. Tiene una pequeña crisis, pero es normal.

—Me asustó de puta madre, pensé que la mataría.

—Ella te defendió. —Rió Sakura. —Estás en deuda con Hina.

—Lo sé, lo sé. ¿Y él? ¿Qué paso con él?

—Murió. Ha muerto en el instante en que la bala atravesó su cabeza.

—¿Sería malo decir que me alegro? —Susurró el Uchiha haciendo una mueca de dolor. — ¿Mi mamá? ¿Mi papá? ¿Itachi?

—Están afuera esperando, saldré a decirles que has despertado ya.

—Por favor, quiero hablar con ellos. Gracias por todo Sakura.

—De nada Sasuke-kun. —Le sonrió. —Sasuke yo… ¿Soy una estúpida verdad? Dejarte no fue…

—Nunca me has dejado. —La interrumpió. —Estas aquí conmigo, como mi futura esposa Sakura, lo de ayer es algo estúpido.

—Lo sé, perdón. Sentí que morías. —Se acercó aun más al pelinegro. —Hinata estaba llorando encima de ti y pensé lo peor. Gracias por no dejarme Sasuke, gracias por no irte como…

—Siempre estaré contigo Sakura. —Murmuró muy cerca de sus labios. —Pero… ¿Puedes acercarte más? Me duele todo Sakura, necesito que me…

Sakura lo besó. Era la mejor forma que tenía de expresar lo que sentía, de expresar el miedo que sintió cuando lo vio tirado en el piso, de expresar lo feliz que estaba de que volviera a abrir sus ojos, un beso lleno de amor, de dulzura, de necesidad.

—No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo. —Murmuró separándose. —Tengo que ir a firmar unas cosas, estás bajo mi cuidado Sasuke. —Sonrió.

—Me sentiré mucho mejor cuando pueda irme de aquí.

—Con respecto a eso, vas a pasar una semana aquí. —La cara de horror del pelinegro la hizo reír.

—Pero…

—Te has caído por un segundo piso, tienen que atenderte muy bien, vas a tener dolores insoportables en el cuerpo, prefiero que estés aquí a que estés sufriendo en la casa sin yo saber cómo tratarte. —Le regañó.

—Lo aceptaré, pero… ¿Quién cuidará de ti?

—Nadie. Ya todo acabó. —Sonrió. —Por fin podemos cerrar el capítulo de este asesino, Sasuke.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Japón.**_

—Tsunade. —Saludó una mujer de cabello negro. — ¿Cómo has estado?

—Mejor, supongo. ¿Y tu Shizune? ¿Qué tal te trata la vida?

—De maravilla. —Sonrió. — Pensé que pasarías más tiempo con tu hija…

—Lo haré, mañana salgo para Nueva York, tomaré unas vacaciones.

—Me alegra mucho, sabes yo… —Su conversación fue interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono de la rubia. Tsunade miro el teléfono extrañada. No conocía el remitente pero debía ser alguien conocido.

—Disculpa. —Dijo levantándose. —Contestaré esto. —Poniéndose en marcha hacia la salida contestó.

—Hola, soy Tsunade… ¿Quién es? —El sonido de una respiración agitada la asustó. — ¿Hola? ¿Puede oírme?

—Madre. Soy yo.

—¿Saku? No, tú no eres Saku. ¿Quién es?

—Disculpe, creo que me equivoqué. —Soltó ácidamente.

—Descuide. —Colgó despreocupada. —La gente es loca. —Murmuró mientras tomaba nuevamente su lugar, la mujer al frente de ella le sonrió.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **1 día después, Cementerio Nacional.**_

El día estaba gris con pequeños rayos de sol, muchos creían que era por la despedida de un amigo, y el nuevo comienzo. Se confirmó que, Yakushi Kabuto era quien había cometido los asesinatos, una revisión a su apartamento dio las pruebas necesarias para culparlo de la Muerte de Yui Allergent, Hillary Orquez, Sami Alles, Veronica Alles, Dan, Suigetsu y las mujeres que aparecieron muertas después del ataque a Hyuga Neji.

Karin que nunca pensó alegrarse tanto por la muerte de alguien lo hizo, frente a la lápida que se le fue garantizada al occiso, maldijo mil veces su nombre, quinientas veces por ella, y otras quinientas veces porque Sasuke se lo había encomendado.

Hinata cuando logró salir de su crisis nerviosa pudo contar que temió por su vida y la de su compañero, que disparó en defensa propia y, aunque no lo reconociera en viva voz, si tuviera que hacerlo nuevamente, lo haría.

Ahora todos se encontraban presentes en honor al caído, Sasori. Quien en sus tiempos fue la mano derecha de Itachi y uno de sus mejores tiradores, a su edad de 28 años se despedía cruelmente de cada uno. Lo único que pudieron conseguir fueron restos de ceniza, fue lo único que pudieron rescatar, el asesino se ensañó fuertemente con el pelirrojo.

Los que quedaban del grupo hicieron un saludo en honor al chico. Itachi tomó la palabra en un emotivo discurso.

—Quiero hablar sobre una persona memorable, noble, sencilla y a la vez maravillosa, cuya partida ha dejado un gran dolor y vacío en el corazón de todos aquellos que lo tratamos de alguna forma. Ya que siempre dejó en todos nosotros una huella del amor y disposición para ayudar y consolar a quien lo necesitaba, aún a pesar de sus propias penas. —Itachi titubeó al seguir. — Un gran amigo, un gran hermano, un gran hijo. —Hizo mención a la madre del chico, Maya solamente asintió en señal de acuerdo. —Justo y objetivo nunca puso sus intereses personales por encima de la razón y con eso logró ganarse el corazón de todos nosotros. Creo que hablo en nombre de todos cuando digo que lo vamos a extrañar pero siempre lo recordaremos con mucho amor y una sonrisa en los labios, como él lo hubiera querido. — Se tomó un tiempo para respirar. — Espero que en donde te encuentres. —Mencionó elevando su mirada al cielo. —Cuides de nosotros, gracias por todo, Sasori.

Todos los presentes dejaron libres en aire una gran cantidad de globos entre los colores rojo y blanco, el rojo en honor a Sasori, y el blanco al también fallecido Suigetsu.

Itachi tomó la palabra nuevamente.

—Hemos vencido. —Dijo en voz alta. —Les hemos dado justicia, descansen en paz chicos, su muerte no fue en vano.

Ino quien se encontraba al lado de sus dos amigas, decidió incluir a Karin nuevamente en el círculo, la pelirroja se sorprendió mas no se quejó. Ino sabía que habían pasado muchas cosas, pero que gracias a Dios todo había acabado. Se dio la libertad de sonreír mientras apretaba en un abrazo a las tres chicas que estaban con ella.

De repente algo llamó su atención.

Sentado arriba de un lujoso carro negro, con una capucha negra que cubría prácticamente toda su cara, con una gran sonrisa, alguien los veía, a todos y cada uno.

Ino trató de soltarse del abrazo pero sintió fuertemente el agarre de una mano, ignorando completamente, se quedó con sus amigas. La persona que los veía simplemente se levantó y se fue.

* * *

 _ **Fin del capitulo n15.**_

* * *

 _Han pasado muchas cosas en este capitulo ¿no?_

 _Aquí entre nosotros. ¿El asesino ha muerto? ¿Ustedes que creen?_

 _Sorry por el susto de Hinata y Sasuke, Jajaja nuestra pequeña Hyuga defendió al Uchiha, aunque pobrecita, luego quedo re traumada Jajaja._

 _Con este capitulo, se despiden formalmente a Sasori y Suigetsu, fueron los dos que cayeron ante el asesino. Me dolió la muerte de ambos, tengo un enorme crush con Sasori y a veces un poco con Suigetsu._

 _El capitulo n16 lleva por nombre ''Tenten'' será un capitulo súper tranquilo, en donde reinara el amor. —Inserte sonrisa diabólica—_

 _Marchosísimas gracias a todos los que dieron en favoritos y siguen esta historia, me animan demasiado. Como siempre, responderé sus reviews._

 _ **Mitsuki Tsukiomi:**_ _¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias de verdad. Me alegra que siguieras pendiente de mi historia, he leído cada uno de tus comentarios, gracias por dejarlos. Tenias que seguir y darle favoritos a la historia desde el inicio chama, ¿Qué te paso? Jajaja Espero te guste este capitulo, gracias por leer y comentar, espero leerte nuevamente~ Saludos, Rosse._

 _ **RosaNegrac:**_ _¡Hola! Jajaja no es para tanto, bueno si u-u lo de Sasu y Saku no iba a durar mucho, para los capítulos que vienen los necesito juntos, así que no te preocupes, serán felices si es que no se me ocurre matar a uno de los dos (? Todos queremos finales felices, tranquila, este fic lo tendrá. Con respecto a lo del hermano, oye no, con una carta diciéndole que tiene un hermano, arruina toda mi trama e-e jajajaja Gracias por leer y comentar, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos~ Rosse._

 _ **DULCESITO311:**_ _¡Hola! ¿Has cambiado de cuenta?:O Bueno, Sakura aun no se entera de su hermano, si leíste te darás cuenta que próximamente Tsunade estará con ella, puede haber un cara a cara de madre a hija, pero no se sabe si Tsunade le dirá que tiene un hermano. Si, el capitulo final y lo que lo envuelve es eso, es una gran pelea entre dos voluntades, te aseguro que los dos quieren ganar, pero solo ganara uno. Te contaría mas, pero es spoiler Jajaja Gracias por leer y comentar, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos ~ Rosse._

 _ **Amysd:**_ _¡Hola! Jajajaja pensé que habíamos quedado claro de que Karin es solo una amiga, Karin ya tuvo su casi muerte, por eso se salvo ~ Lamentablemente nos hemos despedido del lindo de Sasori u-u Tranquila que Sasuke y Sakura quedan juntos y felices, bueno por los momentos jajajaj gracias por leer y comentar, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos~ Rosse._

 _Sin más nada que decir, me despido._

 _¿Merece reviews? Oh Dios, espero que sí._

 _Me encantaría que llegáramos a los 90—92 comentarios con este capitulo._

 _¿Pido mucho? u-u_

 _Bueno, lo dejo en sus manos._

 _Buenas tardes / noches. No sé a qué hora lo leerán, se despide._

 _ **Rosse Valderrey**_ _._

 _Gracias por leer._


	16. Chapter 16 Tenten

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Leve Ooc.**_

 _ **Este fic solamente se encuentra en esta página, no debería ser publicado en ningún otro lugar sin la debida autorización de mi parte. Y de todas formas me niego :v**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo XVI: Tenten.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _¿De qué sirve el arrepentimiento? Sé que terminaré en los ardientes valles del infierno. No existe perdón para un ser como yo... Padre... ¿Escuchas mi oración? Necesito una luz para regresar a casa._

 _ **.**_

 _ **5 días después.**_

…

— _¿En dónde está mi hermano? —Preguntó una pequeña niña de cabellos rosados._

— _¿Cuál hermano corazón? —Le respondió el hombre mejor conocido como Dan._

— _El niño que siempre estuvo…_

— _Él no es nadie. —Le sonrió. —No tiene nada que ver con nosotros, él regresó a su lugar._

— _¿Su lugar? ¿Cuál es su lugar?_

— _No pasa nada. —Sonrió el hombre. —Pequeña, ya todo acabó._

…

Sakura se levantó rápidamente.

¡Otra vez! Otra vez soñaba con un hermano, pero esto era diferente, no parecía un sueño, parecía un recuerdo, un recuerdo de algo que había tenido lugar en algún momento de su niñez.

Algo había pasado en el momento que dejaron Japón y llegaron a los Estados Unidos. Y que también marcó la diferencia cuando regresaron a Japón.

¿Pero qué? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Hermano? ¿Realmente tuvo un hermano?

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **3:06a.m**_

Él no podía dormir, no aún. No había dormido bien desde hace dos días, tenía la extraña sensación de que algo pasaría.

¡A él nunca le pasaba algo así! ¿De dónde salían esos pensamientos? ¿Muerte? ¿Fin? ¿Deber? ¿Justicia? ¿Dolor?

La tranquilidad había regresado a él bajo la supuesta muerte del asesino, todo había salido como él lo planeó, pero simplemente algo faltaba.

¡No sentía que había ganado!

¡Faltaba más!

El observar la lluvia caer le traía muy malos recuerdos, la niñez perdida, los sueños arrebatados, el amor que nunca tuvo.

¿Dios estaba jugando con él? ¿Por qué tenía que recordar todas esas mierdas del pasado?

¡Porque eso era! Era el pasado que él olvidó. ¿Entonces porque nuevamente soñaba con ellos?

Madre, padre y hermana… Una familia feliz... ¿Feliz? ¡Claro que lo fue! Para ella sí lo fue, mientras él solamente obtuvo:

Regaños, abusos, humillación y miseria.

¡Muerte! Deseaba la muerte con todo lo que aún le quedaba de corazón, y lo que podría considerarse su alma. Pero no para él, para ella. Quería verla arrastrarse hasta él y suplicar piedad, pero sobretodo quería recordar lo que era hablar con su hermana.

¿Pero cuál hermana? ¿Aquella que lo olvidó?

No podía seguir manteniendo sueños estúpidos, no podía seguir creyendo que él tenía un lugar en esa familia. Nada de eso era real, él siempre fue el malo, ella siempre fue la buena.

Él fue el rechazado, ella fue la amada.

Siempre fue el perdedor, y ella siempre fue la ganadora. Pero ahora no, no cuando él tenía el poder, no cuando él podía desaparecer a cada uno de sus seres queridos en un segundo.

Decidió levantarse y caminar por el espacioso apartamento en el cual vivía, las pesadillas siempre regresaban a él. Aunque tratara de olvidar, todo estaba ahí, en su mente, aunque tratara de perdonar, no podía, todos los malos recuerdos y a lo que fue sometido seguía ahí.

—Que rápido creyeron todo. —Se escucho su voz por el largo pasillo. —El _''asesino muerto''_ la heroica forense y el héroe por supuesto. —Sonrió en forma de burla. — Les daré tiempo libre, vamos a dejar que se acostumbren a esta victoria temporal. —Tosió. — Tengo que recuperarme primero para poder hacer mi movimiento final. —Sonrió. —Disfruta estos días Sakura, porque el final está cerca. — Seré el vencedor nuevamente, como en todos nuestros juegos. ¿Estarás dispuesta a jugar, Sakura? ¿Vendrás voluntariamente a mí? ¿Pedirás perdón? ¿Suplicarás al padre eterno, o a mí? Aunque ores, ya he escrito tu destino, caerás al piso como una flor marchita, no volverás a brillar nunca más. Eso lo prometo. —Sentenció al vacío.

.

.

.

* * *

—¡Es un nuevo día! —Gritó Ino haciendo que Sakura saliera de la cama. —Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, he cuadrado con Temari, Hinata y Karin para salir a comprar cosas. —Sonrió con una mirada llena de ambición.

—Iré a visitar a Sasuke…

—Cállate, has pasado los dos días metida en ese hospital, he hablado con Mikoto y ella cuidará a su hijo. ¡Tú te vienes conmigo! —Le señaló fulminandola con la mirada. —Necesitamos más momentos InoSaku. —Se quejó.

—¿InoSaku? ¿Por qué tu nombre va de primero? No, eso no… ¿Qué es InoSaku?

—Es nuestro nombre de amigas. —Sonrió la rubia. —Y… Mi nombre va de primero porque yo soy la dominante de esta amistad. —Rió tontamente, Sakura rodó los ojos. — **¡Es verdad!** —Le gritó. —Yo… yo… Espera que recuerde algo súper maravilloso que he hecho por ti.

—No has hech…

—¡Si no fuera por mí, no estuvieras con Sasuke-kun! —Le sonrió de forma victoriosa. —Aunque esa no era mi intención, pero yo los junté, yo soy la madre de su relación.

—También eres el dolor de cabeza de Sasuke. —Le sonrió.

—Yamanaka Ino, fue primero.

—Fuiste tercera, en todo caso Naruto fue el primero en llegar a mi vida, después Sasuke-kun, después tú, y así va la lista.

— **¡Fui la primera! —** Le gritó. —Ignora a Naruto, yo tengo más momentos contigo, somos como el agua y el aceite.

—El agua y el aceite no se llevan bien. —Se burló.

—Maldita frentona, tú me entiendes.

—Ino, te amo… Gracias por todo. —La rubia se sorprendió ante el abrazo de Sakura. —Eres la mejor amiga, tranquila, deja los celos, SakuIno es la mejor amistad.

— **¡InoSaku! —** Gritó, haciéndolas reír a ambas.

Porque sí, las peleas estúpidas de este par nunca cambiarían. Para Sakura, Ino era su hermana perdida, y para Ino, para Ino era igual.

.

.

.

* * *

Itachi era una persona muy difícil de engañar, según él todo fue muy fácil para ser el final de un asesino que estuvo encima de ellos, mientras esperaba que sus padres salieran de la habitación de Sasuke y que llegaran las personas que él había citado, su mente daba vueltas alrededor de todos los casos.

Si bien habían eliminado a una amenaza, quien en su momento lo fue Yakushi Kabuto, y no satisfecho con eso, había encerrado de por vida a Kakuzu e Hidan antes de que volvieran a las fechorías, algo no le cuadraba.

Había gato encerrado, y él lo encontraría.

—¿Perdido en tus pensamientos? —Mencionó Shikamaru mientras tomaba asiento. —He llegado de primero, ¿o solamente me esperabas a mí?

—Faltan por llegar Neji, Temari y Hinata. —Respondió sin más. —Son en quienes más confió.

—¿Sospechas algo? —Pregunto.

—Prefiero esperar a que estemos adentro con Sasuke y estemos todos.

—Por el momento solo toca esperar a que desocupen la habitación, los faltante están llegando. —Señaló a quienes venían llegando.

—Es momento de entrar. —Señaló el azabache al ver salir a sus padres de la habitación, con una seña les indico a los recién llegados que entraran en la habitación.

Había algo que sabía a la perfección… A Itachi Uchiha nadie lo engañaba.

.

.

.

Itachi junto a los presentes, llevaban más de tres horas en la habitación del azabache menor, Itachi explicaba el porqué de sus dudas, y cada uno escuchaba atentamente.

—¿Quieres decir que no está muerto? —Preguntó Neji cambiando de posición.

—Yo he matado a alguien. —Mencionó Hinata al borde de la palidez. —Alguien que no era…

—No te equivoques, seguro él estaba ayudando al asesino. —La tranquilizó la rubia. —Hiciste lo que tu instinto te dijo que hicieras, si no, Sasuke no estaría aquí, y tú menos. —La pelinegra asintió.

—Vendrá con más fuerza y cuando menos lo esperemos. —Mencionó Shikamaru. —Ahorita debe estar calculando cómo hará nuevamente su entrada triunfal.

—Itachi. —Habló Sasuke por primera vez. —Sabes lo que tienes que hacer…

—Cuidar de ti, y de Sakura por supuesto. Estarás aquí lo que queda de esta semana y la otra. Aún no entiendo como no estás en coma o muerto. —Todos soltaron una gran risotada al escuchar eso.

—Dicen que hierba mala, nunca muere. —Susurró la rubia. —Oh, vamos Sasuke… ¿Cuándo piensas decirnos que eres el asesino?

—¿Por qué no dices que eres tú? —Le siguió el juego. Itachi se sorprendió.

—Ese golpe le ha dado sentido del humor a mi hermano menor. —susurró asombrado. —Tendré que lanzarlo por un puente para ver si empieza a ser más amoroso conmigo. —Hinata rió por lo ridículo de la situación, al igual que Neji.

—¿En qué momento hemos cambiado el tema? —Preguntó Shikamaru. —Creemos que el asesino está afuera señores, seriedad.

—Bueno sí… He dicho esas palabras en la ceremonia para que sintiera que ha ganado, pero en realidad todo lo he planeado así… Ahora, lo que quería decir es lo siguiente. —Regresó Itachi a la seriedad. —Hinata. —La pelinegra se sorprendió. —Puedes estar en la lista de víctimas. —La chica palideció al instante.

—¿Por-Porqué y-yo? —Tartamudeó.

—Fuiste quien mató a Kabuto. —Le recordó. —Serías la víctima perfecta para regresar a sus andanzas.

—¡Tienes que proteger a mi prima, Itachi! —Exigió Neji mientras se acercaba a la pelinegra.

—Lo haré, te lo aseguro… Por eso he pedido que otro forense tome tu lugar por los momentos.

—¿Otro forense? ¿Quién? —Preguntó Hinata con interés.

—Tenten Ama, tengo entendido que ella trabajó contigo y puede sernos de ayuda.

— **¡¿Qué?! —** Gritó. Los presentes en la sala se sorprendieron. —Has dicho… ¿Tenten? ¿Tu noviecita? —Señaló al castaño.

—Hinata… —Susurró Neji.

—Lo aceptaré porque son tus órdenes Itachi, y porque mi vida puede estar en peligro, pero que no toque mis cosas, no la quiero en mi trabajo.

—Será necesario que ella…

—Me importa muy poco, que busque los datos ella misma. —Sin decir más salió de la sala seguida de Neji.

.

.

.

* * *

Tenten Ama era una de las mejores médicos forenses en su delegación, cuando fue llamada para trabajar con Itachi no lo dudo ni un segundo, para cualquiera eso sería como llegar al cielo.

Le agradaba, pero le disgustaba la idea. Trabajar con uno de los mejores grupos de investigación, era su sueño desde que tenía conciencia, pero no todo sería perfecto, había una sola razón para no ser feliz completamente.

—Espero que lo superara de una vez. —Susurró la morena. —Hyuga Hinata ya debería de haber superado el pasado.

Un pasado del cual no se sentía orgullosa.

Engañó y usó a muchas personas para poder llegar a donde estaba, entre esas personas se encontraba la pelinegra.

Había usado los apuntes de Hinata, intercambiándolo con los suyos. Así fue que ella había obtenido el número 1 mientras que Hinata había conseguido el número 3 de la selección.

Si no lo hacía, no iba a poder entrar a trabajar, necesitaba ese puesto de trabajo.

Hinata nunca la entendió. Nunca la perdonó, y quizás no se lo merecía, pues ella le había robado su trabajo.

Pero no se arrepentía.

—Tengo mucho que agradecerte Hina. —Sonrió. —Lograste mi sueño, y a pesar de todo, he logrado convertirme en la mejor.

A ella no le importaba pasar por encima de alguien para lograr lo que quería.

—En este mundo cruel. —Susurró mientras se bajaba los lentes. —Solo ganan los mejores. —Rió. —Siempre pavoneándose, siempre diciendo que eras la mejor. Quien ríe de último, ríe mejor. —Susurró avanzando por los pasillos del aeropuerto.

Había llegado para quedarse.

.

.

.

— **¡TIENES QUE CALMARTE! —** Le gritó el castaño, Hinata ni se inmutó.

—No puedo, ni me da la gana. — Respondió la pelinegra sacándole la mano a un taxista.

—¿A dónde vas? ¡Escuchaste a Itachi! ¡Puedes ser una víctima!

—Perfecto. —Aplaudió la pelinegra. —Seguro eso le cae como anillo al dedo a Tenten. No tengo tiempo para eso, me iré con Ino. ¿Ok? No metas a esa mujer en el apartamento hasta que yo saque mis cosas.

—¿Te vas a ir? ¿En serio? ¡¿Que te cuesta convivir con Tenten!?

— _Mucho. —_ Susurró. —Sabes, prefiero morirme. No pienso respirar el mismo oxigeno que ella. Sacaré lo poco que lleve durante estos días. Nos vemos Neji.

—Hinata. —Susurró al vacío, la pelinegra se había montado en un taxi y se había ido.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **8p.m**_

 _¿Estás aburrido? Sabes lo que tienes que hacer._ Nuevamente esas voces hacían eco en su cabeza.

¡Pero aún no! ¡Aún no podía regresar! Tenía que esperar el momento indicado.

 _¡Debes hacerlo! ¡Debes matar!_

— _Debo hacerlo. —_ Susurró al vacío mientras se colocaba un suéter de color negro como la noche. —Debo darle rienda suelta a mis instintos. —Avanzó lentamente hacia la salida del apartamento. —Quiero hacerlo. —Sonrió.

.

.

.

* * *

—Hinata. —Se quejó la rubia mientras se acomodaba en el asiento. —Conduce con cuidado, queremos llegar vivas al aeropuerto. ¡Mamá Tsunade nos quiere ver vivas y enteras! —Sakura sonrió ante lo dicho por la rubia, Hinata suspiró.

—Es que…

—Vamos, tampoco puede ser tan malo que la novia de Neji venga a trabajar aquí. —Mencionó Sakura.

—Robará mi trabajo como lo hizo anteriormente. —Susurró. —Nadie creerá en mí, como aquella vez.

—Eso no. —Mencionó la rubia. —Como las InoSakuHina que somos, delatamos a esa perra. —Mencionó con una gran sonrisa en los labios, Sakura rodó los ojos. —Huele a victoria.

—¿Qué es InoSakuHina? —Preguntó confundida.

—¡Es el nombre de nuestra amistad! —Rió la rubia.

—A Ino se le ha ocurrido luego de leer algo en internet, sabes, ella está loca. —Mencionó Sakura ganándose una mala mirada de la rubia, Hinata sonrió.

—Quizás mi estadía en tu casa no sea tan mala. —Rió la pelinegra.

—¿Cuánto tardará Naruto? —preguntó Sakura. —Le he mandado mensajes y no me responde.

—A mí tampoco, sabes que cuando esta con su familia es imposible que nos preste atención. Pero sabes, Kushina y Minato vendrán con él de regreso.

—¡Mi Dios! Es un milagro que salgan de Japón. —Se sorprendió la rubia. —Algo grande se trae el Uzumaki.

.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, se consiguieron con Tsunade en la entrada, Ino fue la primera en bajar del carro y lanzarse encima de la mujer. Sakura rodó los ojos al ver la expresión de victoria que Ino tenía en la cara. Con paso lento llegó ante su madre, Tsunade se la quedó viendo fijamente para luego abrazar fuertemente a su hija. Hinata fue la última en bajar y saludar a la mujer, Tsunade sonrió al ver a sus tres niñas al frente de ella.

Se sentía orgullosa.

La vida le había quitado un hijo, pero le había otorgado dos preciosas mujeres que quería como si fueran sus hijas, y a su Sakura.

— _Me siento tan orgullosa de ustedes, mis niñas. —_ Susurró al borde del llanto. — _Me hacen sentir tan bien verlas así de grandes y juntas. —_ Susurró apretándolas en un fuerte abrazo, Ino y Hinata sentían que iban a ser partidas por la mitad, Sakura sonrió en medio del abrazo, ya estaba acostumbrada a la fuerza de su madre. Con los ojos aun llorosos se separó de las tres mujeres. — ¿Vamos a casa? —Sonrió, las tres mujeres asintieron.

— _A casa. —_ Susurró Sakura.

.

.

.

* * *

— **¡POR FAVOR! —** Se escuchó el grito de una mujer. —No me hagas daño, no te he hecho nada.

—Lo sé. —Rió el hombre mientras veía a la mujer al frente de él. —Solo estoy aburrido, has sido muy fácil… ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Sara. —Susurró. — ¿Y tú?

—Me llamo… ¿Eso qué importa? —rompió en risas. —Para nada te servirá saber mi nombre, hoy mueres.

—¿Qué harás?

—¿Quieres saberlo? —Rió mientras se acercaba. —Te soltaré. —Mencionó mientras soltaba una a una los agarres, la mujer cayó incrédula al piso, sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo por el largo callejón.

Cada paso que daba era una victoria, si lograba salir de ese jodido callejón y llegaba a la autopista podía salvarse.

Pero algo falló.

Sus piernas se debilitaron, sus ojos fueron cerrándose poco a poco, con un gran dolor en el pecho, como si la estuvieran ahorcando cayó al frío suelo. Los pasos de su atacante se sentía cada vez más cerca. Su fría risa se escuchó a solo pocos pasos de distancia.

—¿No me has escuchado Sara? —Susurró mientras la tomaba por las piernas, Sara sintió como si le hubiese clavado unas garras. —Te dicho que hoy mueres.

—¿Qué me has hecho? —Preguntó con un hilo de voz. — ¿En qué momento? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Fuiste mi ratón de laboratorio. —Mencionó mientras arrastraba el cuerpo de la mujer por el frío y rústico piso, Sara grito por el dolor infligido. —He probado una de mis armas secretas en ti, lo he logrado. —Rió.

—¿Para qué? —Susurró al borde del desmayo.

—Me estoy preparando para la batalla final. —Fue lo último que escuchó antes de caer en el vacío. — ¿Ya te dormiste? —Susurró golpeándole la cara. —Así no será divertido. —Suspiró.

 _Sabes lo que tienes que hacer._ Escucho nuevamente las voces en su mente.

—Sí, sé lo que debo hacer. —Mencionó agarrando sus instrumentos. —He nacido para matar. Esto es lo que soy. —Sonrió al hacer el primer corte. —En esto me convirtieron ustedes. —Soltó ácidamente.

.

.

.

* * *

—¿Qué haces? —Preguntó Temari tomando lugar junto a Shikamaru en la sala de espera del hospital, ambos se habían ofrecido a cuidar a Sasuke ese día.

—Leo este mensaje. Sé que hay algo oculto en él.

— _«No puedes acabar el juego, porque tú aún no has jugado» —_ Mencionó la rubia. — ¿Qué pasa con él?

—Eso es lo que quiero saber. —Susurró el azabache. — ¿Para quién es? ¿Y qué es lo que quiere lograr con eso?

—¿Crees que es para alguien del grupo?

—Creo que es para Sakura. —Susurró el azabache, Temari se sorprendió. —La pregunta es… ¿Por qué ella? Y ¿Para qué? ¿Qué es lo que quiere el asesino de ella?

.

.

.

* * *

…

— _Sakura… —Se escuchó la voz de un niño. —¿Por qué no vienes?_

— _He decidido que quiero acabar el juego. —Se quejó la niña._

— _No puedes Sakura. —Susurró el niño apretando los puños. —No puedes acabar el juego, si tú aún no has jugado._

— _¿Quién lo dice? —Se quejó la niña. —Ya no me gusta este juego, es aburrido._

— _Lo digo yo. —soltó ácidamente el niño. —Yo pongo las reglas, Sa-ku-ra… Tú, obedeces._

…

Sakura se despertó asustada.

¡Esas palabras las había escuchado en alguna parte! Pero… ¿En dónde?

—¿Pasa algo, Sakura? —La pelinegra se despertó por el repentino movimiento de Sakura.

—¿Hina? Oh disculpa, he tenido un mal sueño.

—¿Pesadillas? Estabas hablando en sueños.

—¿Qué decía?

—Que no querías jugar, y no sé qué más. No recuerdo. —Bostezó la pelinegra.

—Sueños tontos. —Rió Sakura. —No significan nada. —La pelinegra asintió mientras volvía a su posición para quedar nuevamente dormida.

—Quiero creer que solo es un sueño. —Susurró al vacío.

.

.

.

* * *

—Sakura, Sakura. —Susurró al vacío. — ¿Me querrás Sakura? —Sonrió el hombre viéndose en el espejo. — ¿Aceptarás a tu hermano? ¿Me aceptarás como soy? Quizás te parezca un monstruo, pero no lo soy… Soy un ser humano, Sakura, un ser humano que sufrió terriblemente y que aún sufre.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Fin del capitulo N16.**_

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos! Paso por aquí dejando el capitulo N16 correspondiente a esta semana._

 _Un capitulo donde reinó el amor eh. —Inserte risa diabólica— ¡Nuevo personaje! Esa es nuestra querida Tenten._

 _Aquí entre nosotros. ¿Tenten es buena o mala? ¿Qué piensan? Nuestro asesino hizo acto de presencia, creo que hemos podido saber un poco más de él, al parecer escucha voces que lo mandan a matar. Pero nuestro asesino tiene corazón, y también sufre, no los ha dicho en lo último._

 _¿Por qué sufrirá aún? ¿Cuál será su pasado?_

 _Sakura ha recordado algo sumamente importante, pero al parecer aún no puede aceptar que tenga un hermano. ¿Qué hará? ¿Le preguntara a Tsunade? ¿Qué le dirá Tsunade?_

 _El capitulo n17 será publicado la semana que viene. Lleva por nombre ''Ángel de la luz'' ¿De qué tratará? D: Espero ver sus opiniones al respecto._

 _Muchísimas gracias por los favoritos, follow y a los lectores anónimos._

 _Como siempre hago, responderé sus reviews._

 _ **maryamaya1976**_ _: Hola, muchísimas gracias por comentar, me alegra que te siga gustando mi historia, saludos~ Rosse._

 _ **Mitsuki Tsukiomi:**_ _¡Hola! Encantada de volver a leerte. Eso te pasa por no agregar mi historia, estas pasada Jajaja, bueno esas cosas suelen pasar, no eres la única, por lo menos tu encuentras la historia activa y actualizada, yo todavía sigo esperando por una, me muero y no la terminan;—; Y bueno si, un alivio inesperado, pero no duradero, nuestro asesino atacara en cualquier momento, de hecho hizo acto de presencia en este capitulo, pero obviamente nuestro grupo aun no se han enterado. Itachi no se dejo engañar tan fácil, le ha hecho creer que se creyeron el cuento de que él está muerto, ellos también están preparados para la batalla, la cosa es… ¿Estarán al nivel del asesino? D: Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar… Espero leerte nuevamente, saludos_ _ **Rosse.**_

 _ **amysd**_ _; ¡Hola! Jajaja Karin es buena vale, déjala tranquila xD No, ¿Cómo puede ser una historia Sasusaku con final feliz si mato al protagonista? Jajajaja te voy a dar tu final feliz vale, o quizás, bueno, no tan feliz, pero te voy a dar tu final (?) JAJAJAJA. No entres en pánico chica, aun no. Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos~_ _ **Rosse.**_

 _ **Kate**_ _: ¡Hey! Jajaja no, no estaba muerto, estaba de parranda… Jajajaja gracias por leer y comentar, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos~_ _ **Rosse.**_

 _ **Annie:**_ _¡Annie! Gracias por alagar a mi asesino, yo sabía que no podías dudar de él. ¿Muy rápida su 'muerte' verdad? El asesino lo planeo todo, y si, está tramando algo… la pregunta del millón es… ¿Qué está tramando? Gracias por leer y comentar, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos~_ _ **Rosse.**_

 _ **DULCECITO311:**_ _¡Hola Dulce! ¿Me permites decirte Dulce? Es que es más corto Jajaja xD Bueno, en mi teléfono yo no puedo ver ff, así que te entiendo :v Bueno si puedo, pero es muy enredado para poder publicar o algo. Las apariencias engañan, eso es cierto, tu puedes desconfiar de quien tú quieras, eres libre de hacerlo, pero dame tus teorías chama, para ver que tal jajajajaja, Es que bueno, de donde cayó Sasuke no fue tan alto, así que de por si iba a quedar vivo, yo me he caído tres veces por unas escaleras y sigo viva, ¡Pero tres veces! Esas cosas me aman jajajaja. Bueno si, están en paz, pero pronto viene una tormenta, por lo momentos los dejare tranquilos sin tanto drama —mentira, el drama es vida— Quizás veamos mas del asesino en los próximos capítulos, ya que puede que se entere que su madre ha vuelto… ¿Qué hará? D: #PrayForTsunade. Dos hermanos y un final, pueden pasar muchas cosas, solo queda esperar. Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos~_ _ **Rosse.**_

 _ **Loreto Vanwyngar:**_ _¡Hola! Oh mi Dios. ¡Apareciste! Gatito travieso Jajaja pobre de ti, si a mí me pasara algo así, creo que me da un infarto, adiós mundo please, mi laptop es como mi hija(?) La cuido más que cualquier cosa, al igual que mi teléfono xD (Pero en mi laptop esta toda mi carrera, bueno, lo que llevo cursado, no puedo perderlo, los capítulos y algunos fics que no han visto la luz) xD Todo el mundo sospecha del pobre, no es justo, tan bueno que era :v Jajaja bueno, lo siento por Suigetsu, si también me caía bien, pero era él, o alguien más y bueno, el favoritismo a veces gana jajajaja Con respecto a Neji, fue solo un susto xD ¡Yo también sufrí mucho la muerte de Neji! No podía matarlo aquí, no no y no ;—; era como abrir una vieja herida :c Te voy a decir algo, la primera vez que detalle una muerte, recibí un mp en el cual me decían ''Estas loca, hay personas a las cuales no nos gusta leer como matan a alguien'' y yo bueno, para no ganarme comentarios estúpidos, deje de detallarlos :v pero tienes razón, lo he leído y también he quedado tipo ''¿Dónde está la emoción del momento?'' Ok, eso se leyó raro, pero me pasa, así que tranquila, todo regresara a como era antes, a malos comentarios, oídos sordos (No me acuerdo como decía) xd ¿Me has pedido por los tres? Juro que no me he dado cuenta, yo tengo mis apuntes en una libreta, (La uso siempre cuando viajo desde la ciudad que estudio hasta mi casita) xD y siguiendo el orden que anote primeramente, es que hago la selección de los personajes, así que no, no me había dado cuenta Jajaja. Y si, fue él quien llamo a Tsunade, o sea, muy repentina y fácil la muerte, es obvio que no estaba muerto, era una estrategia de su parte~ y con respecto a eso… Por eso precisamente he dejado capítulos de relax, porque necesito un espacio 'tranquilo' para meter eso xD Oh por Dios, espero leerte en los reviews del capitulo 16 e—e Jajajaja Saludos igualmente, gracias por seguir manteniendo el interés y comentar, lo agradezco profundamente, saludos para ti también,_ _ **Rosse~**_

 _ **RosaNegrac:**_ _¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias por comentar, oh no debes explicar porque tardas en comentar, mientras dejes el review yo feliz u—u —te observo— jajajaja ¿Muerto? vivito mujer, vivito, y si, la persona que vio Ino, fue el asesino, fue a observar en primera fila el resultado de su obra. ¡Muchisimas gracias por comentar, espero leerte nuevamente! Saludos~_ _ **Rosse.**_

 _ **Rouki:**_ _Hola, tiempo sin leerte, muchisimas gracias por comentar, y si, esta vivo. La has pegado, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos..._ _ **Rosse~**_

 _Para ir terminando, ¿saben algo? En mi biografía esta el link de mi facebook, bueno no es la cuenta original, pero si es una en la cual podemos estar en contacto más seguido, si están interesados, agreguenme para no sentirme forever alone por la vida;-; ¡Se los agradecería mucho!_

 _La pregunta del millón…_

 _¿Merece review? Por Dios, espero que sí._

 _¡Hemos llegado a los 100 reviews! Gracias._

 _¿A cuántos llegamos esta vez? Lo dejo en sus manos._

 _Gracias a todos, son un amor~ Espero leerlos en los reviews._

 _Sin más nada que decir, me despido…_

 _Saludos, buenas noches…_

 _RosseValderrey._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	17. Chapter 17 Ángel de la luz

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Leve Ooc.**_

 _ **Este fic fue principalmente inspirado por la película 911 the call, pero solamente el capitulo número uno, tiene relación con dicha historia.**_

 _ **Obviamente, este fic solamente se encuentra en esta página, no debería estar en ninguna otra página o foro sin mi debida autorización.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo XVII: Ángel de la luz.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Has caído por tu pecado. Ya no serás aquel que tenía privilegios, dime… ¿Tienes algo que decir en tu defensa?_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Tsunade era una mujer que a lo largo de su vida sufrió mucho, su niñez y juventud no fueron precisamente las mejores, el abandono de su padre y una madre alcohólica con trastornos mentales habían hecho de su vida una pesadilla, los constantes trabajos que tuvo que hacer para pagar las deudas que su madre se ganaba por el consumo de alcohol, las humillaciones y regaños de esta misma, todo lo que tuvo que soportar lo hizo la mujer que hoy era.

Tsunade Senju, reconocida doctora de Japón, a cargo de un instituto de niños.

Su vida dio un cambio rotundo cuando conoció a Dan, Dan era un joven con un futuro brillante, tuvieron aproximadamente 3 años de relación, y en el cuarto aniversario él decidió pedirle matrimonio.

Su primera bendición, como ella lo había nombrado, era la llegada de su primogénito, su príncipe. Amaba con locura a su hijo, era su adoración y se sacrificó mucho para poder tenerlo siempre junto a ella, la felicidad fue multiplicada y llego dos años después con el nacimiento de su segunda hija.

Dan y Tsunade no podían ser más felices, según ella nada podía dañar su felicidad.

Pero todo cambió cuando los estudios que aún no habían concluido y la poca entrada de dinero les alcanzó.

Con la llegada de su primer hijo, Tsunade decidió congelar el semestre que estaba cursando, Dan había ahorrado la cantidad suficiente de dinero para poder mantenerlos mientras entraba en paro laboral, él también había decidido pasar un poco de tiempo con su recién nacido hijo.

Dan adoraba la idea de que su primer hijo fuese un niño, vivía contando acerca de sus planes en los cuales le decía a Tsunade con mucha emoción, como le enseñaría al niño a jugar futbol y conseguirse una novia.

Pasó el tiempo y sus dos hijos tenían edades entre los tres años y medio y seis años, Tsunade y Dan habían decidido mudarse al extranjero para retomar sus estudios, Los padres de Dan se lo habían ofrecido y ellos estaban gustosos de recibirlos en los Estados Unidos. Dan no lo pensó dos veces, y así decidieron marcharse de Japón en busca de otro futuro.

La pequeña niña con solo tres años, era una pequeña muy inteligente, había llorado mucho al enterarse que tendría que alejarse de sus abuelos maternos, Tsunade le había dicho que ellos regresarían a Japón, y con eso en mente fue que la pequeña había dejado de llorar, con un suspiro cansado, volteó su mirada para encontrarse con su príncipe, este solamente le sonreía, eso era lo único que necesitaba Tsunade para irse tranquila, el consentimiento de su segundo amor, su primogénito.

Todo iba perfecto hasta que un día, cuando ambos regresaban a casa, su primogénito les había llevado como regalo un gato muerto, Dan soltó la caja aterrorizado y le había gritado de muy mala manera al niño, Tsunade salió en defensa del pequeño alegando que era solamente un niño, que no tenía porqué gritarle de esa forma.

Por primera vez en todo lo que llevaban de relación, Dan le gritó en su cara que ese niño era un problema, Dan vivía preguntándole qué niño normal de 6 años decidía matar a un gato y regalárselo a sus padres, Tsunade defendió al niño a capa y espada y no dejo que Dan le diera la paliza que él había amenazado con darle.

Tan solo habían pasado tres semanas del cuarto cumpleaños de su hija, cuando su pequeño príncipe había lanzado a su pequeña Sakura por una vereda, haciendo que esta se golpeara fuertemente la cabeza. Tsunade corrió rápidamente para ayudar a su pequeña niña, y busco a su hijo con la mirada, lo que vio, la asustó.

Su pequeño príncipe tenía una gran sonrisa de satisfacción. Tsunade le preguntaba el motivo de su sonrisa y fue cuando el pequeño cambió la reacción, corrió con lágrimas en los ojos diciéndole que eso había sido un pequeño accidente, que Sakura le había dicho que no quería jugar, a lo que él sin pensarlo la empujó.

Según su hijo, como era él que siempre ganaba, cada uno de sus juegos tenían una regla de oro, solamente él podía acabar el juego, y aunque su pequeña intentará acabarlo, de igual forma tendría que jugar con él.

' _Es que ella no puede acabar el juego si aún no ha jugado, mamá'_

Tsunade abrazo a su pequeño mientras llamaba por ayuda, luego de unos minutos aparecieron unos hombres que la ayudaron a transportar a su pequeña hija al auto.

Cuando Dan se enteró acerca del accidente, no se creyó que fuera eso, Tsunade lo acusó de que el favoritismo que este sentía por la niña le nublaba la mente, a lo que este le respondió de igual manera.

…

— _¡No exageres! —Exclamó. —No le ha pasado nada, despertará en cualquier momento._

— _¡Ese niño casi mata a mi hija! —Gritó el hombre mientras apretaba los puños. —Está loco._

— _No. Mi bebé no está loco, te he dicho que fue un simple accidente, él nunca le haría daño a su hermana. ¡No dejes que el favoritismo te ciegue!_

— _Lo mismo digo. —Le recriminó. —Tu favoritismo hacia ese pequeño demonio_

 _hará qu… —El sonido de una cachetada fue lo único que se escuchó en la sala._

— _Nunca le vuelvas a decir así a mi bebé, él es un ángel. —Susurró. —Es un ángel portador de luz, no dejaré que ni tú ni nadie le hagan daño. —Fue lo último que dijo para después salir de la habitación._

…

Había pasado solo una semana cuando de repente llegó a casa y consiguió una nota. Su pequeño bebé se había marchado. Tsunade había llorado y llamado a la policía reportando acerca de la desaparición de su hijo, solo minutos después había llegado Dan, ella le había explicado lo que había pasado con el niño y él ni se inmuto. Lo único que dijo al respecto fue que la pequeña había despertado por fin y que por el golpe tuvo una especie de conmoción que hizo que perdiera la memoria, Tsunade se preocupó, pero a la vez se alivió, si su hija no recordaba nada, nunca diría que su hermano la había lanzado por la vereda.

Se había sentido un poco culpable por el pensamiento, pero no era momento para arrepentirse, su hijo había desaparecido y ellos tenían que encontrarlo.

Con el pasar de dos semanas, un policía se acercó a ella notificándole que habían encontrado el cuerpo de un niño que correspondía con las características de su hijo, Tsunade se negó completamente a la idea de que su bebé estuviese muerto y con toda seguridad accedió para ir a la morgue. Cuando llegó reviso los papeles y observo el cuerpo que se encontraba al frente de ella, con el corazón destrozado y con una voz rota afirmó que quien estaba en la camilla era su hijo. Salió rápidamente de la sala y llamó a Dan, el hombre no se sorprendió ni nada, solamente respondió un muy seco. _Fue lo mejor que le pudo pasar, era un problema._ Tsunade entró en negación mientras escuchaba a su esposo hablar así de su hijo.

Con todo el dolor de su alma, llego el día en el que tuvo que enterrar a quien en vida, fue su segundo amor, su hijo, en la lápida con muchas flores había resaltado las siguientes palabras.

 _ **A mi ángel portador de luz, descansa en paz.**_

 _ **Sube al cielo, ese es tu lugar, con amor, Mamá.**_

Luego de ese día, Dan había decidido que lo mejor era regresar a Japón, con un gran dolor en su alma, tuvo que decirle adiós a los restos de su hijo.

Ese sin duda alguna, era el mayor secreto que guardaba su familia, que guardaba ella, absolutamente nadie se quejo cuando ella decidió no hablar más del tema, aunque siempre lo recordaría, siempre recordaría a su primogénito.

—Mi pequeño bebé. —Susurró al vacío. —Si tan solo nunca te hubieses ido de casa. Estarías con mamá, papá, y con tu querida hermana menor, Sakura. Preguntaría si estas cuidándonos desde el cielo. —Sonrió al vacío. —Pero sé que estás por ahí, en algún lado, mamá nunca perdió las esperanzas. —Y eso era cierto, Tsunade nunca había perdido las esperanzas y puso a trabajar a un investigador, el primero que contrató le había dicho lo mismo que la policía, que su hijo estaba muerto, luego de un tiempo, cuando habían ido a vacacionar a los Estados Unidos, Tsunade decidió contratar a otra persona, Hibiki le había mandado informes acerca de los niños que compartían características con su hijo, pero ninguno se acerca a lo que ella buscaba, justamente había ido a Nueva York porque Hibiki se lo había pedido, había información que ella debía saber. _—Espero que este presentimiento sea bueno. —_ Susurró.

—¿De qué hablas? —Escuchó la voz de Sakura mientras entraba en la habitación. Tsunade vio la hora y se sorprendió.

—Son las 4a.m pequeña Sakura. —Sonrió. — ¿No puedes dormir?

—He tenido un sueño raro, ¿sabes? Me ha pasado desde que Neji tuvo su accidente con el asesino.

—¿Qué sueños? —Preguntó con Interés.

—Te sonara raro quizás pero… ¿Tengo un hermano? —Tsunade palideció al escucharla. —He soñado constantemente con un niño y…

—Si tuvieras un hermano yo te lo hubiese dicho. —Soltó la mujer. — ¿Cómo crees que te ocultaría algo así? —Le regañó.

—Lo sé, es solo que…

—Por sueños, solamente por sueños has dudado de mí. ¡Nunca te mentiria! —Exclamó sintiéndose culpable. Sakura suspiro.

—Lo sé mamá. Perdón. —Se lanzó encima de la mujer. —Ahora que me lo has dicho me siento más tranquila. Sé que nunca me mentirías.

—Nunca debes desconfiar de mí, ni de mi palabra. —Le dijo Tsunade mientras la abrazaba.

Si resultaba cierto lo que Hibiki le había dicho, si existía la posibilidad de que su hijo no estuviese muerto, en ese momento le diría la verdad a Sakura.

.

.

 _._

* * *

 _ **8a.m del mismo día.**_

Mientras tanto, a la luz del día sentado en un cómodo despacho, dos hombres se encontraban hablando acerca de las buenas acciones y lo maravillosa que era la vida, el menor de los dos no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo que el mayor le decía.

—Entonces, ella ha venido. —Sonrió con sorna, aunque muy en el fondo, se alegraba de lo que escuchaba.

—Le he dicho lo que usted me ha contado. La mujer se ha ilusionado mucho, joven…— Resaltó el _'joven'_ de forma que se diera cuenta que aún no le había dicho su nombre.

—Digamos que soy un alma caritativa, no tiene porque saber mi nombre.

—La señora Tsunade agradecerá que le diga quién ha sido la persona que…

—Dile que fue una ayuda divina. Prefiero estar en el anonimato. Solo dígale que yo encontré a su hijo hace unos años atrás, pero lo he perdido de vista y que lamento no tener más información acerca de él.

—Entendido, muchísimas gracias joven. —Le sonrió el señor, el joven delante de él se levantó rápidamente.

—Es un honor, es una buena madre y habla muy bien de esa mujer al seguir buscando a su hijo, que Dios la bendiga. —Mencionó con una extraña sonrisa mientras salía del lugar. —Que Dios te bendiga y te cuide, madre. —Susurro en la salida del edificio. —Sabía que tú no eras como ellos. —Sonrió mientras se montaba en el carro. —Espero verte algún día y que sepas quien soy, eso es lo que más deseo. —Sin decir más encendió el auto y se marchó, quizás se daría una vuelta por la casa de su adorada hermanita. — ¿Voy a casa de mi Sakurita, o me disfrazo? —Se preguntaba mientras avanzaba por la congestionada calle. —Mejor me disfrazo. —Sonrió. — Quiero verte de cerca, madre.

.

.

.

* * *

—En serio pensé que tu prima ya había superado su ridículo odio hacia mí. —Susurró una morena de ojos marrones mientras se apretaba aún más al Hyuga. —No sé que le hice. —Mintió descaradamente, Neji suspiró.

—Pensaba presentarte a unas amigas, pero ellas están con Hina, me imagino que ya mi prima les diría muchas cosas acerca de ti y bueno… ellas tienen un código de lealtad inquebrantable, ninguno querrá hablarte.

—No es necesario, me he hecho amiga de Temari, es muy buena en su trabajo. —Expresó la morena mientras se levantaba un poco de la cama, a ella en realidad no le importaba tener de amigas a las chicas que se la pasaban con Hinata.

—Entonces, me imagino que se llevan bien. —Sonrió sinceramente. —De verdad quería que conocieras a Sakura, ella es muy especial para mí.

—Hyuga. —Exclamó la chica. — ¿Quieres ponerme celosa? —Rió mientras se lanzaba encima del castaño, el chico solamente sonrió.

—Para nada, solo tengo ojos para ti. —Dijo mientras le daba un corto beso en los labios.

—Entonces, no hay de qué preocuparse. —Susurró. —Por cierto, ¿en donde Hinata dejo su trabajo? necesito revisar y…

—De eso quería hablar, vas a tener que leer unos expedientes, Hinata se negó a que tu pusieras tus manos en sus archivos, ha sacado cada una de las carpetas y…

— **¡Es imposible! —** Gritó indignada. — ¿Tanto así me odia?

—Pero bueno. —Dijo cambiando el tema. — quizás eso no sea problema para ti, eres una de las mejores. Shikamaru dijo que te ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera y…

—Necesito el trabajo de Hinata.

—No lo necesitas, puedes crear tu propio material y…

— _Hablaremos después de eso. —_ Susurró mientras se levantaba. —Iré a ducharme. —Sin decir más salió de la habitación, Neji suspiró cansado.

— _Hinata, Hinata. —_ Susurró al vacío. — ¿Estarás haciendo lo correcto?

.

.

.

* * *

Sakura se había levantado muy temprano a desayunar, necesitaba acomodar la comida que le llevaría a Sasuke, aún recordaba su mensaje. _'Esta comida es un asco, si me traes algo decente te lo agradecería'_ Ella sabía las manías que tenía el Uchiha a la hora de comer, su paladar no aceptaba cualquier cosa, y bueno, quizás debía de darle la razón acerca de lo asquerosa que era la comida del hospital. Hinata se había ofrecido muy amablemente a acompañarla, mientras que Ino le dijo que pasaría más tarde, pues tenía un trabajo pendiente con Itachi y debía cumplirlo.

—¿Le has puesto más tomate? —Preguntó la pelinegra, Sakura asintió.

—Sabes que mientras más tomate tenga la comida, mejor. —Rió. —Así es Sasuke.

—Lo sé. ¿Nos vamos? —Preguntó mientras tomaba las llaves del auto.

—¿Emocionada por ver a Sasuke? —Le preguntó la pelirrosa, Hinata sonrió.

—Claro, debo recordarle que fue salvado por esta pequeña mujer. —Se rió mientras Sakura soltaba una gran carcajada.

—Créeme que no olvidará eso nunca.

.

.

Sasuke recibió de muy buen ánimo a las dos mujeres, algo que sorprendió completamente a ambas. ¿Desde cuándo Sasuke tenía una sonrisa en la cara? Esa era la pregunta que rondaba por la cabeza de la Hyuga al verlo, Sakura por su parte, estaba empezando a creer que, lo que le había dicho Itachi era cierto.

¡El golpe había cambiado a Sasuke!

Las dos mujeres estaban cada una pérdidas en su mundo, Sasuke rió al ver las raras muecas que hacían ambas.

—¿Van a pasar todo el día haciendo eso? —Rió.

—¿Eh? —Hinata fue la primera en responder. —Oh, Sasuke-kun. —Saludó la pelinegra. — ¿Estás bien?

—Si… la pregunta es… ¿Ustedes están bien? No han dicho nada desde que llegaron.

—Es que…

—Es raro verte con una sonrisa en el rostro. —Terminó Sakura, Hinata asintió. —Itachi tenía razón, ese golpe te ha cambiado.

—Tsk, molestia. —El Uchiha suspiró cansado.

—¡Eso! —Gritó Hinata. —Ese es Sasuke-kun. —Dijo haciéndolos reír.

—¿Dónde está Naruto? —Preguntó interesado. —Tú quedas traumada, yo casi muero y no lo he visto por ningún lado.

—Oh, no exageres Uchiha, —suspiró. — Es que esta en Japón con sus padres. —Dijo la pelinegra mientras tomaba asiento. —Pero vendrá dentro de unos días, cuando tu salgas de aquí, él ya estará fastidiándote. —Sonrió dulcemente.

—Hmp, he escuchado que vendrán Minato y Kushina.

—Sí, justo ayer se lo decía a Saku e Ino. También Tsunade está en la ciudad.

—Tu madre está aquí y no ha venido a visitarme. Eso es raro. —Susurró el Uchiha, Sakura suspiró.

—No solamente vino a visitarme, según ella tenía compromisos que atender aquí, me imagino que anda haciendo esas cosas.

—Interesante. —Susurró el Uchiha.

— _Oh Dios. —_ Susurró la pelinegra mientras guardaba su celular. —Tengo que retirarme, me necesitan. —Sonrió. —Nos vemos en la cena Sakura, bye Sasuke espero verte pronto de pie. Recuerda siempre que yo te salvé, me debes una Uchiha. —Sin decir más salió de la sala con una gran sonrisa, Sakura se rió al contemplar la palidez de Sasuke.

—¿Me recordará siempre que fui salvado por ella?

—Oh, no creo. —Le dijo Sakura mientras le tomaba la mano. —Sabes, ella ha estado afectada últimamente, me preocupa que…

—No le pasara nada. Ella es fuerte, no caerá nuevamente en eso. ¿Está en nuestro apartamento?

—Sí, se está quedando conmigo y con Ino, la novia de Neji llegó recientemente y para nadie es un secreto de que no se llevan bien, creo que Hina no piensa regresar a la jefatura mientras ella esté ahí.

—¿Sabes algo al respecto de ese resentimiento? Ayer estuvieron aquí Itachi, Neji, Shikamaru, Temari y ella, cuando le dijeron que Tenten tomaría su lugar en la jefatura, pegó un grito sorprendiéndonos a todos.

—No creo que me toque a mi decirlo, pero… Entiendo el porqué de su odio hacia esa chica.

—Es algo fuerte. ¿No? Aunque cambiando el tema. Cuando regrese al apartamento, que creo será entre mañana o pasado mañana, ¿Cuál será mi bienvenida? —Sonrió, Sakura suspiró.

—Quizás mi madre te de…

—Quiero algo de tu parte. —Susurró mientras la acercaba a él, con gran maestría posó sus labios contra los de ella. —Sabes a lo que me refiero, Sa-ku-ra.

—No deletrees mi nombre así. —Se apartó ella de repente, Sasuke se sorprendió por la rapidez y la palidez de su rostro. El escucharlo decir de esa forma su nombre, le había recordado el sueño de la noche anterior. —No me gusta que me digan así, sabes, yo… Olvídalo. —Sonrió forzadamente, Sasuke decidió no hacer preguntas al respecto.

.

.

 **.**

* * *

 _ **6 horas después**_ _._

Después de visitar a Sasuke y dejarlo bajo el cuidado de Mikoto, Sakura decidió regresar, para su sorpresa, tanto Ino como Hinata se encontraban en el apartamento. No eran más de las 7 de la noche, ambas estaban sentadas cerca del balcón. Sakura decidió unírseles. Ino sonrió al verla tomar asiento junto con ellas.

—¿Es así siempre? —Decía la rubia animadamente mientras veía a sus amigas. —Somos como las estrellas de esta ciudad. Aunque no estén allá en el firmamento. —Dijo señalando el cielo despejado. —Nosotras brillaremos por ellas. —Susurró acercándose a sus dos amigas mientras admiraban el bello azul de la noche.

—Oh, sí. —Sonrió la oji perla. —Es hermoso el cielo. Es hermoso estar con ustedes.

—Somos las mejores amigas. ¿No? —Dijo Sakura mientras las abrazaba. —Hemos pasado por tanto juntas.

—Y lo que viene. —Rió Ino. —Me imagino todas arrugaditas, sentadas observando a nuestros nietos. —Hinata y Sakura soltaron una gran carcajada.

—Ni hemos pensado en hijos, cuando tú ya nos has puesto nietos. —Se rió la pelinegra. —Espero que lleguemos juntas a esa edad, y que pase lo que pase. —Mencionó mientras tomaba de la mano a Sakura e Ino. —Sigamos siendo las mejores amigas.

Ino se soltó del agarre, luego de unos segundos regresó con lo que parecía ser una botella de vino y tres copas, llenando cada una de ellas dijo con gran alegría.

—Por nuestra amistad. —Las dos chicas tomaron la copa que les correspondía. —Porque así estaremos siempre, unidas, nada ni nadie nos separara.

 _Y sí, ese era un buen deseo, la cosa era que se cumpliera._

.

.

* * *

 _ **2 horas después.**_

Tsunade había llegado dos horas después de que las chicas se fueran a dormir, estaba feliz, feliz porque por fin había conseguido algo más que un simple _'Hemos_ _hecho todo lo posible, aún no hay nada seguro'_ quizás la información que le dieron no era del toda segura, pero le daba esperanzas.

—Si estás vivo, espero encontrarte. —Susurró en voz baja. —Espera por mí, bebé. Mamá te encontrará.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, bajo la luz de la luna, acostado en un diván de color negro se encontraba él, había pasado la tarde siguiendo a su madre, había visto la expresión de alegría que puso al ver que Hibiki le decía la información que él mismo le había dado.

Su madre no había cambiado.

Seguía siendo igual de guapa, con su cabellera rubia, quizás un poco mas gordita de lo que recordaba, pero seguía siendo ella, desde chiquito, su madre siempre había sido su protección, ella siempre lo cuidaba y le hacía cumplidos, nunca le puso una mano encima.

—Sigues siendo tú. —Sonrió. —Sigues siendo la misma mujer de hace años.

 _Debes matarla._ Escucho esa voz en su mente, rápidamente movió la cabeza en negación.

— **¡NO! —** Gritó al vacío.

 _Debes matarla, tienes que hacerlo._

— **¡NO LO HARÉ! —** Gritó levantándose violentamente del diván.

 _Te odiara, como todos ellos, esa ya no es tu familia._

—¡Ella me ama! —Expresó. —Fue la única que nunca me olvidó, ella… _—Yo nunca le haría daño. —_ Susurró al borde del llanto. _—Es tan hermosa, que no puedo imaginarme haciéndole daño, no puedo. —_ Susurró. _—No quiero que llore. —Madre… —_ Susurró al vacío. — ¿Podrás perdonarme? ¿Me seguirás queriendo cuando descubras quién soy? —Sollozó. — ¿Me seguirás prefiriendo a mí antes que a ella? —De repente su voz cambió, se volvió tan fría como el hielo. Sus ojos fueron teñidos por una ligera capa de odio. —Ella, todo era su culpa. —Sollozó. —Si ella no hubiese dicho eso, yo no, yo no… ¡Yo no hubiese querido tirarla! Pero ella… **¡Ella siempre!** —Gritó mientras lanzaba los instrumentos que tenía en una mesa. _—Sakura siempre fue la razón de mis males, por ella mi papá me odió. —_ Susurró al vacío. —Por ella, él me abandonó en esa casa. Por culpa de ella yo… Yo fui maltratado, fui, fui… —De repente calló mientras recordaba cosas del pasado, cosas que él no quería recordar en ese momento, memorias de lo que había sido su niñez. —Por culpa de ellos, yo no fui feliz, no tuve amor, no tuve familia, por ellos me he convertido en esto.

 _Debes salir, debes dejar que tus instintos te dominen, sabes lo que tienes que hacer, no puedes evitarlo._

Con una mirada decidida se levantó.

— _Sakura. —_ Susurró al vacío. —Madre. —Sonrió. —Muy pronto seremos una familia feliz.

.

.

.

* * *

Itachi había pasado casi todo el día en la jefatura, Gaara le había informado que habían encontrado el cuerpo de una mujer degollado en un callejón cercano a los apartamentos en los que su familia y él vivían, si se hubiese creído la muerte del asesino, estaría pensando quien sería el nuevo asesino que merodeaba las calles, pero no, no se había comido ese cuento, y esa muerte tenía la marca del asesino serial que ellos investigaban.

Con paso lento, Shikamaru se acercó a él.

—Fue él. —Susurró. —No sé cómo, pero sé que es nuestro asesino.

—Ha matado a una prostituta. —Expresó Itachi mientras veía a la nueva forense trabajar. —Y la ha traído a solo dos cuadras de los apartamentos en los cuales viven Ino, Sakura, mi familia y yo… ¿Será acaso un mensaje esto?

—Puede que lo sea… —Dijo Shikamaru. —Según la policía que atendió la llamada, la persona que llamó para avisar de este cuerpo se escuchaba mal. Acelerado y un poco deseoso.

—Seguro fue él. Quiere hacernos saber que ha regresado a las andanzas.

—Debes velar por tu seguridad y la de tu familia.

—Y lo he hecho. —Mencionó Itachi. —Hay hombres que siguen a Sakura para todos lados, igualmente a mis padres, a Hinata y a Ino. —Susurró. —También puse hombres encubiertos en el hospital para que cuidaran de Sasuke.

—Y… —La repentina voz de Tenten, hizo que Shikamaru callara, la mujer venía directamente hacia ellos.

—Lamento interrumpir, pero creo que deben escuchar esto… —Shikamaru e Itachi asintieron para que la mujer continuara hablando. Desdoblando la nota que tenía en la mano, expresó.

'' _Estoy ansioso por llegar al nivel difícil… Adivina adivinador… ¿Cómo y cuándo apareceré nuevamente? ¿Quién perderá este juego?_

— _Nivel difícil eh. —_ Susurró Itachi. Shikamaru suspiró.

— _Esto será un verdadero dolor de cabeza. —_ Susurró Shikamaru mientras veía como retiraban el cuerpo de la mujer. — Sufre de ansiedad. —Itachi lo miró como si no entendiera. —Ha pasado solo una semana y no ha podido esperar más tiempo. Hay algo que lo está motivando a atacar nuevamente.

—¿Qué más? —Dijo Itachi. —Está loco, no necesita motivos.

—Trastorno de personalidad, ansiedad, quizás bipolaridad… —Susurró al vacío. —Estamos hablando de alguien que marcará la historia.

 _La historia, y quizás al equipo nuevamente._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _ **Fin del capitulo N17.**_

* * *

¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal? paso por aquí dejando el capitulo N17 correspondiente a esta semana~

Un capitulo desde mi punto de vista, muy interesante. Se supo un poco acerca de la relación de Tsunade y Dan, y del gran favoritismo que tenían estos con sus hijos.

Dan con Sakura.

Tsunade con su primer hijo. —Casi se me sale el nombre Jajaja. —

¿El chico abandona su hogar voluntariamente , o se vería obligado a hacerlo? Pregunta interesante. ¿No? —Sonríe angelicalmente.

Tsunade no le dijo la verdad a Sakura… Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Serán esos sus verdaderos motivos? ¿El favoritismo ciega a Tsunade? D:

El capitulo N18 como siempre, será publicado la semana que viene~ Lleva por nombre. ''Bienvenido'' Un capitulo relax, lo juro uwu~

Lo último también fue interesante. ¿Nuevamente hay un ataque dirigido al equipo? ¿Quién será? #PrayForTeam.

Sin más nada que decir, responderé sus reviews~

 **Kate:** Hello! Oh si, ¿ahora es que te das cuenta de eso? Jajajaja No se si sea importante, pero si… Lo que has dicho pasara~ Saludos, espero leerte nuevamente. Gracias por leer y comentar.

 **RosaNegrac:** ¡Hola! Habías tardado mucho e-e Su vida fue un poco fuerte después de que fuera separado de su madre, es obvio que tenga esos fuertes sentimientos de odio, hasta yo~ Sakura empieza a recordar cosas que pasaron hace muchos muchos años, por lo tanto, creo que es normal que sea de esa forma y totalmente desordenado, Tsunade que era quien podía aclarar su mente le ha mentido.. ¿Pero por que lo haría? Ino y Hinata son dos locas, ya lo he dicho, esas dos pueden hacer arder el mundo en segundos. (Bueno, aquí en mi fic pasa así) Jajajajaja Gracias por leer y comentar, espero leerte nuevamente~ **Rosse.**

 **Annie:** Hola Annie~ Si, es una perra… Mejor palabra imposible Jajaja. Sakura tiene la respuesta en sus manos, pero no lo sabe, y ella cree que es una broma de su mente, sabes todo ha pasado desde el episodio de Hinata y Neji, es normal que ella dude acerca de eso. Gracias por leer y comentar, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos… **Rosse.**

 **Loreto Vanwyngar:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que comentaras, emm bueno, yo personalmente creo que es una bitch jajajajaja ¿Aprovecharse del trabajo de tus amigos? Muy mala jugada la suya~ ¡Lo has tenido! Tsunade y Saku han hablado, pero Tsunade no le ha dicho nada. ¿Por qué lo haría? ¿Por qué no decirle que tiene un hermano? ~misterios del fic~ ¿Estudiante de Medicina? OMG, sos mi colega. También soy estudiante de Medicina~ Gracias por leer y comentar, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos~ **Rosse.**

 **Sakura Phantomhive Li:** Hola, me alegra muchísimo que te guste mi historia, de verdad~ Oye no había leído algo sobre esa versión masculina, bueno, no sabía de eso, averiguare al respecto. Jajajaja es normal, uno al leer estas historia empezamos a trazar líneas en todo, es como que 'Debo descubrir quién es, ahora o nunca' me ha pasado, me la paso viendo este tipo de series, la mayoría de las veces lo descubro. Gracias por leer y comentar, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos~ **Rosse.**

 **DULCESITO311:** ¡Hola Dulce! Bueno si, suerte es, creo… Un historial entre en la escalera y yo, es mejor historia que la de crepúsculo xD con respecto al capitulo, Tsunade fue la protagonista de este capitulo. ¿Qué piensas sobre su favoritismo con su primer hijo? ¿Crees que es algo bueno o malo? Ella ama a su hijo, creo y me atrevo a decir que mucho más que a Sakura, por lo tanto existe una gran pregunta… Cuando sus dos hijos se vean cara a cara ¿A quién apoyara ella? D: Él se está preparando para ver y atacar a su hermana, ¿Cómo lo hará? Las cosas que dice tu papá me gustan, le pediré consejos jajajaja Itachi no lo creyó, y empieza a ver que tenía razón al no creer esa historia, ¿Qué harán? ¿Cómo reaccionaran al regreso del asesino? Gracias por leer y comentar, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos~ **Rosse.**

 **Zara:** ¡Hola Zara! Me alegra que te guste mi historia, oh si, créeme que mi corazón también se rompió con su muerte, pero era necesaria u—u Gracias por leerla y dejarme tu review, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos~ **Rosse.**

 **loveedh** : ¡Hola! Vos te habías desaparecido, me alegro que siguieras al pendiente de mi historia~ Todos tuvieron un mini paro cardiaco con lo de Sasuke, ya yo estaba preparada para las amenazas de muerte, pero me salve xD Él hermano de Sakura, la quiere pero también la odia. No sé si me explico xD No se, el asesino aun no tiene en mente a su víctima, bueno sí, yo sé quién es JAJAJAJAJAJA, gracias por leer y comentar, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos para ti también~ **Rosse.**

 **Guest;** Hola **Anaetzi**. (Leí el nombre de ultimo, sorry) Todos sospechaban del pobre, gracias a Dios ya descansa en paz, si, me acuerdo de tu comentario, muchísimas gracias por dejar nuevamente tu review, no sabes cómo me alegra eso, y tranquila, podes escribir todo lo que queráis, con tal, yo con gusto lo leeré~ Gracias nuevamente, Saludos~ Rosse.

 **Rouki:** Hola chica~ Jajjajaja ''Medio brutica la loca'' morí jajajajaja. Si tiene la respuesta, pero ups, Tsunade no la ayudo D: Gracias por leer y comentar, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos~ **Rosse.**

Para ir terminando, ¿saben algo? En mi biografía esta el link de mi facebook, bueno no es la cuenta original, pero si es una en la cual podemos estar en contacto más seguido, si están interesados, agréguenme para no sentirme forever alone por la vida;—; ¡Se los agradecería mucho! **x 2**.

He estado pensándolo mientras escribía los capítulos finales… ¿He dicho ya que nos vamos acercando al final? ¿No? —Huye rápidamente— La cosa es que… He pensado en darle una segunda temporada a este fic ¿Ustedes que piensan? Lo dejaré en sus manos.

Pd: También tengo una idea para otro fic, relacionado con Dioses y todas esas cosas. Pero esa si tardaría un poco, ya que debo investigar muy a fondo sobre el tema. ¿Nueva temporada o nuevo fic? Interesante pregunta~

Yo le voy más por la segunda temporada, digo ya he pensado algunos capítulos, y los veo interesantes xD

Disculpen si ven algún error, alguna tilde mal puesta, o que falte alguna... Lo que pasa es que... ¡Hay una cucaracha en la sala! No me siento segura con ese animal cerca de mi, les tengo fobia horriblemente D: He subido el capitulo de milagro y viendo cada vez por donde se metio ese feo animal.

La pregunta del millón…

¿Merece review? Por Dios, espero que sí.

Recuerden siempre que los reviews son como el alimento para los escritores.

 **Gracias por los Favoritos, Follow y también a los lectores anónimos.**

 **Gracias a todos, son un amor~ Espero leerlos en los reviews.**

Sin más nada que decir, me despido…

Saludos, buenas noches…

RosseValderrey.


	18. Chapter 18 Bienvenido

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Leve Ooc.**_

 _ **Pd: Para escribir este capitulo, tuve que recorrer a muchos fics que había leído y quizás asesoramiento Jajaja, (Ya sabrán mientras leen a lo que me refiero) no pude escribir este capitulo con tranquilidad, pues estaba en mi casa y mágicamente todos necesitaban mi laptop.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo XVIII: Bienvenido.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **3 días después.**_

Ino y Hinata eran amigas desde hace años, Ino aceptó a Hinata en su círculo de amigos a los 15 años, luego de que vio que todos se llevaban bien con la Hyuga, menos ella. Ino pensaba que Hinata era una pobre cosita que fingía para ganar lastima.

Cuán equivocada estaba.

Cuando el padre de Hinata murió y esta fue internada por depresión, Ino prometió ser un pilar en el puente de Hinata, ella ayudaría a su amiga pelinegra a salir adelante. Cuando Hinata salió, Ino fue una de las primeras en llegar al lugar, si bien Hinata no se lo esperaba, la recibió con el más cálido de los abrazos y una fugaz sonrisa de felicidad.

Desde ese día nacieron sus lazos de amistad con Hinata.

Y no es que no fueran amigas, antes de eso lo fueron, pero no era tan fuerte como lo era ahora, Ino solamente confiaba en una sola persona, en Sakura, pues Sakura fue quien estuvo con ella cuando su hermano mayor murió, Sakura llenó el vacío que él había dejado, y sin quererlo Hinata se había ganado un lugar en su vida.

Ino sabía que la lealtad y el amor que había entre ellas tres era verdadero.

Nunca se arrepentiría de nada. Ni de haberle hablado a Sakura a las 4a.m en los pasillos de un hospital, ni de haberle tirado el helado en la ropa a Hinata.

—¿Estás ahí? — Preguntó la pelinegra mientras la sacaba de sus pensamientos, Ino sonrió.

—Claro que estoy aquí. ¿Pasa algo?

—Estabas tan perdida en tus pensamientos, pensé que habías muerto en esa silla. —Se rió contagiando a la rubia. —Me ha llegado un mensaje de Shikamaru, quiere hablar conmigo a las dos de la tarde.

—¿A ti también? Hina, si quieres nos vamos juntas, a mí también me ha llegado ese mensaje.

—Me parece perfecto. —Sonrió. —Además, creo que deberíamos irnos a tu apartamento hoy… Sasuke-kun…

—Sale hoy del hospital, lo sé.

—Me imagino que llegará súper cansado y querrá descansar en paz.

—Sí. —Rió pícaramente la rubia. —Sobre todo descansar, Hinata, aún sigues siendo tan…

—¿Inocente? —La voz de Tsunade las sorprendió. —Tengo unos compromisos que atender hoy. No vendré, quizás me quede en un hotel estos días. —Sonrió alegremente la rubia. Hinata e Ino la miraron con duda.

—¿A dónde vas Tsunade? —Preguntó Ino con interés. Hinata solamente la miró con una gran sonrisa.

—Al parecer Tsunade está feliz. —Sonrió la pelinegra. — ¿Pasó algo interesante? ¿Es una buena noticia?

—Sí. —Sonrió la rubia. La emoción en el tono de voz de Tsunade las sorprendió. —Es algo que cambiará nuestras vidas, pero no les puedo contar mucho. Díganle a Saku que no se preocupe por mí. ¿Ok? —Las dos chicas asintieron. —Estaré muy bien, nos vemos. —Sin decir más la rubia salió del apartamento arrastrando una pequeña maleta.

—¿A dónde irá? —Preguntó Ino.

—Seguro encontró nuevamente el amor. —Suspiró la Hyuga emocionada. — Por cierto… ¿Nos vamos? Llegaremos tarde con Shikamaru.

—Son las doce, Hyuga Hinata. —Siseó la rubia.

—Debemos sacar nuestras cosas antes de que venga Sasuke-kun.

—Oh, sí, por cierto, eso me recuerda algo… ¿En dónde está Sakura? No la he visto.

—Salió a comprar cosas para hacerle una cena de bienvenida, Sasuke-kun le ha mandado mensajes de forma insistente diciéndole que la comida del hospital es un asco, que no puede seguir comiendo eso.

—¿De qué tanto se queja? He ido con Itachi tres veces a llevarle comida hecha por Mikoto, ese sucio solo quiere hacer trabajar a mi Saku.

—¿Tu Saku? Ino, tienes serios problemas de…

—Tú también eres mía, dile eso al rubio estúpido de Naruto. ¿Cuándo regresa? Nunca pensé decir esto, pero lo extraño.

—Mañana regresa. —Sonrió la pelinegra. —Andando, recoge las cosas. —Ambas se pusieron a recoger las cosas que habían dejado en el apartamento que compartían Sasuke y Sakura, pero… no sin Ino dejando un pequeño mensaje en el baño.

 _La fiesta hasta las 4a.m fue la mejor Saku._

 _¡El rubio me sigue preguntando por ti!_

 _Besos, Ino._

 _Pd: Sucio Uchiha._

 _ **#YamanakaGanaSiempre. ;)**_

Ino sinceramente, nunca cambiaría.

.

.

.

* * *

Shikamaru llevaba media hora planteándose como decir lo que tenía en mente. Temari y él habían pasado más de dos días trabajando en los mensajes que anteriormente el asesino les había mandado. Si bien aún tenía sus dudas, estas eran pocas, y las posibilidades de que estas fueran ciertas ganaban.

Por eso necesitaba hablar con las dos mejores amigas de Sakura, ellas deberían de saber algo. Ellas deberían saber el porqué.

El porqué el asesino siempre mostraba interés en Sakura.

La llegada de las dos mujeres a su despacho lo llenó de alivio, este había pensado que ambas estarían con Sakura preparando su apartamento para la llegada de Sasuke, aunque Itachi le había dicho que ellas asistirían, él había dudado de la información.

Esas tres eran tan unidas que era difícil verlas separadas.

Por eso debía hablar con ellas, antes de hablar con la mismísima Sakura. Ino y Hinata tomaron lugar al frente de él, Shikamaru procedió a sacar unas carpetas y esparcir la información que estas tenían, Ino y Hinata lo miraron con duda.

—Sé que les resulta extraño esto. Pero era necesario. —Inició el azabache. —Necesito que vean cada uno de estos mensajes y me digan lo que piensan al respecto. —Hinata e Ino lo miraron sin entender, pero de todas formas lo hicieron.

Cada una tomó una carpeta en la cual estaban los trabajos de Hinata, las fotos de cada una de las víctimas, y cada uno de los mensajes. Ino sintió un escalofrío al ver nuevamente a las víctimas de ese desquiciado asesino.

—No entiendo. —Susurró la pelinegra. — ¿Por qué me pones a ver esto? ¿Qué quieres que digamos?

—Lo que quiero es que vean cada uno de esos mensajes, ignoren las fotos. —Dijo Shikamaru. — ¿Qué piensan?

—¿Qué está loco? —Sonrió la pelinegra.

—¿Qué ya se murió y que no nos joderá más? —Habló Ino. —Oh, Shikamaru, no entiendo. Es muy confuso. A veces yo…

—¿A veces tú? —Preguntó con interés Shikamaru, Hinata la miró interrogante.

—A veces he pensado… ¿Estás preguntando acaso si creemos que esto es dirigido a alguien?

—Eso mismo. —Sonrió Shikamaru.

—Es obvio que es dirigido a alguien. —Mencionó Hinata. —Fuimos el blanco del asesino por mucho tiempo, oh, no. —Se corrigió. —fuimos sus juguetes.

—Pero sabes que hay algo más. ¿Verdad Hinata? —Shikamaru la miró de forma interrogante. —Sabes que eso esconde algo.

—Dilo de una vez. —Mencionó Hinata. —La verdad no estoy muy cooperativa hoy con respecto a este tema.

—Esos mensajes no son para nosotros. —Dijo mientras sacaba cada uno de los mensajes. —Esto, esto es para Sakura. —La cara de confusión de Ino y Hinata lo dejó pensativo. — ¿Nunca lo pensaron? Cada una de esas muertes, todas iban dirigidas a ella, era como un mensaje.

—¿Un mensaje? ¿Cómo? —Preguntó Hinata con interés, la voz de Ino la hizo voltearse hacia ella.

—Es como un _'Hola, estoy aquí, necesito que me veas'_ ¿No? —Preguntó Ino. —Cuando él mató al padre de Sakura, yo logre escuchar que él le decía a Dan que todo era culpa de Sakura, él tiene una especie de obsesión por ella.

—Eso es ridículo. —Mencionó Hinata. — ¿Por qué debería de ser así?

—Él está interesado en Sakura. —Shikamaru sacó un mensaje en especial. —Antes de que Itachi lo dijera… Yo había llegado a pensar que no estaba muerto.

—¿Por qué Sakura? —Hinata preguntó. Ino palideció.

—Todos estos mensajes ¡Dios! Es eso. Él siempre ha ido detrás de Sakura, quizás esa llamada no fue coincidencia, quizás él siempre supo que de esa forma llegaría a Sakura.

—Y de esa forma ha jugado con ella. —Mencionó Shikamaru.

—Esto es muy raro para ser verdad, no entiendo cual sería el motivo para que…

—¿Y si Saku lo conoció? —Preguntó Ino. —Si él busca que Sakura caiga ante él.

—¡Ino cálmate! —Le dijo Hinata. —Estás diciendo cosas sin sentido.

—En realidad, lo que dice Ino tiene sentido. ¿Sakura tiene algún enemigo? ¿Algún familiar que la odie? ¿Algui…

—Nadie. —Respondió Hinata. —Y según lo que yo sé, ella es hija única y su familia, la mayoría está en Japón.—Ino asintió.

—Yo conozco a Sakura desde los nueve años, conozco a casi toda su familia, es imposible que algunos de ellos le hiciera algo así. Ni su abuela que estaba loca. —Ino soltó descuidadamente.

—¿Su abuela? ¿Por qué?

—Es que… — Ino fue interrumpida por la voz de Hinata.

—Si quieres saber algo de la familia de Sakura, creo que debes preguntárselo a ella, a nosotras no nos corresponde hablar de su familia. ¿Verdad Ino?

—Yo, sí… Lo siento Shika, pero Hina tiene razón, casi hablo de temas privados de la familia de Saku y bueno… No sería correcto de mi parte hablar de eso.

—¿La señora sigue viva?

—Murió hace tres años. —Respondió Hinata. —Sabes, tengo un compromiso. —Sonrió. —Disculpa si no fui de ayuda, ¿Me puedo retirar? — Shikamaru asintió, Hinata se despidió de ambos y salió del despacho.

Ino iba a imitar su acción cuando la voz de Shikamaru la detuvo.

—¿Tenía algún trastorno esa mujer?

—¿Cuál mujer? —Preguntó Ino mientras esquivaba la mirada. Shikamaru suspiró.

—La abuela de Sakura, ella…

—Sufría de esquizofrenia y tenía problemas con el alcohol, era una mujer sumamente perturbadora.

—Ok, gracias Ino. —La rubia asintió mientras salía del despacho. Shikamaru susurró al vacío. Había algo escondido en todo eso, él lo sabía. Y debía averiguarlo.

Por el bien de Sakura.

Por el bien de la jefatura.

Por su vida, y por la vida de sus compañeros.

.

.

.

* * *

—¡Estúpido hermano menor! —La voz de Itachi fue lo primero que escuchó Sasuke al salir de la habitación con su madre.

—Hmp, Itachi qué alegría verte. —Dijo secamente. Mikoto rió al ver la expresión de su hijo mayor.

—¿Eso es todo? **¡ESO ES TODO!** — Gritó. Una enfermera que pasaba cerca del lugar lo regañó, la risa de Mikoto aumentó.

—Itachi, estoy seguro que el pequeño Sasuke aprecia mucho que nosotros viniéramos por él. ¿Verdad corazón? —La mujer le sonrió dulcemente a su hijo menor. Sasuke sonrió mientras le daba un beso en la frente a la mujer.

—Claro que lo aprecio, es solo que…

—Esperabas a Sakura. ¿A que sí? —Rió el Uchiha mayor.

—Se le hizo tarde comprando unas cosas, nos encargó que te viniéramos a buscar, debe estar esperándote en el apartamento.

Sasuke sonrió.

—Entonces vamos. No quiero hacerla esperar. —Sasuke avanzó con su madre mientras Itachi era ignorado. El grito del Uchiha mayor hizo que Mikoto riera.

Sasuke siempre ignoraba a su hermano.

Itachi siempre hacia espectáculos en la calle.

Sus hijos podían ser ya mayores, pero no cambiaban, seguían siendo tan perfectamente imperfectos, como ella los había criado.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sakura había pasado la mayoría de la tarde cocinando una cena de bienvenida para Sasuke, bueno, no estaba precisamente cocinando, estaba intentando hacerlo, había comprado el doble de los ingredientes por dos razones.

Uno. Debía asegurarse que si algo salía mal, le quedarían aún ingredientes para volver a hacerlo.

Dos. Sabía que el primer intento iba a ser un error total.

Y así había pasado. La primera vez que intentó hacer la salsa, esta se le quemó, se había ido a intentar acomodar el desastre que había dejado Ino en su closet y se había olvidado completamente de la cocina. Por lo tanto cuando montó la salsa nuevamente, estuvo como guardián encima de la olla. Cuando por fin la salsa había quedado en su punto, decidió hacer la pasta y la carne con la cual acompañaría eso. Sin mucho trabajo terminó la elaboración de la cena, y cuando estuvo convencida de que todo había quedado como ella quería decidió ir a bañarse.

Ya había logrado una parte de su plan de bienvenida, sabía que la segunda no fallaría. De eso estaba segura.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke había pasado unas dos horas en casa de sus padres, Mikoto había insistido en darle comida y él no se negó. Había tenido una especie de merienda con sus padres y hermano, algo que no pasaba desde hace mucho tiempo. La dulce risa de su madre, el ceñudo rostro de su padre y las tonterías de su hermano llenaban el lugar de una calidez sorprendente.

Él se preguntaba si así sería su vida más adelante. Si Sakura estaría esperando por él siempre con la misma sonrisa, si Sakura lo amaría así como Mikoto amaba a Fugaku. Si cuando tuvieran hijos, serían como él e Itachi, si existiría esa extraña calidez en su hogar.

Aunque él ya sabía la respuesta, le gustaba imaginárselo. Le gustaba imaginarse en un futuro llegando a casa y encontrándose con ella. Sabía que, con Sakura,él formaría un gran hogar, quizás no sería como el de sus padres, este sería aún mejor. Él estaba completamente seguro que amaba a la pelirrosa que se encontraba a solo dos pisos de distancia, y sobretodo sabía que esos sentimientos eran correspondidos.

Con una extraña sonrisa se despidió de sus padres y su hermano, Mikoto sonrió tontamente al verlo salir.

Su pequeño hijo ya era todo un hombre. Un hombre que pronto tendría su propio y nuevo hogar.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando Sasuke llegó, encontró la mayoría de las luces apagadas, el ligero olor a lavanda lo inundó completamente. Dejando los zapatos en la entrada, avanzó lentamente hacia la cocina, Sakura se paseaba por todo el lugar con una toalla enrollada en su cuerpo. Sasuke la observó fijamente de arriba abajo. Era una vista demás de interesante.

Había pasado dos semanas lejos de ella. Aunque la veía casi todos los días, no era suficiente, Sakura se había convertido en una pieza muy importante de su vida, cuando eran niños, siempre había pensado que era una molestia y vivía ignorándola, pero cuando vio que Neji y Naruto no la ignoraban de la misma forma que él lo hacía, y que ella le sonreía de la misma forma en la que le sonreía a él, se molestó. Ella debía verlo solo de esa manera a él. Y desde ese momento había empezado a hacerle la vida imposible, una forma muy rara de hacerle saber que estaba pendiente de ella, pero así hizo. Y no se arrepentía, porque a pesar de todo estaban juntos, y eso era lo importante.

Con pasos lentos se acercó a ella, por su mente solo pasaba un solo pensamiento.

 _Tan bonita y tan deseable._ Sonrió al ver que ella lo veía.

—Sasuke-kun… — Una oleada de deseo se apoderó de él cuando la escuchó decir su nombre. Se la imaginó gritándolo, gimiendo duro, al ritmo de sus caderas. Cubierta en sudor. Dándolo todo, hasta la última gota de su dulce sexo. Sakura avanzó hacia él con una mirada decisiva. — Sasuke-kun, bésame… — le pidió y sí. Sasuke lo haría, mil veces sí.

No fue necesario que ella se lo pidiera dos veces para que él lo hiciera. Acercándose aún más posicionó sus labios sobre los de ella, suavemente, un pequeño roce tan delicioso y placentero que lo dejó con ganas de más. Delicadamente empezó a moverlos sobre los de ella, abriéndolos, dándole paso a un beso grande, donde pudo deleitarse con el exquisito sabor de su lengua.

—Mi mamá no está. —Jadeó. —Salió con Ino temprano.

—Eso es lo que menos me importa en estos momentos. — Susurró dejando un rastro de besos por el cuello de Sakura, ella gimió ante el roce de los labios de Sasuke con su delicada piel.

Sakura se abrazó al cuerpo del pelinegro mientras él seguía el recorrido por todo su cuerpo, sus labios inferiores fueron levemente mordidos por sus dientes al mirarlo a él, lo sabía, sabía que cuando Sasuke tenía esa mirada no había vuelta atrás, y justamente eso era lo que ella quería, que no hubiera vuelta atrás, que sus cuerpos se unieran como siempre lo han hecho, que ese día no existiera absolutamente mas nadie, solo ellos, ellos y el deseo que los envolvía.

Los ojos de Sasuke se pasaron indiscretamente por todo el cuerpo de Sakura, ella solamente portaba una toalla que evidenciaba que estaba saliendo de bañarse, ese pensamiento le hizo tensarse por dentro. Más aún al saber que esa era su toalla favorita, y que conservaría el olor de Sakura por un largo tiempo.

—Creo sinceramente. —Jadeó el Uchiha. —Que deberíamos dejar esto hasta aquí antes de que llegue tu madre. No quiero la charla de la protección y… —Sakura lo silenció posicionando sus labios encima de los de él.

—Dejemos que Ino se encargue de mi mamá. — Susurró ella. Pues en realidad, el único motivo por el que ella hubiese estado desfilando con la toalla favorita de él, era justamente para eso, para que él la viera, Itachi le había avisado que Sasuke estaba bajando cuando salió del baño, sin pensárselo dos veces lo esperó de esa forma en la cocina. —Así que… ¿Podemos seguir en lo nuestro? — Mordisqueó ligeramente la oreja del azabache, el miembro de Sasuke se erectó al instante. Sasuke solamente pensaba en lo que quería hacer, llevaba días sin verla, días sin tocarla, sin sentirla con él, sin amanecer al lado de ella, necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba darle rienda suelta a sus instintos, dejar libre el deseo que se venía cargando desde que estaba en el hospital.

 _Te necesito, ahora._

 _Justo aquí._

 _Quiero estar entre tus piernas_.

 _Quiero sentir como me aprietas._

A la mierda Tsunade, a la mierda todos, él sabía lo que quería hacer, y lo conseguiría.

—Pero… — Susurró Sakura mientras se alejaba. —Aún estamos en la cocina. — Él se relamió los labios, que bonita vista era esa… El perfecto trasero de ella empapado y envuelto en una toalla. Entonces quiso hacerlo, quiso voltearla y hacérselo en ese mismo instante, en aquella encimera de la cocina, o en el lugar que fuera. Él estaba erecto, estaba excitado. Y si no hacía algo, pronto eyacularía si no colocaba su miembro en algún lugar. Y sabía dónde quería colocar su miembro, Sakura le ponía de inexplicables maneras. El tan solo hecho de pensar que en ese momento, la tenía para él y solo para él, lo volvía loco.

Cuando tenía 17 años, solamente eran amigos, cada vez que la veía sonreírle a Neji y Naruto, le molestaba, lo amargaba, porque él la quería, la quería para él. Suya. Completamente de él. Justo ahora, quería pasar sus manos por todo el cuerpo. Tocárselo. Tocarlo todo, hasta el último milímetro, abrirle sus bonitas piernas…y saciarla hasta escucharle gritar su nombre.

Cuando Sakura intentó cambiar de posición para salir de la cocina, ya tenía las manos de Sasuke cogiéndole las caderas. Un gemido salió de sus labios…

—Tengo algo que hacer justo ahora, Sa-ku-ra… — le dijo él. Susurrándole en el oído mientras se embriagaba con el olor que desprendía su cabello.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer Sasuke? — le preguntó ella con la voz debilitada. Sasuke la acerco rápidamente hacia él, recuperando la cercanía que antes habían perdido.

— Prefiero mostrarte lo que haré. — le dijo él besándole los labios, sus manos apretaron el cuerpo de Sakura contra el suyo, mientras que poco a poco ella sentía la enorme erección de Sasuke, otro gemido salió de sus labios mientras besaba los de él.

—¿Lo sientes, Sakura? Esto es lo que has provocado. —Le susurró lentamente.

— Sí… —respondió ella bajando la mirada, Sasuke estaba completamente duro, se atrevía a decir que igual o más que una piedra. Sus manos bajaron por su torso, hasta llegar al borde de su cintura remarcada, hasta la pelvis.

— Tócalo. Vamos… — le rogó él. Con la voz ronca, Sakura accedió y acarició la punta de aquella erección. Ella había pensado que nunca haría eso. Recordó mientras pasaba la mano por el miembro de Sasuke. Siempre le había parecido desagradable, pero con él, con Sasuke las cosas eran diferente, todo, absolutamente todo había cambiado. Primero lo acarició suave, escuchando los leves gemidos roncos que él soltaba. —Sakura… Quiero hacértelo… —le volvió a comer la boca, mezclando su deliciosa y húmeda lengua con la de ella.

— Hazlo Sasuke. —Susurró ella dejándose llevar. —Es lo que quieres, es lo que queremos.

Y esas fueron las últimas palabras que hicieron que Sasuke no se lo pensara dos veces. La cogió de los muslos y la levantó, haciendo que ella entrelazara sus piernas tras su espalda. La toalla quedó subida hasta el último punto de sus muslos. Sasuke la cargó hasta el mueble más cercano que consiguió, para luego acostarla sobre él. Sakura lo miró desde abajo, sus ojos fueron a parar en la erección de ese hombre tan estupendamente salvaje que años atrás había robado enteramente su corazón. Él no dudo en bajarse los pantalones y el bóxer, sin previo aviso, los ojos de Sakura se nublaron por un momento, empezaba a mojarse, sentía esa fina humedad en su sexo. Él estaba en frente suyo, completamente desnudo. Era perfecto. En cada rasgo. Cada centímetro. Cada parte de su cuerpo, incluyendo su gigantesco miembro. Ahora sí estaba mojada. Lo necesitaba dentro de ella, moviéndose en su cuerpo...

— Hazlo como solo tú sabes hacerlo, Sasuke. —Susurró. — Duro. — él se inclinó sobre su cuerpo, se sostuvo de los codos para no aplastarla, aunque tampoco aguantaría mucho. Las palabras de Sakura tenían a su miembro más erecto que nunca. Solo bastaba un solo jodido contacto y derramaría todo su líquido sobre sus piernas.

— Eso es lo que tenía pensado, Sakura… — le afirmó él. Bajó la cabeza para quitarle el pequeño nudo a la toalla que Sakura aún conservaba, con los dientes. La abrió, un lado a la izquierda y otro a la derecha. De pronto tenía el cuerpo de ella desnudo frente al suyo, empezó a agitarse, jadeante, volvió a inclinarse para besarle los senos.

Sakura cerró los ojos al sentir la respiración de Sasuke sobre sus pechos, Sasuke abrió la boca y rozó el pezón con la lengua, ella gimió. La textura de su lengua suave y a la vez áspera hizo que se humedeciera aún más. Se excitó hasta el punto de ser algo jodidamente insoportable para ella. Sakura se quedó sin aliento cuando su boca se cerró sobre su pezón, con su lengua empezó a trazar círculos alrededor del botón endurecido. Ella gimió y se arqueó contra él. Sasuke mordió uno de sus pechos y ella se aferró a él. Se agarró a sus hombros y lo atrajo aún más hacia ella.

— _Ah… —_ gimió ella. Se estremeció por completo. _— Mnh… —_ volvió a decir. Sasuke volvió a morderle un pecho. _—Oh, sí… Sigue._

— Haré esto, y mucho más pequeña molestia. —Susurró.

—¿Qué pien… — Ella dejó de hablar cuanto sintió su aliento en su sexo expuesto, Sasuke le separó los labios con experta maestría, un fuerte gruñido salió de él y su lengua caliente le lamió el clítoris, ella se agarró fuertemente del mueble en el cual estaba.

Sasuke empezó a lamerle con movimientos largos y rápidos, el placer fue instantáneo e intenso, la lengua de Sasuke pasó por el punto exacto llevándola casi al éxtasis. Ella se tensó. Sasuke le inmovilizó las caderas mientras la devoraba con rápidas y duras pasadas de su lengua, un brutal clímax arrasó con su cuerpo y Sakura gritó. Su cuerpo se sacudió con las últimas oleadas del orgasmo y ella trató de calmar su respiración entrecortada.

Escuchó a Sasuke jadear y se quedó sin aliento cuando sintió la lengua de él cerca de la entrada de su coño. El gruñó y deslizó sus manos debajo de su culo, la levantó unos centímetros del mueble y la penetró con la lengua.

— _Oh, D-Dios. —_ Gimió. Él gruñó levemente y movió la lengua dentro y fuera de su apertura, se retiró por completo y ella se vio obligada a abrir los ojos. La mirada de Sasuke estaba fija en sus pechos, con total rapidez se inclinó y nuevamente se apoderó de uno de ellos. Mientras que con su mano estimulaba el otro pezón, para luego cambiar de posición.

Sasuke se tumbó sobre ella, y con sus brazos aguantó su peso para no aplastarla, con suaves y lentas embestidas empezó a penetrarla, ella enredó los dedos en su cabello, experimentó el placer y el dolor mientras se hundía lentamente en ella.

—¿Quieres saber lo que te haré, molestia?

— _Sí… —_ dijo ella, exhausta. Quería escucharlo. Que la excitara más, aunque no estaba segura si podría estarlo más.

—Te voy a unir a mí, Sakura, te lo voy a meter tanto… tan dentro que vas a gritar… — Sasuke tomó impulso, su miembro entró con fuerza al sexo de Sakura, ésta entreabrió los labios y soltó un respiro. —Y así quizás estaremos siempre. Porque ya nos pertenecemos el uno al otro.

Se hundió en su cuerpo totalmente. Sakura contrajo la respiración, apenas y lograba dar señales de vida. La estaba penetrando tan intensamente que hasta soltaría lágrimas.

— _Ah, ah…—_ soltó un pequeño suspiro. Sasuke se separó para poder mirarla, para poder gozar de ese enorme privilegio. Verla así…excitada, jadeante, gimiendo para él y solo para él. _—Oh, sí… —_ murmuró ella, ahora cerrando los ojos. Apretó a Sasuke por la espalda, este volvió a sacar su miembro para rozarla lentamente por los labios genitales de ella. _—Hazlo de nuevo por favor… Te lo pido._

— Hmp. —le respondió él. Y la verdad es que tampoco aguantaría tanto tiempo sin metérsela. Sin sentir ese delicioso apretón. Subió las caderas y volvió a bajarlas para satisfacer a Sakura de nuevo.

— _**¡Ahh! Sí…Sasu, sí… —**_ esta vez ella gritó más fuerte. Cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Sasuke sintió que veía el paraíso. Él se correría con solo verla en ese estado.

— ¿Te gusta esto, Sa-ku-ra?

— Sí, me encanta, esas preguntas no se hacen, Sasuke. — dijo ella, poseída por sus palabras. Entonces él decidió que la haría gritar más esta vez. Sus brazos se tensaron y volvieron a alzar sus caderas.

— Eres tan deliciosa. — murmuró.

 _Deliciosa… y solamente mía._

La volvió a embestir con fuerza, mientras ella solo lo apretaba de la espalda.

—Más…—le ordenó. Él sonrió ligeramente. Una bonita sonrisa que habría hecho que cualquier mujer se mojara en ese instante. El movimiento de caderas se hizo más continuó, ella lo apretaba más fuerte, y él se correría en cualquier momento. Los gemidos de Sakura lo enloquecía, cada vez más fuertes, más finos, más excitantes. Hacían que cada movimiento, cada penetración, cada vez que él la bombeaba con tanta fuerza y lujuria…nunca fueran suficiente. Necesitaba más de ella. Llenarla por completo. Hasta que se corriera infinitamente. Y así pasó, él la había llenado completamente, se había esparcido dentro de ella, mientras ella lo recibía de igual manera. Lo que más quería era que ella recordara ese momento para toda su vida.

 _Aunque siempre lo recordaría. Ella nunca olvidaba. Todos los momentos con Sasuke eran inolvidables, este era uno más que ella atesoraría._

Una vez más volvió a aplastarla, su miembro se encontraba esta vez en todo su interior.

— _Sasuke. —_ Susurró ella. Arqueando la espalda. Él se inclinó para besarle el cuello.

— _Dime… —_ logró decir él, y sacó su miembro, húmedo, cubierta por todos los flujos de Sakura.

— Esto fue increíble. — admitió ella, ahora intentando abrir los ojos y recuperándose un tanto por todas esas maravillosas embestidas.

— Sé que lo es…— la miró a los ojos. Miraba el lugar sigilosamente. Se había quedado callada. Solo su pequeña respiración, ahora ligera, se escuchaba en medio de la noche. Los ojos de Sakura brillaban. —Habías planeado esto? — le preguntó él, despojándolos del silencio.

— ¿El qué?

— Hacer el amor, justo ahora como…

— Bienvenida. — Completó ella. —Te he dado una excelente bienvenida a casa. —Le sonrió mientras le acariciaba la cara. —Te extrañe mucho, Uchiha. —Le sacó la lengua en forma de burla, Sasuke la atrapó con su boca, devolviéndola en un feroz beso.

—¿Se acabó ya la bienvenida? —Sonrió ladinamente, la chica se ruborizó completamente mientras él se levantaba y la tomaba entre sus brazos, ella enredó sus brazos en el cuello de él.

—Esta vez, quizás podemos seguirla en el cuarto. —Sasuke sonrió, ese era el mejor regreso a casa.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Tsunade esperaba nerviosamente en el restaurante del Hotel en el cual se estaba quedando. Tenía nervios acerca de lo que pasaría, pero estaba feliz. Feliz de que la vida le regalara una nueva oportunidad.

Había pasado toda la tarde acomodándose para verlo a él.

A su hijo.

Hibiki había logrado hablar con su hijo, lo había conseguido luego de dos días de fuerte conversación con él. La emoción que tenía era sumamente grande, claro que aún faltaban muchas pruebas, pero el conocer a alguien que podía ser su hijo le emocionaba de gran manera.

De repente lo vio, el joven que venía hacia ella portaba un traje negro elegante, muy apuesto, Tsunade se puso nerviosa al ver que él la veía. Sin pensárselo dos veces le habló.

—¿Eres tú? —Mencionó la mujer levantándose, el joven al frente de ella sonrió.— _Mi bebé._ —Susurró con lágrimas derramándose mientras se lanzaba a los brazos del joven.

— _Madre._ —Susurró mientras la abrazaba fuertemente. —Al fin nos volvemos a ver, madre.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Fin del capitulo N18.**_

* * *

¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal? paso por aquí dejando el capitulo n18 correspondiente a esta semana~

Tengo que decir que la parte del lemon no es completamente de mi autoría, sorry no pude escribirlo yo completamente, como lo mencione arriba, estaba en la casa con mi familia y no me dejaban escribir libremente, vean que publico re tarde este capitulo, pero ojo, si tiene partes escritas por mí, la parte suculenta, okno JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. _**Pd: LouiseTeam.**_

Shikamaru se está acercando a la verdad. ¿Lograra descubrirlo antes de que él asesinó se cobre una nueva víctima?

¿Tsunade se encontró con su verdadero hijo? D:

¿Quién se comió mi pizza? Okno JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Pregunta interesante… ¿Quién será la nueva víctima? Recuerden, aun estamos en el nivel medio. ¿Quién será el final de este nivel? DD:

El capitulo n19 como siempre, será publicado la semana que viene, quizás el martes. ~ Lleva por nombre. ''Familia'' Un capitulo relax, lo juro uwu~

Recuerden… **#PrayForTeam. #PrayForSakura xD**

 **Sin más nada que decir, responderé sus reviews~**

 **Kate: ¡Hola Kate!** oyeeeeeeee. Vas muy rápido xD ¿Sakura? Quizás, puede ser. No puedo decirte, así que chiste (?Gracias por leer y comentar, saludos~ **Rosse.**

 **Rouki: ¡Hola Rouki!** Pues creo que sí, no puedo decirte mucho al respecto, pero el amor que tiene Tsunade por su hijo la cegara, de eso no hay duda. Gracias por leer y comentar, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos~ **Rosse.**

 **Sakura Phantomhive Li: ¡Hola Sakura!** Jajajaja mente retorcida, me has hecho reír cuando lo leí, ya me lo habían mencionado, pero no puedo decirte, o sea, estaría dando spoiler. (Con esto no quiero decir que él sea el asesino) aunque creo que anteriormente lo negué. Pero quién sabe si lo negué, pero en realidad era él (? uwu Gracias por leer y comentar, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos~ **Rosse.**

 **DULCESITO311: ¡Hola Dulce!** Tienes razón en algo, no siempre los que son de buena voluntad son los que ganan. Tsunade se cegara mucho ante el regreso de su hijo, créeme que cuando sepa la verdad, en lo que se convirtió, ardera Troya, ya que esa mujer lo defenderá a capa y espada. La pregunta es… ¿Lo defenderá hasta de Sakura? ¿Querrá tapar el sol un dedo? D: Son buenas opciones esos personajes, veamos más adelante quien será la victima D: Muchisimas gracias por leer y comentar, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos~ **Rosse.**

 **Valentina366: ¡Hola Valentina!** Me alegra que te guste mi historia, de verdad. Oh, gracias por tu opinión, créeme que la tendré en cuenta, ¿Mas SS? Trabajo en ello, tranquila. ;) Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos~ **Rosse**.

 **Mitsuki Tsukiomi: ¡Hola Mitsuki!** Lealtad, es el principal valor en esa amistad. ¿Por qué crees que eso se perderá? Me ha llamado bastante la atención eso. Tenten es una fresca, ya quería venir a robar trabajo ajeno, descarada e-e Gracias por leer y comentar, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos~ **Rosse.**

 **Maryamaya1976: ¡Hola!** Gracias, me alegra. Saludos~ espero leerte nuevamente, **Rosse.**

 **Annie: ¡Hey, Annie!** Pues si, tenes razón, ese ciego amor de Tsunade hacia su hijo será un dolor de cabeza D: Gracias por leer y comentar, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos~ **Roose.**

Para ir finalizando, ¿saben algo? En mi biografía esta el link de mi facebook, bueno no es la cuenta original, pero si es una en la cual podemos estar en contacto más seguido, si están interesados, agréguenme para no sentirme forever alone por la vida;-; ¡Se los agradecería mucho! **x 3.**

Este fin de semana lo pensé y… Decidí darle una segunda temporada a este fic. Estuve hablando con un amigo y se me vinieron unas ideas muy buenas, tenemos a nuestro loco asesino por un tiempo más owo

La historia que había pensado acerca de Dioses, la dejaré por un momento, debo investigar unas cosas al respecto, por eso no me lanzo con ella de una vez.

Si ven que la respuesta a los comentarios son cortas, o me salte algo, disculpen (? Tengo sueño xD Hago lo mejor que puedo para subir este capitulo hoy.

Igualmente disculpen si ven algún error.

La pregunta del millón…

¿Merece review? Oh por Dios, espero que sí.

Recuerden siempre que los reviews son como el alimento para los escritores.

 **Gracias por los Favoritos, Follow y también a los lectores anónimos.**

 **Gracias a todos, son un amor~ Espero leerlos en los reviews.**

Sin más nada que decir, me despido…

Saludos, buenas noches…

RosseValderrey.

SON CASI LAS 1 A.M -SE VA A DORMIR-

 _Buenas noches~_


	19. Chapter 19 Familia

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Leve Ooc.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo XIX: Familia.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Mañana siguiente. 8a.m**_

Él había esperado ese momento por mucho tiempo. Por fin lo había logrado, su madre estaba con él, había algo en el ambiente que lo hacía sentir en familia, como si tuviera un hogar nuevamente.

¿Y cómo no? Había logrado que su madre llegara directamente a él, había logrado que ella lo viera nuevamente con esos ojos llenos de adoración. Nuevamente se sentía amado, querido.

—Príncipe. —Escuchó la voz de la mujer, sonrió ampliamente. —Es hora de desayunar.

—Ya he llegado. —Mencionó mientras entraba a la cocina y observaba el desayuno que Tsunade había hecho.

—Siéntate entonces, debemos hablar. —Sonrió la mujer mientras lo invitaba a tomar asiento, el obedeció al instante. —Saku se pondrá muy feliz al saber de ti. —Y nuevamente aparecía ella, Sakura, otra vez tenía que interferir.

—Madre. —Se aclaró la garganta. —Por los momentos prefiero que ella no sepa nada. ¿Puedes prometerlo? —La miró fijamente. —No quiero compartirte con nadie en estos días. — _«Ni nunca. »_ pensó. Pero obviamente nunca se lo diría, no cuando eso significaba perderla, y no esta dispuesto, para nada. Durante su adolescencia lo único que pensaba era en la forma de ver nuevamente a su madre, de compartir con ella sin más personas por el medio.

Sakura representaba un obstáculo, bien podía esquivarlo, o acabarlo, y no sabía porqué, pero la primera opción a veces era tentativa.

Olvidarse de su odio hacia ella, comenzar una nueva vida con su madre y su hermana. ¿Y por qué no? Con la familia política de su hermana.

Todos juntos, reunidos en casa, como una gran y hermosa familia. ¿Acaso no era eso lo que primeramente había deseado? ¿Acaso no fue eso que lo impulsó a matar? Pero existía una gran pregunta.

¿Merecía él una familia? ¿Merecía siquiera estar sentado con su madre nuevamente? ¿Qué pensaría ella al enterarse de su forma de vida? ¿Lo seguiría queriendo? ¿Lo seguiría amando? ¿Lo seguiría viendo como el hijo perfecto?

La risa de su madre lo sacó de sus pensamientos, viéndola fijamente, también sonrió.

¡Sí! ¡Claro que lo merecía! Merecía eso y más.

Pero ¿Cómo ocultar su vida ante los ojos de su madre?

—Saku estará muy feliz, lo sé. —Sonrió. —Y está bien, ocultemos esto de Saku por los momentos, es una promesa. Además. —Sonrió la mujer al ver su teléfono. —Debe estar muy ocupada con Sasuke-kun… ¿Quieres verla? Ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la viste, ahora es una mujer fuerte y valiente.

El negó mientras pensaba lo que tenía que hacer. Sakura, ella era la clave. Sonrió mientras su madre ponía el desayuno en cada plato. Debía acabar lo que había empezado. Y por sus ideales, él tenía que salir ganador.

.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke despertó pasadas las diez de la mañana. Ahogó un bostezo y se levantó lentamente haciendo el menor ruido posible, Sakura seguía dormida aún. Él sonrió, nuevamente se repetía que así quería que fuera su vida. Quería que todos los días fueran como este, despertar y encontrarla a ella siempre, junto con él, con paso lento pero decidido avanzó hacia el baño, necesitaba asearse, al verse en el espejo leyó un viejo mensaje. Rió. Yamanaka Ino nunca cambiaría, eso era algo seguro. _«Endemoniada mujer, cuando te vea. »_ pensó. A parte de Naruto, Ino era la segunda persona que podía sacarlo de sus casillas. Pero a pesar de todo, le guardaba agradecimiento, si ella no hubiese preparado todo aquella noche cuando lo emborrachó, él todavía estaría pensando el cómo decirle a Sakura que estaba enamorado de ella.

¿Enamorado? ¿Hace cuanto se había dado cuenta de eso? Lo recordaba perfectamente, fue la primera vez que notó como Neji la veía. A pesar de que ya eran novios y, de que ellos eran amigos en aquel momento, Neji no perdía oportunidad de recordarle a Sakura que él siempre estaría para ella.

…

— _¡Neji! —Gritó en medio de la risa Sakura. Neji sonrió también al verla. —Tus experiencias en la universidad son tan… ¿Locas?_

— _Estúpidas. —Murmuró por lo bajo Sasuke, Neji lo ignoró completamente y centró su atención en Sakura._

— _Lo sé Saku, he estado pensándolo, y ya le he dicho a Tsunade… ¿Quieres ir a la conferencia? Sé que no te gusta para nada el tema de leyes, pero tu presencia me animaría bastante. —La pelirrosa sonrió ampliamente._

— _Neji. —Suspiró. —Por supuesto que…_

— _No. —Sentenció el Uchiha. —Para eso, Sakura tendría que salir del estado, no me gusta la idea y…_

— _¿Celos, Uchiha? ¿El amor te está afectando? —Preguntó en tono burlón el castaño. Sakura lo miró fijamente esperando a que él respondiera._

— _Solo los idiotas sienten celos, yo no tengo nada que perder con eso. Y el amor no tiene nada que ver en esto._

— _Hablas como un hombre sin corazón, Sasuke. —mencionó Neji, luego fijó su mirada en Sakura. —Pobre pequeño cerezo. —Suspiró. —Has elegido a un hombre que no sabe amar. —Sin decir más, este salió de la pequeña sala en la que estaban, no sin antes recordar. —Uchiha. —El azabache lo observó. —Perderás todo lo que quieres si sigues en esa negativa._

— _¡Neji, espera! —Gritó la chica, el castaño se detuvo. — Me iré con Neji. —Susurró la chica en voz baja. — ¿Puedes disculparme con Ino y Naruto? —Sonrió, pero la alegría no llegó a sus ojos._

— _Sak… — La chica lo vio fijamente antes de irse._

…

Minutos después, Ino había llegado hacia él, y hizo algo que Sasuke no se imaginó. Le gritó acerca del amor, y de lo importante que era que él expresara sus sentimientos antes que sus preferencias opresivas. Sasuke sonrió al recordarlo.

…

— _ **¡UCHIHA! —**_ _el grito de la rubia se escuchó en todo el local, Naruto y Sasuke la vieron acercarse. —Eres, eres…_

— _¿Te pasa algo? Ya sé que estás loca, pero me lo acab…_

— _ **¡ERES UN MALDITO INSENSIBLE! —**_ _Gritó. — ¿Qué vas a esperar, Sasuke kun? —Soltó en tono mordaz._

— _¿Esperar que? ¿De qué hablas?_

— _No puedo contigo… ¿Acaso también tengo que decirte que le digas a Saku que la amas? ¡POR DIOS! Lo único que haces es actuar tan posesivamente con ella._

— _Pensé que eso era suficiente, debe saber que la cuido porque la amo._

— _Debe saber que la cuido porque la amo. —Repitió Ino en tono burlón. —Eres estúpido, anticuado, amargado, idiota. Y mejor no digo nada más. Si escucho nuevamente a Sakura decirme que tú no la amas, y la veo ponerse triste, juro por Dios. —Se persignó para darle más seriedad al asunto. —Que quedarás sin la posibilidad de tener hijos. Y no me tientes. —Lo vio fijamente. —Porque sabes que lo haré._

…

Después de eso, acudió a la casa de Sakura, Tsunade lo había visto con muy mala cara al recibirlo en la entrada, él la ignoró completamente. Subió y la vio tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no quiso interrumpirla. El sonido del celular de Sakura lo hizo retroceder un poco para que ella no lo viera, con voz perezosa ella había respondido.

...

— _Cálmate, si gritas no te puedo entender. —«Ino. » Pensó Sasuke. Nadie más podría gritarle a Sakura por teléfono. —No necesito que hables con él. Yo le haré darse cuenta que me ama. —Dijo con voz convencida. — ¿Qué cómo lo haré? He hecho una lista. —Sonrió triunfal. Sasuke la vio mientras tomaba una hoja de la cama. —La he nombrado ''Como hacer que Sasuke se dé cuenta de que me quiere'' ¿Ino?—Preguntó. Al parecer no recibió respuesta del otro lado. —¡Me cortó! —Susurró asombrada. Sasuke rió al verla, se veía tan inocentemente tierna mientras marcaba cosas en esa famosa lista, con paso lento entró en la habitación, ella se sorprendió al verlo. —Sasuke-kun. —Susurró asombrada. —Yo, tu… Emm ¿Qué haces aquí?_

 _«Aquí y ahora, este es el momento. » Pensó. —He venido a visitar a la mujer que amo. —La vio intensamente, Sakura susurró algo inentendible y cayó al piso._

...

—Eras tan tierna e inocente Sakura. —Susurro al vacío mientras salía del baño. — ¿Quién te habrá cambiado? —Preguntó con malicia sabiendo la respuesta. —El sonido del teléfono de Sakura hizo que esta gruñera por lo bajo, con una sonrisa en los labios él tomó el teléfono y leyó el mensaje.

 _ **Número bloqueado.**_

 _ **¿Cómo se sentirá la traición de un ser querido, Sa-ku-ra?**_

 _ **¿Me extrañaste? Porque yo sí. ;)**_

 _ **Sabes perfectamente quien soy.**_

Sasuke leyó el mensaje varias veces, no tenía duda alguna, era el asesino que creían muerto, bueno, Sakura así lo creía. Sacó captura al mensaje y se la envió a su teléfono, minutos después borró el mensaje.

—No dejaré que te metas en su vida. —Dijo con determinación. —No lo permitiré.

.

.

.

* * *

— **¡LA FAMILIA UZUMAKI HA LLEGADO! —** Gritó un animado rubio por el pasillo, minutos después habían salido Ino y Hinata para recibir a los recién llegados, Kushina Uzumaki, Minato Namikaze y Karin estaban que no podían del cansancio, excepto cierto rubio de ojos azules. **—¡Hinata-chan! —** Gritó mientras alzaba a la pelinegra entre sus brazos y le daba un gran beso. — ¡Brujita de mi vida! —Esta vez alzó entre sus brazos a Ino, esta sonrió tontamente ante el arrebatamiento de felicidad que tenía el rubio. —Hasta a ti te extrañe. —Sonrió. — ¿Sakura-chan? **¡SAKURA-CH…** —Se calló ante el golpe un objeto en su cabeza, dio media vuelta encontrándose con el ceñudo rostro de Sasuke y una Sakura mirándolo burlonamente. — ¡Teme! No te pongas celoso, a ti tamb… —Prefirió callar, Kushina río mientras veía a los dos chicos que ella vio crecer.

—Pero si es Sasukito. —Le sonrió la pelirroja mientras lo abrazaba. Sasuke suspiro ante la mención de ese viejo apodo, la señora Kushina siempre le había dicho así.

—Señor… —El golpe seco se escuchó por todo el pasillo. Minato y Naruto retrocedieron juntos al ver la expresión de su madre, Ino sonreía con satisfacción mientras que Sakura ayudaba a Sasuke a levantarse.

—¿Señora? ¡ **SEÑORA**! —Gritó la mujer. **—Es Kushina, ¡Kushina! —** Gritó la mujer. Todos los presentes rieron. —Sasuke, tú no cambias, tú… ¡Dios mío, Sakura! Deja a ese hombre. —Ino rió mientras Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—Pensé que estabas de mi parte. —Mencionó el azabache. Kushina suspiró.

—Cada vez que me digas señora, te ganarás un golpe y perderás mi apoyo. —sentenció la mujer. —Naruto-kun. —llamó a su hijo con un extraño tono amigable. —Llévanos a descansar. —Naruto guió a sus padres y a Karin a su departamento, minutos después regresó al pasillo.

—Teme. —Se burló. —Mi madre dice que quiere que salgas a mostrarle la ciudad.

—Para eso estás tú. —Respondió secamente el Uchiha, el rubio sonrió ampliamente.

—Ella dice que debe darte consejos, ya que eres el próximo a casarte, vamos, no será tan malo, yo también iré.

—Sakura y yo tenemos planes. —La chica lo miró fijamente.

—Yo no recuer…

—Saldremos. ¿Recuerdas? Lo que te dije ayer en la noche.

—Pero ayer tu, yo, emm —se trabó completamente. Ino rió al ver a su amiga. —No recuerdo nada.

—Es que en esos momentos, estabas ocupada con algo más. —El Uchiha la vio fijamente, Sakura se ruborizó completamente.

—Sucios asquerosos, perturban mi sana mente. —Dijo el rubio mientras tomaba a la pelinegra de la mano. —Vente Hina-chan, mi mamá desea hablar contigo, por cierto… Dentro de dos días haremos una gran celebración. —Anunció el rubio, los presentes lo miraron con interés.

—¿Qué se celebra? —Preguntó Ino.

—Será una sorpresa hasta ese día. —Sin decir más se fue.

.

.

.

* * *

Itachi y Shikamaru llevaban media hora analizando el mensaje en la captura que Sasuke les había pasado, Itachi no entendía el porqué de la tan aclamada 'traición' ya que, según él, ¿Cuál familiar traicionaría a Sakura? Su único familiar era Tsunade, bueno, el mas cercano hablando, y sus otros parientes se encontraban años luz de distancia, por así decirlo. Entonces… ¿Quién? ¿Quién era el que traicionaría a la chica?

—Será Tsunade. —Dijo rápidamente Shikamaru. —La pregunta es… ¿Por qué?

—¿Cómo puedes decir que Tsunade traicionará a Sakura? ¡Es algo impensable! Son madre e hija, yo las he visto y sé que…

—Él asesino se lee muy confiado. _'Traición de un ser querido'_ —Leyó la primera línea del mensaje. —Entonces, si no es Tsunade, puede ser, Sasuke, Ino, Naruto, Hinata, tú… —De repente se quedo pensativo. — ¡Uno de ellos! —Dijo lentamente… ¡Alguno de ellos traicionará a Sakura!

—Pues yo no. —Respondió rápidamente Itachi. —Y puedo jurarte por los que nombraste, que, ninguno de ellos lo hará. Ino y Hinata, junto con Sakura son las tres mosqueteras, Naruto es el amigo de la infancia, Sasuke es su prometido. ¿Estás viendo algún quiebre? La respuesta es no, es imposible que alguno de ellos la traicione.

—¿Entonces que no quiere decir? ¿Nos quiere volver locos?

—Puede ser. —Mencionó Itachi. —Por lo menos ya ha empezado a mostrarse de nuevo, pensé que tardaría más…

—¿Estás cuidando la seguridad d…

—Los he mantenido bajo vigilancia desde que pensamos por primera vez que el asesino no estaba muerto, no hubo nada raro, nadie ha seguido a Sakura. Nadie ha estado cerca de Ino o de Hinata… Todo está normal.

—Has enviado a Temari junto con Gaara a Atlanta. ¿Paso algo?

—La necesito en Atlanta por estos días, además, ella me dijo que en unos viejos archivos hay algo que te puede ser de ayuda, como actualmente estamos a _'salvo'_ —Dijo no muy convencido de lo último. —La he mandado, Gaara no dejará que nada le pase.

—Tengo entendido que ellos eran familia de Sasori. —Mencionó Shikamaru. —Cuando él murió los vi muy afectados.

—No eran familia de sangre. Sasori es un primo de cariño, aunque… Sí, sí fue adoptado por una tía de ellos. Bueno no sé, nunca le puse demasiado interés al averiguar la vida de los miembros de mi equipo, me bastó solo con saber que era conocido de Temari y Gaara para darle el trabajo, su madr...

—¿Qué pasó con ella? —No lo dejó terminar Shikamaru.

—Ha desaparecido del mapa. —Dijo Itachi. —Me imagino que la muerte de su hijo la destrozó.

—Bueno sí, yo también lo imagino. —Dijo sin más. —Cambiando el tema... La nueva forense ha trabajado fuertemente. Pero te lo digo sinceramente… Prefiero el trabajo de Hinata, este informe apenas y lo entendí.

—Lo sé. Yo también he quedado decepcionado por su trabajo. Esperaba algo mejor. —Dijo sin darse cuenta que alguien los escuchaba.

—Bueno. —Suspiró Shikamaru. —Ya su tiempo aquí se está acabando.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Dos horas después.**_

—¿Estás de salida? —Preguntó Tsunade al ver a su hijo acomodarse una particular ropa negra, el chico solamente asintió.

—Sí, madre. —Le sonrió. —Tengo trabajo que hacer. Pero volveré pronto… ¿Me extrañarás?

—Como nunca, corazón. —Lo abrazó fuertemente. —Te estaré esperando con la cena lista. No tardes mucho.

—Tranquila madre. —Dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta. —No tardaré mucho, esto es algo sencillo. —Sin decir más salió del apartamento. _—Tengo que una visita que hacer. —_ Susurró al vacío. —Y me están esperando.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Tenten estaba que se moría de la rabia. Había pasado toda esas malditas semanas dando lo mejor de sí, para terminar escuchando a Itachi y Shikamaru decir que preferían a la Hyuga.

— **¡MALDITA SEA! —** Gritó mientras lanzaba el contenido de la mesa el piso. —¡Maldita niña! —Dijo. —Jodiste mi vida al meterte en mi camino.

Su enojo iba en aumento cada vez que recordaba la conversación que había escuchado. Para completar sus males, Neji le había dicho que esa noche no llegaría, ya que, saldría de viaje a Atlanta con Temari y su hermano.

Tenten sentía que todo por lo que había luchado se hundía. ¿Por qué la vida no podía sonreírle de la misma forma en que lo hacía con Hinata? ¿Por qué todo le salía bien a ella? Siempre era la número uno en la universidad, no importaba en cuantos chismes Tenten la metiera, no importaba las veces en las que ella les recordaba que Hinata había estado internada por depresión a la gente, todos se le unían, todos la amaban, la única vez que sintió las miradas de admiración de la gente, fue el día en el que le robó el trabajo.

¡Hasta en eso tuvo que ver Hinata!

Se había convertido en la novia de Neji con un único interés, ganar el poder que el apellido le otorgaba, quizás, siendo una Hyuga, por fin podría saborear la victoria, quizás pudiera sentirse por fin dueña de algo propio, pero no, su mente siempre le iba a recordar que, por más que lo hiciera, si lograba algo majestuoso, o digno de admiración, seria por eso mismo, por el maldito apellido Hyuga.

Y es que de una cosa estaba segura, y era que si Hinata no tuviera ese apellido, no sería nadie en la vida. Así como lo era ella. Una simple forense que merecía todo lo que Hinata tenía, y que por no tener el apellido de alcurnia, no podía gozarlo. Maldita fuera la suerte de ella, y de todos ellos… Ninguno sabía lo que era tener necesidades, ninguno vio sus sueños truncados por una familia que no le ofrecía nada.

—Pero todo cambiará. —Susurró tranquilizándose, luego vio el lujoso apartamento en el que estaba, los muebles, la terraza, el sector. —Todo esto será mío en el preciso momento en el que diga que sí, y por fin seré lo que quiero ser. —Sonrió con descaro. —Seré una mujer con poder.

Con paso lento se dirigió al estéreo y colocó una música a todo volumen, la pesadez del rock invadió el lugar, y, con júbilo miro todo. —Solo falta poco. —Sonrió. —Poco para ser Hyuga Tenten. Y así, así podré vengarme de ella, ¿Nunca me soportaste? —Mencionó con burla al agarrar un retrato de la pelinegra. —Me pregunto… ¿Qué sentirás…? ¿Qué sentirás al saber que compartiremos apellido? ¿Llorarás tanto que tendremos que devolverte al psiquiátrico? —Se burló. — ¿O nos ahorraras las molestias y te suicidarás? Eso quisiera verlo, quisiera ver el final de tus días, Hyuga Hinata.

El sonido del timbre la sorprendió. Caminó lentamente y sin importancia, seguro eran los vecinos que se quejarían del alto sonido de la música, cuando abrió la puerta lo primero que vio fue una máscara y sin darse tiempo a aclararse la vista, sintió que algo era rociado en sus ojos. Maldijo por lo bajo mientras retrocedía y se limpiaba la cara. El sonido de la puerta cerrarse la sobresaltó.

—¿Q-Quién eres? —Logró preguntar luego de un tiempo.

—Un demonio y un Dios. —Se escuchó su risa por todo el lugar, Tenten cayó al piso mareada de repente.

—¿Qué me has hecho? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —Si la visión no le estaba jugando mal, había dos personas delante de ella, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

—Ya te lo he dicho… Un Dios y un Demonio. La oscuridad y la luz. —Rió. —He venido a seguir mi legado y acabar el nivel. —Dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia ella, Tenten retrocedió lo más rápido que pudo.

—¿Nivel? ¿De qué… —Un viejo suceso llegó a su mente.

…

— _Lamento interrumpir, pero creo que deben escuchar esto… —Shikamaru e Itachi asintieron para que la mujer continuara hablando. Desdoblando la nota que tenía en la mano, expresó._

'' _Estoy ansioso por llegar al nivel difícil… Adivina adivinador… ¿Cómo y cuándo apareceré nuevamente? ¿Quién perderá este juego?_

…

Palideció al instante. Un grito de horror salió de lo más profundo. ¡Era el asesino! ¡Era él!

—Maldición. —Dijo por lo bajo. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo e intentó meterse en la habitación más cercana. El hombre al frente de ella fue más rápido y la jaló por el cabello haciendo que éste se esparciera, Tenten gimió ante el dolor e intentó pedir auxilio. Lo único que escuchó fue la risa del hombre detrás de ella. Sintió un golpe en su espalda y cayó golpeándose fuertemente con el piso. Luego sintió que el hombre se montaba encima de ella.

—Yo nunca había pensado en ti, pero de repente te agregaste a mi lista. —Rió. — ¿Acaso no lo sabes? Todo aquel que se mete demás en esta investigación muere.

—Y-yo no quis-se me-meterme e-en es-to… —Jadeó. —Por favor. —Suplicó con miedo al sentir que las manos del hombre pasaban por su cuerpo. —Por favor no me hagas nada. —Consiguió decir. —Yo… —Un grito de dolor salió de lo más profundo de su ser, sintió que algo cortante la atravesó en el vientre, miró con horror cuando vio que sus sospechas eran ciertas, tenía un grueso cuchillo en todo su centro. Sintió el estremecimiento del hombre encima de ella.

Reía. Reía como si hubiese hecho una travesura, Tenten palideció y gimió aún más fuerte al sentir que el cuchillo era removido. Con la poca fuerza que tenía logró agarrar un pequeño jarrón que estaba en lo último de una mesa. Aprovechándose de la distracción del sujeto dirigió el golpe a la cara de este, el hombre cayó hacia atrás y ella trató de ponerse de pie. Escucho el gruñido de furia del hombre y un estremecimiento la sacudió por completo cuando sintió que éste se levantaba y caía encima de ella. Esta vez lo vio sin la máscara y con una pequeña línea de sangre cayéndole por la frente.

Tenten quedo sin palabras, era el hombre más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Sabía que no debía de pensar en eso justo en ese momento, pero la invadió la curiosidad. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué alguien como él terminaría así? Él la miro fijamente, la rabia y el odio cubrían su mirada.

—¡Eres una maldita perra! —Le volteó la cara. Tenten se mordió el labio para evitar llorar. Él se levantó de repente y la tomó por una pierna, la arrastró violentamente hacia la terraza. —Yo te juro que no pensaba matarte de forma violenta. ¡Pero te lo has ganado! ¡Ellas me han dicho que debo hacerlo!

—¿Ellas? —Pregunto confundida Tenten. El miedo la agarró por completo cuando vio que el hombre al frente de ella sacaba unas esposas de quién sabe dónde. — ¿Q-qué me harás? —Preguntó al borde del llanto. Él la miró fijamente.

—Matarte, obviamente. —Sonrió. —Yo he pensado tanto ¿sabes? Siempre quise saber… ¿Los forenses disfrutan al ver los muertos? Porque yo sí. —Respondió extasiado. — Es jodidamente hermoso cuando ves la sangre salir del cuerpo. —Mencionó enterrando el cuchillo nuevamente en el vientre de la mujer. Tenten gritó débilmente. —Pero es más hermoso ver cómo sufren. —Rió. —Ver la súplica, así como tú la tienes. —Rió al clavar nuevamente el arma, esta vez la clavó en una de las piernas de la mujer. —Tenten sollozó fuertemente, sintió como su pierna era aprisionada fuertemente a una esposa, y luego la otra también. — ¿Algo que quieras decirme? —Rió, Tenten lo vio fijamente mientras el dolor se esparcía rápidamente por todo su cuerpo.

No emitió ni un sonido. Lo contempló en silencio. Él apretó con fuerza la herida que esta tenía en la pierna. La música del apartamento ocultaba todos y cada uno de los gritos de la mujer.

—¿Qué te pasó? —Sollozó. — ¿P-por q-qu-é? ¿Por q-que t-tú? —Él la miró confuso. Sin prestarle demasiada importancia, amarró el resto de la larga cadena en una de las perillas de la puerta de la terraza, no sin antes asegurarla fuertemente en otro lugar.

—Yo te he visto. —Dijo ella. —No así, de otra forma. Yo te conocía. ¿Por qué? —Lloró. —¿Qué pasó contigo…

—Ni se te ocurra decir mi nombre. —Le dijo secamente. —Aquí no hay nadie conocido, el dolor te está volviendo loca. Lentamente avanzó hacia ella, ella lo miró con horror al saber lo que haría.

—Por fav… —Lo último que se escuchó fue su último suspiro al sentir el filo del cuchillo en su cuello.

—Lo siento mucho Tenten, pero a veces las cosas son así. —Sonrió. — ¿Quieres saber lo que me pasó? —La mujer lo vio con el dolor contenido. —He visto, decenas de veces a los locos como yo, personas que fueron privadas de sus deseos, pero que nunca hicieron nada por rebelarse, yo. —Sonrió. —No soy así. No tengo nada que ganar, ni nada que perder. —Rió al vacío mientras hacia un pequeño corte superficial en el cuello de la mujer. —Nos veremos en el cielo, o infierno. —Rió. —A donde quiera que vayas. —Sin decir más terminó con lo que había empezado, con un solo movimiento terminó de arrebatarle la vida a Tenten.

La risa inundó el lugar. Con rapidez se levantó y guardó el arma en el pequeño maletín que tenía. Se dirigió hacia donde habían caído los pedazos de su máscara y los tomó rápidamente para después guardarlos en su maletín, no podía estar seguro si su sangre había caído también en el piso, puesto que la sangre de la mujer estaba en la mayoría del piso. Sin preocuparse por limpiar nada, terminó con el trabajo que debía hacer, al ritmo de la música tomó el cuerpo de la mujer y lo dejó caer por el borde del balcón. Hizo un nuevo agarre garantizando que el cuerpo de la mujer no cayera, agarró una pequeña brocha de su maletín y con la sangre de la mujer escribió en la pared.

 _ **¡Bienvenidos al nivel difícil!**_

 _ **Los estoy esperando ;)**_

Se fue, dejando el cuerpo de la mujer guindado y el estridente sonido de la música de rock.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Una hora después.**_

Una mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos azules como el cielo miraba pensativamente las calles, nuevamente la música del apartamento del fiscal Hyuga Neji sonaba fuertemente, pero, sabía que no era por él, era su odiosa novia que no entendía que vivía rodeada de más gente, gente que querían estar en tranquilidad, saliendo tranquilamente hacia la terraza suspiró. De repente unas gotas empezaron a caerle, viendo a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que no había rastro alguno de que fuera lluvia, subió la mirada y el ese momento justo una gota cayó encima de su frente. Limpiándose rápidamente observó con horror el color del líquido en su dedo.

¡Era rojo! ¡Era sangre! ¿Pero de qué? Asomándose un poco más hacia arriba, vio algo que la dejo sin palabras. El grito de horror seguro se escucharía por todo el lugar

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Dos horas después.**_

La risa inundaba la sala en la cual se encontraban Sakura, Ino, Sasuke y Naruto. Hinata llegó media hora después sumamente roja por la agitación.

—Nunca más me manden a comprar la pizza. —Los regañó. —He tardado más de lo normal.

—Solo fueron dos horas Hina, no te quejes. —Se rió la rubia. —Además, cuando tú vas, conseguimos descuento.

—Sí, pero…

—Pero nada. —Rió Sakura. — ¡Comamos! La pizza se enfría. —Sin decir más cada uno tomó un trozo de pizza. Sasuke iba a dar el segundo bocado cuando su teléfono sonó, con molestia obviamente mal disimulada, contestó.

—Que quieres, Itachi. —Gruñó. Sakura y los demás rieron. El ceñudo rostro de Sasuke se transformó completamente, Sakura lo miró con preocupación, algo había pasado. —Entiendo, iremos para allá.

—¿Pasó algo? —Preguntó Hinata. Sasuke suspiro antes de decirlo.

—Han encontrado a Tenten Ama muerta. Ha sido víctima del asesino serial. —El silencio reino en el lugar.

 _Nuevamente la pesadilla regresaba._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _ **Fin del capitulo N19.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hola ¿Qué tal todos? Paso por aquí dejando el capitulo numero 19 correspondiente a esta semana.

Un capitulo súper relax… ¿Verdad?

Antes de que empiecen diciendo que soy una loca por describir una muerte, ya lo sé, así que no importa (? Okno, en realidad, he puesto lo de la muerte porque lo vi necesario, ya que en otros capítulos me ahorre lo de describir la muerte y sinceramente no me había gustado como había quedado, pero si… Me siento como una sucia asesina, aunque sea solo por escribirlo.

También quiero que sepan que si, escribí este capitulo escuchando una canción de rock. ¿Algo loco no? JAJAJAJAJA Pobre la mujer que vio el cuerpo de Tenten, hasta a mi me hubiese dado algo;_;

¡Tsunade esta cegada por su hijo! Dios mío… ¿Qué pasara más adelante? Con respecto al mensaje del asesino a Sakura. ¿Quién creen ustedes que traicionara a Saku? ¿Tsunade? ¿Algunos de los que nombre? Creo que la respuesta está bien clara, pero quiero decirles que todo puede pasar aquí, y de ahora en adelante todo se viene difícil.

He de decir que a partir del capitulo 20 entramos en los capítulos finales. ¡Si señores! El tiempo de llamada de emergencia está llegando a su fin! El esperado cara a cara de los hermanos esta cada vez más cerca.

¿Quién será el asesino? Muchos me han dicho muchos nombres, muchos personajes, y bueno, yo solo les digo… Suerte, aunque algunos no la necesitan xD (no se si se me entendió)

El capitulo numero 20 lleva por nombre ''Invitado'' ¿De qué se tratara? D:

Sin más nada que decir de este lado. (Mentira, siempre termino diciendo algo en lo ultimo) contestare sus reviews.

 **Tathuhime :** **¡** **Hola Tathuhime** **!** me alegra mucho que te gustara y decidieras leer mi fic. ¡Gracias por dejar tu review! Con respecto al tema de la abuela de Sakura, no se, no te puedo decir, ya que sería spoiler de la segunda temporada de este fic :v ¿Ino? Dios mío, puede que sí, puede que no… ¿Qué te hizo pensarlo? He pensado mucho acerca del final, y solo puedo decir una cosa… Los dejare sorprendidos y algunos querrán matarme D': y si, la pobre Tenten fue la víctima, aunque de pobre no tiene nada. Gracias por leer y comentar, espero leerte nuevamente. ¡Saludos! **~ Rosse.**

 **maryamaya1976: ¡Hola Mary!** Me gusta saber eso, muchísimas gracias por seguir apoyándome, espero leerte nuevamente. ¡Saludos! **~ Rosse.**

 **Sakura Phantomhive Li: ¡Hola Sakura!** Jajajajajaja no te diré nada acerca de tus sospechosos, tu puedes seguir diciendo, pero sabrás con seguridad quien es, cuando leas los próximos capítulos. Lastimosamente yo no sé en donde conseguir a un Sasuki así:c Pero cuando sepa, quizás te diga jajajaja Gracias por leer y comentar, espero leerte nuevamente. ¡Saludos! **~ Rosse.**

 **Annie : ¡Hola Annie!** Pues si mijita, se encontraron… ¿Ahora que pasara? Gracias por leer y comentar, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos **Rosse.**

 **Rosanegrac : ¡Hola Rosa!** No te preocupes, espero que te mejores ;) Sasuke es bien caliente cuando quiere 7u7 JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Tsunade ama mucho a su hijo, y esta precisamente cegada por ese amor. ¿Qué pasara cuando sepa que su hijo es un asesino? D: ¿a quien apoyara? Esta muy difícil la cosa, esperemos que triunfe el bien al final D: Porque uno nunca sabe:v D: Gracias por leer y comentar, espero leerte nuevamente. ¡Saludos! **~Rosse.**

 **DULCESITO311 : ¡Hola Dulce!** Ya sabía yo que fuiste vos la que me robo la pizza, jajajaja.

El Lemmon 7u7 Xd Tienes razón con lo que acabas de decir, pero bueno, estamos hablando de una madre que perdió a su hijo, y que, tratara de mantenerlo junto con ella lo mas que pueda. ¿Qué hará al saber que su hijo es un asesino? Eso lo leeremos pronto. Sakura se tiene que enfrentar al peligro que es su hermano, y, por lo tanto, en algún momento, deberá Tsunade elegir. ¿Su hijo perdido, o su hija que siempre ha estado con ella? ¿A quién elegirá? ¿El favoritismo la cegara? D: Y si, Sasuki ama a Sakura, me encargue de demostrarlo xD Gracias por leer y comentar. Siempre eres uno de los reviews que mas espero leer, gracias~ Espero leerte nuevamente, ¡Saludos! **~Rosse.**

Pd; Quizás un día de estos te mande mensaje preguntándote tu opinión, das buenas respuesta owo

 **Ulrika Jaegerjaquez ¡Hola Loreto!** Sorry, estoy acostumbrada a tu otro nombre, créeme que no me dejaste adivinar ya que, al segundo que vi el review, apareció el otro. Pero si pensé en que fueras tu, la forma de escribir te delato xD Bueno, Tsunade esta cegada, si, pero también pensó en que, Sakura hasta ahora, luego del golpe que recibió de pequeña fue que recordó a su hermano, y tampoco es que diga ''Oh sí, tengo un hermano'' todavía está bien confundida, pienso yo, que Tsuande diría ''No le dire nada hasta estar segura'' pero ahora se presenta el hecho de que, él no quiere que ella le diga a Sakura. ¿Por qué será? ¿Sera que el mismo quiere decirle que son hermanos? D: Por otra parte, ya te di tu lemmon, cumplí mi palabra, en un futuro, mas adelante, quizás vuelva a poner otro así, QUIZAS. XDD Gracias por leer y comentar, espero leerte nuevamente. ¡ **Saludos! ~ Rosse.**

Pd: Al fin te creas una cuenta mujer, podre escribirte un pm cuadro quiera owo okno JAJAJAJAJAJA

 **Mitsuki Tsukiomi ¡Hola Mitsuki!** Bueno si, los lazos de amistad entre ellas son muy fuertes y han sobrevivido muchas cosas, esperemos sigan asi. Y si, ese trastorno que tiene él vino de su abuela materna… ¿Alguien mas lo tendrá? DDD: Gracias, me alegra que te gustara, en serio. Y Si, lo he respondido en este capitulo, si se ha reunido con se verdadero hijo. —Corre en círculos— ¿Qué pasara más adelante? Lazos muy fuertes pero… ¿Sera que se romperá alguno? D: Gracias por leer y comentar, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos **~ Rosse.**

 **Valentina366: ¡Hola Valentina!** Gracias por comentar nuevamente, me alegra demasiado eso. Pues bueno, tengo mis secretos para eso. Jajajajaj me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, gracias por leer y dejar tu comentario, espero leerte nuevamente, ¡Saludos **! ~ Rosse.**

Para ir terminando, ¿saben algo? En mi biografía esta el link de mi facebook, bueno no es la cuenta original, pero si es una en la cual podemos estar en contacto más seguido, si están interesados, agréguenme para no sentirme forever alone por la vida;—; ¡Se los agradecería mucho! **x4.**

¿Vamos por la segunda temporada? Yo digo que sí.

La pregunta del millón…

¿Merece review? Por Dios, espero que sí.

Recuerden siempre que los reviews son como el alimento para los escritores.

 **Gracias por los Favoritos, Follow y también a los lectores anónimos.**

 **Gracias a todos, son un amor~ Espero leerlos en los reviews.**

Sin más nada que decir, me despido…

Saludos, buenas noches…

 **RosseValderrey.**


	20. Chapter 20 Invitado

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Leve Ooc.**_

 _ **Este fic solamente se encuentra en este sitio, o sea fanfiction, su publicación en otro foro o página está prohibida.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo XX: Invitado.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Los peores demonios no se encuentran en los armarios.**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

La noticia de la muerte de Tenten fue algo que agarró fuera de base a todos. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿En qué momento había pasado todo? ¿Por qué ella? Para cada uno fue un golpe repentino, quizás no llevaban mucho de conocerla, pero de algo sí estaban seguros… Ella no merecía morir. No de esa forma tan cruel, tan sucia y depravada.

—¿Sufriría mucho? —Preguntó Ino al ver el apartamento.

—Mucho. —Respondió Hinata mientras se colocaba los guantes. —Sufrió más de lo que te puedes imaginar.

—¿Tú puedes imaginártelo?

—No. —Respondió sin más. —Ni lo necesito.

—El asesino es… Muy despiadado, yo pensaba que ya se había acabado todo, pero no… Volvió a aparecer.

—Ino, algunas cosas no tienen fin. Solo queda darle una despedida a Tenten, ya no puedes hacer nada, está muerta y eso no cambiará.

—Lo sé, pero… ¿Algún día se acabará esto?

—Quizás, no sé… No depende de mí decidirlo. Ni mucho menos de ti. Ninguno de nosotros sabe cómo piensa él.

—¿Lo haría solo? Todo esto… Hemos siempre perseguido a una sola persona, pero… ¿Si son dos? —Hinata escuchó con interés.

—¿Por qué piensas que son dos? Un hombre entrenado puede hacer esto perfectamente sin necesidad de ayuda.

—Pero Hina, no te cierres. Dos son más efectivos que uno. Piénsalo… Mientras uno mata, el otro limpia la escena del crimen, o entre los dos lo hacen y luego…

—Estas divagando, terminemos de recoger, Neji puede venir en cualquier momento, no quiero que vea esto así. —Ino calló y se puso manos a la obra, quizás Hinata tenía razón, quizás eran simples coincidencias.

.

.

.

El velorio y entierro de Tenten fue dos días después, la familia de la joven no se presentó, Neji tomo las decisiones acerca del entierro junto con Hinata, esta última fue quien ubicó a los miembros del equipo al frente del ataúd y les pidió que hicieran un saludo al cielo, según ella, ese sería el lugar en el cual estaría Tenten. Neji no fue capaz de soportarlo, y cayó al piso en medio de lágrimas, Sakura junto Ino decidieron pasar todo el tiempo que duro el entierro al lado del Hyuga.

Al terminar, en símbolo de respeto, dejaron ir globos de color blanco al cielo, cada uno de los miembros del equipo tenían una meta fija.

Vengar la muerte de la joven forense.

—Necesitamos reunirnos. —Informó Itachi. —Debemos poner punto y fin a esta pesadilla de una buena vez.

—¿Qué noticias tienes acerca de la vigilancia? —Habló Sasuke. — ¿Quién entró al edificio ese día?

—El último registro, fue una mujer de larga cabellera negra. También fue la última en salir, la cámara de vigilancia del pasillo del apartamento de Neji fue destruida.

—¿Quieres decir que… Una mujer fue quien mató a Tenten? —Habló Neji. —Por Dios, eso fue un trabajo de un hombre, se necesita mucha fuerza para colgar un cuerpo de esa forma.

—Se disfraza. Quizás puede estar con nosotros en este momento y nunca nos daríamos cuenta de eso. —Shikamaru intervino en la conversación. —Puede estar al lado de nosotros, en cualquier lugar de este cementerio, y no podríamos identificarlo. Es muy astuto para mi gusto. Siempre un paso más adelante que nosotros.

—Algún día eso debe cambiar. No podemos seguir así. —Habló Neji con tono de desesperación. — Casi muero, mi novia murió, perdimos a Suigetsu, perdimos a Sasori, casi matan a Ino, casi matan a Karin. Quiere volver loca a Sakura. ¿Qué más vamos a esperar? ¿Vamos a dejar que siga jugando con nosotros? ¿Quieren adivinar quién será el próximo en morir? Porque yo no, ni quiero, ni puedo.

—¿Cómo que no puedes? —Preguntó Itachi. — ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Que renuncio. —Los presentes lo miraron sorprendidos. —Me desligo totalmente de este caso. Y Hinata también. Nos regresaremos al lugar del cual nunca debimos salir. —Sin decir más se fue dejando a los presentes sumidos en un gran silencio.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Tres días después.**_

A pesar de lo que había dicho Neji, Hinata decidió quedarse en el caso, Neji se molestó, pero a lo ultimo comprendió que no podía decidir sobre la vida de Hinata, que el decidiera salirse del caso no debía involucrar a Hinata.

—Has estado todo el día con esa cara. —Le dijo Hinata. — ¿Puedes cambiarla?

—Si, iré mas tarde a la tienda a comprarme otra. —Soltó de forma sarcástica, Hinata lo vio relajarse y rió.

—Sé que es difícil para ti todo esto, y que la única forma que tienes de expresarte son tus comentarios, pero por favor Neji, por favor no te derrumbes.

—Es sencillo, tú no querías a Tenten, creo que se te ha quitado un gran peso de encima con su muerte.

—Puede que yo no quisiera a Tenten y que no fuera un santo de mi devoción, pero no me alegra para nada su muerte.

—Has estado tan tranquila, como si nada pasara.

—Simplemente no me afecta tanto, ya que yo nunca tuve un gran vínculo con ella.

—Espero poder vengarme algún día. Juro que presenciaré el día en el que ese asesino pague detrás de las rejas.

—Espero que ese día llegue pronto. —Le sonrió. —Solo tú podrás hacer que esa persona pague todo lo que ha hecho. Confió en ti. —Lo vio fijamente. —Cuando llegue el día, sé que harás lo mejor y lo éticamente correcto. Sé que cumplirás con tu promesa.

—¿Cuál de tantas? —Rió.

—Proteger a todos tus seres queridos, sin importar nada. ¿No era esa?

—¿A quien estaría protegiendo?

—A mí, a Sakura, a mí… ¿Ya me nombre? —Dijo con de forma burlona. Neji rió.

—Prometo que te protegeré siempre. Pase lo que pase.

—Promesa de un Hyuga. —Sonrió la pelinegra.

—Y esa, esa no se rompe.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Apartamento de Sasuke y Sakura. Jueves, 12 a.m**_

…

— _He cuidado tanto de ti, Sakura. Algún día me lo agradecerás._

— _¿De qué? ¿De qué me has cuidado padre?_

— _De él, de ese pequeño demonio._

— _¿Cuál demonio? ¿De qué hablas? —Dan la miró fijamente._

— _No me arrepiento de nada, Sakura. Todo lo he hecho por ti._

…

Sakura despertó a media noche sobresaltada. Miro a su alrededor y consiguió a Sasuke profundamente dormido. Quiso despertarlo, pero no lo hizo, no tenía sentido despertarlo para decirle que tuvo un sueño extraño. ¿Qué iba a hacer Sasuke? No podía hacer nada, si ella misma no entendía el motivo de sus sueños, que le hacía pensar que Sasuke si los entendería. El sonido de su teléfono celular la sacó de sus pensamientos. Rápidamente lo buscó, no quería que Sasuke despertara.

 _ **Número bloqueado.**_

 _ **¿Qué se siente?**_

 _ **¿Qué se siente dormir con el enemigo?**_

Sakura palideció. Miro a Sasuke fijamente. ¿Dormir con el enemigo? ¿Sasuke era el enemigo? ¿Qué era? ¿Qué significaba ese mensaje? Su teléfono volvió a sonar, nuevamente con la misma rapidez leyó el mensaje.

 _ **Número bloqueado.**_

 _ **El enemigo esta tan cerca de ti, respira tu mismo aire, se encuentra en los mismos lugares que tú. ¿Por qué no puedes verlo? Yo siempre he estado ahí.**_

 _ **No seas ciega, Sa-ku-ra.**_

Ella decidió ignorar completamente los dos mensajes. Ella estaba segura de algo. Sasuke nunca la traicionaría, el nunca le ocultaría nada. Un último mensaje llegó. Ella lo ignoró y decidió dormir.

.

.

.

…

— _Sakura… ¿Me quieres? —Preguntó el niño mientras ambos veían las estrellas, ella le sonrió._

— _Te quiero mucho, hermano mayor._

— _Yo también te quiero, Sakura. Yo siempre te cuidaré, pase lo que pase, para esos son los hermanos mayores._

…

— _Él volverá, Sakura._

— _¿Quién? —Preguntó una joven Sakura de no más de veinte años. — ¿Quién volverá, padre?_

— _Aquel niño que se perdió entre las sombras. Aquel que comparte tu misma sangre._

…

—Hermano. —Dijo al levantarse precipitadamente. Sasuke se despertó al escucharla.

—¿Pasa algo, Sakura? ¿Qué estabas soñando?

—Sasuke. —Susurró la chica mientras se lanzaba a los brazos del pelinegro. El simplemente la tomó entre sus brazos.

—No pasa nada, Sakura. Es solo un sueño. Los sueños no siempre son verdad.

—Mis sueños son como una profecía, Sasuke… Tengo miedo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sasuke despertó pasadas las nueve de la mañana, Sakura aun dormía cuando él se levantó de la cama, tenía una reunión con Itachi dentro de una hora, debía llegar temprano si no quería que su hermano estuviera detrás de él durante todo lo que quedaba del año. El teléfono de Sakura sonó, tomándolo entre sus manos decidió leer el mensaje.

 _ **Número bloqueado.**_

 _ **Peligroso es un niño quemado  
del fuego que separa de la vida.**_

 _ **Peligroso es aquel a quien has apartado.**_

Sin duda alguna, ese mensaje era del asesino. Sasuke hizo lo mismo que había hecho el día anterior, le sacó captura y eliminó el mensaje, no sin antes darse cuenta de los otros que habían llegado durante la noche, repitiendo el mismo proceso, sacó capturas a esos mensajes también y luego procedió a eliminarlos. Tenía que hablar eso con Itachi y Shikamaru.

Algo pasaría, de eso estaba seguro.

—¿Pasa algo? ¿Qué haces con mi teléfono? —Sakura lo vio fijamente mientras ahogaba un bostezo. El simplemente esquivó la mirada.

—No es nada, vuelve a dormir.

—Creo que ya he dormido lo suficiente. Sabes, he recibido algunos mensajes. ¿Quisieras verlos?

—Ya los he visto. —Dijo secamente. — ¿Qué crees que signifiquen?

—No sé, he quedado confundida al leerlo. ¿Qué crees que signifique Sasuke-kun? ¿Quién será el enemigo?

—¿Seguro que no lo sabes, Sakura? —Preguntó con interés.

—¿Saber qué? ¿De qué hablas? —Preguntó Sakura sin entender muy bien el sentido de la pregunta.

—Tú tienes la llave para resolver esto. ¿Cuándo piensas usarla?

—Yo no sé, Sasuke… ¿Qué tratas de decirme?

—Todo esto, todo pasó desde que tu entraste en este caso, todo ha girado en torno a ti, tú. —Se calló al escuchar bien lo que estaba diciendo. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué le estaba diciendo eso a Sakura?

—¿Me estas culpando de… ¿Tú en realidad me estás diciendo esto, Sasuke?

—A veces el enemigo esta tan cerca de ti, que nunca te das cuenta, si no hasta el último momento. — _Mierda._ Pensó. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Por qué no podía callarse? La culpa la tenían esos mensajes.

—¿Yo soy el enemigo? Vaya, que buen concepto tienes de tu futura esposa.

—Sakura, yo… En realidad no…

—Olvídalo. No digas más. No me siento bien. —Sakura se levantó y rápidamente se refugió en el baño. Sasuke maldijo por lo bajo.

¿Por qué había dicho algo así?

.

.

.

* * *

—¡Sakura! —Gritó Ino. — He visto a Sasuke salir apurado no más de veinte minutos. ¿Paso algo?

—La pregunta correcta seria decir… ¿Qué no ha pasado?

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué te ha dicho? —Hinata tomó lugar en la mesa junto a sus dos amigas, Sakura suspiró.

—Prácticamente me ha acusado, me ha dicho que yo soy el enemigo.

—¿Cómo? No entiendo. —Susurró Ino.

—Me han llegado unos mensajes, uno de ellos decía _'¿Qué se siente dormir con el enemigo?'_ Sasuke, los ha leído y de repente él me ha dicho que…

—¿Qué tú eras la culpable de lo que pasaba? —Preguntó Hinata, Sakura asintió.

—Ya sabía yo que el Uchiha quedó medio mal después de esa caída. ¿Cómo se le ocurre decirte eso? ¿Qué se cree? —Ino suspiró cansada. —Pero… ¿Le has dicho? —Preguntó con interés, Sakura negó rápidamente.

—Y no deberías decírselo. No ahora. —Dijo Hinata. —Te acusó prácticamente de ser una asesina, no dejare que vayas con él hoy, puedes quedarte con Ino, o con Neji y conmigo. —Sonrió la pelinegra.

—¿Regresaste con Neji? —Preguntaron ambas chicas con interés.

—Es mi primo, no puedo dejarlo solo. —Sonrió. —Naruto-kun me entiende y sabe que debo apoyarlo.

—Pensé que te incomodaría vivir en ese lugar, digo… Tenten…

—Murió ahí. Si, lo sé. ¿Qué tiene que ver? Neji no ha dicho nada de querer mudarse, yo no lo puedo obligar.

—Pero… —Ino fue interrumpida.

—En eso Hinata tiene razón, es el apartamento de Neji, ella no puede hacer cambios al menos que Neji esté de acuerdo.

—Bueno, ¿Podemos irnos ya? —Sonrió la pelinegra. —Estoy deseando el helado de chocolate desde que llegué. —Las tres mujeres sonrieron mientras salían del apartamento de la rubia.

.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke llevaba una hora pensando el porqué de su ataque hacia Sakura. ¿En qué momento pasaron por su cabeza esas ideas? ¿En serio la estaba acusando? Él sabía muy bien como era Sakura, él la conocía perfectamente… ¿Entonces por qué? ¿Por qué se dejo arrastrar? Todo había empezado por la cantidad de mensajes que él había recibido no hace mucho, y, si a eso le sumamos lo que había dicho Shikamaru, tenía sentido el porqué de su ataque hacia ella.

—Entonces, la has acusado. —Le dijo Itachi. Sasuke asintió mientras que Shikamaru los veía.

—¿Qué te ha dicho ella? —Preguntó Shikamaru. — ¿Cómo se ha puesto?

—¿Qué crees que hizo? ¡Es inocente! —Dijo Sasuke. —Tú y tus malditas ideas me hicieron meter la pata.

—Yo solo he metido el gusanito de la duda, tú has picado y caído. —Dijo tranquilamente Shikamaru mientras ahogaba un bostezo.

—¿Ya estás contento? —Preguntó Itachi. —¿Ya has visto que Sakura no sabe nada?

—Sigue siendo sospechosa. —Dijo sin cuidado. —No me miren así, el enemigo estuvo o está dentro de nosotros, es imposible que sigamos perdiendo mientras él gana.

—Y tiene que ser justo Sakura tu primer sospechoso. —Soltó ácidamente Sasuke.

—Su abuela sufrió de esquizofrenia, también era alcohólica, me has dicho que vive teniendo pesadillas, quizás ella ha cometido los asesinatos bajo su otra personalidad y…

—¡Es imposible! —Gritó el Uchiha menor, Itachi no hizo nada al verlo levantarse. —Sakura siempre ha estado conmigo cuando han pasado esas cosas.

—¿Qué tan seguro estas? Sabías que…

—No quiero seguir escuchando… ¿Por qué tú eres el único que puedes sospechar? Muy bien puedes ser tú.

—Nadie está libre de sospecha. Dame pruebas y…

—No puedo creer esto. —Dijo impresionado Itachi. — ¿En serio vamos a caer en su juego? Como lo has dicho tú, Shikamaru… Hemos picado y caído. Otra vez estamos dudando de nosotros, ¿No somos compañero de equipo?

—Lo sé, disculpen, he perdido el control.

—Hmp, no tengo nada que decir… Me iré. —Sin decir más salió de la sala. Itachi y Shikamaru quedaron sumergidos en un silencio profundo.

.

.

.

Sasuke conducía sin rumbo fijo, quizás se había excedido un poco… Pero no se arrepentía de nada, el había jurado defender y cuidar de Sakura… ¿Dudas? ¿De ella? ¿De la mujer que amaba? Nunca. Él sabía perfectamente con quien estaba. Pero por idiota había caído en el juego del asesino, había picado y la había acusado, ¿Cómo estará ella? ¿Qué estará pensando en este momento? Decidió estacionarse y mandarle un mensaje a la única persona que podría ayudarlo. Su madre.

 _ **Para: Mikoto Uchiha.**_

 _ **¿Cómo se pide perdón por una estupidez?**_

 _ **No preguntes, solo responde.**_

No paso mucho cuando escuchó el teléfono sonar, se impresionó pues, su madre nunca contestaba tan rápido los mensajes. Cuando desbloqueó el teléfono se dio cuenta de una cosa.

No era su madre.

 _ **Número bloqueado.**_

 _ **Sasuke-kun, por casualidad te he dicho que… ¿Sabías que Sakura me conoce? Tenemos una relación aún mejor que la de ustedes dos ;)**_

 _ **Solo que ella parece no recordar :'(**_

 _ **¿Me dejarás hablar con ella?**_

 _ **No seas tan sobre protector, solo será un momento.**_

 _ **Prometo dejarla viva. ;)**_

 _ **A veces no cumplo, pero juro que esta vez sí lo haré.**_

Maldijo por lo bajo mientras nuevamente se ponía en marcha. ¿Era eso una amenaza? Llamó rápidamente a Naruto para preguntarle si había visto a Sakura en el día, este le respondió que tanto ella como Hinata e Ino estaban en el centro comercial junto Mikoto, Kushina y Minato. Suspiró aliviado, por lo menos no se encontraba sola. Estacionó rápidamente y decidió esperarla en el apartamento. ¿Debería preparar comida? Quizás Sakura llegara súper hambrienta, pues estos días la había visto comer por cinco personas, nunca le dijo nada para que no pensara que le estaba diciendo gorda, aunque se veía sumamente graciosa cada vez que la conseguía comiendo una porción extra.

—Nunca en mi vida pensé hacer algo así. —Suspiró mientras tomaba entre sus manos los materiales para cocinar. —Hmp… Mejor pido comida, total, si la arreglo bonito quedará encantada de igual forma. —Rió.

.

.

.

* * *

Tsunade llevaba casi una semana en convivencia con su hijo, si bien le extrañaba verlo salir cada noche, no le preguntaba el motivo de sus salidas, él ya era un hombre, no tenía porque estar detrás de él.

No podía empezar a ejercer el papel de madre estricta.

Apenas lo había encontrado. No iba a ahogarlo con sus normas, lo dejaría ser libre, ser él por unos días, total… ¿Eso dañaba a alguien? Para nada. Su hijo le había demostrado que había crecido y madurado. Aunque había cosas que le preocupaban, y quería saber el porqué… ¿Por qué no quería saber nada de su hermana? Siempre que salía el tema, el esquivaba todo intento de interacción, la noticia de la muerte de su padre tampoco lo sorprendió, es más, ella llegó a pensar que había alguna extraña expresión de satisfacción cuando ella se lo mencionó.

También estaba aquel extraño cuarto, aquel al que solo él tenía permitido entrar, siempre era cuidadosamente cerrado, nunca estaba abierto. Él entraba, cerraba, salía y volvía a cerrar. ¿Qué estaba escondiendo su hijo? ¿Qué había en ese misterioso cuarto? ¿Por qué ella no podía entrar?

Suspiró cansada, como todos los días, estaba esperando que llegara para poder cenar, como si lo hubiese invocado él llego, le brindó una sonrisa al verlo suspirar.

—¿Largo día? —Sonrió. El asintió mientras tomaba asiento. —Debo contarte algo sumamente importante. Voy a cubrir unas guardias en el Hospital central… ¿Qué te parece?

—Es perfecto. —Le sonrió. —Así no te aburres tanto mientras estás aquí. Perdóname por dejarte sola tanto tiempo madre. —Suspiró. —He estado solucionando unas cosas. —Tsunade sonrió mientras acomodaba la mesa para cenar, el sonido de su teléfono la interrumpió.

—Es Saku. —Sonrió. Él suspiró. —Contestaré y regreso pronto. —Él asintió mientras la veía alejarse.

—Sakura, Sa-ku-ra. —Sonrió. —Dos días. —Suspiró. —Solo dos días y nos veremos por fin. He esperado tanto por esto que no se cómo actuaré. ¿Debería matarla? —Se preguntó así mismo. — ¿Debería dejarte vivir? Haré lo que crea mejor en su momento. —Suspiró. —Ya he arreglado todo, el escenario perfecto para el reencuentro. Un lugar que solamente tú y yo conocemos. Bueno, tú no lo recuerdas. —Sonrió. —Pero yo sí. —La voz de Tsunade lo hizo callar.

—¿Con quién hablabas, guapo?

—Le mandaba un audio a un amigo. —Dijo mientras mostraba el teléfono. — ¿Qué quería mi hermana? —Tsunade se emocionó al oírlo preguntar por su hermana.

—Dentro de dos días, Naruto, un amigo de la infancia de ella, dará una fiesta. Lamentablemente no podré ir, pues ese día comienza mi turno. —Suspiró. —Pero… Si quieres puedes ir… —Le sonrió. —Así la ves de lejos, por los momentos. —Sonrió. — ¿Qué te parece la idea?

—Puede ser. —Sonrió. —Anótame la dirección en un papel, o mandamela por mensaje. —Tsunade se emocionó al ver a su hijo acceder ante su petición.

—Con mucho gusto.

Tsunade no lo sabía, pero sin querer, ella había llevado la desgracia.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Dos días después. 6p.m**_

La casa que los Uzumaki tenían en Nueva York, era sin duda alguna un palacio, según la perspectiva de Ino. Era sumamente grande, contaba con una piscina, un salón de eventos, y una casa con más de diez habitaciones, sin contar con el inmenso terreno que esta poseía. Si bien Ino lo sabía, nunca pensó que el patrimonio de los Uzumaki fuera tan… ¿Cómo decirlo? Extenso. Ellos vivían bajo la coartada perfecta.

Una familia humilde.

Pero eso no era totalmente cierto, la familia de Naruto era igual de influyente que la familia Uchiha o Hyuga, y quizás aun más influyente que la Yamanaka y los Haruno-Senju. Ella rió al ver a Sasuke vestido de traje, no era un secreto para nadie que el Uchiha no se sentía cómodo, pero la ocasión lo amerita.

Hoy el rubio le pediría matrimonio a Hinata.

Sonrió al ver a Sasuke y Sakura, ellos serían los primeros en casarse del grupo de la infancia. Luego serían Naruto y Hinata, y quizás ella se decidiera luego de evaluar ciertas cosas en su vida. Se acercó rápidamente a ellos mientras los veía buscar sus números en la mesa.

—Somos la mesa ocho. —Sonrió al ver la cara de fastidio de Sasuke. —Oh, sí, sucio Uchiha, nos han puesto en la misma mesa, para mi suerte, también estarán Karin, Shikamaru e Itachi sentados aquí.

—¿Pero como dices? —Habló el Uchiha con un falso tono amistoso. —A mí me encanta compartir la mesa contigo, es más... Ten el honor de sentarte primero. —El Uchiha le apartó la silla, Sakura la vio burlonamente mientras ella tomaba asiento.

—Por un momento pensé que me dejarías caer. —Lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Hmp, me ha pasado por la mente, créeme que sí.

—Hijo de tu…

—Ino, respeta a Mikoto. —Le regañó Sakura. — ¿Has visto a Hinata? —Preguntó con interés.

—No, tengo media hora aquí y no la he visto. La casa empieza a llenarse de gente, y es difícil distinguir a quienes conocemos.

—Los Uzumaki han crecido mucho, socialmente hablando. Me alegra eso.

—Le irá bien en los planes a Minato para alcalde, hay gente importante.

—Esperemos que nada dañe esta velada. —Suspiró Ino. —Todo es tan perfecto para ser verdad. —Sonrió.

.

.

.

* * *

—¿Es usted un invitado? —Preguntó el guardia de seguridad en toda la entrada. El sonrió mientras pasaba la invitación. —Mike Sorano. —El asintió. —Bienvenido sea usted. —El sonrió. Que fácil había sido todo, solo tenía un propósito esa noche.

 _Sakura._

No importaba nada, él haría su jugada maestra en cualquier momento, moviéndose fácilmente entre la gente, se ubico en la mesa número nueve. No sabía si era el destino, pero justamente estaba sentado al lado de ella.

De su pequeña y tierna hermana.

Suspiró. Solo tenía que esperar un poco más y la victoria estaría en sus manos.

.

.

.

—¡Pequeño cerezo! —Sakura volteo al escuchar a Neji. —Estás muy hermosa hoy. —Le sonrió.

—Neji… Pensé que no vendrías hoy.

—¿Perderme la fiesta de compromiso de mi prima hermana? Por Dios Saku, he sido el responsable de Hinata todo este tiempo, debo apoyarla hoy, mañana y siempre.

—¿Y Hina? ¿En dónde esta? —Preguntó con interés al no ver a la pelinegra por ningún lado.

—No lo sé. Creo haberla visto con Kushina. Estaban cerrando las puertas de la casa, absolutamente nadie debe estar adentro.

—Oh, es bueno saberlo. —Sonrió. —Cuando la veas, dile que Ino y yo estamos esperándola para sacarnos muchas fotos. Este es un momento para recordar. Pero… Siéntate aquí. Arrastra una silla de esa mesa. —Dijo señalando la mesa en la que estaba sentado un hombre de espesa cabellera negra. —Ya vengo. —Sin decir más se acercó al lugar. —Hola, soy Sakura. —El hombre la vio fijamente, Sakura se paralizó por un momento. Esa mirada decía mucho y a la vez nada.

Sentía algo extraño. Ella ya lo había visto.

—¿Disculpa? —Lo escuchó hablar.

—Ah sí, perdón… Es que pensé que… ¿Te conozco?

—No creo… —Le sonrió. —Soy Mike Sorano, amigo cercano de la familia. —Mintió. Sakura asintió.

—Bueno, solo quería saber. ¿Me puedo llevar esta silla? Es que no me gustaría dejar a mi amigo solo. —Dijo mientras señalaba al Hyuga, Mike asintió. —Muchísimas Gracias señor Mike. —Ella solamente tomó la silla y se la llevó.

Él la vio fijamente, algo que no pasó desapercibido por Sasuke. Sus miradas se encontraron, Ino sintió la incomodidad del ambiente y decidió llamar la atención de Sasuke, el Uchiha le prestó atención muy renuentemente.

Mike sonrió mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

— _Disfruta de Sakura. —_ Susurró al vacío. _—_ Antes que sea demasiado tarde. —Sonrió. —Empecemos a jugar.

.

.

.

Sakura sonrió. Ino y ella tuvieron tiempo de hablar un poco con una nada nerviosa Hinata, Ino decía que seguro estaba muerta de los nervios, pero que no lo demostraba. Sakura estaba completamente de acuerdo. Una mujer no se compromete todos los días. La llegada de Itachi, Shikamaru y Gaara inundaron el ambiente de seriedad, tanto ella como Ino decidieron perderse entre la multitud, Sakura miró con interés hacia la gran casa. Había alguien entrando en ella.

—Ino. —Llamó Sakura. —Alguien ha entrado a la casa.

—¿Cómo? —Preguntó confundida. —Es imposible.

—Vamos a ver, vente. —Le dijo arrastrándola por todo el lugar. Ino se dejó llevar, total… ¿Qué podía pasar?

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo N20.**_

* * *

 _._

.

Hello, it's me~ Paso por aquí dejando el capitulo n20 correspondiente a esta semana. Para los que querían saber, la canción que use para escribir el capitulo pasado fue Mein Teil. Es Heavy Metal 7u7 de la banda alemana Rammstein. (Quiero decir, que solo la escuche, creo que nada del capitulo está relacionado con la canción, mucho menos el video, que nunca entendí) jajajajaja.

Por Dios, al fin Tsunade se pregunta algo sobre su 'perfecto' hijo.

¿Qué pasara en el capitulo 21? ¿Adivinen quien no va a dar el nombre del capitulo?

JA JA JA. —Inserte la risa malvada de mi sobrino de tres años —

No mentira, tendré piedad, el capitulo número 21 lleva por nombre: Es así siempre.

Lo dije, ya que… No revela nada de lo que viene. Pero me imagino yo que ustedes dejaran volar su imaginación acerca de lo que viene.

 **Como siempre, responderé sus reviews:**

 **12yada: ¡Hola!** Me alegra que te gustara mi historia, en serio. Muchísimas gracias por animarte a dejar un review, no sabes cuánto significa para mí. #NostalgiaOn. Jajaja Okno. Gracias nuevamente por comentar, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos. **~Rosse.**

 **Kate: ¡Hola!** bien desaparecida que estabas Jajaja y sí, estamos en la etapa final de esta primera temporada uwu~ Gracias por leer y comentar, espero leerte nuevamente, Saludos. **~ Rosse.**

 **Vaniale : Hola,** lo he seguido. Gracias por dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos **~ Rosse.**

 **Ulrika Jaegerjaquez : ¡Hola!** Jajajaj como te dije por el Mp, no, no odio a Tenten, es solo que… Era ella, o alguien más y, bueno… El favoritismo a veces gana JAJAJAJAJA. Y si, en eso tenes razón, al describir ese tipo de escenas, ustedes como lectores pueden saber más acerca de nuestro asesino y que tan perturbado esta. Gracias por tu review, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos **~ Rosse.**

 **Rouki: Hola.** Emm no, yo no soy la asesina, por Dios, que cruel ;—; Y no si, el duo de sadicas asesinas xD Gracias por leer y comentar, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos **~ La Rosse (? xD**

 **Chokobell : ¡Hola!** Muchísimas gracias por dejar tu review, me alegra saber que te ha gustado mi historia. Y bueno si, decidí ser puntual en esto, creo que subir un fic es algo así como un 'compromiso' entonces, siempre he sido puntual a la hora de entregar cosas y eso. Gracias por leer y comentar, espero leerte nuevamente~ Saludos, **Rosse.**

 **Tathuhime: ¡Hola!** Jajaja ya sabía yo que yo no podía ser la única a gusto con esa escena. (O sea, yo me entiendo, no es en mal sentido) xD Si te respondo eso, quizás pueda darte spoiler, entonces así que chiste (? Solo sé que, hay segunda temporada owo Tsunade le mete a lo loco también, quien sabe jajajaja y con respecto a eso, eso de 'el hombre más bello' será explicado mas adelante… Cuando sepan a qué se refiere D': XD jajajaja ¿Serán dos? ¿Sera uno? ¿Serán tres? —Música de suspenso. — Gracias por leer y comentar, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos. **Rosse~**

 **DULCESITO311 : ¡Hola!** Tsunade, bueno… #LaLoca JAJAJAJA Ella tendrá que decidir… la pregunta es… ¿Qué elegirá ella? ¿A quién apoyara? Sasuke ama mucho a Sakura, pero el carajo a veces le entra lo bruto. (Léase este capitulo) xD Él quiere defenderla, lo que no sabe él, es que a veces no todo es posible uwu~ Tenten se agrego al juego y el tomo la pieza y la destruyo. Se fue con todo y se descargo con ella, y bueno, esa mujer sí que sufrió, pobre xD Yo me muero, en serio xD Oh… ¿En serio te gusto? Gracias por decírmelo, me alegra saber que te gustara owo

Pd: Hoy no tengo pizza, pero el sábado si tenía 7u7 Gracias por leer y comentar, espero leerte nuevamente. **Saludos~ Rosse.**

 **Sakura Phantomhive Li : Hola~** Si supieras que nunca pensé en el hermano de Tsunade jajajajaja…. Tus sospechosos son interesantes, pero… Veamos qué pasa. Gracias por leer y comentar, espero leerte nuevamente. Saludos. **Rosse~**

 **Valentina366 : ¡Hola!** Emm bueno, no es que sea sádica, o si… No sé (? ¿Te lo has imaginado? ¿Lo he logrado? Oh por Dios, sí, eso era lo que esperaba, gracias por hacérmelo saber owo Ella lo recuerda poco a poco, pero creo que el duro golpe será cuando ambos se vean cara a cara. Pero si, el resentimiento que él tiene con ella es por eso uwu~ ¿Quizás envidia también? Gracias por leer y comentar, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos **~ Rosse.**

 **Arthu: Arthuuuuuuuuuuu** AJAJAJAJA Sos bien estúpido e-e Tu comentaras todo lo que te pase, lo he dicho okno. JAJAJAJA Gracias por tu opinión.

 **Annie: ¡Hola!** Y si, vamos por la segunda temporada owo y no, no soy ninguna asesina detrás del computador e.e Gracias por leer y comentar, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos. **Rosse~**

 **Mitsuki Tsukiomi : Hola~** En este fic, las celebraciones significan tragedia (? -Inserte risa malvada. - Se acaba llamada de emergencia, eso sí… Pero nos vemos en la segunda temporada uwu~ y bueno, Tenten hizo muchas cosas, y las pago (? D: y si, vos me entiendes, mejor ella que alguien más(? #ElFavoritismoGanaSiempre Gracias a ti por leer y dejar tu review, si sus comentarios no estaríamos hoy aquí (? Espero leerte nuevamente, saludos~ **Rosse.**

Nos acercamos al tan esperado Cara a Cara.

¡Que empiecen las apuestas!

¿Qué pasara en el capitulo n21? D:

Pd; Agrengueme en facebook descaradas rubi e—e

Ahora si… La pregunta del millón…

¿Merece review? Por Dios, espero que sí.

Recuerden siempre que los reviews son como el alimento para los escritores.

Son mi motivación.

 **Gracias por los Favoritos, Follow y también a los lectores anónimos.**

 **Gracias a todos, son un amor~ Espero leerlos en los reviews.**

Sin más nada que decir, me despido…

Saludos, buenas noches…

 **RosseValderrey.**


	21. Chapter 21 Es asi siempre

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, solo la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Leve Ooc.**_

 _ **Este fic se encuentra solamente en fanfiction, su publicación en otro blog, pagina o foro está completamente prohibido.**_

 _ **Las amenazas de muertes no deberían ser dirigidas a mi . si me muero se quedan con la intriga, no sé… Piénsenlo uwu~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo XXI: Es así siempre.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Los peores demonios se encuentran en nuestras mentes.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ino suspiró cansada mientras Sakura la arrastraba por el largo camino hasta la casa. Por su mente solo pasaba un pensamiento. ¿Quién carajos iba a querer meterse a esa casa? Podía estar la casa en el mismo lugar, pero la distancia de la casa al salón en el cual se realizaba la fiesta era sumamente larga. Cuando por fin divisó la casa, suspiró aliviada. Sakura por fin le había soltado la mano, era una verdadera maravilla que siguiera intacta, bueno, ni tanto, tenía una gran marca roja que le recordaría siempre que Sakura la arrastró en medio de la noche para buscar un intruso.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

En medio del salón de fiesta se encontraba uno de los protagonistas de la noche, rodeado de sus mejores amigos y uno que otro conocido, Naruto contaba acerca del cómo se enamoro de la tierna pelinegra y como habían iniciado su relación, Neji rodaba los ojos cada vez que escuchaba _'y mi Hinata-chan'_ Suficiente tenia con soportar que fuera parte de la familia para que viniera con sus cosas cursis, al parecer no era el único, pues Sasuke tenía una cara de fastidio, aunque, ¿Cuándo Sasuke tenía verdadero interés por algo? Entre risas y chalequeo pasaron el momento.

—Me debes tu compromiso. —Bromeó un recién llegado Kakashi. Naruto soltó una carcajada.

—Pues sí, creo que sí, aunque si no la hubiese contratado, de todas formas yo hubiese conseguido la forma de verla. —Sonrió zorrunamente, Neji rodó los ojos. ¿En qué momento su prima se había fijado en ese cabeza hueca? Por primera vez se dio cuenta de que no conocida del todo a su prima. Tenía pésimo gusto para elegir la gente de su círculo íntimo.

—He estado fuera de la ciudad todo este tiempo, pero Itachi me ha contado acerca de todo lo que ha pasado. Sé que no es tiempo para hablar de esto, y me disculparas Naruto, pero… ¿Alguna noticia? ¿Algún movimiento extraño? No he visto a Itachi aún.

—Aún no ha llegado. —Respondió Sasuke. —Me dijo que se le haría un poco tarde, pero de que llegaba, llegaba.

—¿Y con respecto a lo del asesino? —Insistió Kakashi.

—Nada. No se sabe nada desde hace cuatro, cinco días. —Naruto suspiró cansado. —Hemos buscado por cielo, mar y tierra. Es muy astuto y sabe esconderse.

—Algún día caerá. Seamos optimistas. —Sonrió Kakashi. — ¿En donde esta la hermosa Sakura? —Esta vez fue el turno de Sasuke de rodar los ojos, Naruto, Neji y Kakashi rieron al verlo.

—Estaba con Ino, no sé… La he perdido.

—Eso no importa, después la veo. —Sonrió Kakashi. —Vamos a brindar. —Mencionó al ver pasar un camarero con varias copas, cuando cada uno tuvo una copa en su mano, decidió hablar. —Por la felicidad tuya y la de Hinata. —Sonrió. —Porque sean felices. —El sonido de las copas sonar inundó el espacio.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ino llevaba más de diez minutos intentando convencer a Sakura de salir de la casa. Pero Sakura la ignoraba completamente. Ino sabía que cuando Sakura sospechaba algo, ella llegaba hasta lo último.

—No estoy viendo a nadie. — Se quejó Ino mientras avanzaba en la oscuridad de la casa. —La fiesta es afuera Saku. ¿Qué va a hacer alguien en esta casa? Está oscura. —Susurró en voz baja la rubia mientras subían al segundo piso de la casa. — ¿Estás segura que viste a alguien?

—Ino, yo vi alguien. No estoy loca. —respondió secamentente la Haruno. —No le dije a Sasuke porque estaba muy lejos de nosotras dos, y se iba a poner paranoico. Por favor, Avanza. —Decía subiendo también las escaleras. Vamos a separarnos —señaló. —Tú por la derecha y yo por la izquierda. —Alumbra con tu teléfono. — Ordenó. — No podemos delatarnos prendiendo la luz, y mucho menos llamar la atención de la gente que está en la fiesta. Cualquier cosa me mandas un mensaje. —sin decir más cada una tomo su lado de la casa.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sakura avanzaba lentamente por el pasillo, no era loca, ella había visto a alguien meterse en la casa. Pero ¿Quién? ¿Con qué llave? La casa estaba perfectamente cerrada. Maldijo por lo bajo mientras se retiraba los zapatos. ¿Por qué se llevó aquellos zapatos? Si había alguien en esa casa, seguro el sonido de sus zapatos lo alertó. Dejándolos a medio camino avanzó nuevamente, estaba próxima a llegar cuando sintió que algo la jaló de una manera muy bruta hacia atrás, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando sintió que era apresada por unos brazos muy fuertes, la respiración se le tornó difícil mientras intentaba forcejear por tener nuevamente el control de su cuerpo, dándose media vuelta quedó cara a cara con él.

No tenía duda alguna. Era el asesino. Estaba cerca y a la vez tan lejos de la verdad. Una extraña máscara cubría su rostro, pero podía escuchar claramente su respiración, estaba agitado igual o aún mas que ella. Se paralizó completamente al escuchar su voz.

—Somos los don nadie, Sa-ku-ra, cuando estemos muertos, ellos sabrán por fin quienes somos.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ino empezó a caminar hacia la izquierda de la casa, sino se equivocaba, al final del pasillo se encontraría con la terraza de la casa y por ende, encontraría a Sakura. Ya que ambos lados se encontraban conectados, Ino, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, estaba preocupada, si era cierto lo que Sakura decía, la persona que estaría presente en esa casa, sería nada más y nada menos que el asesino. Y en ese caso ellas dos estaban en desventaja, no sabía si Sakura portaba su arma, pero ella por precaución, siempre salía armada, deslizó su mano por la falda del vestido y logró sacar la pequeña arma que tenía en las medias. Perdiendo toda elegancia, empezó con el protocolo y recordó siempre que ella era un oficial y que tenía que lograr conseguir al intruso, o en dado caso al asesino, claro, si es que aun estaba en la casa. Paró en seco cuando empezó a oír pasos, para no llamar la atención se quitó los zapatos y rasgó la parte baja de su vestido para que le diera mejor movilidad, le importaba muy poco lo que pensaran si resultaba ser falsa alarma, actuar con rapidez es prioridad en estos casos, con un paso más rápido empezó a caminar hacia la terraza, la voz de Sakura la alarmó.

—Por favor. Suéltame. —Ino logró ponerse de rodillas y asomarse por el filo de la pared. Sakura estaba siendo sometida por la figura quizás de un hombre vestido de negro completamente, trató de moverse para lograr ver la cara del atacante, ¿tenía un fular? Cuando logró ver un poco más, vio que una máscara blanca de porcelana parecida a la cara de una muñeca tapaba todo el rostro del atacante. Trato de llamar la atención de Sakura, y al ver que Sakura logró verla, decidió acercarse.

—Arriba las manos. —Gritó Ino. —Aleja tus manos de Sakura, y súbelas a una altura que yo pueda verlas. —El asesino volteó dando vuelta con él a Sakura, Ino le mando señales para que entendiera que en cualquier momento podía empezar a forcejear y que todo, según ella, estaba bajo control. —Por fin nos vemos ¿no? Bueno, tú me ves a mí. —Sonrió Ino mientras lo veía fijamente. —Hagamos un trato, deja a Sakura y te dejaré escapar. —La rubia trato de hacerles señas a Sakura. Sakura iba a empezar a moverse cuando de repente algo la alertó. Una sombra, igual vestida que su atacante, apareció por detrás de Ino posicionando su pistola en la nuca de la rubia.

—Hagamos otro trato. —sonó una voz distorsionada detrás de Ino. —Suelta el arma y arrodíllate, o morirás en este preciso instante.

—Si no lo hago. ¿Qué pasaría? —La retó Ino.

—Te vuelo la cabeza. —Anunció como si nada. —Y Sakura podemos matarla también. —Se rió mientras el que tenía sujeta a Sakura apuntaba directamente al vientre de la joven. —Ino palideció.

—¿Cómo puedes saber eso? —susurró Sakura asustada cubriéndose el vientre. —Ino se paralizó completamente. ¿Cómo podía saber que Sakura estaba embarazada? Lo peor de todo es que todos sus planes de escape estaban difíciles, si hacía algún movimiento seguro terminaría muerta y Sakura, Sakura también, y eso era lo que menos quería.

—Está bien. —Ino soltó el arma y se arrodilló. — ¿Ahora qué? —De repente escuchó el golpe seco que se dio Sakura al caer arrodillada, Ino buscó la mirada de su amiga tratando de darle animo, cuando iba a decirle que no se diera por vencida, el asesino levantó la mano de Sakura poniéndole una pistola al frente. Sakura e Ino se alarmaron al instante.

—Por favor. —Rogó Sakura mientras el asesino acomodaba la mano de Sakura junto a la suya en la pistola. **— ¡POR FAVOR! —** Gritó. —No lo hagas. No hagas lo que estoy pensando, no… — susurró en voz baja. — No hagas lo que tienes en mente.

—Según tú…— La persona detrás de Ino habló. — ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —Se carcajeó. —De todas formas, así llores y te arrastres, se hará. —La persona atrás de Ino amarró sus manos y sus piernas para evitar cualquier método de escape. — Cuando quieras, mi Dios. Te hago los honores.

—Hey Saku. —Llamó Ino a la pelirrosa. — ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?

— **¿Porqué me estás diciendo esto ahora Ino? —** Gritó dejando escapar una que otra lágrima.

—Porque es obvio ¿no? ¿Recuerdas cuando te di el listón rojo?

— _Cállate Ino. —_ Sollozó. —Vamos a salir de esto.

—Yo sí lo recuerdo. —Decía mientras una lágrima escapaba de sus orbes.

…

— _¿Por qué estás sola? —Mencionó una niña rubia de bellos ojos azules acercándose a otra._

— _Debo esperar a mi mamá. —Respondió ésta sin más._

— _¿Tu mamá trabaja aquí? —Preguntó la rubia tratando de hacer una amiga en el lugar. —Mi papá trabajara como cirujano, ¿Es tu mamá también una doctora?_

—S _í. —Respondió la niña volteándose por primera vez, la niña de cabellos rosas tenía un gran fleco, que según Ino, no le quedaba bien, sus ojos verdes estaban enrojecidos._

— _¿Por qué lloras? —Preguntó. — ¿te han hecho algo? —Dijo poniendo su mejor cara seria. —Dime quien, y les haré pagar. —La rubia infló los cachetes de una forma muy graciosa sacándole una risa a su acompañante._

— _Soy Sakura. —Respondió la niña de cabello rosa. —Las demás niñas de aquí, me molestan por mi frente. —Respondió tristemente. —Es un poco grande. —Mencionó acomodándose el cabello._

— _Ni hablar. —Dijo la rubia quitándose un listón rojo de la cabeza. —Con este peinado te veras mejor. —Dijo acomodándole los flecos a la niña,_ — _Soy Ino, Yamanaka Ino y desde hoy seré tu mejor amiga y ángel de la guarda. —Sonrió dulcemente tendiéndole la mano, Sakura la aceptó gustosa._

— _Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Y encantada de conocerte._

…

—Te dije que sería tu ángel de la guarda. —Sollozó. — ¿Me toca cumplir mi palabra no? —fijó su vista en el arma que la apuntaba.

—No es a esto a lo que te referías. **¡LO SABES BIEN! —** Gritó. — ¡Vamos a salir de esto! Yo… —Sakura se paralizó completamente al sentir la presión de la mano en el arma, fue cuestión de segundos lo que tardó en presionarla por completo. El ruido de un disparo callo todas sus intenciones, Sakura abrió los ojos como platos y trato de moverse hacia el lugar en donde estaba su rubia amiga. **— ¡INO! —** gritó en medio del llanto. Ino sentía un gran ardor en la parte baja de su pecho, por suerte no había sido directamente al corazón, su vista se empezó a tornar nublada, Sakura veía con horror como el colorido rostro de Ino cambiaba a un simple pálido, como pudo se arrastró por el piso y logró posicionarse al frente de su amiga.

— _Hey, Ino. —_ Susurró en medio del llanto. — Ino... T-tú… ¿Vas a estar bien verdad? — preguntó con las lágrimas desbordándose. —Sabes que eres fuerte ¿no? Eres jodidamente fuerte y…

—Claro que soy fuerte. —Reía de forma débil la rubia. —Prométeme. —susurró con la mirada vacía. —Prométeme que serás una gran madre. — Sin querer vino a su mente el momento en el que su amiga le había dicho que estaba embarazada.

…

— _ **¡INO! —**_ _Gritaba Sakura afuera del departamento. La rubia se encontraba con Hinata acomodando unas pistas acerca del asesino._

— _ **Pasa. —**_ _Gritó._ _ **—Estoy en el comedor con Hina. —**_ _Se escuchó el rápido forcejeo con la puerta, y de repente una Sakura con orbes llorosos apareció al frente de ella._

— _Menos mal que están aquí las dos. —Decía en medio del llanto. —Hay algo que debo decirles._

— _¿La boda se canceló? —Preguntó Hinata alarmada. —Saku no me asustes… ¿Qué pasó?_

— _ **¡LO MATO! —**_ _Decía la rubia parándose rápidamente de la silla y dirigiéndose a la puerta. —Maldito hijo de…_

— _ **Estoy embarazada. —**_ _Gritó Sakura parando en seco a la rubia. El gritó de emoción de Hinata fue lo último que escuchó la rubia antes de caer._

— _Voy a ser tía. —Lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro antes de caer profundamente inconsciente._

…

Dejo que las lágrimas que tenía contenidas salieran.

—Prométeme que le vas a hablar a mi sobrina de mí. De lo que hacíamos siempre. — Recordó la noche en la que junto a Hinata se dedicaron a cantar y tomar.

…

 _ **Las sillas están cerca**_

 _ **Y hablamos toda la noche**_

 _ **Este pequeño espacio no es tan malo**_

 _ **Confió en que podamos llevarnos bien.**_

…

…

— _¿Es así siempre? —Decía la rubia animadamente mientras veía a sus amigas. —Somos como las estrellas de esta ciudad. Aunque no estén allá en el firmamento. —Dijo señalando el cielo despejado. —Nosotras brillaremos por ellas. —Susurró acercándose a sus dos amigas mientras admiraban el bello azul de la noche._

…

.

 _ **Es así siempre. Nuestra luz es solo eso.**_

 _ **Ya que las estrellas no viven**_

 _ **Y la luna en esta ciudad no aparece**_

 _ **Nos fijamos en nuestra propia luz**_

 _ **Cantamos bajo nuestro mar estrellado**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

— _S-Sakura. —_ Gimió presa del dolor. _— D-duele. —_ Decía mientras trataba de liberar sus manos. —¿Es esto a lo que significa ser amigas en las buenas, en las mala, hasta el final? —Preguntó con la visión cada vez más borrosa. —Fuiste siempre un rayo de Luz, eras mi luz. —Reía tontamente. —Que homosexual suena esto. —Rió tratando de hacer reír a Sakura también. —Estuviste siempre conmigo, en la muerte de mi hermano. —Recordó tristemente. — Fuiste la primera persona que me apoyó cuando mi hermano murió, cuando le dije a Itachi que siempre había sido mi crush.

…

— _Eres imposible. —Rió Sakura._

— _¿Yo? Para nada. —Dijo orgullosamente la rubia. —Puedo estar muy 'comprometida' —Dijo despreocupadamente. —Pero no niego que el Uchiha es sumamente hermoso._

— _¿Quién? —Preguntó un Itachi recién llegado. —Sakura, no puedo creer que dejes a Ino halagar a mi hermano tan abiertamente._

— _¿Por qué voy a halagarlo? Hablo de ti, grandísimo idiot… —Ino calló rápidamente al saber lo que había revelado. Sakura rompió en risas al ver las caras de dos de sus grandes amigos._

— _Yamanaka, tú…_

— _¡Sakura! Debemos irnos. —Sin decir más la rubia jaloneó a una muy sonriente Sakura, dejando atrás a un confundido Itachi._

— _ **¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ? —**_ _Escucharon a lo lejos, Ino apuró el paso._

…

Rió tontamente al recordar lo que había pasado. Tratando de no sentir cada vez más el ardor en el pecho, trato de medio acomodarse. —Despídeme del sucio Uchiha, dile que hasta en mis últimos momentos lo odie. —Sonrió.

 _ **Así como no hay estrellas que se puedan ver**_

 _ **Somos las estrellas y seremos el resplandor de esta ciudad**_

 _ **Tenemos que reunirnos como uno**_

 _ **Canta con esperanza y el miedo se abra ido.**_

—Sakura... Sé feliz. —Con una sonrisa en el rostro, el cuerpo cayó encima de Sakura, Sakura abrazó fuertemente el cuerpo de su amiga, dejando escapar un llanto amargo en medio de la desesperación, cuando la cordura regreso a ella, empezó a buscar el pulso de su amiga, su atacante la jaló por el cabello y por primera vez decía.

—Por el amor, nace el sacrificio. Esto. —Jaloneó a Sakura juntando su cara lo más que pudo al cuerpo de la rubia. —Es tu maldita culpa. —lo sabía, ella lo sabía. Las lágrimas empezaron a salir sin control, no opuso resistencia cuando sintió que le taparon la boca con un trapo.

—Tranquila. —Escuchó mientras caía bajo un extraño efecto. —Puedo conseguirte otra amiga igual. —Sakura cayó inconsciente junto al cuerpo de su mejor amiga. El asesino aprovecho la oportunidad y la cargó. Con paso lento se dirigió a la otra persona que estaba en la sala. —Termina de matarla, no le di en un lugar terminal. —Endureciendo la voz, le dijo. — ¿Sabes, no? Tienes que hacerlo. —Dijo seriamente. —Sabe mucho y no dejaré que dañe mis planes, no me importa que este tirada semiinconsciente en sus últimos minutos de vida —Sin decir más salió en dirección a la terraza con el cuerpo de Sakura en su hombro.

…

 _ **Las sillas están cerca**_

 _ **Y hablamos toda la noche**_

 _ **Este pequeño espacio no es tan malo**_

 _ **Nuestros compañeros tienen historias que contar**_

 _ **Es así siempre**_

 _ **Bebemos y cantamos cuando nuestra lucha termina**_

 _ **Aligera nuestra carga, porque larga es nuestra noche.**_

…

—Lo siento Ino. —Dijo la otra persona mientras apuntaba nuevamente al cuerpo de la rubia, esta vez habló sin el distorsionador de voz. Ino se rodó con lo poco que le quedaba de fuerza. Quería ver, quería ver si era capaz.

—De todos… —Susurró la rubia con voz rasposa. — ¿Por qué tú? —Dijo al borde de las lágrimas, dolía poder enterarse de todo en el último momento, dolía saber que no podría contar la verdad, pero a la vez sentía una ligera alegría. Había hecho el bien, sacrificarse por Sakura era lo mejor, conociendo a Sasuke éste la buscaría por cielo mar y tierra. — Pagarás por esto. —Intentó ser fuerte y aguantar, había escuchado pasos en los pasillos, debía aguantar solo un poco más. —Te vas a pudrir en la cárcel. —Su asesino se encontraba al frente de ella, cuando esta iba a disparar se escuchó una voz, fuerte y clara.

—Suelta el arma. —Dijo Sasuke apuntando al hombre al frente de Ino. —Estás rodeado. —Naruto, Itachi, Gaara y Karin apuntaban al mismo punto, el asesino soltó el arma. —Karin y Gaara se apresuraron y le pusieron las esposas, Naruto, Sasuke e Itachi se dirigieron hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de la rubia.

—¡Búscala! —Dijo la rubia, la palidez de su rostro iba en aumento y su voz no ayudaba mucho en esos momentos. —Búscala por favor. —Suplicó antes de caer inconsciente.

—Ino. —Dijo Naruto mientras movía bruscamente a la chica. —Oye Ino… —Susurró desesperadamente. —Oh, vamos, estas bromas no son buenas. ¡Abre los ojos, Ino! —Suplicó. Rápidamente poso su mano en la muñeca de la rubia, la pulsación era casi nula, pero ahí estaba. — ¡Aún tiene pulso! Voy a sacarla de aquí ahora mismo. —Sin esperar a nadie, Naruto cargó con el cuerpo de la rubia y, con una velocidad que ni él mismo sabía que tenía, salió de la terraza.

Itachi se reunió con Gaara y Karin, Sasuke se quedó arrodillado en aquel lugar, logró distinguir a poca distancia de él que hago brillaba, se acerco y cuando lo tuvo en sus manos lo apretó con fuerza. Era una pulsera, una pulsera que tenía su nombre y el de Sakura.

— **¡DIMELO! —** El grito del pelinegro asustó a la pelirroja. **— ¡Dime en dónde esta! ¿Por dónde salió? —** Silencio fue lo único que obtuvo, Itachi se interpuso en su camino al verlo avanzar rápidamente hacia ellos.

—Piensa en lo que haces, Sasuke… Si lo que quieres es saber en dónde está Sakura, vamos a preguntarlo, pero no aquí. Vamos de una vez a la jefatura. —Sasuke maldijo por lo bajo, necesitaba aire, salió en dirección a la terraza consiguiéndose con unas escaleras. No lo dudo ni un segundo, decidió bajar, le importaba muy poco lo que Itachi le estaba gritando, en ese momento, Sasuke por primera vez elevaba una oración. _'Esto que te pido, será lo único, pero por favor, por favor que ella esté bien, devuélvemela viva, es lo único que quiero'_

.

.

.

* * *

El alboroto que había no lo sobresaltó para nada. Él podía pasearse por cada uno de los magníficos lugares que escondía la casa y nunca nadie se daría cuenta de su presencia. El peso del cuerpo de Sakura era nulo, por lo tanto avanzar rápidamente por el escondite que horas atrás había preparado no le fue nada difícil. Nunca nadie pensaría que esa maravillosa casa tenía un estacionamiento subterráneo. Solo él y su querido y fiel ayudante lo sabían. Sin preocuparse como caería, soltó bruscamente el cuerpo de Sakura mientras buscaba las llaves de su auto. El sonido del golpe seco que ella se dio al caer, fue como el sonido de la victoria.

¡Lo había hecho! ¡Por fin la tenía bajo su poder!

—Sakura, pequeña Sakura. —Susurró. —Iremos a nuestra casa. —Sonrió. —Volveremos a la vieja casa de los Haruno. —Su voz se endureció. —Aquel lugar en el cual me olvidaste. —Paso su mano en una ligera caricia por la cara de ella. —Volveremos a empezar, seremos una familia feliz, te lo prometo. —Sin decir más, arrastró el cuerpo de ella hasta ponerlo en la parte trasera de su carro. Arrancó y salió por la parte trasera de la casa. —La victoria está en mis manos. —Soltó alegremente. —Hasta la noche brilla especialmente para mí. —Susurró perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Veinte minutos después.**_

—Movilícense por toda la zona. —Se escuchó la fuerte voz de Kakashi en el lugar. —Tenemos que localizar al asesino principal y a Haruno Sakura. **¡AHORA!** —Gritó. Los jóvenes policías salieron a peinar la zona en la cual estaban. —Itachi. —Llamó. —Encárgate de ir junto con Karin y Gaara a la jefatura. No le pregunten nada hasta que llegue Temari y empiece el interrogatorio.

—Tenemos un problema con eso, jefe. —Informó Shikamaru mientras se acercaba a los dos hombres. —Temari está drogada hasta los huesos. —Soltó como si nada. —No puede terminar de decir tres palabras de forma coherente. ¡Está jodidamente mal!

—¡Neji! Déjenle eso a Neji. —Exclamó. — Ni una pregunta hasta que…

— **¡NO PUEDO ACEPTAR ESO! —** El gritó de Sasuke se escuchó por todo el lugar. —Ese maldito loco tiene a Sakura, no puedo dejar que se salga con la suya. ¡Y ese otro maldito sabe en donde están! —Dijo señalando en dirección de Karin y Gaara. —Necesito que…

— **¡HARÁS LO QUE ORDENE, UCHIHA SASUKE! —** Habló fuerte y claro Kakashi, Itachi se asombró ante la pérdida de compostura de su jefe. —Yo también estoy preocupado por Sakura, no tienes ni idea del miedo que siento justamente ahora. **¡PERO TÚ!** Tú no podrás sacarle nada a ese psicópata que esta allá. Te vas a ir a los golpes con él y…

— **Demonios, ¡Sí! ¡Claro que sí! —** Afirmó Sasuke.—Haré que escupa cada maldita palabra, déjame…

—Cálmate Uchiha. —La voz serena de Neji lo interrumpió. —Déjame que yo le saque la información a ese maldito. — No sé si fue él, o el que logró escaparse, pero uno de ellos mató a Tenten, por ley, quiero ser el primero en hablar con esa escoria.

—Hyuga… —Siseó peligrosamente Sasuke. —No pierdas tu tiempo, saca hasta la última palabra que tenga ese infeliz.

—Lo haré. —Sonrió. —Juro que lo haré, Sasuke. —Sin decir más, los presentes avanzaron hacia la camioneta en la cual transportarían al asesino. El teléfono de Sasuke sonó llamando la atención de los presentes. Él se apresuro a leer.

 _ **Número bloqueado.**_

 _ **Hoy me viste, Uchiha Sasuke.**_

 _ **Me viste y no pudiste alejarla de mí.**_

 _ **Ella aún está viva ;)**_

 _ **Pero no puedo garantizar cuanto tiempo lo estará.**_

 _ **Aunque te lo prometí, ¿No?**_

 _ **Quizás puedas volverla a ver.**_

 _ **Pero eso sí. No le hagas daño al ángel que está con ustedes, todo lo que le hagas se lo devolveré el doble de veces a Sakurita. ;)**_

 _ **Empecemos la recta final, querido Sasuke-kun.**_

Sasuke por primera vez en su vida, sintió miedo. Él no quería perderla. Nuevamente su teléfono sonó. Itachi lo tomó y leyó el mensaje en voz alta.

 _ **Numero Bloqueado.**_

 _ **Vas a llorar amargamente, porque vas a perder a tu amor.**_

 _ **Vas a sufrir por no haber tenido el poder de salvarla.**_

 _ **Llamarás su nombre, pero ella no vendrá.**_

 _ **Porque solo quedarás.**_

 _ **¡Bienvenido seas! Enhorabuena, hemos llegado por fin al desenlace de nuestro juego.**_

 _ **¿Ganarán ustedes, o ganaré yo? ;)**_

—La vamos a encontrar. —Se escuchó la fuerte voz de Kakashi. Itachi y Neji asintieron.

— _Tenemos que hacerlo. —_ Se escuchó su voz, Sasuke luchaba por no romperse y llorar ahí mismo. — _Saku, ella… —_ Susurró débilmente.

—¡La encontraremos, hermano! —Habló animadamente Itachi, aunque por dentro estuviera muriéndose del miedo. —Encontraremos a Sakura, sana y salva.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo N21.**_

* * *

Hola a todos~ paso por aquí dejando el capitulo N21 correspondiente a esta semana.

Canción usada en este capítulo: _**So its immer. Ost de Shingeki no Kyojin.**_

*Las amenazas de muerte no son para nada bonitas, digo… Por si acaso xD

 _ **¿Ino murió?**_

 _ **¿Quién será el que apuntó a Ino?**_

 _ **¿Qué pasará con Sakura?**_

Son tantas cosas las que deja este capitulo D':

Y por cierto…

 _ **¡Eran dos! Siempre fueron dos.**_

Yo les lance una pista el capitulo pasado, pero nadie hizo mención de ella. Fue cuando dije.

— _ **Un demonio y un Dios. — La Oscuridad y la Luz.**_

Súper claro de que eran dos, pero nadie lo captó Solo una persona hizo mención de lo que dije, pero no lo afirmó, lo dijo con dudas~

 _ **¿Quiénes se esconden bajo esos nombres?**_

 _ **Por cierto…**_

 _ **¡SAKURA ESTA EMABARAZADA! ¡SANTO CIELO!**_

 _ **¿Qué pasará ahora?**_

 _ **¿Qué hará nuestro querido pero loco asesino?**_

Eso lo vamos a saber la semana que viene en el capitulo n22.

 _ **¡Que empiecen las apuestas!**_

 _ **¿Qué pasara en el capitulo 22?**_

 _ **Como siempre, responderé sus reviews uwu**_

 _ **NakaryLucia**_ : ¡Hola! Me alegra saber que te gusta mi historia, muchísimas gracias por dejar tu review ;—; Espero te siga gustando lo que viene. Saludos, Espero leerte nuevamente uwu~ _ **Rosse.**_

 _ **Vaniale :**_ ¡Hola! Acabo de seguir la historia, gracias por dejar tu review, saludos, Espero leerte nuevamente uwu ~ _**Rosse.**_

 _ **Cote21:**_ ¡Hola! Oh si, le llego la hora sad a Sasuki 7u7 JAJAJAJA. Gracias por leer y dejar tu review, no sabes lo feliz que me hace. Saludos, espero leerte nuevamente. ~ _**Rosse.**_

 _ **Valentina366:**_ ¡Hola! Oye me alegra eso uwu~ Si, mi mami dice que tengo muy buena imaginación Jajaja. Gracias por dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente~ Saludos, _**Rosse.**_

 _ **Rouki:**_ JAJAJAJAJAJA ¡Hola! Pues si, yo soy malvada 7u7 no deberías odiarme, yo soy bien chévere:c Sorry por lo del lunes, creo que ya explique porque no actualize, saludos~ espero leerte nuevamente. _**Rosse.**_

 _ **Mitsuki Tsukiomi:**_ ¡Hola! Bueno si, su relación es muy linda, Los Hyuga son muy leales entre ellos, créeme que Neji cuidaría de Hinata siempre, al igual ella de él. Su relación es irrompible. Tsunade y su hijo DD': ella es un poco ciega con su hijo, pero al fin se acerca el encuentro de los dos hermanos y por fin sabremos a quien apoyara Tsunade, al recién encontrado, o a la hija que siempre tuvo. Aunque muchas cosas pueden pasar uwu Si, pobre Sakura… Aunque quien sabe, capaz recuerde todo pronto. Gracias por dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos~ _**Rosse.**_

 _ **Annie:**_ JAJAJAJAJAJAA ¡Hola! Pues no fue hasta el lunes, fue hasta el miércoles uwu D: La maldad corre por mis venas 7u7 jajaja gracias por dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos. _**Rosse.**_ Pd: ¿EreAnnie? Próximamente.

 _ **Chokobell :**_ ¡Hola! Me alegra saber que te gusta ese suspenso uwu~ Gracias, lo tomare en cuenta. También muchísimas gracias por dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente. Saludos~ _ **Rosse.**_

 _ **Rita:**_ ¡Hola! Y si, si puedo dejarte con la intriga hasta hoy, JAJAJAJA Gracias por dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente. Saludos~ _**Rosse.**_

 _ **Tathuhime:**_ ¡Hola! Jajajaja oye, no lo hice por maldad, es que me pareció correcto darle ese final al capítulo. Y claro que terminaras de leer la historia, no te morirás de ansiedad uwu Gracias por dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos _ **~ Rosse.**_

 _ **DULCESITO311:**_ Hello Dulce! Pues si, tienes razón, ya se acerca el momento de la elección. ¿Qué pasara? D': Pues si, en eso tienes razón también, Sasuke se paso un poco con eso, pero digamos que supo arreglarlo uwu Y si, la muerte de Tenten fue algo que le dolio al Hyuga, y para eso estuvo su siempre leal prima, o sea, la Hinata xD Ellos se quieren mucho, y por eso ella lo apoyo, aunque Tenten no fuera un santo de su devoción. Y el enfrentamiento entre hermanos esta cerca owo ¿Quién ganara? Esperemos todo sea bueno, aunque uno nunca sabe que puede pasar a lo último. Gracias por dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos _ **~ Rosse.**_

Ahora si… La pregunta del millón…

 _ **¿Merece review? Por Dios, espero que sí.**_

 _ **Recuerden siempre que los reviews son como el alimento para los escritores. Son mi motivación.**_

Gracias por los Favoritos _ **, Follow y también a los lectores anónimos.**_ Gracias a todos, son un amor~ Espero leerlos en los reviews. Gracias a las personas que comentaron por primera vez. Nos leemos la semana que viene uwu~ Les diría que me agregaran en facebook, pero se borro el link jajaja ;—; Pero, por si casualidad están interesados~ Búsquenme como Rosse Valderrey. Sin más nada que decir, me despido…

 _ **Saludos, buenas noches… RosseValderrey.**_


	22. Chapter 22 Traición

— _ **Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

— _ **Leve Ooc.**_

— _ **Aviso: Las amenazas de muerte no son una buena opción, digo… Por si pensaban hacerlo.**_

 _ **Felicitaciones a quienes lograron averiguar quién era el hermano de Sakura. Aunque desistieron bien pinche rápido, yo hubiese insistido más. Sean tercos como Rosse. (?**_

 _ **huye rápidamente por miedo a los posibles ataques. —**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo XXII — Traición.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **La traición llega de quien menos te lo esperas.**_

 _ **Dichoso Jesús, que siempre supo quién era Judas.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Dos horas después.**_

Sakura sentía como su cuerpo respondía al despertar. De repente un sinfín de imágenes pasaron por su mente.

 _Ella llorando, Ino arrodillada, Ino llorando… Ino… Muerta. ¡Había matado a Ino!_

La culpa se clavó en su corazón como si fuera una daga. Temerosa, intentó moverse pero las ataduras en sus manos se lo impedían. Por primera vez recordó que ella era la siguiente.

—Quizás estés esperando por mí, Ino. —Sonrió tristemente mientras elevaba su rostro hacia el techo. —Sasuke. —Un leve gemido salió de sus labios. —Yo en realidad no te hice feliz. —Susurró mientras lágrimas caían por todo su rostro. —Nunca te conté acerca de nuestro futuro. —Habló refiriéndose a su recién descubierto embarazo. _—Nunca podré ver la cara de este bebé. —_ Sollozó.

El sonido de algunos pasos la alarmaron completamente, la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a la figura de un hombre de no más de 1.70 de estatura, su rostro aún estaba cubierto por una máscara.

—¿Qué esperas para matarme? —Preguntó mientras veía al hombre al frente de ella. —Lo has logrado campeón. —Sonrió en tono burlón. Me tienes en donde querías… Me pregunto ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ganas con esto?

La figura delante de ella ni se inmutó, solamente siguió observándola, Sakura estaba verdaderamente mal, aún sentía los efectos de la droga anteriormente usada en ella, el sonido de su teléfono inundó la sala en la cual se encontraba, la voz de Sasuke fue lo primero en escucharse.

— _ **¡Te voy a encontrar! ¡Lo juro, Sakura!**_ **—** Se escuchaba. _ **—Dile a ese maldito que se ganó el infierno conmigo, no pararé hasta… —**_ El sonido fue cortado, el hombre tomó el celular de Sakura y lo lanzó de una forma brutal hacia la pared.

—Quizás sería bueno empezar. —Sakura se alarmó completamente al escuchar nuevamente esa voz.

— _¡No! —_ Sollozó. **— ¡NO PUEDES SER TÚ! —** Gritó mientras más lágrimas eran derramadas.

—Bienvenida a casa. —Se escuchó su risa. —Bienvenida a tu hogar, pequeña jodida hermana.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

La jefatura estaba a reventar, la mayoría de la prensa se encontraba en la entrada del lugar esperando declaraciones, habían por fin encontrado al asesino que había sido la pesadilla de Nueva York por casi un año. Nadie hasta ahora había hablado con él, todos se encontraban al frente de la sala de interrogación esperando el momento exacto para poder saber quién era el maldito infeliz que había arruinado la vida de muchos, los pasos acelerados de Sasuke por el pasillo confirmaron lo peor.

Él era quien entraría a la sala. Así tuviera que matar a ese infeliz, le sacaría el lugar en el cual estaba Sakura actualmente. La voz de Itachi lo frenó antes de que lograra entrar al lugar.

— **¡Tienes que calmarte! —** Gritó Itachi mientras trataba de que Sasuke se sentara. —Entiendo que estés así pero…

— **¡NO ENTIENDES! —** Gritó Sasuke. —Si me entendieras, ya te hubieses movido. ¡Es Sakura! Esta en peligro. Te juro que si ese maldito le hace algo yo... —Maldijo por lo bajo. — ¡Estamos perdiendo tiempo! El compañero de ese infeliz. —Gritó señalando a la persona detrás de la ventana. —Está justo en este momento con Sakura y…

—Cálmate Uchiha. —La voz de Neji inundó el lugar. —Estoy listo para realizar mi trabajo. Te prometo que le sacaré hasta la última gota de la verdad. —susurró. —Encontraremos a Sakura. Te lo aseguro. —Sin decir más entró en la sala de interrogación.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Sakura estaba en negación.

¡No! Se repetía a cada momento.

—Tú no…

—He esperado mucho para vernos Sakura. —Susurró mientras se quitaba la máscara. — ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que nos vimos? —Curvó sus labios en una fina sonrisa. —Oh sí, el día en el cual desaparecí y morí. —Sonrió ampliamente mientras la veía. — ¿Me extrañaste, Sakura? Porque yo sí.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —Preguntó. —Pensé que éramos amigos, yo…

—¿Amigos? Somos más que amigos. —Soltó ácidamente. —Soy tu maldito hermano mayor. —sonrió. —Aquel que olvidaste, aquel que nunca te importó.

—Yo… — No podía ser cierto, no podía ser real, cada uno de los sueños que la siguieron luego de que Neji fuera secuestrado, eran verdad, tenía un hermano, y siempre estuvo tan cerca de ella.

—¿Por qué? —Sollozó. — ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué nunca nos buscaste? — De repente un suceso pasó rápidamente por su mente. —T-tú mataste a nuestro padre. —Ahogó un grito. — ¿Por qué?

—Ah eso. —Respondió como si nada. —Sakura, querida Sakura. —Sonrió. — ¿Por qué nunca nos buscaste? —Repitió mientras reía. **— Siempre estuve ahí. —** Gritó apuntándola. **—El niño del cual te burlaste, el niño que tantas veces ignoraste. ¡Ese maldito niño era tu hermano! —** Gritó mientras se acercaba a ella, Sakura sintió un escalofrío al ver la fría capa del odio en los ojos del que una vez, pensó que fue su amigo. — ¿Quieres que te cuente la historia? —Sonrió mientras se acercaba nuevamente a la silla. —Todo empezó cuando _**súper**_ Dan. —Resaltó el _'súper'_ en la oración. —Decidió que yo era un problema viviente.

—Nuestro padre…

—Tu padre querrás decir. —escupió. —Esa basura no tiene nada que ver conmigo. —Rió. —Fue hermoso. —Susurró. —Cuando lo mate sentí la mejor de las satisfacciones a lo largo de mi vida Sakura. —Se carcajeó. —Debiste de verlo.

—Lo vi. —Susurró. —Vi el video que mandaste. Nuestro padre se equivocó, pero no merecía…

—Merecía eso y más. —Gruñó. —Me dejó botado en la casa de una muy mala mujer. —Presenció todas las humillaciones que viví, ¿Sabes que fue lo que más marcó mi vida? —Preguntó. Sakura no dio señales de hablar, él solamente siguió contando perdiéndose en sus memorias. — _No te preocupes. —Susurró. —Tengo el permiso de todos aquí, ahora yo seré tu nuevo papi_. —Rió amargamente. **— ¿Sabes cuantas veces fui abusado Sakura? —** Gritó. **— ¿Cuántas veces deseé morir antes de que volvieran a tocarme? —** Gritó. —Era un niño. — Acercándose a ella, poso sus manos fuertemente en su cara. —Un maldito niño. ¿Qué le hice a nuestro padre? —Ironizó. —Si tuve problemas, hacia dibujos extraños, arruinaba todo, quizás hubo un pequeño accidente entre nosotros. —Confesó. —Pero nunca les haría daño a ninguno de ustedes. ¡Yo los amaba! —Soltó arrepintiéndose luego de lo que había dicho. —Te amaba, Sakura.

—Sin embargo, hoy me estás destrozando. —Soltó Sakura, el pelirrojo rió.

—Fui golpeado, fui humillado, fui violado. **¡Y TODO FUE EN FRENTE DE ÉL! —** Gritó mientras lágrimas de impotencia salían de sus orbes marrones, que muy dolorosamente le recordaron a su madre. — Siempre vio lo que me hicieron y tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara. El niño feliz que le gustaba correr detrás de su hermana murió. Murió a los 8 años, crecí antes de tiempo, y en lo único que pensé fue en una sola cosa. Vengarme, destrozar la vida de aquellos que tuvieron que estar conmigo.

—Esa no era…

—No era la solución. —Rió. —Eso me dijo Mei, la doctora que me encontró casi muerto en la calle, curó mis heridas y me interno en un hospital psiquiátrico. —Rió al recordar el lugar. —En ese lugar conocí a alguien tan trastornado como yo. —Se rió. —Fue la persona que me estuvo ayudando hasta hoy, fue la deidad de mi camino, era como un Dios mientras que yo era el Demonio. —Se burló. —Tan cerca de ustedes, y a la vez tan lejos.

—¿Quién es? —Preguntó Sakura forcejeando con su agarre, las manos le dolían de lo apretado que se encontraba. Sasori solamente rió.

—Aún no te lo diré. —Sonrió. — Pero sé que lo sabes Sakura. —Rió. —Sé que sabes quién es, solo que te niegas a aceptarlo.

.

.

.

* * *

Tsunade tenía un mal presentimiento, luego de que se fue Shizune, agarró su teléfono y tecleó rápidamente un mensaje. Tenía un presentimiento de que algo malo estaba pasando con Sakura, Intentó llamarla al ver que pasaban los minutos y ella no respondía sus mensajes, pero por más que insistía en las llamadas, nunca caía. Terminando de hacer su bolso, escuchó el sonido de su celular, rápidamente lo tomo, aunque no reconoció el número.

—Sakura princesa… ¿Eres tú? —Fue lo primero que preguntó, el sonido de una respiración agitada la sobresalto.

—Hola, madre. —Escuchó una voz masculina. Sintió un escalofrió al instante. Había escuchado esa voz, sabía muy bien de quien era. — Sasori, bebé… ¿Eres tú? —Preguntó de todas formas.

—Si madre, soy yo. —Se escuchó la risa y el grito de alguien, alguien a quien reconoció como Sakura.

—Sasori… —Susurró. — ¿En dónde estas? ¿Qué haces con Sakura? Quiero hablar con ella.

—Ahorita no es posible. —Se escuchó su risa. —Estamos conociéndonos como hermanos que somos. —El sonido de un sollozo alarmó aún más a la rubia. —Está llorando de miedo porque sabe que va a morir madre. —Rió. —Solo quería notificarte eso. Hoy pierdes nuevamente a tus dos hijos. —Sin decir más, cortó la llamada. Tsunade se dejó caer en el piso.

.

.

* * *

—La primera vez que intente matar a mi madre adoptiva fue con un cuchillo. —Declaró como si nada. —Le dije… _Realmente, tú no eres mi madre. —_ Citó _. —Lo único que deseo en este momento es agarrarte, joderte y luego matarte._ —Sakura ahogó un grito de horror. — Pero la maldita fue más rápida y me quitó el cuchillo, recuerdo que me encerró en closet por una semana, la comida que me daba parecía comida de perro. —Recordó haciendo una mueca de asco. — ¿Qué hacías tú a los 10 años, Sakura? Me imagino que jugabas a ser la princesa con tus amigas. —Rió. —Creo que con Ino solamente, ya que Hinata estaba en un hospital psiquiátrico por depresión. ¿No? O fue más tarde, creo que fue después.

—Fue a los 15 años. —Respondió Sakura. — ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Maté a mi madre y padre adoptivo a los trece años. —Soltó de repente cambiando el tema. —Deje abierto el sistema de gas y espere a que ellos se durmieran. —Susurró. —Cuando vi que todo estaba saliendo como lo planeé, lance el fósforo. Salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude, y a lo lejos contemple como se quemaba la casa en la cual fui torturado por 5 años. Luego empecé a vagar por la calle, y caí justo al frente de la casa de Mei, la doctora que cuidó de mí, fue muy buena conmigo, pero también era una maldita, me deshice de ella a los 16 años, y desde ese momento he vivido como me conoces. —Rió. —Cada año planificaba el cómo acercarme a ti, siempre cambiaba algo, pero la oportunidad brilló ante mí, cuando entré a trabajar a la policía. —Rió. —Siempre tuve un ojo puesto en tus asuntos, supe cuando fue que te graduaste, cada cumpleaños, cada regalo, cada amigo, cuando iniciaste tu relación con Sasuke, la influencia de la familia de Sasuke, los puntos débiles, todo lo sabía. Cuando entré a la casa de Yui, que respondí justamente tu llamado, sabía que tú eras la que llamaría, cuando te escuché por primera vez, sentí tan cerca la victoria. — Suspiró. — La cara de horror de la chica cuando la maté y le dije que tu indirectamente tenías la culpa. Fue lo mejor Sakura, nunca podré olvidar la cara de todos a los que maté, me sentía con poder.

—No sigas por favor… —Susurró Sakura. —Yo… ¿Quieres matarme no? —Preguntó. —Hazlo, acaba con esto de una vez.

—Aún no Sakura… Quiero… ¿Sabes jugar a las escondidas? —Sakura no respondió, él simplemente sonrió. Paso a paso se acercó a ella, Sakura se alarmó cuando sintió la cara de Sasori tan cerca de su cuello. —Hueles tan bien. —Rió. — Deja de temblar mi querida Sakura. — Sasori tomó cada atadura y poco a poco fue soltándolas, Sakura cayó bruscamente al piso. —Solo te daré 10 minutos para que te levantes y te escondas. _Uno._ —Empezó el conteo, Sakura trato de levantarse pero el adormecimiento en sus piernas se lo impedía. _—Dos. —_ Susurró mientras se agachaba y le acariciaba a la cara, Sakura se apartó bruscamente y arrastrándose empezó a moverse. _—Tres… —_ Sakura había logrado salir de la habitación, la voz de Sasori hizo que sintiera un escalofrío. —Ganará la voluntad más fuerte Sakura. —Fue lo último que escuchó antes de lograr ponerse de pie y salir corriendo, en algún lugar conseguiría esconderse, y luego escapar.

.

.

.

* * *

La sala de interrogaciones estaba en sumida en total silencio, no más de dos minutos habían pasado, pero Sasuke estaba que se lanzaba nuevamente en contra de la puerta, Neji aún no había empezado, todos estaban a la expectativa.

—He revisado todo el lugar. —Se integró Naruto. — ¿Han visto a Hinata? Tengo rato que no la veo. Estoy preocupado.

—No sabemos nada de ella. —Expresó Itachi. —Estamos esperando a que Neji empiece a interrogar para ver si podemos sacarle la dirección en la cual están Sakura y el asesino ahorita.

—Los chicos que están patrullando bajo las órdenes de Gaara, no han localizado nada. —Susurró. —Sé que la encontraremos con vida. —Naruto posó una mano en el hombro de Sasuke, este ni se inmutó. —Sacaremos a Sakura-chan de esto.

—Lo haremos. —Afirmó con determinación. —Al parecer Neji empezara a hablar. —Mencionó al ver al castaño sentándose al frente del ayudante del asesino. Lo siguiente que pudieron escuchar fue la voz de Neji.

.

.

.

—¿Sabes el porqué estás aquí? —Fue lo primero que preguntó, la persona al frente de él no hizo el mínimo esfuerzo de hablar. Neji posó sus manos en la mesa en un golpe brusco. —Te he preguntado algo, ¿Cuándo piensas hablar? **¡Levanta tu maldita cara! Quiero saber quién eres de una vez. —** Gritó dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos.

— _¿Qué cambiaria el que sepas quién soy? ¿Me ayudarías? —_ Mencionó con burla. Neji palideció al instante. _—Oh, por Dios Neji. —_ Susurró mientras alzaba la cara y le mostraba una sonrisa burlona _. — ¿Me ayudaras cierto? —_ Rió. _—Después de todo, soy alguien tan importante para ti, que creo que lo merezco._

—Yo… —Neji titubeó. No podía ser cierto, no podía. — Yo…

— _Hola Neji. —_ Saludó dándole una de sus mejores sonrisas.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Sakura corrió por toda la planta alta del lugar, al parecer se encontraban en una casa, cada puerta, cada ventana, todo estaba cerrado. Sentía los pasos y la risa de Sasori cada vez más cerca, a lo lejos logró divisar una especie de escalera, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, bajó las escaleras pero en los últimos escalones resbaló cayendo fuertemente contra el piso, y ganándose uno que otro golpe. Alzando su mirada se encontró con la mirada burlona de Sasori.

—Le harás daño a mi sobrino. —Soltó burlonamente. —Oh ¿Qué cosas digo? ¿Cuál sobrino? —Rió. —Nunca saldrás de aquí Sakura. Conozco perfectamente este lugar, como la palma de mi mano. —Rió mientras bajaba lentamente los escalones, Sakura retrocedía cada vez que lo sentía más cerca. —Esta fue nuestra casa. ¿Sabías? —preguntó perdido en lo que decía. —Aquí vivimos hasta que yo fui cruelmente abandonado. —Dirigió su mirada llena de odio hacia ella. —Jugábamos a las escondidas siempre Sakura, te quejabas porque siempre ganaba, me pregunto. ¿Quién ganará hoy? ¿Necesitas tiempo para esconderte? Pondré música si no te molesta. —Mencionó subiendo nuevamente los escalones que había bajado.

Sakura no lo dudo ni un segundo, corrió nuevamente por el lugar, consiguiéndose con un estante de copas, con toda la fuerzas que pudo recuperar, tiro del estante, el sonido de las cosas al quebrarse la aturdió por un momento, pero necesitaba hacerlo, pondría obstáculos en el camino de Sasori mientras pudiera, algo debía hacer, no sabía si saldría viva de esto, lo que sabía era que este maldito juego se acababa de una vez y para siempre.

.

.

.

* * *

Tsunade corría precipitadamente por los pasillos del hospital, las llamadas al teléfono de Sakura eran desviadas al buzón de llamadas, corría con el miedo a mil.

Lo que tanto había temido, pasaría.

Sasori encontró a Sakura, Sasori mataría a Sakura como una vez lo prometió. Y todo era su maldita culpa. Tuvo que frenarlo en aquel momento.

…

 _Tsunade observaba fijamente a su hijo, al parecer el no podía dormir, llevaba media hora escuchándolo hablar, pero no entendía muy bien lo que decía. Se acerco un poco más a su puerta para poder escuchar lo que atormentaba a su hijo._

— _Mañana es el día. —Lo vio acercarse a un calendario. —Por fin llegó la caída de Sakura. —Tsunade se alarmó al escucharlo. ¿Caída de Sakura? ¿Qué significaba eso? —Por fin pondré punto final a tu historia, hermana. —Lo vio sonreír mientras tomaba una foto de… ¿Sakura? ¡Él ya había visto a Sakura! —Vas a morir lentamente, pequeña hermana menor. Lo prometo. —Lo escuchó reír. Tsunade se regresó al cuarto que él le había asignado. ¿Había escuchado bien? Su pequeño bebé… ¿En que se había convertido?_

— _Sasori. —Gimió dejando escapar unas lágrimas. — ¿Qué te hicieron bebé? ¿Por qué dices eso? —Susurró al vacío._

…

Si hubiese dicho de la existencia de su hijo, si nunca lo hubiera ocultado, si hubiese buscado la forma de unirlos, pero no. Ignoro tantas veces el tema por miedo, miedo al rechazo de su hija, miedo al odio de su hijo.

De repente en lo único que podía pensar era en lo mala madre que fue, el permitir que Dan manipulara desde muy pequeña a Sakura, con el único fin de que no recordara a su hermano, el no integrar a su hijo nuevamente a la familia cuando lo encontró.

—Sasori, Sakura. —Susurró mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro. De repente pensó en la única persona que podía ayudarla, y que como ella, amaba a su hija. Rápidamente buscó su celular, luego de cuatro tonos por fin escucho la voz del pelinegro.

—Sé lo que ha pasado. —Mencionó. —Sasuke ahorita mismo estoy tomando las medidas necesarias para llegar a la jefatura, solo debo decirte algo, búscala, búscala con todas tus fuerzas, pero por nada del mundo mates a su captor. —Sasuke permanecía en silencio, Tsunade pensó que no la había escuchado. — ¿Me has escuchado Sasuke? —Preguntó. La voz de Sasuke hizo que un escalofrío la recorriera.

—No puedo garantizarte que no lo haga, pero ahorita, ahorita tengo las malditas ganas de matar a alguien, saldré en su búsqueda antes de cometer un error. —Mencionó. —Cualquier cosa nueva que sepas me dices. —Sin decir más, el pelinegro cortó la comunicación. Tsunade se alarmó. Algo malo había pasado.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

La cara de cada uno de los que estaban detrás de la ventana era de asombro, ira, dolor, decepción, tristeza.

— _Yo. —_ La voz de Naruto sonó muy baja. _—Yo no sé qué decir…_

Si bien Naruto no podía hablar, Neji tampoco, al frente de él, mirándolo fijamente con una calculada dulzura, estaba ella.

— _Hinata. —_ Susurró. —La puerta se abrió violentamente, Hinata siguió con su mirada a Sasuke, quien se sentó justo al frente de ella, la sonrisa burlona en ningún momento desapareció de su rostro, es más, Sasuke se atrevía a decir que había aumentado.

—No hagas esto más difícil de lo que es. — Soltó el chico. —Dime en dónde está Saku y…

—No. —Respondió rápidamente. —Puedes irte Uchiha, no necesito nada contigo.

—Hinata. —Siseó el pelinegro. —Me vale mierda lo que tengas que decir, Saku está en peligro, necesito que me digas… Necesito salvarla.

—No hay nada que salvar, ella va a morir hoy.

— **¡MALDITA SEA! —** El pelinegro golpeó fuertemente la mesa, Hinata ni se inmutó, seguía viéndolo de la misma forma burlona. **— ¡Es tu amiga!**

—Morirá, al igual que Ino. —Rió. —Al igual que yo, al igual que él.

—Tú te vas a pudrir en la cárcel.

—Me iré al infierno. —Susurró. —Pero ella igual se irá.

— _Hinata, no me hagas olvidar que eres mujer, por favor recapacita. —_ Susurró apretando fuertemente los puños, Hinata solamente esquivo su mirada.

—Si te retiras de la sala hablaré, sino, no cuentes con nada de mi apoyo. —Sasuke suspiró derrotado, haciendo caso a la pelinegra, salió de la habitación. Haría cualquier cosa por saber el paradero de Sakura.

Neji trato de tranquilizarse para poder llegar a lo que le importaba, necesitaba saber acerca del paradero de Sakura. Pero también necesitaba saber el porqué.

—¿Por qué Hinata?

La pelinegra bajo la cabeza nuevamente mientras repetía constantemente las frases finales del padre nuestro.

 _No nos dejes caer en la tentación, líbranos del mal, amén._

Neji apretó los puños fuertemente para empezar a hablar nuevamente.

—¿Por qué tú? —Preguntó Neji con furia. — ¡Alza la cara, maldita sea! —Golpeó la mesa. **— ¿Una asesina...? Una de las mujeres más importantes de mi vida. —** Gritó. — Eres... Eres una...

—Una maldita mujer. —Respondió por fin alzando la vista. — _Neji. —_ Sollozó. _—Por favor, dame agua. —_ Rogó al castaño. —Mi estómago arde. Siento que todo da vueltas.

—Después de que me digas en dónde está Sakura. — respondió secamente.

—¿Sakura? Solo te importa Sakura. — Soltó ácidamente. — Soy tu hermana, maldita sea Neji, dame agua. — Su llanto iba en aumento. — Te diré lo que quieras. — Balbuceó. — Pero... Dame agua por favor.

—¡Hinata escúchame! — Le exigió Neji. — Dime ¿qué pasó? **¿Por qué Hinata?** —Gritó. — ¿Por qué te volviste una asesina?

—No soy una asesina. — susurró en voz baja. — Yo solamente ayudaba a mi líder. — Tosió fuertemente.

—¿Solamente ayudabas? ¿Desde cuándo? —Preguntó.

—Desde siempre. —Rió la pelinegra. —Todos los datos que di, todos eran falsos, faltaba información. Era gracioso ver como creían en todo lo que yo les dijera.

—Tú… ¿Tú la mataste? —Preguntó. —Tuviste que ver con la muerte de Tenten. T-tú… — Titubeó. — ¿Tú fuiste la que me chocó el carro y me amarró en el árbol?

Hinata sonrió.

—Puede ser, Neji. Pero… Por favor… te digo... Dame agua... ¿Serás igual que él? Neji...

—¿Igual que tu papá? — Entró Shikamaru esta vez a la sala. —Neji... Vengo a mover esto. ¿O Prefieres nuevamente a Sasuke? — Respondió rápidamente para justificar su presencia. El castaño asintió. — ¿Me recuerdas Hinata? —Preguntó a la pelinegra.

—Claro. —rió de forma neurótica. — Desde que apareciste todo se dañó. — dijo seriamente viendo al recién llegado. — ¿Qué quieres?

—Quiero que me hables de tu papá. — soltó sin rodeos confundiendo al castaño.

—¿Que tiene que ver mi difunto tío en esto?

—Deja que Hinata responda. —lo calló Shikamaru. — ¿O cambiamos la pregunta? — Removió entre los papeles. — cuando mataste a tu papá... ¿Qué sentiste?

—Júbilo. —Sonrió. —El maldito me odiaba. —Escupió con acidez. **— ¡Siempre quiso un hijo varón! —** Gritó en medio del llanto. — Cada vez que tenía una muñeca, la botaba a la basura. Eran mis hijas. — sollozó. — Decía que era una maldita niña que le recordaba a la puta de mi madre. — Rió irónicamente. —Fui muy infeliz en mi infancia. Luego...

—Apareció el amigo de tu padre ¿No? Un señor llamado Riuk. ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Claro que sí. —Sonrió. —El dijo que haría que mi padre me amara. —Susurró ida en otro mundo. —Me engañó.

—¿De qué hablan? —Preguntó Neji. Shikamaru le hizo una señal para que se callara.

—¿Abusó de ti, no?

Hinata palideció al instante.

—Sí. —Sollozó. —Cada día, cada noche, un día mi padre llego temprano del trabajo y lo descubrió. Pensé que me ayudaría. —Mencionó. —Pero lo que hizo fue darme una paliza por seducir al amigo. —Susurró mientras veía fijamente a Shikamaru con expresión vacía. —Después me encerraron en el psiquiátrico, y lo conocí a él. —Suspiró.

—Entonces tu líder es un hombre. Dos mujeres no pueden cargar con los cuerpos. — Dijo Neji, Shikamaru espero a que la pelinegra se centrará.

—Puede ser. — Rió. — Te iba a decir... ¿No íbamos a hablar de Sakura? — se carcajeó. — ¿En qué momento decidieron saber acerca de mi? —Preguntó con tono de burla. — Seguro que está muerta ahora. — Rió para luego ponerse seria. **—¡Dios mío! —** Gritó asustada.

—¿Qué pasa? — preguntaron a la vez Neji y Shikamaru.

— **Yo... Yo... ¡Saku perdóname! Sakura. —** gritó en el llanto. — Dile que la encuentre. —Trató de levantarse, pero no pudo. —Neji, ya no necesito el agua. —Volvió a gritar. —Estoy condenada ¿no?

—Veinte años por complicidad. —Dijo seriamente Shikamaru. — Pero si contestas estas sencillas preguntas. Podemos rebajar la pena.

—No lo entiendes. —Volvió a la actitud del inicio. —Ya no tengo tiempo.

De repente Hinata se recluyó en su mundo, reía, lloraba, volvía a reír. A lo último se recostó en la mesa mientras pedía un lápiz y una hoja, Shikamaru salió en busca del papel y el lápiz. Al regresar trajo con él lo pedido más una bolsa plástica.

—Encontraron esto en la patrulla en la que trajeron a Hinata. — Dijo Shikamaru mostrando una jeringa. — ¿Qué te has inyectado?

—Barbitúrico. —Susurró con una ligera sonrisa. —Caeré en coma en cualquier momento.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Preguntó Shikamaru, Hinata solamente sonrió.

—Mientras yo esté aquí, no diré nada. Yo conozco acerca de lealtades. — susurró Hinata alcanzando el lápiz y el papel. — Juramos que si nos encontraban, nos inyectaríamos para caer en un profundo sueño. ¿Buen plan, no? — Sonrió. Los espasmos en el cuerpo de Hinata eran cada vez más fuertes.

—Dime... ¿es una declaración lo que harás?

—No. Es una carta para Saku. ¡Quiero que me perdone! — Rompió en llanto. —Que me perdone por todo lo que hice. Por los malos ratos.

—Si quieres hacer eso, por favor... — Imploró Neji. — Dinos en dónde está.

—Neji... Aunque lo niegues, lo sabes ¿no? —Sonrió mientras preguntaba. — ¿La amas? ¿Amas a Saku? — preguntó de pronto sorprendiendo a los hombres en la sala y a quienes estaban fuera de la sala.

—Sabes que sí. —Respondió Neji. — Pero ese no es el tema. —Hinata cabeceó de un lado a otro, no podía mantenerse, de repente cayó en la mesa, la palidez en su rostro y el cese de los espasmos advirtió a Neji, ambos se concentraron en tratar de hacerla hablar lo mas que pudieran en estos momentos, pero lo único que lograron escuchar los alertó al instante.

— _Por favor dile a Naruto, que lo amaré siempre. —_ Lloró _._ — _Neji_. —Susurró con la mirada vacía. _—Al niño que llevo en el vientre. —_ Susurró dejando sin palabras a los dos hombres. _— Por favor no le digas que su mamá era una asesina. —_ Sonrió tristemente. _— Sakura... Sakura perdón. ¡Perdóname por esto Saku! Ino. —_ Susurró al vacío. _**—Perdón. —**_ volvió a gritar, haciendo el último esfuerzo en levantar la cabeza. _— Sakura también está embarazada. —_ Neji y Shikamaru palidecieron al escuchar eso. Hinata rió al vacío. _— O quizás ya no lo esté. —_ Susurró. _—Ella suplicó por su vida, pero... Quizás a lo mejor aún está viva. —_ aseguró _. — Mi líder no la quiere muerta. Ella est... —_ Hinata cayó, sus ojos se cerraron y lo único que se escuchó fue el golpe seco que dio su cabeza al chocar con la mesa.

Shikamaru se levantó y salió de la sala para informar que no habían logrado saber el paradero de Sakura, Neji se acercó al cuerpo de su hermana, porque él la amaba como si fuera su hermana, sin saber que hacer abrazó fuertemente el cuerpo de Hinata y rompió en llanto, no le importaba que lo vieran, no le importaba nada. ¡Era su prima la que se encontraba en ese sueño inmenso! ¡Su hermana!

— _Hinata. —_ Sollozó abrazando aún más fuerte su cuerpo _. — Hinata. —_ Susurró... _— Al final de todo, siempre fuiste mi princesa_. —Sabes algo… Lo haré ¿Ok? Buscaré la forma en que tu hijo salga adelante, buscaré la forma de ayudarte porque sé que estás ahí, en algún lugar esta esa tierna chica que conocí. —Susurró posando la mano en el vientre de la pelinegra, minutos después llegaron policías a la sala, debían trasladar el cuerpo de Hinata a un hospital para aplicarle el tratamiento necesario.

Neji siguió a los hombres, cuando vio a Naruto palideció.

— _Mi prima. —_ Susurró. El rubio suspiró.

—Lo he escuchado. —Respondió de forma vacía. —Seré padre. —Sonrió amargamente.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Sasori había terminado de bajar, luego de colocar música que, según él, ayudarían con el ambiente familiar. Siguiendo el rastro que había dejado la pelirrosa, expresó.

—Oh vamos Sakura… ¿Es en serio? — Sakura lo escuchó hablar. —Esta mierda no impedirá que llegue a ti.

Sakura salió corriendo, pero por más que avanzaba, no sentía que se alejara, de repente todo empezó a dar vueltas, sentía que perdía las fuerzas, terminó tropezando con una especie de mesa, pero no se rindió, despejándose lo más que pudo avanzó hacia una ventana, para su sorpresa estaba abierta, logró mover la ventana para encontrarse con una especie de balcón, podía engañarlo, pero no creería que serviría, montándose en el barandal trato de ver a qué distancia se encontraba de lo que parecía ser una piscina. La voz de Sasori la sorprendió.

—¿Te lanzarás con las pocas fuerzas que tienes? —Sonrió el pelirrojo. Sakura ni se inmutó. —No puedes hacerlo Sakura. —Susurró. —Aún no hemos hablado todo lo que yo quiero, y no te hecho nada, aparte de probar todas y cada unas de las drogas que prepare.

—Lo siento Sasori. —Se le escuchó decir. _—Creo que hasta aquí llegamos. —_ Susurró mientras se daba la vuelta, con un pequeño impulso se dejó ir hacia atrás. Sasori se lanzó a su rescate, agarrándola en el último momento, trato de subirla.

—Sakura. —Susurró lentamente. —No puedes desestabilizar mi juego. —La fulminó con la mirada mientras hacia un esfuerzo sobrenatural por subir el cuerpo de la chica. Sakura forcejeó con lo poco que le quedaba de fuerzas y logró que Sasori la soltara.

Como si fuera una pluma, cayó directamente a la fría agua de la piscina.

—¡No creas que te escaparás, Sakura! —Exclamó el pelirrojo mientras también se montaba en el barandal. — ¿Sabes nadar aunque sea? ¿Quieres luchar en el agua? ¿Quieres morir ahogada? Cumpliré tu sueño, maldita perra, juro que voy a hacer que te arrepientas de todo.

.

.

.

* * *

Kakashi vio fijamente el cuerpo de Hinata salir en dirección a la puerta trasera, suspiró cansado, estaba decepcionado, se sentía jodidamente mal, el asombro, la rabia, la decepción, la ira… No podía explicar con palabras lo mal que se sentía. A lo lejos divisó a Sasuke e Itachi, ambos hermanos estaban teniendo una discusión acalorada. La voz de Shikamaru lo sorprendió.

— _El enemigo siempre estuvo con nosotros. —_ Susurró. Con una seña invitó a Itachi y Sasuke a acercarse, cuando estos se acercaron él suspiró con pesadez, que Dios lo ayudara para lo que tenía que decir. —Hinata cayó en coma luego de administrarse Barbitúrico, ella no dijo nada acerca del paradero de Sakura. — Sasuke maldijo por lo bajo mientras se pasaba la mano por la cara. — Hinata será atendida en el hospital central, la despertarán para ver si podemos sacarle más información. Ella está embarazada y… —La voz de Sasuke lo interrumpió.

—Asombroso. **¡SE SUPONÍA QUE DEBÍAN HABLAR DE SAKURA!** Me importa muy poc…

—Sakura también está embarazada. —Tanto Itachi como Sasuke palidecieron al instante. Kakashi suspiró tratando de calmarse. —Según Hinata, ella aún debería estar viva y…

—Yo… ¡Tenemos que buscarla! —Exclamó desesperado Sasuke. —Saku, ella debe…

—¡Sakura es fuerte! Ella saldrá de esto, lo sé… —Dijo Itachi tratando de convencer a su hermano y convencerse así mismo.

—Voy en su búsqueda, no puedo…

—Te quedas aquí. —Dijo seriamente Kakashi cortándole el paso. —Ya en eso están trabajando Gaara y Karin. Irás al hospital a cuidar de Hyuga Hinata.

— **¡NO PUEDES HACERME ESO! —** Gritó. —Yo debo ser el que la busque, soy su maldito prometido, debo buscarla y…

—Obedece sus órdenes. —Se escuchó la fuerte y clara voz de Uchiha Fugaku. —Tu hermano y yo trabajaremos en su búsqueda, Itachi tiene un as bajo la manga. ¿Verdad hijo? Itachi asintió.

—Padre… ¿De qué hablas? —Preguntó con dudas Sasuke.

— _Todo a su debido tiempo. —_ Susurró. _—Él nos comunicará. ¿No? —_ Itachi asintió.

—Si él sabe algo, nos lo dirá. Por algo es uno de mis mejores hombres.

.

.

.

La esperanza recae en los hombros de alguien retorcidamente conocido.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo N° 22.**_

* * *

.

.

Hola~ paso por aquí para dejarles el capitulo N°22 correspondiente a esta semana.

 _ ***Chan chan chan***_

 _ **¿A cuántos agarre con la guardia bien baja?**_

— _ **Inserte la risa malvada de mi sobrino de cuatro años.—**_

Como lo dije en el principio, la traición viene de quien menos esperan… y bueno…

 _ **Hinata y Sasori son mis dos antagonistas.**_

Con Sasori, todo el mundo lo sospecho, normal porque deje muchas cosas 'sueltas' por así decirlo. Pero… ¿Quién dudo de Hinata?

 _ **N-A-D-I-E.**_

Han sido engañados por la frágil apariencia de la pelinegra(¿)

 _ **¿Qué hará Neji? ¿Actuará correctamente?**_

 _ **También debemos ver que Hinata está embarazada, eso influirá mucho en lo que Neji piense y haga.**_

Recuerden que en el capitulo 20. Hinata le hace prometer que debe protegerla. Pasara lo que pasara uwu~

 _ **¿Qué hará Tsunade? Ella es la única que sabe la verdad, pero… No le ha dicho nada a Sasuke.**_

 _ **¿Pensará proteger a su hijo?**_

 _ ***Barbitúrico: Es un fármaco que actúa como sedantes del sistema nervioso central y tienen varios efectos, desde una sedación suave, a una anestesia total. -USO BAJO RECOMENDACIÓN MÉDICA, OBLIGATORIO. -**_

 _ **Como lo dijo Hinata, ella conoce acerca de 'lealtades' prefirió caer en un sueño 'profundo' antes de decir algo.**_

 _ **¿En quién estará confiando Itachi?**_

 _ **¿Qué pasará ahora con Sakura?**_

 _ **¿Se acuerdan de cuando Tenten dijo… ''El hombre más bello que he visto''?**_

 **Ahora lo explicare~** No hablaba de belleza externa, pues… Quizás hay personajes más bonitos, hablo de una belleza interna que ella conoció. Porque si, Tenten conoció a de la belleza que se transmite y no se ve. Lastimosamente, murió a manos de alguien conocido. Fue asesinada por dos personas que ella conocía muy bien.

 _ **¿Qué pasara en el capitulo n°23?**_

 _ **¡QUE EMPIECEN LAS APUESTAS!**_

 _ **Pudiera dejarles muchas preguntas, pero lo dejaré hasta aquí.**_

Ahora vamos a responder los reviews uwu:

 _ **Vaniale: ¡Hola!**_ Esa era la idea, que nadie se diera cuenta de que eran dos hasta el último momento. ¿A quién van a matar? ¿A Sakura? No se:v JAJAJAJAJAJA Aquí está la continuación. Muchísimas gracias por dejar este review, espero leerte nuevamente. Saludos _ **~ Rosse.**_

 _ **Rosanegrac: ¡Hola!**_ Mucho tiempo sin saber de vos eh~ Entiendo eso de la universidad, me pasaba, ahorita no tanto, pero en Octubre D: Bueno, en este capitulo ya te he dicho quien es el traidor uwu digo, traidora… Con el tema de Ino, bueno, ya paso a mejor vida uwu jajajaja Oh si, créeme que Sasuke tratara de conseguir a Sakura, falta ver si puedo lograrlo D: Muchísimas gracias por dejar tu review. Espero leerte nuevamente, saludos~ _**Rosse.**_

 _ **Valentina366: ¡Hola!**_ Emm quede confundida… ¿Por qué soy grosera? Jajaja x—x Oh bueno, esas eran cosas que tenían que pasar, esperemos para ver qué pasa en los siguientes capítulos, no te puedo decir, es spoiler uwu Oh muchas gracias. Me alegra que te guste el desarrollo de este fic, también muchísimas gracias por dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos~ _**Rosse.**_

 _ **Paquita—hime ¡Hola!**_ No sé porque te pusiste al corriente ahorita, pero que bueno que lo has hecho xD ¿Actualizo o no actualizo? Jajajaja Oh no, creo que no sos la única, yo también le tengo compasión uwu Oh por Dios, creo que ambas estamos cegadas al igual que Tsunade xD ¿Sasuki llorando? ¿Lo estas pidiendo? Puedo hacer que se arrastre por el lodo, okno JAJAJAJAJA. Ya he revelado quien es el ayudante uwu y si, dos mentes piensan mejor que una 7u7 El primito Neji fue agarrado con la guardia baja. Es su bella prima… ¿Qué crees que hará? D: Oh si, el principal se dirigía a su ayudante, es decir… Sasori le dijo a Sasuke que no le hiciera nada a Hinata, pues el sabría como enterarse de las cosas. Y bueno, Tsunade se puede decir que también está traicionando a Sakura, pues, es la única que sabe la verdad y hasta ahora no ha dicho nada, hasta llamo a Sasuke y lo único que pidió fue que no matara al captor. Y bueno, gracias, me agrada saber que pienses eso acerca de mi fic, también muchísimas gracias por dejar tu review uwu, espero leerte nuevamente~ Saludos~ _**Rosse.**_

 _ **Guest: ¡Hola anónimo! xD**_ Nadie lo pensó, no sos la única, tranquila. Emm eso es spoiler, por lo tanto no responderé —Inserte risa malvada— . Muchísimas gracias por dejar review, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos… _**Rosse.**_

 _ **Mitsuki Tsukiomi: ¡Hola!**_ Jajajaja casi nadie pensó que fueran dos, o sea 7u7 si, a mí también me paso algo similar cuando escribía esa parte xD ¡Que bueno que le hiciste caso a tu curiosidad! Si no te hubiese perdido de esta gran historia uwu okya. Con respecto a lo de Ino, ya veremos qué pasa —maldad activa— Y a mi también me gusta el ItaIno(:3 Y bueno, Temari fue drogada por obvias razones. Un _**Hinata vs Neji**_ por así decirlo. Hinata y Sasori sabían que la voluntad de Neji podía quebrarse al ver alguien tan querido para él en esa posición. Veamos que pasa mas adelante con los Hyuga D: Y bueno si, nadie sabía de ese estacionamiento, y si, era súper cercano el traidor uwu tan cercano que nadie se lo esperaba. Y Tsunade, bueno… ella es harina de otro costal, esa es la peor de todos. Muchísimas gracias por dejar tu review~ Espero leerte nuevamente, saludos… _**Rosse.**_

 _ **Rouki: ¡Hola!**_ ¿Final feliz? ¿Qué es eso? JAJAJAJAJAJA —HUYE— Gracias por dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos~ Rosse.

 _ **Just-Hatsumi: ¡Hola!**_ Aksjsdkhsdks no sé, me siento fangirl al ver tu review ;—; Bueno, con respecto a lo de Ino, el tiempo lo dirá. —Huye otra vez— y bueno, eres una de las pocas que lo pensaba, bien hecho uwu y con respecto a Sasuki… ¿Quién dijo que le daré final feliz? JAJAJAJA —Maldad activa— Que sufra por emo(? Gracias por dejar tu review ;-; espero te gustara este capitulo y también ver nuevamente tu opinión. Saludos para ti también. _**~ Rosse.**_

 _ **Annie: ¡Hola!**_ Jajajajaja ''Santo Cristo, que Dios nos proteja de Rosse' Amen hermana XD De que soy cruel, lo soy, no me tientes uwu Gracias por leer y dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente, Saludos _ **~ Rosse.**_

Pd: Próximamente un EreAnnie uwu~

 _ **NakaryLucia : ¡Hola paisana!**_ Oh, me alegra saber que hay una venezolana entre mis lectores uwu Bueno, casi nadie se dio cuenta de que eran dos, así que… Logre mi misión uwu Muchisimas gracias por dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos _ **~ Rosse.**_

 _ **DULCESITO311: ¡Hola!**_ ¿Había dicho que ella me dijo que hiciera sufrir a Sasuke? ¿No? Bueno, ella fue la que me metió la idea, ya yo lo tenía en mente, pero ella me animo JAJAJAJAJA ¿Sai? No, para nada. Era Hinata uwu Ino está en veremos uwu xD y si… Al fin la tiene en su poder, veamos ahora que pasa entre ellos dos~ y Sasuke, bueno… Pobrecito, hay que quererlo. (Asi dice mi sobrino) xD Si es por vos, puedo matar a todos los amigos, familiares y personas conocidas de Sasuke. Que sufra un rato por descarado uwu ¿Morirán los hermanos? Eso lo veremos en otro capitulo, aquí en fanfiction, el próximo lunes okya JAJAJAJAJA Muchísimas gracias por dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos _ **~ Rosse.**_

 _ **Chokobell: ¡Hola!**_ Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo~ Sospechas muy bien, pero… Solo adivinaste uno uwu y bueno, Ino, ella… D: Jajajaja mantendremos el suspenso de su situación por los momentos uwu Gracias por leer y dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos _ **~ Rosse.**_

 _ **amysd: ¡Hola!**_ Jajajaja me has dado una gran idea, creo que los matare a todos uwu Gracias por dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos. _**Rosse.**_

 **¿Queda alguna duda o algo?**

 **¿Merece review? Oh por Dios, espero que sí.**

Recuerden siempre que los reviews son como el alimento para los escritores.

 **Gracias por los Favoritos, Follow y también a los lectores anónimos.**

 **Gracias a quienes comentaron por primera vez ;—; uwu**

 **Gracias a todos, son un amor~ Espero leerlos en los reviews.**

 **Agreguenme en facebook, aparezco como Rosse Valderrey uwu**

Sin más nada que decir, me despido…

Saludos, buenas noches…

RosseValderrey.

Pd: ¿Cuántos quieren matar a Marina (YO)? Jajajaja

GRACIAS POR LEER.

—HUYE RAPIDAMENTE.


	23. Chapter 23 El Dios y el Demonio

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Leve Ooc.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo XXIII: El Dios y el Demonio.**_

 _ **Recuerdos del pasado.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Vivimos en un mundo cruel, aquel en el que los fuertes hacen prevalecer su voluntad, y el débil es arrastrado.**_

 _ **¿Y tú? ¿Eres el ganador o perdedor? ¿El débil o el fuerte?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Los Hyuga eran conocidos como los expertos en leyes y mercadeo, eran una familia de élite destinada a la gloria. Un Hyuga no sentía, un Hyuga no expresaba, un Hyuga nunca perdía. Un Hyuga mandaba y los demás obedecían. Los Hyuga eran la viva imagen o representación de la selección natural, aquella teoría que sostiene que solo los fuertes dominarán mientras que el débil era olvidado, desplazado.

Hyuga Hiashi era un hombre jodidamente poderoso. No le importaba nada, todo lo que él quería, lo conseguía. Su mundo de perfección se derrumbó con la llegada de su primogénito.

Era una niña.

Una niña que él no deseaba, una niña que él no quería, una niña que significaba el fin de su perfección.

No sabía porqué, pero desde el primer momento en que la tuvo en sus manos, supo que sería una carga, una carga que él no quería tener. Su esposa decidió llamarla Hinata, él no asistió ni al bautizo, ni a la primera comunión, nunca le llevó regalos de cumpleaños, nunca quiso tener relación alguna con la que era su hija, por otra parte, su hermano gemelo había muerto, y con eso, su recién nacido hijo, quedo huérfano. Hiashi vio la salvación en ese momento, cuidaría y formaría a Neji para que fuera la cabeza de la familia en el futuro. Que siguiera la racha de éxitos y dinero. Eso era todo lo que a él le importaba.

¿Para qué perder tiempo con una tonta niña? Podía cuidar a su sobrino, como si este fuera su heredero. Sin preguntar, sin decir nada, él tomó a la pequeña Hinata y la mandó de _'vacaciones'_ con Dan y Tsunade, dos de sus grandes amigos, sabía muy bien que Tsunade tenía una niña y que pronto Hinata y la pequeña Sakura serían amigas. Y así mismo pasaría cuando llegara la hija de Inoichi. Todo estaba fríamente calculado.

Cuando su esposa murió, él se vio obligado a llevarse a Hinata con él nuevamente, la familia de su esposa demandaba la custodia de la niña, y él no perdería en algo tan estúpido como eso. Aunque no la quisiera, no dejaría que nadie se la quitara, ella era el único recuerdo que tenía de Hana, eran tan idénticas y a la vez tan diferentes, Hinata era una completa inútil a la hora de dirigir u ordenar el arreglo del hogar, sus amigos le decían que no podía juzgar fuertemente a la niña, tan solo tenía once años y esas todavía no eran sus obligaciones, pero a él, poco le importaba.

Un Hyuga era perfecto desde la cuna, un Hyuga no fallaba, un Hyuga sobrevivía y hacia prevalecer su voluntad.

Pasaron los años, Hinata acababa de cumplir los catorce años, y Hiashi aún no cambiaba su forma de pensar acerca de ella.

No cuidaba del hogar, no cuidaba sus modales, era una chica tímida, tonta, muchas cosas que no llenaban ni alcanzaban sus aspiraciones, sin embargo, Hyuga Neji era el prodigio de su escuela, altas notas, buen desempeño.

Tenía la fuerza y la voluntad irrompible de un Hyuga. Él era el fuerte que haría prevalecer su voluntad ante todos, mientras que Hinata seguiría siendo la escoria por debajo de su primo. El rasgo débil que poco a poco sería borrado.

Una noche, lo que Hyuga Hiashi nunca pensó conseguir, fue lo que encontró, en la cama, debajo de uno de sus mejores amigos, estaba aquella pequeña niña que había manchado el apellido Hyuga.

Hiashi llegó rápidamente a pensar que ella fue la que ocasionó todo, Riuk era una de sus mejores amigos y sabía muy bien que él nunca andaría detrás de las faldas una jovenzuela en desarrollo.

Hizo lo que creyó correcto. Le pidió disculpas a Riuk, por el comportamiento vergonzoso de su hija, y no espero que él se fuera, en lo que la vio salir la agarró fuertemente y le dio la paliza que ella recordaría el resto de su vida. Hinata le gritó y le suplicó que la escuchara, pues ella no había sido la que había iniciado eso, ella había sido perseguida muchas veces por el amigo de su padre, pero de nada sirvió, Hyuga Hiashi creyó fielmente lo que Riuk le dijo.

Luego de eso, Hinata pasó varios meses antes de su cumpleaños número quince, encerrada en su habitación, no salía si no era necesario, no hablaba, no expresaba sentimientos. Era la viva imagen de un cuerpo al cual le arrebataron su alma.

La ira, la vergüenza, el remordimiento, el odio, el asco… Todos esos demonios la atormentaban día y noche. Ella luchó, pero quizás Hiashi siempre tuvo razón, quizás siempre fue su voluntad tan débil como un cristal. Ella intentó ahogar sus demonios, pero de nada le sirvió, sus demonios sabían nadar.

¿Sus demonios? ¿No sería mejor decir que esos eran sus deseos? Cada día pensaba en cómo sería, si él estuviera muerto. Quería matarlo. Quería matar al hombre que debía amarla. Quería matar al infeliz que no creyó en ella.

—El fuerte prevalecerá mientras que él débil desaparecerá. —Sonrió la pelinegra. —Empecemos a jugar, Hiashi.

.

.

.

Hinata sabía de la debilidad que sentía su padre por el alcohol, por lo tanto, aquel día que sabía que era un día de gloria para él, pues había logrado agrandar la fortuna familiar, decidió dejarle un regalo anónimo.

 _ **Ante todos, el fuerte hará prevalecer su voluntad.**_

 _ **Felicitaciones Hiashi.**_

— _ **Anónimo.**_

Los mejores vinos y cervezas estaban en la mesa, Hiashi tomo de todos y cada uno, y sin darse cuenta cayó en la peor de las borracheras, en ese momento empezó su juego, con la vestimenta de su madre, ella apareció en el gran salón, Hiashi parpadeó varias veces al verla, Hinata lo vio de una manera dulce y tímida, y lo hizo avanzar hacia ella. Hiashi la siguió sin queja alguna, cuando por fin llegaron a la escalera principal de la casa, ella susurró.

—Ante ti, te entrego esta alma. —Sonrió. —Un alma débil que se dejó engañar. —Sonrió al ver su cara. —Descansa en paz, querido padre. —No lo dudo ni un segundo, al terminar de hablar lo empujó violentamente, el sonido de los golpes fue como una canción de victoria.

Ella había ganado. Su voluntad, la voluntad de Hyuga Hinata salió vencedora.

Ella era la única fuerte entre ellos dos.

Bajó las escaleras con total delicadeza, poco a poco, escuchaba claramente los gemidos de su padre.

Pedía ayuda. Pero ella no se la daría. Sin ningún remordimiento, afincó su pie en el pecho de su padre, Hiashi la vio con una expresión de horror en su mirada.

—¿Q-qu-é… Q-qué h-has he-echo? —Preguntó en medio del jadeo. Hinata sonrió.

—Lo que tenía que hacer, ya está hecho. —Rió. — ¿En dónde está tu fortaleza? —Exclamó haciendo presión en el pecho del hombre, Hiashi gimió por el dolor, Hinata sonrió al distinguir aquel líquido que salía de la cabeza de su padre. —Morirás como una rata, bajo los pies de la grandeza. Pobre cosita tan fea y sin valor. —Susurró. —Espero que te vaya bien. —Sin decir más, se retiró, dejando a Hiashi agonizar en el frío suelo de la sala.

.

.

.

Cuando la noticia de la muerte del gran empresario Hyuga Hiashi llegó a los oídos de los desconocidos, Hinata interpretó el papel de la pobre niña huérfana hundida en la depresión, un asesor legal se acercó a ella, recomendándole que lo mejor sería que su depresión fuera tratada. Hinata acepto rápidamente y fue llevada a un hospital psiquiátrico.

Fue en ese momento cuando lo conoció a él.

Aquel joven de mirada vacía, aquel que hizo que sus demonios salieran a flote. Aquel que pudo reparar su jodida alma. Aquel que la escuchó y le enseñó un mundo diferente. Aquel que pudo sentir su corazón.

—Hyuga Hinata. —Se presentó a sí misma, sin importar que él la viera de mala manera.

—Sasori, solo Sasori. —Dijo secamente mientras la observaba. — ¿Por qué has venido?

—Depresión. —Sonrió. Sasori también sonrió al ver la expresión en su cara. — ¿Y tú?

—No sé. —Suspiró. —Nos volveremos a ver. —Le sonrió. Hinata asintió al verlo marchar.

.

.

Sasori trato de recordar en donde había visto a esa chica anteriormente. Sus ojos eran un rasgo nada común entre la gente, y su apellido lo había escuchado muchas veces.

—Hyuga… Hinata. —Susurró al vacío. De repente algo llegó a su mente. —Eres amiga de Sakura. —Sonrió. —¿Depresión? No lo creo. —Rió al verla de lejos, la chica sonreía al ver a dos mujeres pelear por una muñeca, muñeca que ella misma le había dado, y pelea que ella misma inició. —Al parecer estás tan jodida como yo.

Sin querer, un sinfín de imágenes pasaron por su mente, él cuando solo tenía nueve años, las quemaduras con la colilla de cigarro, las palizas que recibió, la humillación de ser usado, el asco de saber que ya no era un joven puro, los constantes abusos de su padrastro para con él. La esclavitud que vivió

…

— _El señor Dan nos dijo que serias un buen chico. —Escuchó la voz del hombre. —Vamos, déjame hacer lo que quiero._

— _No quiero. —Susurró al borde del llanto. —Es asqueroso y doloroso, yo…_

— _Si dejas que pase, podrás salir y ver a tu familia. —Le sonrió el hombre. — Dan me dijo que, si te portas bien, podrías regresar con ellos._

— _¿En serio? —preguntó con emoción. El hombre sonrió victorioso. —Solo déjame pasar por esta vez._

— _Está bien. —Dijo dudosamente. —Pero… ¿Me dejarás ir a verlas? —Preguntó esperanzado, el hombre asintió._

— _Solo después de que pases un tiempo grato con tu nuevo papi._

…

Dos años atrás, él había matado a sus padres adoptivos. Aquel día, él había calculado todo. Había cumplido con todos y cada uno de sus deberes, su madrastra había pasado de él, tan rápido como vio toda la casa organizada. Su padrastro había llegado tres horas después sumergido en una inmensa borrachera, no pasaron más de dos horas cuando comprobó que estaban dormidos, en ese momento se colocó una máscara anti gas que había comprado y bajó a abrir la llave del gas. Media hora después, decidió salir de la casa, eran las tres de la mañana y nadie se daría cuenta de lo que él pensaba hacer. Usando la gasolina que su padrastro siempre dejaba derramada en la parte trasera, lanzó uno de sus cigarrillos, el fuego llegó rápidamente y él corrió al ver que se acercaba a una de las primeras bombonas, cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente, escuchó el sonido de la explosión, sonrió victorioso. Por fin se había librado de las manos de esos asquerosos.

.

.

.

Cuando tenía los catorce años y medios, conoció a Mei Terumi, una psiquiatra que al verlo en mal estado, corrió en su ayuda. Ella lo bañó, lo alimentó y lo estabilizó, días después, lo internó en un hospital psiquiátrico, pues según ella, el era un enigma, algo nuevo, una mente brillante teñida por la oscuridad y los demonios. Él le siguió el juego y se dejó internar.

Todo en la vida tenía un pago. Ella lo estudió sin importar su cansancio, no lo dejaba salir de su habitación por algunos días, lo llevaba al límite para poder apreciar su verdadera personalidad, aquella personalidad vacía y sin remordimientos, el monstruo que habitaba dentro de él.

La vida no es como un típico juego de hadas, aquel en el cual juegas con el enemigo y él simplemente te dejaría ir. Él le enseñó que… Quien jugaba con fuego se quemaba. Un día, antes de que ella llegara, el tomo la decisión de matarla, ella cayó en su juego, sonrió de forma burlona cuando él se dejó estudiar. Y cayó como una pluma al frío piso, solo necesitó la ayuda de los fármacos, fármacos que el mismo estudió cuando estaba con ella, sin quererlo, ella le dio el poder, lo dejó indagar, experimentar y descubrir.

.

.

.

—Y nos volvemos a ver. —Le sonrió la pelinegra para luego tomar asiento junto a él. Sasori solo la vio fijamente.

¿Ella serviría? ¿Querría ayudarlo? Sin pensarlo dos veces, preguntó.

—¿Cuál es el verdadero motivo del que estés aquí? Tú no estás loca.

—Tú tampoco, y no te he preguntado nada aún. —Suspiró. —Yo te he visto, siempre has estado cerca de la casa de una de mis amigas. —Lo último lo menciono con cierto tono amargo, Sasori lo notó de inmediato y sonrió.

—Soy la oveja negra de la familia Haruno. —Rió. —Soy HarunoSasori, primer hijo del matrimonio de Tsunade y Dan. —Hinata lo miró claramente asombrada.

—¿Eres hermano de Sakura? Pero… ¿Cómo es posible? Nunca he visto fotos tuyas ni…

—Oveja negra de la familia. —Rió. —Solamente mi madre es la única que me recuerda.

—¿Cómo es que estás en América? Deberías estar en Japón, con ellos, como todo un…

—Digno heredero, por así decirlo. —Completo él. —Pues no, según Dan, yo era un problema con problemas. ¿No es irónico? —Rió. —Pero… Ya he hablado mucho de mí, háblame de ti, Hyuga Hinata.

—Solo el fuerte prevalece. —Susurró. —Mi padre murió y…

—Querrás decir, he matado a mi padre y ahora finjo una gran depresión. —La corrigió rápidamente. —No puedes engañarme.

—Yo no…

—Yo lo sé todo. —Rió. — ¿Sabes? Yo también asesine a mis padrastros. —Sonrió. —Fue jodidamente perfecto. —Hinata lo vio claramente fascinada.

—¿No te da miedo que te acuse con alguien?

—No. —Dijo rápidamente.

—¿Por qué?

—Eres como yo. —Susurró. —Un alma vacía en busca de algo.

—¿Algo?

—Algo que nos motive a seguir adelante. —Rió. — Quieres… ¿Quieres buscar ese algo conmigo? ¿Estarías dispuesta a todo por conseguir esa libertad que esperas?

—Siento que si hago eso, estaría vendiendo mi alma. —Suspiró para luego verlo fijamente.

—¿Me venderías tu alma? —Sonrió.

—No sé… Pero tu idea se ve tan bien. —Rió. — Apostaré por ti. —Sonrió mientras lo veía fijamente.

—¿Creamos las reglas de nuestro juego? ¿Qué te gustaría ser?

—El Dios y la Luz. —Sonrió la pelinegra mientras se estiraba. —Yo sería, aquella inocente alma de la cual nadie dudaría. —Rió al imaginarlo. —La chica débil que todo el mundo debe proteger, por lo tanto, tú serías la Oscuridad y el Demonio. Tu mandas, yo obedezco, pero… En dado caso que algo no me guste. —Sonrió viéndolo fijamente. —Yo mandaré y tú obedecerás.

—Ante Dios y ante el mundo. —Susurró el pelirrojo.

—Haremos prevalecer nuestra voluntad. —Rió al ver a dos mujeres huir de un enfermero.

Esa fue, la primera unión entre un Dios y un Demonio, el choque entre la luz y la oscuridad. El nacimiento de un mal incontrolable.

.

.

.

Un año había pasado, un año en el cual una retorcida amistad nacía, un año en donde dos perturbadoras personas unieron fuerzas y lo planearon todo, el momento en el cual todo empezaría, y también como terminaría todo.

Todo estaba fríamente calculado, no había nada que no hubiese sido perfeccionado. Tanto Sasori como Hinata fueron egresados del hospital psiquiátrico y tomaron rumbos diferentes, ambos decidieron vivir una vida _'normal'_ y cursar los estudios que se habían propuesto. Él se ofrecería para ser policía, ella estudiaría medicina, para luego ser una forense.

Sasori fue recibido por una familia a las afueras de Atlanta, en ese momento su apellido cambió y se convirtió en _Akasuna No Sasori_. Su suerte no pudo ser mejor, pues, su nuevo padre adoptivo trabajaba en la delegación de policía del lugar, y junto a su familia política estudio lo necesario para llegar a ser policía, mientras, Hinata fue recibida por su primo, él la ayudó a culminar los estudios y rápidamente entró en la facultad de Medicina, ella se destacó en todas y cada una de sus asignaturas, fue la alumna modelo de su generación. Las pocas veces que vio a Sakura o Ino, actuó como si nada hubiese pasado, como si ella nunca se hubiese puesto de acuerdo con alguien para hacerles la vida imposible.

Años después, cada uno tenía su título, Hinata había empezado a cumplir sus guardias en la morgue cercana a la jefatura de Atlanta, lugar en el cual trabajaba su primo, y Uchiha Itachi, uno de los mejores policías del lugar. Poco después se encontró con Sasori, cuando lo vio, lo supo inmediatamente, aquel juego que ellos habían planificado estaba por comenzar.

Uno a uno fueron cayendo, cada víctima, cada muerte, era como cumplir las exigencias de sus bajos instintos, era como sentirse libre y volar.

Ella y Él así lo sentían.

Se sentían los dueños del mundo.

Se sentían como Dioses.

Era su juego, sus trucos, sus condiciones.

Cuando Sasori fue trasladado a Nueva York y ella fue asignada al team Itachi, sintió una gran dicha, sus planes estaban tomando cada vez más fuerza. El día de la muerte de Yui, fue el inicio de sus fantasías.

Cada reporte, cada investigación, a todo le faltaba algo, a todo le agregaba cosas de mas, cada huella que dejaba Sasori ella la limpiaba, cada punto de información ella lo eliminaba.

Nadie podía contra ellos.

Hasta aquel día en el cual, ella mató a Suigetsu. Cuando, al día siguiente Sasori apareció en el lugar en el cual ella estaría con Sakura, bajo la apariencia de Marie. La maldita lata de la cual había tomado. Aquella que ni ella misma recogió. Fue ese el día en el cual tuvo que lanzarse en contra de Neji, lo recordaba perfectamente. Su actuación perfecta a la hora de interpretar el papel de la prima abandonada, la chica desesperada. Todos se lo habían creído, pero eso no era todo lo que ellos buscaban, ella sabía que Sakura la veía, por lo tanto aumentó la desesperación en su voz cada vez que llamaba a gritos a Neji, todo eso tenía un propósito... Dar el empujón que necesitaba Sakura para que recordara a Sasori.

Aquel momento en el cual lanzó a Sasuke por la ventana del almacén abandonado. Cuando el muy estúpido de Kabuto se había dejado atrapar, ella tuvo que hacerse pasar por _'la heroína forense'_ y, matar al _'asesino'_ y salvar a Sasuke. Cuando ella disparó, justamente Kabuto arremetía en contra de Sasuke, si Sasuke hubiese estado tan solo unos segundos más de pie, él también hubiese muerto. Sin importarle nada, rodó el cuerpo de Sasuke y lo lanzó por la ventana, sabía que nada le pasaría, pero debía armar una buena escena. Recordaba perfectamente aquel momento en el cual llamó por ayuda, su risa era como escuchar a una hiena. Aquel falso teatro del shock y las lágrimas de cocodrilo, todo fue tan jodidamente estudiado y calculado.

Cuando ella y Sasori llegaron al apartamento de Neji y emboscaron a Tenten, como le había dicho a Ino… No necesitaba imaginar lo que la morena había sufrido, pues ella misma lo presenció. Ella misma lo escuchó, ella misma lo provoco, limpió todas y cada una de las huellas que Sasori dejaba, se encargaba de vigilar el lugar.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Tres horas antes del secuestro de Sakura.**_

—¿Estás preparada para el acto final? —Escuchó la animada voz de Sasori. Solamente asintió. — ¿Pasa algo?

—En realidad… ¿Debo matar a Ino? —Preguntó dudosamente. Sasori suspiró.

—Es lo que debes hacer, lo prometiste. —Le sonrío. — ¿No lo recuerdas?

—Sabes que me atraparán en ese mismo momento. No me preocupa Ino, me preocupa lo que pasará conmigo. No quiero ir presa. —Suspiró mientras se dejaba caer en el hombro del pelirrojo.

—No te preocupes por eso, pequeña Hinata. — Sonrió mientras abrazaba. —Tengo todo planeado. Tú solo debes recordar a quien le eres fiel.

—Eres mi creencia. —Sonrió. —Creo en ti, y en nuestra lealtad. Todo sea por la victoria.

—Todo saldrá bien. —La miró fijamente. —Tengo un plan. Solo tienes que bailar y danzar para mí.

Hinata suspiró. —Seguiré cada una de tus indicaciones.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Hospital central. 11:00p.m**_

Tanto Naruto como Sasuke daban vueltas por todo el pasillo. La rubia llevaba dos horas en intervención y aún nadie salía para notificarles algo al respecto de su estado. Naruto suspiro cansado mientras se dejaba caer al piso, al igual que Sasuke.

—Aún no puedo creer que estés aquí.

—Ni yo, créeme que ni yo lo puedo creer. Pero mi padre…

—Lo sé, conozco su carácter. Me imagino que tanto él como Kakashi están moviendo a los policías por cielo mar y tierra.

—Según ellos, Itachi tiene un as bajo la manga, no me dijeron mucho, pero… Si me garantizaron que, cualquier cosa, sería el primero en enterarme.

—Por lo menos. —Suspiró cansado, Sasuke lo vio fijamente antes de preguntar.

—¿L-La has visto? ¿Sabes como esta?

—No, no he tenido el valor de verla. —Susurró. —Despertará dentro de veinticuatro horas, la dosis de Barbitúrico que se tomó se eliminará de su sistema en ese tiempo.

—Lo pensó todo muy bien. —Soltó Sasuke. —Nunca dijo nada, y prefirió caer en un sueño profundo antes de delatar a su líder.

—Fue inteligente de su parte y... —La voz de una enfermera los interrumpió, levantándose rápidamente del piso, se acercaron a la mujer.

—¿Ustedes son familiares de Yamanaka Ino?

—Sí. —Respondió Naruto. —Soy su primo. —Mintió. — ¿Cómo está ella?

—Está estable, la salvamos por poco. —Tanto Naruto como Sasuke se alegraron ante la noticia. —Por lo momentos, la pasaremos a cuidados intensivos, debemos vigilar por si llega a haber alguna complicación, es todo lo que puedo decir hasta el momento. —Sin decir más, la mujer se retiró.

—Por lo menos ya tenemos una buena noticia. —Suspiró Sasuke mientras tomaba asiento, Naruto lo vio fijamente antes de hablar.

—Y pronto, pronto tendremos a Sakura-chan con nosotros. —Sonrió.

—Eso espero, Naruto. Eso espero. —Susurró bajamente.

—Ya verás. —Sonrió el rubio. —Estarán, Sakura, el mini teme que tendrán y tú riéndose de esto luego. Es increíble que no lo supieras.

—Tú tampoco sabías que Hinata estaba embarazada.

—Lo llegué a sospechar. —Suspiró. —Lo único que no llegue a sospechar es que era una jodida loca.

—¿Qué harás ahora? Después cuando ella despierte, tendrás que decidir sobre el futuro de ese niño.

—Me quedaré con él en lo que nazca.

—Pero me imagino que Neji estará detrás de ese niño, a lo mejor él quiera cuidarlo, es el sucesor de…

—Será un Uzumaki primeramente. Su padre sigue vivo y su madre no está en condiciones de cuidarlo. Yo seré quien dé la cara por esa criatura, y lo alejará del recuerdo de esa asesina.

—Esa asesina, es la mujer que amas. —Le recordó Sasuke. —Y aunque quisieras, cuando veas a ese niño o niña, vas a recordarla.

—Contare con el apoyo de mi mamá, de tu mamá, de Tsunade, de Karin, de Sakura, e Ino. No me preocupa. Y por cierto… ¿Tsunade? ¿En donde esta ella?

—No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que esté haciendo. — Suspiró. — Naruto… Hazme un favor.

—¿Cual?

—Si llama mi hermano, Kakashi o mi padre...

—Les diré que sigues aquí. —Sonrió. —Habías tardado mucho amigo.

—Lo sé, pero sabes… Así las enfermeras sabrán quien soy, y cuando ellos le pregunten podrán decir que estuve aquí.

—Suerte, ahora lárgate. —Lo empujó. —Busca a Sakura-chan. Yo cuidaré de Ino. En cualquier momento me escaparé de aquí y te seguiré el rastro.

—Hmp, gracias. —Sin decir más, Sasuke se fue. No le importaba romper las reglas, no cuando la vida de su mujer estaba en peligro, la de su mujer y su hijo. _—Un hijo. —_ Susurro al vacío con una leve sonrisa. _—Saku, espera por mí, te salvaré, lo prometo._

.

.

.

* * *

Ella sintió el frío helado del agua al caer, pero sus fuerzas se fueron al instante. ¡Estaba loca! ¿Por qué se había lanzado de esa forma? Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, nado lo más rápido que pudo hacia la orilla más cercana. Nunca se dio cuenta de que Sasori la estaba viendo, pues él no pasó tanto tiempo bajo el agua. Cuando logró salir fue lo primero que vio.

—Sorpresa. —Susurró mientras la jaloneaba hasta él. —Y bien, ¿en dónde habíamos quedado? Ah sí… Todavía tenemos muchas cosas que recordar, Sakura.

—¿Por qué atrasas tanto mi muerte? ¿Por qué no me matas de una vez?

—¿Matarte? Nadie va a matarte, tú eres la clave para que yo regrese como todo un héroe.

—No entiendo… —Susurró. — ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Digamos que… Hoy muere un loco retorcido y nace un nuevo héroe. —Sonrió. —Pero antes que todo eso pase, debo asegurarme de que quedes tan mal como yo.

—Sasori tú… ¿Por qué? ¡Deja esto, por favor! —Suplicó. —Puedes iniciar nuevamente y…

—Eso es lo que busco. —Sonrió. —Un nuevo comienzo, y tú… Tú eres la clave para que eso sea posible.

—¿Por qué cada vez que intento moverme no puedo? —Preguntó Sakura. —A veces me siento tan jodidamente mal, pero luego vuelvo a caer… ¿Qué me hiciste?

—Es algo que te puse, ataca directamente a tu sistema nervioso, pero tranquila, no le hará nada a mi sobrinito. ¿Quieres jugar a las escondidas? —Sonrió mientras cambiaba el tema. —Volveré a contar y podrás salir…

—Quiero que hablemos, no quiero jugar. —Soltó secamente Sakura. —Quiero saber quién es la persona que te estaba ayudando.

—Fue Hinata. —Soltó tranquilamente mientras la hacía a avanzar con él. Sakura se dejo llevar por el lugar, pequeños momentos llegaban a su mente.

Ella corriendo, ella riendo, ella jugando con Sasori. Ellos abrazados, ellos comiendo juntos, ellos peleando, ellos siendo felices.

Como una familia, como hermanos, como niños inocentes.

Nunca se dio cuenta cuando fue sentada y amordazada en una silla, solamente estaba perdida en sus recuerdos, aquellos que habían huido de ella hasta ahora.

…

— _Sasori. —Susurró Sakura mientras se abrazaba a su hermano. — ¿Me quieres?_

— _Claro. —le sonrió. —Eres mi hermanita menor._

— _¿Me protegerás siempre?_

— _Lo haré. —Prometió. —De quien sea que te quiera hacer daño, yo te protegeré._

…

— _¿Cuál es tu punto débil? —Preguntó una animada niña mientras veía a su hermano limpiar._

— _Una niña de cabellos rosados y ojos verdes._

…

—¿ _Serás mi hermano siempre?_

— _Siempre. —La abrazó Sasori. —Nadie nos separará Sa-ku-ra._

— _Te amo, Sasori-kun. —Sonrió la niña. —Eres el príncipe de mi castillo._

— _¿Papá es el rey? —Preguntó dudosamente el pequeño pelirrojo._

— _Sí. —Sonrió. —Ustedes son lo más importante para mí._

…

.

.

.

* * *

—Necesito que le digan a Sasuke que se venga a la jefatura. —Ordenó Kakashi. —Fugaku e Itachi miraban fijamente los papeles que tenían en las manos.

—Jefe, Sasuke abandonó el hospital hace 10 minutos. —Itachi sonrió. Sabía muy bien que su hermano no aguantaría estar de brazos cruzados. —Yo lo llamaré. Por lo que sabemos, puede comunicarse en cualquier minuto.

—¿Quién? —Preguntó con interés Shikamaru. — ¿Quién nos está ayudando?

—Alguien en quien confió plenamente. Él nos llevará a la victoria.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo n23.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡Hola!**_ ¿Qué tal todos? Paso nuevamente como todos los lunes dejando el capitulo correspondiente de este fic uwu

Tenemos preguntas preguntosas uwu

 _ **¿A qué se refiere Sasori con que Sakura es la clave para su regreso?**_

 _ **¿En dónde está Tsunade?**_

 _ **¿Quién es ese hombre en el cual Itachi confía tanto? D:**_

 _ **¿Cuál será ese plan que tiene Sasori?**_

He revelado un poco de aquella unión o conexión que tuvieron Sasori y Hinata u-u par de locos, tienen un gran pasado los dos ~ Todo lo que ellos hacían había estado fríamente calculado, eran unos genios, y lo peor es que nunca nadie se dio cuenta, engañaron a muchas personas, y jugaron con muchos también.

 _ **Ino está viva**_. Yuju uwu Jajajajaja lo siento, no podía matarla, la necesitare más adelante en la otra temporada de este fic. ¿Les he dicho que quedan dos capítulos o tres para terminar ''Llamada de emergencia? ¡Pues si! Mínimo en el capitulo 25 o 26 terminaremos con esta etapa del fic. *snif snif* cerraré el ciclo con este para luego iniciar con la segunda temporada.

¿Contaré también con su apoyo en la segunda temporada? Espero que sí.

 _ **Ahora como siempre, responderé sus reviews:**_

 _ **Paquita—hime: ¡Hola!**_ No, no la mato, pero Sakura cree que si y bueno, Sasori no sabe si la rubia murió o no (? No si, ahora a nadie le caía bien Sasori, pobre, es un amor el chico y ustedes lo odian u.u Jajajaja pues sí, se llevaban muy bien los dos, y en este capitulo lo he demostrado también, eran como hermanos diabólicos o algo así, la maldad los unió. Bueno, a veces me siento a ver muchas cosas de asesinos, me la paso leyendo mucho de esas cosas, podemos culpar también a mi gusto por las series de asesinos en serie, documentales y esas cosas, mi mamá siempre ha dicho que tengo una imaginación muy grande, así que, aquí están los resultados, también depende del tipo de música que escuche cuando escribo, en el capitulo pasado escuche mucho el OST de Shingeki No Kyojin, aquel en el cual hace acto de presencia Annie como la titán femenina, 'Female titan theme' cuando lo escuche, me imagine perfectamente el momento de el interrogatorio, ya que, con ese tema entro la amiga traicionera del escuadrón de reconocimiento. Igualmente, también escuche mucho el de 'Eren berserk theme' podemos decir que fueron la inspiración para ese capitulo. Con respecto al pobre Narutin y su futuro hijo, ya veremos u.u Sasori no quería jugar con Hinata, era con Sakura, o sea, con peluca o sin peluca no iba a ser lo mismo Jajaja xD Por Dios… ¿Qué te hizo el pobre de Sasuki para que le desees tanto mal? D: y bueno Tsunade es punto y aparte D: Esta loca, vos ves borroso, yo igual chica xDChica no seas mala con Sasori, el es chévere, y bueno, todos dicen Sai y yo tipo… ¿O sea khe? Si el carajo desapareció, pero bueno, veamos en qué lugar aparece el chiquillo. Y si, ya veo que te emocionaste Jajaja gracias por leer y dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos… _**Rosse.**_

 _ **Rina: ¡Hola!**_ Puedes hacer cualquiera de las dos cosas, estás en tu derecho xD Muchísimas gracias. Y con respecto a Sasori. ¿Por qué? ¿Nunca sospechaste de él? Jajajajaj Tsunade, bueno, ella está… ¿Cómo decirlo? Ella perdió a su hijo, cree que la única forma de protegerlo es cubriéndole las cosas malas que está haciendo, y bueno lamentablemente Sakura es una víctima en todo esto. Gracias por leer y comentar, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos… _**Rosse.**_

 _ **Annie: ¡Hola!**_ Y si, jajajaj era la dulce y tierna Hinata u.u ¿Nunca lo esperaste verdad? Jajaja y si, obviamente fingió su muerte, gracias por leer y dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos. _**Rosse.**_

 _ **Just Hatsumi: ¡Hola!**_ Y si, Hinata, la pelinegra, la Hyuga xDD jajajaja ¿Qué no entiendes? Y oye no, aquí no hay edo—tensei(?) jajajaja 'tu hijito emo' ay, me matas xD jajajaja tu eres la única que pide paz para el Uchiha, un poquito de sufrimiento no le hará mal, tranquila Jajaja. Gracias por leer y comentar, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos… _**Rosse.**_

 _ **Vaniale: ¡Hola!**_ ¿Yo? ¿Romper corazones? Para nada, soy una santa paloma. Con respecto a lo de Hinata, creo que aquí te respondo como es su grado de maldad por así decirlo, Hinata si, esta medio loca, pero es mala, muy mala. Oh por Dios, por fin alguien se preocupa por Sasori. —Impactada. — Oh muchísimas gracias, me alegra que pienses eso uwu gracias por leer y dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos. _**Rosse.**_

 _ **Valentina366: ¡Hola!**_ Amm no, estas confundida, Sasori no murió en el parque de diversiones, no sé si recuerdas, el capitulo se llama 'perdedor' él 'desapareció' del hospital a manos del asesino. Cuando leas el capitulo n°24 comprenderás mejor lo que paso. Puede ser, puede ser… Es spoiler si digo quien es… ¿Qué traigo entre manos? Un nada, la laptop creo(?) Ay muchísimas gracias por lo que decís, no sabes cuánto me alegra, también gracias por leer y dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos. _**Rosse.**_

 _ **Royako: ¡Hola!**_ Jajajaja ¿Por qué pensaste en Sasori? Oh, como no te gusta Hinata, no pensaste en ella como antagonista… O sea, como, me perdí (? Okno xDD Gracias por eso, mi imaginación es bien pro(?) Okya jajajaja Oye, alto ahí… así que me lees todos los lunes, seria justicia que me dejaras un review, e—e ¿Sai? Really? Bueno, veamos en donde aparecerá este personaje, Tsunade defiende a su hijo así que será difícil eso uwu #TeamSasukiAlRescate. Jjajaja gracias por leer y comentar, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos _**Rosse.**_

 _ **Tathuhime: ¡Hola!**_ Jajajajaja ¿Me has dicho loca? xD Precisamente eso era lo que queria, dejar a todos sin palabras con el descubrimiento de que Hinata, no era la chica dulce y frágil que todos pensaban, bueno, si tenes razón en eso, la traición duele más cuando viene de alguien bien cercano uwu ¿Amas mi historia? Ay que linda, Jajaja decile a tu amiga que se pase al lado oscuro de los fics, hay galletitas con café xD #TeamOdiemosATsunade. Jjajaja ya veremos qué pasa con ella, gracias por leer y comentar, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos, _**Rosse.**_

 _ **Jeamie Soraya ¡Hola!**_ Si vale, pobre Narutin uwu y bueno, con respecto a lo de Tsunade, ya veremos que hará mas adelante. Gracias por leer y dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos... Rosse.

 _ **Jennifer July: ¡Hola!**_ JAJAJA Si, veo que cumpliste tu palabra xD No si, ahora todo el mundo desconfió de Hinata. Y en eso tenes razón, Sasori fingió su muerte. ¿Alguien más? Oh no, Tenten vio claramente a dos personas. Gracias por leer y comentar, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos. _**Rosse.**_

 _ **loveedh: ¡Hola!**_ Jajajaja si, Saku embarazada, Sasori fingió su muerte, Hinata fue la traidora, todo eso pasó xDD Ok, respetare tu minuto de silencio. ~ Oh, es que así quería dejarlos a todos, impresionados y sin palabras, bueno, es que la traición de una persona puede llegar en cualquier momento, lo que puse en ese momento de escribir esa parte, es algo que a muchos le puede pasar, Si, Shikamaru no se equivoco, y con eso tenes razón, Hinata era quien vigilaba a Sakura por así decirlo, si pobrecitos, fueron cruelmente engañados. ¿Final feliz? Bueno, puede ser. Todo puede pasar. ¿Compasión? ¿Yo? Pero si soy maldad pura, será difícil D: Jajajaj gracias por leer y comentar, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos… _**Rosse.**_

 _ **DULCESITO311: ¡Hola!**_ JAJAJAJAJAJAJA De vos si puedo asegurar que me decias a cada rato algo de Sasori, te engañe jajajajajaj xDDD leído de esa forma, la traición de Hinata se ve súper mala. Dios, la convertí en un monstruo Jajaja y bueno con respecto a eso, veamos que hará Neji. JAJAJAJAJAJA Usted si es mala con Sasuki vale, tu dices eso y de verdad que lo imagino sufriendoxDD #SasukiTuPuedesNoEscuchesADulce. Con respecto a Tsunade, si, si dan ganas de meterle sus buenas cachetadas, está bien ciega con su hijo, y por lo visto, ya eligió a quien apoyaría. Sasori y Sakura aun tienen muchas cosas que decirse. Más adelante sabremos de ellos nuevamente. Si Sakura muere, revivirá con las esferas del dragón, yo te lo dije en facebook xDD y Hinata, chan chan chan… Mantengamos el suspenso con ella. Gracias por leer y dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos.. _**Rosse.**_

 _ **Elmascaporonga ¡hola!**_ Emm ¿Ino? Oh wow, creo que no leíste bien la parte en la cual Ino era apuntada con una pistola y que quien apuntaba era Hinata xD Y con respecto a Hinata… Ya veremos qué pasa con ella. Gracias por leer y comentar, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos… _**Rosse.**_

 _ **Mitsuki Tsukiomi ¡Hola!**_ Jajajaja ¿Por qué me ibas a amenazar? Jajajaja xDDD y en eso tenes mucha razón, daño la vida de muchos uwu ¿Por qué no te imaginaste a Sasori? D: Sos una de las pocas que nunca desconfió de él. No si, otra mas que desconfiaba de Hinata xDD okya y el cara a cara de Neji y Hinata lo habia pensado desde el inicio del fic, todo fue tan askkdjkahdkadjds en mi mente que no pude evitar ponerlo acá en el fic. Jajajajaj menos mal que sos mas fuerte ahora, gracias mi (?) agradece okno xDD Gracias por leer y comentar, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos. _**Rosse.**_

 _ **Guest; ¡Hola!**_ Oh, primera vez que me dicen tantas cosas acerca de mi mente, supongo que debo decir gracias Jajaja xD Con lo de Hinata, me he dado cuenta que logre lo que queria, dejar a todos sin palabras xD Muchisimas gracias por dejar tu reviews, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos… _**Rosse.**_

 _ **¿Quedo alguna duda o algo?**_

 _ **Ya saben cómo hacérmelo saber uwu**_

 _ **¿Merece review? Oh por Dios, espero que sí.**_

 _Recuerden siempre que los reviews son como el alimento para los escritores._

 _ **Gracias por los Favoritos, Follow y también a los lectores anónimos.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes comentaron por primera vez;—;**_

 _ **Gracias a todos, son un amor~ Espero leerlos en los reviews.**_

 _ **Agreguenme en facebook, aparezco como Rosse Valderrey~**_

 _Sin más nada que decir, me despido…_

 _Saludos, buenas noches…_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **RosseValderrey.**_

— _Se va rápidamente—_


	24. Chapter 24 Punto de Quiebre

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Leve Ooc.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo XXIV: Punto de quiebre.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sakura sintió una extraña sensación de vacío. Nuevamente estaba amarrada, nuevamente estaba bajo su poder. Aunque… ¿Por qué estaba tan tranquila? ¿Por qué no había gritado? ¿Por qué no estaba luchando? Sasori se sentó justo al frente de ella. Sakura no sabía si vio mal, o de verdad había un indicio de preocupación en la mirada del pelirrojo. Ella suspiró cansada, no quería admitirlo pero le dolía todo. Tanto física como emocionalmente estaba destrozada.

Por primera vez pensó en que la muerte sería la salida más fácil de todo esto.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Hinata? —preguntó con lágrimas deslizándose por toda su cara. Sasori suspiró cansado.

—Es una larga historia. —Sonrió levemente. —Ella siempre te odió. Tenías todo lo que ella quería, al igual que yo, pensaba que no te merecías nada de lo que tenías, Sakura.

— _Pero ella… Ella fue mi amiga. —_ Susurró en voz baja. — _Ella estuvo conmigo, ella sabía que yo no te…_ —Calló al comprender bien lo que diría.

—Que no me recordabas. —Sonrío. —Lo sé, nunca quisiste a tu hermano Sakura, el que me olvidarás tan fácilmente lo demuestra. —Suspiró. —Pero…Y ahora… Si hubiese sido de otra forma… ¿Me aceptarías como tal? —preguntó con repentino interés. — ¿Me dejarías cuidar de mi sobrino? —Rió.

—¿Por qué fingiste tu muerte? —preguntó con repentino interés mientras cambiaba el tema. — ¿Por qué me enviaste esos videos?

—Quería romperte poco a poco. —Susurró. —Quería que sufrieras por la _'pérdida'_ de un amigo, y vieras en vivo y en directo la muerte de tu padre. —Sonrío. —Hinata estuvo muy pendiente ese día.

—¿Quién murió en tu lugar? ¿Quién er…

—Mi plan era matar a Gaara. —Suspiró. —Pero… Le agarre cariño, ¿sabes? Después de todo, somos familia política, su tío fue quien me adoptó y cuidó de mí hasta hace unos años. Y bueno, no es difícil conseguir a cualquier pobre diablo que matar. —Sonrió.

—Hay algo más. Lo veo en tu mirada.

—Eres muy inteligente Saku. —Sonrió el pelirrojo mientras se acercaba un poco más a ella. —Shikamaru me escuchó hablando por teléfono con Hinata, estábamos hablando de unas cosas que ella tenía que limpiar y desaparecer con respecto a la muerte de Suigetsu… Desde ese día lo tenía encima de mí a cada momento, lo hablé con Hinata y ella decidió que lo mejor que podíamos hacer era fingir mi muerte, preparamos todo tal cual ella lo planeó, ese día, en el hospital, ella estaba _'durmiendo'_ junto a tu otra amiga, ella salió como si nada, se vistió completamente de negro y cumplió todos y cada uno de los pasos, me golpeó levemente para hacer creer lo que ustedes vieron, que el asesino me había noqueado y por eso había logrado sacarme del hospital.

—¿Y lo que decías? Lo que hablaron mientras estabas _'amordazado'_. —Preguntó mientras cada uno de los momentos que había pasado con la pelinegra pasaban por su cabeza. Sakura reprimió un sollozo. ¿Por qué Hina? ¿Qué le había hecho? ¿Por qué la había traicionado?

—Todo fue grabado y preparado por ella, pensó que eso te rompería el corazón en miles de pedazos. —Rió. —Y lo hizo, rompiste, aunque por muy poco tiempo tu compromiso con Sasuke. Quisiste apartarte de todos, algo que tanto ella como yo buscábamos, pero a la final todo se arruinó cuando uno de los que trabajaba con nosotros fue de entrometido al depósito. Hinata no lo dudo ni un segundo y lo mató, cualquier cosa que hubiese dicho, nos hubiese hundido a ambos, me asombró, como no tienes idea, que lanzara a Sasuke por la ventana, ella solamente me respondió que necesitaba hacerlo, que Sasuke la estresaba, quería tener el control por un momento. Y con respecto al porqué… Creo que eso deberías preguntárselo a ella.

—Hinata… Ella…

—Me contó todo sobre ti, sobre Sasuke, sobre Ino, sobre Naruto… Sus fechas de nacimiento, miedos, gustos, amigos, influencias. Cuando te he secuestrado, ella y yo trabajamos fuertemente en la casa de los Uzumaki. Hinata fue la encargada de mostrarme ese estacionamiento del cual nadie tenía información, por eso he salido tan tranquilamente, por eso nadie me detuvo.

—Hinata siempre supo de todos tus planes, me imagino que…

—Hinata era una pieza clave en todo, ella es mi adoración. —Sonrió. —Hay un increíble código de lealtad entre nosotros dos, por eso nunca discutimos o algo parecido, por eso todo era perfecto.

— _Sasori. —_ Susurró bajamente, él la vio fijamente. —Mátame, por favor. —Suplicó. —Acaba con esto de una buena vez.

—Todo a su debido tiempo, pequeña Sakura. —Sasori se inclinó al frente de ella, Sakura lo vio fijamente mientras luchaba para no derramar las lágrimas. —Eres tan bonita cuando lloras. —Sonrió. —En realidad eres muy bonita, no te pareces ni a mi madre, ni a Dan. Tampoco te pareces a mí, bueno, hablando físicamente, pero en carácter somos muy parecidos. —Sonrió. —Al igual que nuestra madre, haríamos cualquier cosa por proteger lo que amamos.

—Me debes odiar. —Sonrió de forma vacía Sakura. —No me estás protegiendo, me estás haciendo daño.

—Un pequeño rencor de hermanos. ¿Estás incómoda? Puedo soltarte si quieres. —Sonrió amablemente. —Estás jodidamente sedada, aún si lo intentaras, nunca podrías escapar de aquí. Al menos que yo te deje ir. Tranquila, nada de eso dañara a mi sobrino si es que aún lo tienes contigo. —Se burló. —He visto como resbalaste por las escaleras, eso debió de doler. —Hizo una mueca de dolor. — ¿No te duele?

—No. Creo que soy un buen envoltorio. —Rió.

—¿Estás riendo? —Sonrió. — ¿Por qué?

—Dicen que la locura es de familia. ¿Te molestaría que actuará como tú?

—Oh, no, corazón, para nada. —Sonrió el pelirrojo.

Sakura cabeceó varias veces, el cansancio la estaba matando, aunque ella tenía la leve sospecha de que cualquier cosa de la que le dio Sasori estuviera durmiéndola.

¿Era eso? ¿La mataría cuando ella estuviera durmiendo?

Se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos, o más bien por sus deseos. Ella siempre había deseado una vida feliz. Aquella en la que tenía a sus dos mejores amigas a su lado, en el que su madre y su padre la verían desde alguna banca casándose con el amor de su vida, en la que hubiese sido la madrina del primer hijo o hija de Hinata o de Ino. En donde se imaginaba ayudando al prójimo con lo que más le gustaba hacer, su trabajo.

Ahora, en ese mismo momento se imaginaba o se sentía como un pájaro enjaulado, esperando fielmente la libertad.

¿Pero de cuál libertad estaba hablando? Quizás debería referirse a su destino, aquel que fue manchado por la maldad y el sadismo de alguien que debió quererla siempre.

¿Qué significaba ella para él? Solo podía perderse en la mirada de aquel extraño, porque sí, así lo era. El Sasori que ella conoció era alguien totalmente diferente, la hacía reír, la divertía.

¿Por qué tú? Quiso preguntar. ¿Por qué llegar a mi vida de una forma, desaparecer y luego aparecer de una forma tan terrible?

¿Por qué Hinata? ¿Por qué ella? ¿Qué le había hecho? ¿En que había fallado? Sin contenerse dejó salir las lágrimas que se había tragado anteriormente. Rompió a llorar sin importarle que Sasori la viera, sin importarle que él lo sintiera como un triunfo.

Lloró por su amistad perdida.

Lloró por la falsedad con la que vivió rodeada todo este tiempo.

Lloró porque su madre nunca le dijo la verdad.

Lloró por Hinata.

Lloró por Sasori.

Lloró por ella.

Y si seguía pensando, más lloraría, pues ¿Qué más podía hacer? No podía pararse y salir corriendo, sus piernas no respondían por más que lo intentara, gritar tampoco solucionaría algo, ella solo quería desaparecer, irse y olvidar todo, todo lo que había pasado ese día.

Se sentía traicionada. Herida. Se sentía rota.

Sabía que era tonto pensarlo, pero sintió como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. Ella había matado a su mejor amiga, ella había dirigido a todas esas personas a la muerte.

Yui, Hillary, Sami, Veronica, Kiba, Dan, Suigetsu, Tenten. Y todas las personas que ella nunca llegó a conocer.

Quizás ella siempre lo supo… Cada ser vivo muere algún día, quizás ese era su día, así ella no estuviera preparada para aceptarlo, hoy era el posible final de Haruno Sakura. Rápidamente llegó a la conclusión de que Hinata era como un Ángel o Dios en aquel dúo, Sasori era el Demonio, la oscuridad. No tenía duda de que ambos habían salido del peor de los infiernos, no tenía duda de que ambos habían formado una especie de vínculo especial.

Las lágrimas caían como un chorro abierto. ¿Por qué ellos? Ella los quiso, a los dos, a Hinata como la chica tímida a la que siempre había que proteger y cuidar, a Sasori por haberse ganado su amistad en tan solo segundos. La ira bailaba al frente de ella. Había caído en aquel retorcido juego, se habían burlado de ella. Le daba rabia la crueldad con la que ellos habían jugado con cada uno de ellos, la crueldad que se ocultaba en ellos dos y que ella nunca pudo ver. Una extraña pesadez la invadió, aunque tratara de evitarlo no pudo, rápidamente cayó inconsciente.

Sasori sonrió al verla, así dormida se veía completamente inocente y pura, caminó tranquilamente hacia ella, soltó cada uno de sus amarres y la agarró posesivamente en un fuerte abrazo. —Saku… Vamos a dar un pequeño paseo. —Sonrió.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Dos horas después.**_

Sasuke se sintió claramente asombrado cuando recibió la llamada de su hermano, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que él salió del hospital, mínimo eran las 2:30a.m al llegar se consiguió con Naruto y Karin, estos simplemente pasaron de largo indicando que lo siguieran. Tanto Kakashi como su padre y hermano estaban en la sala, pensó lo peor al instante.

—¿P-pasó a-algo? —Preguntó tratando de conservar la calma, Naruto suspiró cansado al parecer nadie quería hablarlo.

—Los oficiales a cargo de Gaara consiguieron el cuerpo de una mujer en las entradas de un bosque. —Suspiró. —Creemos que puede ser Sakura, también creemos que hemos descubierto quién puede estar detrás de todo esto, es un viejo ex amigo de Saku. ¿Recuerdas? Aquel raro chico al cual engañamos y corrimos de aquí. ¿Me estas escuchando? —Preguntó con un falso tono profesional. —Nadie se ha atrevido a entrar, y... —Su voz se rompió. — Maldita sea Sasuke, no sé qué decirte, yo no he podido entrar para ver, porque no quiero confirmar uno de mis mayores miedos. ¿Ok? Karin también tuvo miedo, puedes juzgarnos por no ser valientes, pero mierda… ¡Di algo!

—Ella no está muerta. —Dijo secamente. — ¿Para eso me llamaban? Lo siento, debo de hacer otras cosas más importantes, por ejemplo, buscar a Sakura.

—No hay reporte de ninguna mujer desaparecida, la única persona desaparecida hasta ahora es Sakura. ¿Entiendes eso? —Hablo Kakashi. —Entiendo que sea difícil.

—¿Y qué has hecho tú? —Preguntó Sasuke. — ¿Qué hiciste que no la buscaste?

—Lo hic…

— **¡NO LO HICISTE! —** Gritó. —Has pasado todo este maldito tiempo sentado en esa maldita silla. ¿Eso es buscar? Dime… ¡PORQUE NO VEO A SAKURA, MALDITA SEA!

—Iremos todos al lugar en el que se encontró el cuerpo. —Habló serenamente Fugaku. —Si vuelves a elevar la voz estás fuera de esto.

— **¡ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA! —** Gritó. —Anda, lárgate, busca el cuerpo de esa mujer. Yo sé que no es Sakura. —Afirmó con determinación. —Pierde tu tiempo en esa maldita distracción, yo seguiré buscando a Sakura por mi cuenta.

—Iré contigo. —Mencionó el rubio. Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada. —Oh, vamos, no me veas así, yo estoy estresado. ¿Ok? Me iba a casar con una maldita asesina, secuestran a mi mejor amiga, casi matan a otra de mis mejores amigas, voy a ser padre. _¡Es normal que me afecte tanto!_ —Susurró. —Andando. —Karin lo dudo mucho, pero al final decidió acercarse a ellos, Sasuke la vio con duda.

—A mí tampoco me veas así. —Le recriminó. —Soy sensible. ¿Ok? Muchas emociones para un día. Vamos a ir en mi carro, seguramente el tuyo tiene la gasolina por el suelo, yo acabo de poner en el mío.

Itachi suspiró cansado al verlos salir, él también quería ir, pero no lo haría, él era realista y no se dejaba cegar por sus sentimientos, el 90% afirmaba que podía ser Sakura.

—¿Qué ha pasado con el hombre que tienes trabajando? —Preguntaron a la misma vez Kakashi y Fugaku. Itachi bajó la mirada.

—A este paso, si no ha logrado decirme nada, debe estar igual que Sakura… —Suspiró. —Muerto.

.

.

.

* * *

Tsunade se dejó caer en la cama mientras reflexionaba acerca de lo que había hecho. ¿Estaba bien acaso tirarse en una cama mientras sus dos hijos posiblemente estaban muertos? Sasori le había mandado un mensaje en el que decía claramente que ambos estaban bien, que no se preocupara, y que sobre todo, no dijera ni una sola palabra a la policía. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? ¿Sakura estaría bien? ¿Qué estará haciendo Sasori en este momento? Rápidamente el recuerdo de aquel cuarto misterioso llegó a su mente. Con total determinación decidió abrir como fuera la puerta, no tuvo que luchar ni forcejear, la puerta estaba abierta, al abrir no consiguió nada, el cuarto estaba completamente solo, limpio, sin ningún rastro de algo que la hiciera pensar mal de su hijo.

Lo único que había era una gran mesa y un enorme ventanal por el cual se veía perfectamente la ciudad.

¿Sería por eso que se la pasaba tanto tiempo en aquel cuarto? Cualquiera quedaría embobado al ver la majestuosidad de la ciudad por aquel ventanal.

—Confiaré en ti Sasori. —Susurró al vacío. —Espero no arrepentirme de nada. —Suspiró con pesadez. —Lo siento Sakura, pero verás que será necesario. —Sonrió. —Luego de esto podremos ser aquella familia feliz que tanto soñé. —Rió. —Junto a mi príncipe y mi princesa. —Revisó su teléfono mientras eliminaba las llamadas. — Espero que lo que hice sirva de algo. —Suspiró.

.

.

.

* * *

Naruto suspiró cansado mientras recorría una y mil veces la calle de su casa, Karin estaba concentrada completamente en su teléfono y Sasuke…

Sasuke era otra cosa.

No podía comprender lo que pasaba por la mente de su amigo, no podía entender porque no se liberaba y se expresaba con ello. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser tan cerrado y orgulloso? ¿Por qué siempre se callaba lo que sentía? Él solamente estaba sentado allí observando los árboles y calles como si fuera la primera vez que lo hubiese visto.

—Deberíamos entrar a tu casa. —Habló Sasuke secamente. —Necesito revisar muy bien ese maldito lugar.

—Entendido. —Suspiró. —Karin… ¿Qué tanto haces? —Preguntó Naruto viendo fijamente a la pelirroja, la chica levantó la cabeza rápidamente.

—Me he descargado los planos de esta casa. ¿Sabías que esto tiene un estacionamiento subterráneo?

—¿Cómo? —Preguntó el rubio. Sasuke dirigió su mirada hacia la pelirroja.

—Sí. Hay una entrada secreta por el balcón, estaciona que yo los llevaré. —Veinte minutos después, Karin logró guiarlos hacia una puerta, nadie se sorprendió de que esa puerta estuviese cubierta por un extraño pino, Naruto lo rodó y ante ellos consiguieron la puerta de la que anteriormente había hablado Karin, la pelirroja tomó la iniciativa y abrió la puerta, una especie de pito la asustó, al lado de dicha puerta había un tablero de seguridad, se sorprendió inmediatamente, en ningún lado de los planos decía acerca de ese tablero. —Tenemos un problema con esto. ¿Cuál se supone que debe ser el código? —Preguntó. Naruto se acerco hacia la puerta y trato con la mayoría de los números que le vinieron a la mente, ninguno funcionaba.

—Mi madre y mi padre muy pocas veces venían para acá, y seguro ni sabían de esta puerta, la única persona que pudo ser…

—Sería Hinata. —Susurró Karin. —Piensa cualquier número o algo…

Naruto hizo memoria. Tenía en mente una serie de números pero no estaba completamente seguro, vio la desesperación en la cara de Sasuke y el miedo en la cara de Karin, decidió intentarlo una vez más. Marcó la serie de números en la cual había pensado y automáticamente el tablero dio la bienvenida.

—¿Qué número introduciste? —Preguntó Karin con interés.

—La fecha de nuestro aniversario. —Sonrió vacíamente. —Era una jodida loca. ¿No? —Rió al vacío mientras intentaba bajar, Sasuke lo empujó y bajó él primero.

Sasuke bajó desesperadamente, llegó al suelo firme y vio a su alrededor, el lugar estaba completamente vacío, avanzó hacia el final y logró reconocer los zapatos de Sakura en una esquina, se acercó a ellos y suspiro tratando de calmarse, le estaba costando demasiado mantenerse sereno y no llorar.

Si lloraba les iba a dar a entender a todos que él ya se había resignado, y no, no era así. Él lo sentía, él sabía que ella estaba viva, en algún maldito lugar estaba ella.

—E-Ella… Ella. —Titubeó. Karin y Naruto se acercaron a él.

—Puedes hacerlo campeón. —Lo apoyó Karin. —Nadie te juzgará aquí. Necesitas desahogarte.

—No necesito desahogarme. —Habló luchando contra sus ganas de llorar. —Necesito… Necesito verla, maldita sea, yo le fallé, no la cuide, si yo hubiese estado con ella, si yo… —Susurró, las lágrimas caían libremente mientras él se atormentaba con cada pensamiento.

Su risa, su mirada, el intenso verde jade que lo deslumbró, ese toque exótico en el color de su cabello, la manera en la que ella le hablaba, la manera en que ella lograba hacerlo sonreír, sus momentos felices, sus altos y bajos, su amor, todo pasaba lentamente por su cabeza, todo estaba allí dándole una especie de recordatorio.

Se maldijo mil y un veces por no poder estar con ella, se dejó llevar por la intensidad de sus sentimientos y rompió a llorar sin importar que lo vieran. Estaba malditamente asustado, tenía miedo, miedo de no verla más, miedo de no escucharla más, miedo de no compartir más momentos con ella. Sobre todo, tenía miedo de que aquel cuerpo que consiguieron fuera el de ella.

Quizás ella ya había dejado aquel mundo, ella y aquel hijo al que quizás nunca conocería. Ella siempre le había dado todo su amor, ellos soñaron una vida con paz y felicidad, pero las cosas habían cambiado.

Ella había desaparecido, posiblemente había muerto.

Y él…

Él había perdido todos sus sueños en aquel maldito desastre.

Se encontraba llorando porque había perdido la oportunidad de seguir amando, se encontraba llorando en aquel piso llamándola.

Llamándola, pero ella nunca respondió.

—¿En donde estás? —Jadeó en medio del llanto, Karin y Naruto se apartaron cuando lo vieron levantarse. Sasuke presionó sin darse cuenta los botones que abrían el portón, salió desesperadamente sin importarle la voz de Naruto o Karin que le decía que se parara y los esperara. _—Saku. —_ Susurró en voz baja. _—Sakura. —_ Elevaba la voz mientras más avanzaba. **— ¡SAKURA! —** Gritó al vacío. _— ¿E-en dó-ónde está-áás? —_ Susurró con la voz rota. _— ¿Por qué no me respondes? —_ Susurró al vacío. —No tuve el poder para protegerte. —Se dejó caer en el frío piso. —Ahora te has ido de mi lado. —Sonrió tristemente. —Se han ido los dos. —jadeó. —Se han ido y me han dejado solo en este desastre. **— ¡SAKU!** —Volvió a gritar en medio del llanto. —Al final estoy solo llamando tu nombre. —Sonrió mientras las lágrimas caían libremente. —Llamándote pero tú no contestas, porque tu vida se ha ido, al igual que la mía. —Su cuerpo cayó por el cansancio. Naruto corrió rápidamente y lo levantó.

— _Sasuke. —_ Susurró con pena. Karin llegó luego de unos minutos, suspiró cansada mientras le entregaba un pequeño paño con alcohol. Naruto lo ignoró completamente. —Vamos a dejarlo así por unos minutos. —Susurró, Karin asintió. —Esto le pasa por cerrarse. —Lo regañó sin importar que el pelinegro no lo escuchara.

—Naruto… ¿Crees que ella… esté realmente viva? —Preguntó Karin, la pelirroja se encontraba viéndolo fijamente.

—No lo sé. —Suspiró. —Pero espero que si, por el bien de Sasuke, por el bien de Ino… Por todos nosotros... Sakura-chan debe estar viva. —Se le escapó un sollozo, movió la cabeza rápidamente para serenarse. —En treinta minutos seguiremos esta ruta, vamos a ver a qué lugar nos conduce. Karin asintió.

Ella también esperaba que todo saliera bien. Y todos tuvieran por fin un final feliz.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo n24.**_

* * *

.

.

.

 _ ***Chan chan chan***_

Hola, paso por aquí dejando el capitulo N24 correspondiente a esta semana. ¿Qué tal todos? ¿Qué les ha parecido?

 _ **¿Qué haría Tsunade?**_

 _ **¿Qué pasaría con Sakura y Sasori?**_

 _ **Tsunade realmente eligió a Sasori :c**_

 _ **¿Sasuke está perdiendo las esperanzas?**_

 _ **¿Quién será la mujer que encontraron muerta?**_

 _ **¿Será realmente Sakura?**_

 _ **¿A quien identificaron ellos como el asesino? D:**_

Son muchas preguntas, pero bueno… Así es esto u.u

El capitulo final se decide entre el 25 y 26. Aún no lo decido completamente uwu (No he podido escribir con tranquilidad) ;-; Aunque creo... Que lo terminare en el capitulo N26.

Como siempre, responderé sus reviews;

 _ **Jennifer Juliane**_ : ¡Hola! Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo uwu Jajaja creo que todos están tipo '¿De quien hablas Itachi?' xD ¿A quien tenes en mente? Gracias por leer y comentar, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos~ _**Rosse(?**_

 _ **Jeamie Soraya:**_ ¡Hola! Jajajaj aun no te he contestado porque Sakura es la clave, te toca esperar nuevamente xD Saludos, gracias por leer y comentar~ espero leerte nuevamente~ _**Rosse.**_

 _ **DULCESITO311:**_ Jajajajaja soy malvada, ¿Qué te puedo decir? xD Puedes buscarlo, rai nau xD bueno, con respecto a Sasori y Hinata, en eso tenes mucha razón, digo, la vida los trato mal, las personas que siempre debieron quererlos nunca lo hicieron, ese es el resultado de lo que sus padres sembraron, sabían muy bien lo que era lo bueno y lo malo, y de todas formas, optaron por lo malo, oye, eso que decis esta súper bueno, ¿me estás leyendo la mente? D: y bueno, aun no te he dicho quien es el 'salvador' por parte de Itachi, toca seguir esperando xD Saludos, gracias por leer y comentar, espero leerte nuevamente. ~ _**Rosse.**_

 _ **Just Hatsumi:**_ ¡Holii! Me alegra saber que te gustara el capitulo~ Y si, es que Ino es una de mis favoritas~ no podía matarla, mucho sufrimiento ya, excepto Sasuki, a él si le toca sufrir. —Inserte risa malvada— Jajajaja gracias por leer y comentar, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos~ _**Rosse.**_

 _ **Chokobell:**_ ¡Hola! Me alegra saber que te gustara el capitulo uwu, Jajaja mi pasatiempo favorito es dejarlos con dudas, ese es mi sello personal (? xD Gracias por leer y comentar, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos~ _**Rosse.**_

 _ **rosanegrac:**_ ¡Hola! Eso te pasa por no leer los capítulos al día, bueno que te puedo decir, caras vemos, corazones no sabemos uwu mucha fuerza para Sasuke-kun, pobrecito, se le viene fuerte uwu ¿Qué entendiste ahora? Emm ¿Quién dijo que había final feliz? La maldad corre por mis venas, sorry(? Okno Gracias por leer y comentar, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos~ _**Rosse.**_

 _ **Vaniale:**_ ¡Hola! Jajajajajaja te dije que era spoiler, por lo tanto no respondi eso, y aun no he dicho quien es, estoy esperando que ustedes saquen sus conclusiones uwu ¿Qué piensas acerca del plan de Sasori? Me interesa saber que tenes en mente 7u7 Bueno, tenía que justificar la locura de ese par, que mejor que una infancia traumática uwu Y con respecto a Sasuki, ya veremos que pasara con él. Gracias por leer y comentar, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos _ **~ Rosse.**_

 _ **Royako:**_ Jjajajaja pero has pensado muy bien, tenes buena mente para averiguar este tipo de cosas, y con lo de Hinata, bueno en eso tenes razón, ella siempre es la buena de la novela, decidí cambiar eso porque tampoco es que me gusta que sea siempre el angelito que no hace nada xD Jajajaja Gracias por comentar, no sabes cuánto me alegra, y bueno si, asumí eso como un compromiso, actualizo siempre por eso. Con respecto a Tsunade, aquí apareció, y con el aliado, falta poco para que sepan quién es xD Gracias por leer y comentar, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos~ _**Rosse.**_

 _ **Mitsuki Tsukiomi:**_ ¡Hola! Jajajaja yo también le tenía una especie de 'odio' por su personalidad, me estresaba demasiado xD Luego lo supere… Jajajaja de verdad que eres la primera que no sospecho de Sasori, siempre en los reviews todos estaban tipo 'Sasori esto' 'Es Sasori' y yo tipo ''Ok, vamos a confundirlos' JAJAJAJAJAJ. Y en eso tenes razón, creo que es la misma sociedad quien crea a los asesinos, lastimosamente nadie puede hacer algo para corregirlo. La vida de la nueva criatura está en veremos uwu ;—; D: xDD Jajajaja, me he dado cuenta que te gusta mucho Ino xD Nunca pensé en matarla, me agrada mucho para hacerlo ;—; Gracias por leer y comentar, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos, _**Rosse.**_

 _ **Diana:**_ Hola, me alegra eso… No he visto esa serie;—; Creo que sacare tiempo para poder verla. Oh, muchísimas gracias por eso, jajajjaa puede que tengas razón, quizás si, quizás no, con respecto al futuro de Sakura, ya veremos que pasara con ella D: Okya #ArribaElSS. Gracias por leer y comentar, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos, _**Rosse.**_

 _ **12yada:**_ ¡Hola! Gracias, y con respecto al drama…. Ese es mi segundo nombre please, okno jajajaja. Con respecto a Sakura, mantengamos en suspenso su situación por los momentos. gracias por leer y comentar, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos… _**Rosse.**_

 _ **Annie:**_ Hola~ ¿Si te mueres morida, como comentas? D: Oh, muchas gracias por eso, también gracias por leer y comentar, saludos~ _**Rosse.**_

 _ **¿Quedo alguna duda o algo?**_

 _ **Ya saben cómo hacérmelo saber uwu**_

 _ **¿Merece review? Oh por Dios, espero que sí.**_

 _Recuerden siempre que los reviews son como el alimento para los escritores._

 _ **Gracias por los Favoritos, Follow y también a los lectores anónimos.**_

 _ **Gracias a los nuevos favoritos y a quienes siguieron el fic recientemente owo**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes comentaron por primera vez;—;**_

 _ **Gracias a todos, son un amor~ Espero leerlos en los reviews.**_

 _ **Agreguenme en facebook, aparezco como Rosse Valderrey~**_

 _Sin más nada que decir, me despido…_

 _Saludos, buenas noches…_

 **GRACIAS POR LEER.**

 _ **RosseValderrey.**_

— _Se va rápidamente—_

 _._

 _._

 **PD:** Creo yo, que todos sabemos que esto es una historia, una simple historia, yo decidí que Hinata sería la antagonista de esta historia junto a Sasori desde el inicio. ¿Por qué? Quise mostrar algo diferente, saliéndonos del siempre 'MejorAmiga/HermanaDelAlma' que siempre leo en los fics. **YO...** No estoy promoviendo el odio hacia Hinata, **DISCULPAS** si eso es lo que parece. Creo que todos somos grandecitos y podemos darnos cuenta que es un personaje ficticio, yo no odio a Hinata, ni busco que la odien por medio de este fic, así que por favor, pensemos antes de comentar. ¿Ok? Yo no soy del tipo de personas que le gusta armar 'bashing' mucho menos por personajes que no existen, que son simples dibujos, Si, **¡SIMPLES DIBUJOS! ¿No te gustó que Hinata fuera la mala?** No sigas leyendo, disculpas pero yo he llevado la fiesta en paz, y no me gusta leer malos comentarios por un simple diálogo de un fic, que no te pareció porque crees que insulto a tu personaje favorito, Ninguno de los personajes del fic sabe el trasfondo de la historia de Hinata, es normal que todos piensen que esta loca, al igual que Sasori, a él también le he dicho que esta loco, pero ojo, ese no importa.

Gracias por leer.


	25. Chapter 25 El deber de un hermano es

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Leve Ooc.**_

 _ **Este fic se encuentra únicamente en esta página, su publicación en otro foro está completamente prohibida.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Capítulo XXV: El deber de un hermano es...**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Naruto se dejó caer en el piso, lo que se suponía que debía ser el mejor día de su vida se vio arruinado y destruido, quizás nunca entendería el porqué de las cosas, quizás nunca entendería los motivos de Hinata, quizás… Quizás nunca olvidaría el amor que sentía por ella.

¿A quién quería engañar? Él sabía que estaba repitiendo cada vez que ella estaba loca para sentir que descargaba sus emociones, pero… ¿Qué ganaba? Nada, absolutamente nada.

—Tú también necesitas desahogarte, no creas que no he notado tu expresión y el que repitas cada vez que Hinata está loca, lo demuestra.

—¿Qué quieres que diga? —Preguntó en voz baja para no despertar al pelinegro. —Mi mejor amiga está desaparecida, posiblemente muerta, otra de mis grandes amigas esta en cuidados intensivos, la mujer que amo, resultó ser una asesina, seré padre, mi madre está destrozada porque se sintió engañada y utilizada.

—Libérate. —Expresó tranquilamente la pelirroja mientras lo veía fijamente. Y él lo hizo, por primera vez en toda la noche se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos, por sus verdaderos sentimientos, rompió a llorar bajo la oscuridad de la noche y la atenta mirada de Karin, lloró por los planes que fueron arruinados, por el futuro que ya no era tan feliz como en el inicio, lloró por no entender el motivo de los actos de la pelinegra. Karin se acercó fundiéndose en un abrazo con su primo, quizás ella nunca simpatizó con la pelinegra, pero no podía dejar a su primo hundirse en el dolor, no podía dejarlo, ni a él, ni a Sasuke.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **2:55 a.m**_

Ella despertó con un ligero dolor de cabeza, miró a su alrededor tratando de ubicarse, las paredes blancas y el exceso de olor a desinfectante la hizo saber inmediatamente en donde estaba, estaba en un hospital, con el pasar de los minutos recordó todo lo que había pasado.

Ella en el interrogatorio, ella intentando matar a Ino.

Suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos para luego abrirlos y acostumbrarse a la luz de la habitación, la voz de una segunda persona la hizo reaccionar al instante.

—Hinata-sama. —Escuchó. Miró a su alrededor consiguiéndose con una aparente enfermera. —Hinata-sama, es una gran noticia que ya despertara, el señor Sasori se alegrará al saberlo.

—¿En dónde está? —preguntó con interés. — ¿Lo consiguió?

—El señor Sasori no se ha comunicado conmigo, pero creo que todavía está trabajando en su misión. —Hinata sonrió, por lo menos las cosas iban como ellos lo habían planeado.

—Sasori me dijo que tú me explicarías lo que debo hacer a continuación. Pero espera… ¿Cómo es posible que yo despertara y nadie más del personal médico lo sepa? Es impos… —Calló al ver la sonrisa de superioridad de la persona al frente de ella.

—Yo soy su enfermera a cargo, Hinata-sama. He dicho que la fórmula de barbitúrico que usted se inyectó desaparecería de su sistema en veinticuatro horas, obviamente era una mentira.

—Muy inteligente pequeña querubín. —Rió. —Tu lealtad será muy bien pagada, te lo aseguro, Sasori y yo estamos en deuda contigo.

—Lo sé, pero… Hablemos de lo que nos interesa, el señor Sasori le manda a decir que debe seguir todas y cada una de mis indicaciones, si lo hace, su futuro no será para nada malo.

—Soy todo oídos, cuéntame. —Sonrió al saber que lo que muchos pensaban que era el fin, era en realidad el comienzo, el comienzo de un verdadero juego.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **3:20a.m**_

Sasori se paseo por el lugar observando su obra, no tenía duda alguna de que lo que había hecho era una verdadera obra de arte, un arte que perdurará con el pasar de los años. El hombre que estaba a su lado gimió horrorizado, a Sasori le importó muy poco lo que sintiera aquel sujeto, total, era uno más de sus sacrificios.

—No me veas así. —Mencionó mientras se dejaba caer en el piso. —Tú eras un acosador, si yo no hubiese aparecido, quizás tú hubieses raptado a mi hermanita antes que yo.

—Yo no soy un asesino. —Se quejó el hombre. —Solo…

—Solo te gustaba observar y coleccionar las cosas de mi tonta hermana menor, ¿no? Interesante, muy interesante.

—¿Qué harás conmigo? ¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó con interés. —Yo no he hecho nada malo para que me mates… ¡Por favor! —suplicó. —Déjame ir.

—Hoy uno de los dos debe morir. —Susurró. —Te aseguro que ese no soy yo.

.

.

.

* * *

Itachi se sentía frustrado, tal como dijo Sasuke, habían caído en una maldita trampa… _Mujer desconocida muerta en las entradas de un bosque, posiblemente Sakura._ Recordó el aviso que escucho en la patrulla, todos se habían lanzado como perros hambrientos por aquella falsa información, y que recibían, un cuerpo, si, pero no de Sakura. Y no, no era una persona, era una muñeca, una muñeca que fácilmente se confunde con una persona, recordaba con rabia el miedo y la desesperación que sintió al acercarse al cuerpo, lo único que encontró fue una nota.

 _ **Sigan buscando, perdedores.**_

 _ **¿Quién dijo que les pondría las cosas tan fáciles?**_

 _ **Pobres niños inocentes ;)**_

—Sasuke tenía razón. —Escucho la voz de su padre detrás de él. —O quizás corrió con suerte.

¿Suerte? Desde hace mucho tiempo él no creía en la suerte.

—Mi deber como hermano era creer en él y apoyarlo. Sin embargo, lo único que hice fue dejarlo ir.

—Tu deber como hermano, es mantener la cordura para poder ayudarlo. Yo me quedaré con Kakashi, ve con Sasuke.

—Lo haré, pero primero iré a ver a Tsunade, ¿sabes en dónde esta? Su hija está desaparecida, pero ella no ha dicho nada.

—Tratemos de ubicarla, debe estar desesperada. —Mencionó Fugaku mientras sacaba su teléfono celular, a él también le parecía sumamente extraña la desaparición de la rubia.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **03:45 a.m**_

Tsunade despertó pasada media hora de haber decidido dormirse, el constante sonido de su teléfono la hizo sacar la batería y arrojarlo quién sabe dónde, con total tranquilidad se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina, quizás una buena taza de leche caliente la haría dormir. Para muchos, su actitud en esos momentos sería reprochable, sabía perfectamente que Sakura estaba desaparecida, pero en ella no había preocupación.

¿De qué debía preocuparse? Sasori nunca dañaría a Sakura, él solo estaba cobrándose un viejo rencor. Ella no quería desatar la furia de su hijo, ni el odio de su hija, ella solo quería que los dos se llevaran bien, y si para eso, Sakura debía desaparecer, lo aceptaría. Un extraño zumbido la hizo alejarse de la mesa, como pudo se agarró fuertemente del mesón para no caer.

— _Eres como ella._ —Escuchó, con miedo escaneo el lugar buscando la presencia de alguien más, suspiro tranquila, no había nadie más que ella. _—No dejes que el favoritismo te ciegue, Tsunade._

—¿Quién? —Preguntó con miedo. — ¿Quién me está hablando?

— _Sabes quién soy, se lo que estás haciendo._ —Escuchó nuevamente, se dejó caer en el piso. _—Sabía que no la querías, dejarás morir a mi niña._

— **¡YO AMO A MI NIÑA! —** Gritó mientras se tapaba los oídos. **— ¡TÚ NO SABES NADA, ESTÁS MUERTO! —** Gritó.

— _No, no lo estoy, te seguiré hasta que mueras, te seguiré hasta que te pierdas en la oscuridad._

—Yo no puedo hacer nada. —Mencionó mientras se movía de adelante hacia atrás manteniendo su posición fetal. **—Yo solo soy un observante en esta disputa. ¿OK?** —Gritó. —Yo no soy como mi mamá, **¡NO LO VUELVAS A DECIR!** —Gritó nuevamente. —Yo… —Rompió en lágrimas. — Yo se que ellos volverán, mis niños volverán y seremos una familia feliz.

.

.

.

* * *

Inoichi entró con la preocupación pintada en el rostro, Mikoto al verlo se levantó del lugar en el que antes estaba acompañando a Kushina para hablar con él, el rubio apenas la vio sintió un pequeño alivio, por lo menos su pequeña hija no se encontraba sola.

—Me he enterado de lo que pasó… ¿Cómo está Ino? ¿Cómo está Hinata?

—Ino está bien, dentro de poco la pasaran a una habitación normal para que podamos verla, ya pasaron las horas de peligro. — Expresó con emoción. Inoichi suspiró aliviado, cuando escuchó la voz de Tsunade por el teléfono casi se muere del miedo, pensaba que su pequeña flor lo había dejado, no sabía cómo describirlo, pero si Ino se iba, si Ino moría, él moriría en vida, pues ella era su adoración. —Con respecto a Hinata, ella no ha despertado aún… No sé si sabes lo que paso, pero Hinata-chan…

—Lo sé, no soy quién para juzgarla, todo lo malo se paga Mikoto, pero sé que esto le dolerá mucho a mi pequeña Ino cuando despierte, igualmente con Sakura.

—Sakura. —Susurró preocupada la pelinegra. _¿Estarás bien?_ Se preguntó internamente. —Iré a la capilla. Yo…

—Vamos… —Escucho la voz de Kushina. —Debemos poner todo en las manos de Dios.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **04:00 a.m**_

…

— _¿Qué es un hermano mayor? — Preguntó un pequeño pelirrojo, el hombre a su lado lo vio con una gran sonrisa._

— _Un hermano mayor es aquel pilar en el puente de la felicidad para su protegido._

— _¿Mi protegida es Saku? —Preguntó con una gran sonrisa._

— _Sí, ella es tu protegida._

— _¿Los hermanos se cuidan siempre?_

— _Siempre, pase lo que pase. —le respondió. —Sasori, tu deber es cuidar a Sakura, no la hagas llorar, sé siempre su felicidad._

— _Ella… Ella será feliz papá, yo me encargaré de eso._

…

Sasori suspiró mientras veía el oscuro cielo, finalmente había terminado, había matado al fulano Lee, alguien que encajaba perfectamente con la personalidad de un psicópata, todo estaba bien, no había ningún desperfecto. Recordó con una sonrisa de satisfacción los últimos momentos de aquel idiota.

…

— _ **¡NO LO HAGAS! —**_ _Escuchó el grito de aquel hombre, él sin duda alguna lo ignoró mientras arrastraba el cuerpo por el lugar._ _ **— ¡Por favor! Yo necesito vivir, yo…**_

— _Si te dejo vivir seguirías detrás de ella, eso no me gusta._

— _ **¿CON QUE MORAL LO DICES TÚ? —**_ _Gritó mientras sentía su espalda arder._ _ **— ¡LA VAS A MATAR!**_

— _¡La voy a ayudar! —Exclamó. —Ella va a despertar en un nuevo mundo._

— _¿Cuándo? ¿Después de que se muera? Es obvio qu... —Sasori lo soltó para luego arremeter en contra de él, sin vacilación alguna lo golpeó violentamente en la cabeza con una roca, no paro de golpearlo hasta que sintió el líquido viscoso en sus manos, era sangre, se levantó lentamente del piso y maldijo a los cuatro vientos, él no quería hacerlo, por lo menos no de esa forma. Se pasó la mano por la cara desesperado, tenía que inventarse algo, tenía que lograrlo, no había llegado tan lejos para nada._

…

—El mismo se buscó su muerte. —Susurró al vacío. — Lo hice por ti, hermana. —Dijo mientras acariciaba tiernamente la cara de la pelirrosa. —Él te veía, él te seguía y tú nunca te diste cuenta. —Le regañó perdido en sus recuerdos. —Papá me dijo que mi deber era cuidarte y hacerte feliz, quizás me equivoqué en todos estos días, quizás te hice mucho daño, pero… Ahora seremos felices, por siempre.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **04:45 a.m**_

Shikamaru llegó pasada las cuatro y media de la mañana al hospital, con paso lento avanzó por los pasillos del lugar para luego encontrarse con los familiares de sus amigos, la preocupación por Ino lo sorprendió, llegó justo en el momento que pasaban a la rubia a una habitación, intentó pasar pero se le fue negado, con tranquilidad tomó asiento al frente de la habitación, pasaron menos de veinte minutos cuando escuchó la voz de la madre de Itachi, levantó la mirada encontrándose con la curiosa mirada de la pelinegra.

—Pensé que estarías trabajando con Itachi.

—Soy un psicólogo, no soy de ayuda en estos momentos. —Mencionó vagamente. —Vine a ver como seguía Ino, y quizás saber si puedo hablar con Hinata en lo que despierte. ¿Qué se sabe de su situación?

—Despertará en unas largas horas. —Mencionó la pelinegra. —Tienen que esperar a que despierte para hacerle pruebas, sabes, ella está embarazada y la administración de barbitúrico durante el embarazo es peligrosa.

—¿E Ino? ¿Cómo está ella? —Preguntó con interés, Mikoto sonrió al instante. —Ella está bien, es una chica fuerte. Su padre está justo en el cafetín. ¿Quieres conocerlo? —Shikamaru dudó, pero finalmente aceptó.

—Me encantaría conocerlo, quizás pueda ayudarlo a que se tranquilice.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **4:45 a.m**_

Tanto Sasuke como Naruto recibieron la llamada de Itachi, Karin decidió esperar a que apareciera el pelinegro mayor para luego irse al hospital, órdenes eran órdenes, si bien ella quería ayudar en la búsqueda de Sakura, su superior le ordenó el cuidado de Ino y de Hinata, se iba feliz, con lo poco que logró investigar dio con el lugar por el cual el asesino se había llevado a Sakura, quizás era insignificante, pero era algo. A lo lejos diviso la silueta de un hombre, sus sentidos se alarmaron.

—¿Alguien se acerca? —Escuchó la pregunta de Naruto.

—Es Itachi, no te preocupes. —Respondió. Luego de unos segundos el azabache llegó hacia donde ellos estaban, Sasuke maldijo por lo bajo al ver la cara de su hermano.

—No vengas con ese teatro barato de que estás arrepentido por no creerme. —Le recriminó. —Solo séútil.

—No era Sakura. —Dijo Itachi.

—Es obvio, te dije que ella está viva.

—No vamos a pelear. ¿Ok? —Habló Naruto tratando de calmar la atmósfera. —Iremos nuevamente a la avenida principal, desde allí empezaremos a buscar.

—Irás tú solo, yo buscaré por aquí. —Se quejó Sasuke. —No me dirás lo que tengo que hacer.

—Sasuke. —Susurró Karin. —Por favor, entiende la situación, hablamos de hacer todo en equipo, unidos. —Le regañó. —Piensa como Sakura, si otra persona estuviera en su lugar, ella trabajaría en equipo para poder rescatarla, tú lo sabes. —Sasuke aceptó renuentemente, con una gran sonrisa Karin se marchó, con fe pidió al cielo que Sakura regresara con vida. _—Ellos deben ser felices. —_ Susurró al vacío mientras se montaba en la patrulla que la llevaría al hospital.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **05:00 a.m**_

Cuando Sakura despertó, se sintió claramente confundida, ya no estaba en la casa de hace unas horas atrás, lo único que veía era la oscuridad del cielo, se sorprendió al darse cuenta que las mordazas habían desaparecido tanto de sus manos como de sus piernas, con la poca fuerza que tenía se arrastró por el piso, no había rastro de Sasori por ningún lado, no sabía si sentirse aliviada o sentirse preocupada. Se levantó sintiendo un ligero dolor en ambos brazos, al parecer Sasori la había arrastrado por dicho pavimento, pues tenía rasguños por todos lados, poco más delante de ella, logró distinguir un hombre en el piso, extrañada decidió avanzar para comprobar si sus sospechas eran ciertas, con horror confirmó que en el piso se encontraba el cuerpo de un viejo amigo… ¿Amigo? El chico en el piso era un acosador, recordaba perfectamente cómo la seguía y le robaba las cosas, pero… ¿Cómo él llegó hasta donde ella estaba con Sasori? ¿Qué tenía que ver Lee en todo esto?

—Las dudas serán respondidas Sakura. —Escuchó la voz de Sasori, rápidamente volteo para verlo mejor, se le notaba el cansancio a flor de piel. —Lo he matado porque es un peligro para ti.

—Es irónico, creo que tú representas más peligro para mí, que lo que él… —Señaló al cuerpo del pelinegro. —...hubiese podido hacer. ¿Qué harás ahora?

—Yo… —Mencionó con total tranquilidad, Sakura pudo distinguir el brillo de un cuchillo, palideció al instante. —Acabaré con la historia del asesino en serie que va en tu contra. —Sonrió. —Ya verás que cuando despiertes nuevamente, la única verdad que sabrás es aquella que yo te contaré. —Aseguró.

—¿Cómo? Sasori y… —Cualquier cosa que ella iba a decir murió en sus labios al ver que Sasori arremetía contra el mismo, con horror vio como Sasori se clavó el cuchillo en la parte baja del estómago, cuando vio que el pelirrojo sacaba el cuchillo para repetir nuevamente la acción, un impulso la lanzó hacia él para evitar que este lo hiciera, Sasori la vio fijamente para luego regalarle una pequeña sonrisa.

— _¿P-por q-qué? —_ Jadeó. Sakura lo vio fijamente mientras con sus manos agarraba posesivamente el cuchillo, las lágrimas salían sin control de sus ojos.

—No puedes hacerlo, no puedes irte así, yo… —Sasori no la dejó continuar, tomándola con la guardia baja empezó un forcejeo por el cuchillo, Sakura se aferraba violentamente al arma, estaba dispuesta a no dejar que Sasori cumpliera con su objetivo, a pesar de todo, ella podía comprenderlo, Sasori era el vivo ejemplo de lo que la sociedad hacía con los más débiles, no podía juzgarlo, por lo menos no en esos momentos, ella quería respuestas y él era el único que las tenía, Sasori sonrió al ver la determinación en los ojos jade de su hermana, todo iba tal cual él lo había planeado, con una gran facilidad soltó el cuchillo, Sakura al no ser consciente de lo que el pelirrojo había hecho, arremetió nuevamente con el cuchillo en el mismo lugar que el pelirrojo lo había hecho minutos antes, soltó el cuchillo horrorizada de lo que había hecho, automáticamente bajo la vista para encontrarse con sus manos llenas de sangre, aunque vaciló, dirigió nuevamente su mirada hacia la de Sasori, se sorprendió al distinguir aquella satisfacción en las expresiones de su rostro.

Se dejó caer al piso mientras seguía viéndose las manos teñidas de sangre, minutos después Sasori cayó al frente de ella, estaban cara a cara, viéndose como si nunca antes lo hayan hecho, viéndose como un par de desconocidos a punto de entablar una relación. Sasori posó sus manos también manchadas de sangre en la mejilla de la pelirrosa, Sakura lo tomó en el aire antes de que él la apartara.

— _Lo siento, Sakura._ —Murmuró en voz baja. _—Perdóname por esto._

—¿Perdonarte? Yo jam… —Nunca lo vio venir, Sasori arremetió nuevamente en contra de ella, su cabeza chocó con la áspera dureza del pavimento, sintió el dolor esparcirse por su cabeza con la misma rapidez del agua al caer en el piso, gimió por lo bajo al sentir el cuerpo de Sasori encima de ella, observó con horror la mueca de satisfacción.

— _Duerme, Sakura. —_ Lo escuchó susurrar, su visión minuto a minuto se hacía cada vez más borrosa. _—Cuando despiertes… Yo seré tu guía. La única verdad que sabrás, será aquella que yo mismo te contaré. —_ Como si no hubiera sido suficiente, el pelirrojo la tomó nuevamente por la cabeza y la hizo golpearse una vez más, pero esta vez no fue tan violento, Sasori rió al verla cerrar lentamente los ojos. Se dejó caer a su lado contemplando como el cielo pasaba de ser oscuro a tener una ligera claridad, gimió por lo bajo al sentir el dolor en su estómago. _—Tienes talento con los cuchillos Saku. —_ Rió mientras pasaba la mano por la abertura en su abdomen. Con rapidez sacó su teléfono celular del bolsillo de su pantalón, se fue rápidamente a marcadores y espero a que la otra persona contestara, no tuvo que esperar mucho, casi le habían contestado al instante, con una gran sonrisa, expresó _. —Lo he logrado. —_ Sonrió con malicia. _—He encontrado a Sakura, y he acabado con el asesino. Itachi, la pesadilla por fin finalizo, estamos en las salidas de Nueva York, no te puedo dar un lugar concreto, pero tratare de conseguir la forma de salir de aquí. Estoy herido, pero no es de gravedad. Ella estaba muy traumatizada. —J_ adeó _. —Me ha atacado, pero estamos bien, apúrate si vas a venir, necesitamos ayuda. —_ Al mismo instante que cortó la comunicación, rompió en carcajadas, su risa cada vez iba más en aumento. _—Saku… —_ Mencionó con emoción. _—Pronto iremos a casa y seremos felices, gracias por todo. —_ La abrazó fuertemente. _—También debo darle las gracias a Hina. —_ Susurró. — _Espera por mi pequeña, iré por ti, tú también serás parte de mi felicidad._

.

.

.

* * *

Itachi sonrió como nunca antes, tanto Naruto como Sasuke no entendían lo que pasaba, el azabache mayor se acercó a su hermano y con una gran sonrisa, mencionó.

—Mi carta bajo la manga lo consiguió. —Susurró. —Encontró a Sakura, ella está bien al parecer. —Para Sasuke lo único importante de todo lo que estaba diciendo su hermano era que habían encontrado a Sakura, miro al cielo y dio gracias internamente, Naruto suspiro aliviado mientras tomaba la delantera hacia el carro. —Vamos Sasuke... —Escuchó la voz de su hermano. —Vamos por Sakura.

—Claro. —Expresó. —Espera Saku, ya voy por ti, ya la pesadilla acabó.

 _ **Lo que ellos no sabían, es que su pesadilla no se acabaría con solo una noche, que no todos los finales son felices, y que aún quedan pruebas por superar.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Fin del capitulo N25.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ***Chan chan chan***_

Hola a todos, paso por aquí dejando el capitulo N25 correspondiente a la semana.

 _ **¿Qué tal les ha parecido el capitulo?**_

 _ **¿Qué opinan de lo que le pasó a Tsunade?**_

 _ **¿Quién es la persona que estaba con Hinata?**_

Para quienes no lo saben, un _**Querubín**_ es un tipo de _**Ángel.**_ Son considerados como los guardianes de la gloria de Dios. Su nombre significa «los próximos» o «los segundos». Tienen una característica de guardianes y al mismo tiempo de «carruaje».

Y se preguntaran… ¿Qué tramas Rosse? Jajaja bueno, la cosa es que Hinata es el _**Dios**_ del juego, por así decirlo, este querubín es quien protegerá a la pelinegra, es decir que aun tenemos tela que cortar con este par. (Refiriéndome a Sasori y Hinata)

 _ **¿Qué pasara ahora con Sakura?**_

 _ **¿Estará completamente bien?**_

Eso lo vamos a saber en el próximo capitulo que viene siendo el capitulo final. Con el N26 finalizamos la era de _**'Llamada de Emergencia'**_ y damos inicio a una nueva era, pero no diré mas nada al respecto, seria spoiler, y créanme que me esfuerzo mucho para sorprenderlos, así que de mi boca no saldrá nada.

Sasori era la carta bajo la manga de Itachi. _**¿Pero cómo?**_ Para todos, el pelirrojo estaba muerto, la respuesta a esto, también será revelada en el próximo capitulo.

 _ **Como siempre hago, responderé sus reviews uwu~**_

 _ **Rouki: ¡Hola Rouki**_! Si, tenía tiempo sin leerte xD y si, también tenias razón, no era Sakura uwu~ Saludos, gracias por leer y dejar tu review. Pd; Yo no soy diabólica xD

 _ **Anna Scarlett XD: ¡Hola Anna!**_ Aww que lindo, gracias por creer eso de mí, me animas muchísimo para seguir adelante con esto, y si, todavía queda por leer, gracias por leer y comentar, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos~ _**Rosse.**_

 _ **DULCESITO311: ¡Hola Dulce!**_ Ya me di cuenta que andabas off, siempre eres de las primeras en comentar, de repente me dije '¿En donde esta mi amiga del mal?'' xDD primera vez que te leo y no conspiras en contra del pobre de Sasuke, ¿Es esto un milagro divino? Jajaja xD con respecto a Sakura, en eso tenias razón, obviamente no era Sakura, y bueno Tsunade… ¿Qué está pasando con ella? ¿Su consciencia la esta atormentando? D: Jajaja claro Dulce, después de esto tenemos que seguir conspirando en contra del emo. Gracias por leer y dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos… _**Rosse.**_

 _ **Annie: ¡Hola Annie!**_ Jajaja otra mas que se alegra del sufrimiento de Sasuke… Gracias por leer y dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos… _**Rosse.**_

 _ **Diana: ¡Hola Diana!**_ Bueno, reconozco que yo también sufrí, yo también llore con todas esas cosas, pero un poco de drama en la historia, no lo matara xD Por lo menos es drama que no incluye a otra mujer xD No, no era Tsunade, ni siquiera era una persona, Jajaja nunca pensé que podría matar alguna de mis lectoras mientras leyera el capitulo, bueno, si me lo dijeron una vez xD Bueno, con respecto a Naruto, es que a veces se me olvida, lo confieso, estoy tan centrada en Sasuke—Sakura—Sasori—Hinata, que se me olvida que al rubio le cayó todo ese balde de agua fría en el día de su compromiso, aunque no lo demuestre mucho, pues ahorita ayuda a Sasuke, el pobre si está sufriendo. Y Hinata, como dije anteriormente en la nota, la elegí desde el inicio, tenía todo fríamente calculado. Gracias por leer y dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos… _**Rosse.**_

 _ **Chokobell: ¡Hola Chokobell!**_ Gracias por eso, en lo relajado se oculta la más grande de las tormentas, okya Jajaja. Tsunade cree que actúa bien, pero su consciencia la está atacando. ¿Qué hará? No, no era ninguna mujer muerta, era una muñeca, una trampa hecha por ¿Sasori? ¿O por ese ayudante misterioso? Con respecto a lo de Hinata, eso mismo, o sea, yo cree una historia triste, un pasado fuerte para que se viera el porqué de aquella maldad, sin embargo han dicho que lo he escrito para que la odien… ¿O sea que? xD Gracias por leer y dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente. Saludos… _**Rosse.**_

 _ **Merillein11: ¡Hola Merillein!**_ Me alegra saber que te gusta la historia, gracias por tu tiempo en leerla y por dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos… _**Rosse.**_

 _ **Vaniale: ¡Hola Vaniale!**_ Si, Sakura sufre, sin embargo, su sufrimiento no es nada en comparación a lo que tuvieron que pasar Sasori y Hinata, ellos son un punto muy aparte, como lo has dicho, fueron niños que tuvieron que crecer y madurar antes de tiempo, que vieron el escape en malas decisiones, la pregunta seria… ¿Existirá una redención para ellos? ¿Ellos querrán cambiar el destino o el rumbo que toma su vida? Sasuke, bueno, era necesario que sufriera, mi lado fan—girl SS me dijo que tenía que hacerlo sufrir xD, sin embargo me da penita el pobre, le he dado un rayito de luz en este capitulo, pero toca ver que pasara a continuación, en el tema de la traición de Hinata hacia Sasuke, el chico no ha podido hablar mucho con ella, así que no sabemos qué tan mal se siente, con respecto a lo de Sasori como salvador de Sakura y carta bajo la manga de Itachi, lo has logrado, has descubierto todo, o gran parte, me asombra tu mente, cabe destacar que leí tu review y quede tipo… _'Esta como que me hackeo la laptop o_ algo' Jajajaja. Has adivinado una buena parte, me enorgulleces. Pero falta ver que pasara ahora, como hara Sasori para que ella no hable, aunque creo que lo he dejado más que claro. Sakura bueno, su futuro, su perspectiva de lo que eran las cosas, todo a cambiado, en el capitulo que viene veremos que tan dañada quedo, la posible aparición de Tsunade y todo lo que viene. Muchísimas gracias por demostrar siempre tu apoyo con mi fic, de verdad me alegra mucho, tranquila que aun tenemos historia con estos personajes, muchísimas gracias por leer y dejar tu review, saludos… _**Rosse.**_

 _ **Mitsuki Tsukiomi: ¡Hola Mitsuki!**_ Jajajaja tampoco entiendo porque sentiste paz xD Jajaja a todos les gusta ese tipo de Sasuki uwu~ y bueno, Tsunade, ella… Está bien pinche loca, y si, tienes razón, es pieza clave… ¿Pero que hace ella? Solo se acuesta a dormir, está bien mal, le hace falta una visita con el psicólogo más cercano xD Si, en eso tienes razón, el necesitaba desahogarse y ya lo hizo, y está listo para seguir buscando. Bueno, gracias por decirme que te pareció genial la transformación en las personalidades, créeme que andaba súper preocupada con eso xD y no, la mujer muerta no es ni Saku, ni Tsunde, ni Hinata, era una muñeca uwu~ Si me di cuenta que amas a Ino Jajaja, créeme que yo también, por algo es una de las principales en la historia, y lo seguirá siendo en la siguiente etapa del fic. Ino se vendrá con todo, ya veras, gracias por animarte a leer la fic aunque no fueras fan del SasuSaku, gracias por dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos… _**Rosse.**_

 _ **Jeamie Soraya: ¡Hola Jeamie!**_ Aun no entiendo porque Sakura te da cólera, que te puedo decir… Jajajaja Gracias por leer y dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos… _**Rosse.**_

 _ **Tathuhime: ¡Hola Tathuhime!**_ Bueno si, hasta yo quede impresionada con eso, pero ¿Qué te puedo decir? Como dijo una amiga, debo ignorarlos uwu~ Jajajaja es que me gusta dejarlos con dudas, no sé, es una pequeña maldad xD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Usted es mala… _'No sabía si reír o llorar'_ Me has hecho reír al recordar aquella cara, por Dios, no lo había visto de esa forma. Oh, también es mi crush créeme, pero no por eso no le hare maldades. Gracias por leer y dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos… _**Rosse.**_

 _ **Just-Hatsumi: ¡Hola Hatsumi!**_ Tu eres la que más pide piedad por Sasuki xD Jajajaj y Sasori, bueno, él es un chico bueno vale, solo dale una oportunidad. Y bueno si, Naruto está mal:c Gracias por eso, los ignorar como me has dicho. Me alegra saber que la mayoría de mis lectores están de acuerdo con respecto a lo de Hinata, yo no lo hacía con esa intención;—; Yo de verdad lo pensé desde el inicio y cuide muy bien de que todo tuviera sentido. Gracias por leer y dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos… _**Rosse.**_

 _ **Valkyrion: ¡Hola!**_ Gracias por dejar tu review, y personalmente te digo que yo, no pensaba que estaba 'Proclamando o motivando' el odio hacia Hinata, no era mi intención en serio. Saludos… _**Rosse.**_

 _ **Jennifer J: ¡Hola Jennifer!**_ Chica que te puedo decir, me gusta dejarlos con dudas, y bueno, Sasuki merece sufrir de vez en cuando, ¿no lo crees? Y con Sakura, un poquito de sufrimiento, después estará bien, bueno, creo JAJAJAJAJAJA. Tsunade está mal, lo sé, pero ella sufrirá luego -inserte risa malvada- Y ya dije quien era esa persona en quien confiaba Itachi, chan chan chan. - Soy malvada, I know… Gracias por leer y dejar tu comentario, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos… _**Rosse.**_

¿Quedaron con dudas? Yo sé que si.

JAJAJAJAJAJA.

El capitulo final es… _**¡EL PROXIMO LUNES! O quizás, el martes/miércoles.**_

Estaré avisando en mi facebook, lo que pasa es que no se con exactitud… Razón… ¡Comienzo nuevamente la universidad! Tengo que regresar nuevamente a la ciudad en la que estudio, y tengo que ver cómo está el internet, si sigue vivo o que se yo Jajaja.

 _ **¿Merece review? Oh por Dios, espero que sí.**_

 _Recuerden siempre que los reviews son como el alimento para los escritores._

 _ **Gracias por los Favoritos, Follow y también a los lectores anónimos.**_

 _ **Gracias a los nuevos favoritos y a quienes siguieron el fic recientemente.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes comentaron por primera vez;-;**_

 _ **En fin. Gracias a todos, espero ver su opinión en los reviews.**_

 _ **Agreguenme en facebook, aparezco como Rosse Valderrey~**_

El link desapareció de mi bio, pero próximamente lo pondré nuevamente xD

 _Sin más nada que decir, me despido…_

 _Saludos, buenas noches…_

 _GRACIAS POR LEER._

 _ **RosseValderrey.**_


	26. Chapter 26 Reinicio

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Leve Ooc.**_

 _ **Este fic solamente se encuentra en esta página, su publicación en otra está completamente prohibida.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Capítulo XXVI: Reinicio.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **06:30a.m**_

Si la prensa hubiese estado en el lugar cuando Sasori llegó, todos los titulares tendrían por nombre _''El nuevo héroe de Nueva York'_ ' nadie sabe cómo, pero lo logró, rescató a la mujer que se encontraba bajo las garras del asesino en serie que había atormentado a Nueva York y varios estados, y logró traerla con vida, él solamente puso un pie en la entrada del hospital, cuando ya un par de médicos iban en su ayuda, Sasori llevaba en brazos a Sakura y justo antes de que cayeran, fueron auxiliados. Tanto él como Sakura fueron llevados rápidamente a emergencias, sin bien las heridas de Sasori se veían horribles, la doctora que lo atendió le dijo que se encontraba fuera de peligro, pero otra cosa era Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Itachi llegó a la dirección que anteriormente el pelirrojo le había dado, para su sorpresa, lo único que había encontrado era el cuerpo de quien él supuso, era el asesino, y unas huellas de un carro, por la apariencia, eran recientes.

—No están. —Afirmó Naruto luego de haber recorrido mayor parte del lugar junto con Sasuke. —Él hombre con quien has hablado no está. ¿Estás seguro que no era una broma?

—Sasori no miente. —Respondió sin más, tanto Naruto como Sasuke lo miraron sin entender.

—Según yo, Sasori está muerto. —Habló Sasuke mientras se dirigía al cuerpo del hombre. —No entiendo de quien más estás hablando. —Ni Naruto ni Itachi lo vieron venir, Sasuke pateó el cuerpo del hombre en el piso, con horror vieron que el pelinegro no se frenaría por sí mismo así que decidieron intervenir antes de que dañará más la escena.

—Cálmate, ya está muerto. —Expresó Itachi acercándose a su hermano, Naruto hizo presión nuevamente en la mano de Sasuke para poder frenarlo. —Te explicaré lo de Sasori, pero ya deja ese cuerpo. No vas a lograr nada.

—Ese maldito me quitó a mi Sakura. —Dijo señalando el cuerpo. —Me arrepiento mil veces por no haber sido yo quien le dejó el rostro de esa manera, maldita sea, yo lo hubiese dejado peor. ¿Quién? —Preguntó alterado. — ¿Cómo entra el muerto Sasori aquí? ¿Qué tienes que decir?

—Lo contaré todo después, vamos al hospital, Shikamaru me acaba de avisar que Sakura llegó.

—Karin también me ha escrito. —Mencionó el rubio. —No lo pudo ver, pero la están tratando ahora mismo.

—Andando. —Dijo Sasuke casi corriendo. Por ahora lo único que le importaba era saber cómo estaba Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando llegó al hospital lo primero que hizo fue buscarlos, en su teléfono había un mensaje de un remitente desconocido avisándole la llegada de sus dos hijos, la desesperación y quizás miedo, se convirtió en alivio cuando no muy lejos diviso la cabellera pelirroja de su hijo, Sasori al reconocerla trato de levantarse pero no pudo, Tsunade corrió como una niña chiquita que corre en dirección a su padre después de un largo rato sin verlo, Sasori la recibió sin queja alguna, aunque, sólo minutos después la soltó alegando que le hacía daño en la herida que tenía en el abdomen, Tsunade se horrorizó cuando vio el corte y los recientes puntos, con preocupación lo miró, Sasori solamente le dijo que eso fue un pequeño sacrificio, que no había pasado nada.

—¿Saku? ¿Cómo esta mi niña? —Preguntó. Sasori suspiró.

—Ella está viva, en estos momentos la están revisando, aunque posiblemente tenga un traumatismo craneal. —Respondió tranquilamente. —No sé si el bebé siga vivo. —Suspiró. —Ella se cayó por unas escaleras, fue un golpe no tan fuerte, pero se golpeó.

—¿Bebé? Me estás diciendo que Saku…

—Serás abuelita si sigue vivo. —Le sonrió el pelirrojo.

—¿Cómo puedes hablar así? Independientemente de todo lo que pas…

—Cállate o no respondo. —Amenazó. —Me jodí mucho para llegar hasta aquí, Ma-má, así que cierra la maldita boca y actúa como deberías, anda a llorar en el hombro de tus amigas, arrodíllate al frente del doctor, Has lo que se supone que hacen todas las malditas madres.

— _Hijo… —_ Susurró.

—Anda. —Señaló el pasillo que dirigía a los quirófanos. —Anda y ayuda a Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando ella despertó, le costó mucho ubicarse, cerró y abrió rápidamente sus ojos para acostumbrarse a la luz de la habitación, los sucesos pasaron rápidamente dándole un buen golpe de la realidad.

Ella casi moría, ella había descubierto a uno de los asesinos, ella sintió la traición de la peor manera. Pero hubo algo más que la hizo palidecer al instante.

— **Saku. —** Gritó, la persona que dormía en la misma habitación despertó al instante, Ino divisó a lo lejos a un hombre de cabellera rubia, sonrió al ver la cara llena de lágrimas de su papá.

—Pequeña mía. —Susurró Inoichi sentándose a su lado. —Mi niña, has regresado, me tenías asustado.

— _Papá. —_ Susurró al borde de las lágrimas. —Me alegro tanto de verte, gracias por estar aquí papá.

—¿En dónde más? —Preguntó el hombre. —Si mi niña me necesita en Irlanda, hasta allá llegaré solo por ayudarte.

—¿Y Saku? —Preguntó. — ¿Cómo está ella? Sasuke… ¿Sasuke la consiguió? —Preguntó al borde del miedo.

—No fue Sasuke, fue un chico llamado Sasori. —La confusión golpeó a Ino. ¿Sasori? ¿Sasori no estaba muerto y enterrado?

—¿Sasori? —Preguntó dudosamente. —Estás equivocado, Sasori…

—Es un pelirrojo de ojos cafés ¿No? Él vino a preguntar por ti, quería saber cómo estabas, es un buen chico, se ve que se esforzó mucho para poder salvar a Sakura, tiene heridas realizadas por un cuchillo, pero con todo y eso llegó hasta el hospital con Sakura en brazos, es todo un héroe digno de recordar.

—Pero no estoy entendiendo. —Susurró. —Él estaba muerto, yo lo vi, yo vi el video con Sakura y Hinat… ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo está Hinata? ¿Esta presa? ¿Qué hicieron con ella?

—Pues el chico que vi estaba vivo. —Mencionó con un toque de humor el padre de Ino. —Ahora con respecto a Hinata, cayó en coma inducido por el consumo de barbitúricos, despertara pronto, la dosis de barbitúrico se debe estar eliminando actualmente.

—¿Y después? ¿Después que pasara con ella?

—Cumplirá condena. Ese es su destino.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **07:30a.m**

Cuando Sasuke llegó, lo primero que vio fue a su madre acompañada de Tsunade, tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle a Tsunade con respecto a la llamada que habían tenido anteriormente, pero por el momento lo ignoraría. Con paso rápido y olvidándose completamente de Naruto y su hermano, se acercó rápidamente y se colocó justo al lado de Tsunade, minutos después un doctor hacia acto de presencia.

—¿Familiares de Haruno Sakura?

—Soy su…— Se vio interrumpido por Tsunade.

—Yo soy su madre. —Se adelantó Tsunade. — También soy médico. ¿Cómo esta ella? —Preguntó rápidamente.

—Podemos decir que es un milagro, pero ella está bien. —Suspiró. —Hasta los momentos todo está normal, aunque… No puedo garantizar más nada pues tengo que esperar a que ella despierte.

—¿Cuándo despertará? —Preguntó nuevamente.

—La he sedado para que cuando despierte el dolor de cabeza no sea tan fuerte, sufrió un traumatismo cerebral, puede tener consecuencias.

—¿Qué tipo de consecuencias? —preguntó esta vez Sasuke, la preocupación se podía sentir en el ambiente. — Ella…

—Pudo haber perdido la memoria.

—¿Y el bebé? ¿Cómo está el bebé?

—Cuando dije que todo estaba bien, también me refería a eso. ¿Usted es el padre? —Preguntó, Sasuke solamente asintió. —Por un momento pensé que sería aquel chico pelirrojo. —Mencionó señalando hacia una esquina en la cual estaba Sasori. —Él ha preguntado muchas veces por la señorita Sakura y por su bebé.

—Yo soy el padre. —Mencionó Sasuke. —Él no tiene porque…

—Sasuke. —Gruñó Tsunade. —Sasori fue quien salvo a Sakura, ¿tú que estabas haciendo?

—La estuve buscando maldita sea. —Exclamó. — ¿Qué hiciste tú? Tengo entendido que nadie sabía nada de ti hasta ahora. ¿En dónde estabas cuando tu hija estaba desaparecida?

—Señores, estamos en un hospital, les agradezco que se comporten como deben. Cuando la paciente despierte serán los primeros en saber. —Sin decir más se marchó. Sasuke empezó a caminar en dirección de Sasori cuando la mano de Itachi lo detuvo, receloso se volteo para preguntarle qué quería.

—Vamos a hablar acerca del tema de Sasori, andando. —No puso queja alguna, por los momentos estaba tranquilo, Sakura estaba bien. O por lo menos eso quería creer.

.

.

.

Itachi suspiro cansado, sabía que tenía que explicar paso a paso todo el procedimiento que habían tenido debajo de la mesa tanto él como Sasori y Kakashi, pero uno cosa era pensarlo, y otra explicarlo.

—¿Y bien? —Preguntó Sasuke. — ¿Qué tienes que decir? ¿Cómo es que Sasori no está muerto? ¿Cómo es que él está aquí? ¿Cómo fue que él salvó a Sakura?

—Sasori es hermano de Sakura. —Soltó rápidamente, tanto Naruto como Sasuke callaron al instante, el rubio fue el primero en emitir palabra.

—¿Cómo? Yo nunca conocí…

—Yo siempre lo supe, Sasori es mi mano derecha en todos los planes, es como un hermano. —Confesó Itachi. — Él había estado trabajando en secreto, investigando paso a paso cada asesinato, ambos supervisamos todo y cuando Shikamaru dudo por primera vez de Sasori, lo defendí, lo conozco perfectamente para saber que no es un asesino ni nadie de cuidado. —Afirmó. —Yo le encargue la misión de dejarse atrapar por el asesino, Shikamaru había estado pensando que el asesino sentía cierto placer en hacer sufrir a Sakura, por lo tanto, ese acercamiento entre ambos fue calculado por Shikamaru, Sasori se dejo atrapar pero no asesinar, el logró escaparse del asesino, cuando él se escapó se comunicó rápidamente conmigo, el tenía una fuerte sospecha de que alguien adentro de la jefatura nos estaba traicionando, como él lo había pensado, la traición vino desde adentro de la delegación, Hinata fue siempre los ojos del asesino en nuestro lugar de trabajo.

—¿Él nunca te dijo quien era el asesino? —Preguntó Sasuke sin entender. Esa historia no le cuadraba.

—No, él desapareció por un tiempo, me imagino que fue el tiempo en el cual contactó con Tsunade, yo no puse queja alguna, pero quizás si hubiese evitado eso, Tenten no estuviese muerta y Sakura e Ino nunca hubiesen resultado lastimadas.

—¿Cómo salvó a Sakura? —Preguntó nuevamente, Naruto estaba bajo un frío silencio.

—Él me avisó que el asesino haría su movimiento en la fiesta de Naruto y de Hinata, pero cuando me avisó ya era demasiado tarde, ya Ino había sido herida y Sakura secuestrada.

—No puedo creer eso, es tan sacado de un cuento de niños, que simplemente no me da la gana de creer que él regresó de la muerte solo por Sakura. —Ironizó.

—Pues te tocará, porque así es. Sasori salvó a Sakura, Sasori dio con la identificación del asesino, Sasori nos entregó en bandeja de plata a Hinata. Perdón por eso Naruto. —Se disculpó, el rubio solamente asintió. —Sasori mató al asesino.

—Tengo que hablar con él yo mismo. —Gruñó Sasuke. —En ese momento sabré si él dice la verdad o no.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Dos horas después.**_

—Sakura-sama. —Escuchó a lo lejos. —Sakura-sama. —Escuchó nuevamente seguido de un leve forcejeo. —Sakura-sama.

¿Sakura? ¿Quién era Sakura? ¿Qué era Sakura?

Cuando despertó, lo primero que vio fue la silueta de una mujer vestida de lo que parecía ser un traje de enfermera, trató de recordar en dónde estaba cuando una fuerte punzada de dolor le atravesó la cabeza. Ella gimió por el dolor sentido y muy renuentemente terminó de abrir los ojos completamente.

¿En dónde estaba? ¿Qué hacia ella en ese lugar?

—Sakura-sama, es una alegría que usted despertara ya. —Sonrió la mujer que había visto anteriormente. —El señor Sasori y la señorita Hinata se alegrarán demasiado de su pronto despertar, ellos me han mandado para ver que tan bien recuerda lo que pasó en estos días, dígame… ¿Recuerda algo en especifico? — ¿Sakura? ¿Ella se llamaba Sakura? ¿Quién rayos era Sasori? ¿Quién era Hinata? ¿Recordar? Lo único que ella sabía es que el dolor que sentía podía matarla. Ahorita lo único que quería era olvidarse de aquella punzada que la atravesaba cada vez más y más. —Oh, lo siento mucho, la he despertado antes de tiempo… Pero no se preocupe, la haré dormir nuevamente, el señor Sasori vendrá pronto con usted, muy pronto ustedes dos serán completamente felices, nada ni nadie dañara los planes de mi líder. —Afirmó. —Si tengo que dar mi vida por alguno de ellos, lo hare con gusto. Pero duerma… — Sonrió. —Duerma bien, descanse para que vea un nuevo mundo. —Cuando Sakura por fin cerró los ojos, ella susurró. — _Duerma para que luego pueda ver la gloria de mi Dios._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Estás bien? Sé que no estás dormida. —Preguntó Sasori, Hinata al escuchar esa voz rápidamente abrió inmediatamente los ojos.

—Sasori. —Sonrió. — ¿Estás bien? ¿No estás herido? ¿Cómo estás?

—Estoy bien, tranquila. —Sonrió acariciándole la cara. —Entré solo por unos minutos, ¿nuestro pequeño juguete te dio mis indicaciones? —Preguntó, Hinata solamente asintió.

—Sí. Si nada daña nuestros planes, saldré de esto en poco tiempo. ¿Y tú? ¿Ya la has visto?

—Ella fue a ver cómo estaba, mejor dicho, fue a asegurarse que todo saliera como lo teníamos planeado.

—Eres mi creencia Sasori. —Expresó. —Sin ti, no sería lo que soy hoy, sin ti seguiría siendo aquella tonta niña.

—Lo sé, pronto te sacaré de aquí, te aseguro que serás feliz, Hinata.

.

.

.

 **1 hora después.**

Le habían dicho que no podía entrar al cuarto de Sakura, pero a él muy poco le importaba lo que era correcto, él deseaba verla, abrazarla y no soltarla nunca más, con el mayor silencio posible entró en la habitación, tal cual como se lo había imaginado, Sakura estaba dormida, lo que no entendía era que rayos estaba haciendo Sasori con ella. ¿No se suponía que nadie podía entrar? ¿Cómo era posible que él estuviera allí?

—Uchiha. —Lo escuchó. — ¿O debería decir, cuñado? —Preguntó en tono burlón.

—Ay, Saku. —Suspiró mientras pasaba la mano por la cara de la pelirrosa. Sasuke maldijo por lo bajo al verlo. —Tienes mal gusto con los hombres pequeña Sa-ku-ra.

—¿No fue suficiente? —Preguntó Sasuke. Sasori lo miró sin expresión alguna.

—¿Perdón? ¿Qué decías?

—Ya le hiciste suficiente daño, Sasori. Yo se que fuiste tú, esa historieta perfecta que me contó mi hermano no me cuadra, no me llega. —Suspiró. —No soy estúpido, sé que fuiste tú, has sido tú todo este maldito tiempo. —Sasori solamente se levantó de la silla en la cual estaba, con total tranquilidad se paró al lado de Sasuke.

—¿Y si te dijera que sí? Que si fui yo… ¿Qué harías? —Preguntó. —Ella está viva. —Sonrió. —Deja de delirar Uchiha, solamente acepta que no pudiste ser tú quien la salvó.

—Tú no querías salvarla. —Expresó aguantándose las ganas de partirle la cara hasta borrarle esa maldita sonrisa. —Tú querías matarla. —Sasori rompió en carcajadas, rápidamente se compuso y lo miró seriamente.

—Yo la salvé, yo la traje con vida, tú Has tu maldito deber, acompaña a tu futura esposa y madre de tu hijo, cuida a mi hermana, porque quién sabe cómo resulte la próxima vez. —Sin decir más se marchó.

.

.

.

 _ **Dos horas después.**_

Cuando Sakura despertó nuevamente, sintió un leve dolor de cabeza, cuando intentó moverse se consiguió con que algo se interponía, su mirada rápidamente se enfocó en alguien que reposaba encima de su brazo, fue cuestión de minutos cuando el hombre al lado de ella se levantó rápidamente, Sakura lo miro con duda, él se veía claramente asombrado, sin esperarlo, él la besó, por alguna extraña razón sentía que conocía esa sensación, sentía que antes ya había pasado, sin embargo, el miedo pudo más y con total rapidez lo apartó. Él la vio claramente confundido.

—Sak…. —Cualquier cosa que él fuera a decir murió en sus labios al escucharla preguntar.

—¿Quién eres? —Preguntó con auténtica duda, Sasuke la miró fijamente por unos segundos tratando de digerir lo que ella había dicho. _¿Quién eres?_ Se repetía esa pregunta cada vez más y más.

— _Sakura… Soy y-yo. —_ Titubeó. —Soy Sasuke. ¿Me recuerdas? —Ella movió la cabeza en forma negativa. —Soy yo, Saku, soy… —No pudo seguir, pues la voz de una enfermera lo interrumpió.

—Necesita salir, señor Uchiha. Revisaré a la paciente, el doctor vendrá en unos momentos y usted podrá hacer todas las preguntas que creo que usted tiene en mente.

—Pero…

—Ahora. —Ordenó. —Sin decir más Sasuke salió de la habitación. Mikoto al ver la angustia en la cara de su hijo se acercó rápidamente hacia él.

—¿Qué pasa cariño? ¿Qué pasó con Sakura? —Tanto Naruto como Itachi estaban a la expectativa, Sasuke suspiro.

— _Ella no me reconoce. —_ Susurró. _—Saku se olvidó de mí. Ella…_

—Todo va a estar bien. —Aseguró Naruto. —Ya verás, -chan, seguro que lo que tiene es algo temporal.

— _Yo… —_ Jadeó. _—Necesito estar malditamente solo en este momento. —_ Sin importar las quejas de su hermano o los consejos de su madre, Sasuke salió de sala, a solo pocos metros de distancia, Sasori contemplaba todo con una gran sonrisa.

— _Y vamos por reinicio. —_ Susurró el pelirrojo perdiéndose entre la gente. _—Gracias Saku._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tanto Tsunade como Mikoto, Sasuke y el mismísimo Sasori escuchaban en silencio el diagnóstico que daba el doctor, Sakura había sufrido un traumatismo craneal cerrado debido al impacto que ella tuvo con lo que quizás pudo ser una roca o algo parecido, Sasori explicó que cuando él _'encontró'_ a Sakura, ella estaba tan traumatizada que fue ella misma quien lo hirió y también que al perder el control ella cayó golpeándose fuertemente con el pavimento, el traumatismo había dejado como consecuencia la pérdida de memoria, aunque el doctor se permitió decir que dudaba que solo el golpe fuera el culpable de la pérdida de memoria, en los estudios se mostró la existencia de medicamentos tales como los barbitúricos e hipnóticos, Sasori negó haber visto algo más allá de Sakura caer, a lo que el médico y Tsunade llegaron a la conclusión de que cualquier cosa que fuera introducido en el sistema de Sakura, fue antes de que el pelirrojo apareciera.

—¿Qué tipo de pérdida de memoria presenta Sakura? —preguntó Sasuke. —Ella no me reconoció, tengo casi toda la vida conviviendo con ella. —Miro de reojo al pelirrojo. —Ella me reconocería de cualquier manera.

—Si no me estoy equivocando, sufre de amnesia global. —Susurró. —Es una pérdida total de la memoria, mayormente es un mecanismo de defensa que se crea después de un evento traumático, como usted dijo. —Señaló al pelirrojo. —La paciente estaba muy alterada cuando usted la encontró, seguro presenció algo que no fue totalmente de su gusto, sumándole todo lo que tuvo que pasar bajo las manos de aquel jodido loco. _—Sasori rió disimuladamente; acto que no pasó desapercibido por el Uchiha. —_ y la caída contra el pavimento, sino lo reconoció es porque quizás estaba en el momento de la confusión, la mayoría de los pacientes con este trastorno son capaces de recordar cosas acerca de ellos y de quienes los rodean, debemos dejarla descansar para ver cuánto tarda en recordar.

— _Entiendo. —_ Susurró Sasuke. — ¿Puedo quedarme con ella? Es mi prometida, quisiera que cuando despertara ella viera a alguien conocido.

—Puede hacerlo, está en todo su derecho.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **11:30p.m**

Hinata estaba ansiosa, si todo salía como ellos lo habían planeado, no solo se salvaría ella, sino el hijo que estaba en su vientre, quizás se había equivocado y ya no tenía tiempo para arrepentirse, pero, lo único que sí sabía es que no dejaría que nadie le quitará a su hijo. Por el rabillo del ojo logro ver que alguien abría la puerta, se sorprendió al ver a Sasuke al frente de ella.

—No sé si puedas escucharme. —Susurró. —Quizás sí, y solamente te haces la dormida, la verdad no tengo ganas de hacerte entrar en razón, solo quiero que sepas que haré que tú y él se pudran en el infierno. —Afirmó. —Yo nunca olvido, Hinata. Y así Neji haga todo lo posible para salvarte de la cárcel, hay algo de lo que nunca te podrá salvar, y es de mí. Te metiste con un Uchiha, y eso… —Sonrió. —Eso fue un error de tu parte. —Sin decir más salió de la habitación, Hinata espero unos minutos para luego romper a reír en leves carcajadas.

—Idiota. —Susurró. — Si supieras todo lo que viene. —Sonrió. —Volverás a saber de mí, Uchiha Sasuke. —Masculló. —Lo prometo, la próxima vez no fallaré.

.

.

.

Cuando Ino se sintió mejor, lo primero que pidió fue una silla de ruedas, le importaba muy poco que ya fuera casi media noche, ella necesitaba ver a Sakura y comprobar por sí misma que Sakura estaba viva, sana y salva. Cuando entró, encontró a Sasuke y Naruto en la habitación, los dos se lanzaron prácticamente encima de ella.

—Aléjense par de animales. Me hacen daño. —Chilló exageradamente. Naruto rompió en carcajadas mientras Sasuke solamente la veía. —Sigo viva Uchiha, todavía te declaro la guerra por mi mejor amiga.

—Gracias Ino. —Susurró Sasuke desconcertándola.

—¿Por qué?

—Por lo que hiciste por Sakura, por ti, por ti ella aún está aquí, te sacrificaste sin importar lo que pasara contigo, eso es lo que podemos llamar una amiga incondicional.

—Hmp, que te puedo decir, el InoSaku es más real. —Rió contagiando a ambos. —Por un momento pensé que él la mataría, solo pensé en que ella estaba embarazada y que… —Sollozó. —Ya no importa. ¿Verdad? Ya todo acabó. —Sonrió.

—Por los momentos. —Afirmó el Uchiha. — ¿Qué hac… —El leve gemido de Sakura callo todas sus intenciones, los tres se acercaron rápidamente hacia donde ella estaba, al principio Sakura se sintió confundida y quizás asustada.

—Saku. —Chilló la rubia. — ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás bien?

—¿Ino? —preguntó dudosamente. —La rubia sonrió ampliamente, ya estaba enterada de antemano de la situación de la pelirrosa, el que la llamara por su nombre significó mucho para ella. — Yo… ¿Dónde …? ¿Sas…

—Aquí estoy… —Habló el pelinegro tratando de esconder la emoción que sentía.

—Yo no… No recuerdo… ¿Qué es esto? ¿En dónde estoy? —Preguntó confundida. — ¿Naruto? Chicos… —Jadeó. — ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —Sollozó. — ¿Por qué no puedo saber nada más? —Hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir una punzada. _— ¿Por qué no recuerdo el porqué de mi estadía aquí? ¿Qué pasó? —_ Susurró con lágrimas resbalando por sus rostro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Con el pasar de los días, Sakura logró apenas recordar cosas de la gente que la rodeaba, aunque le costaba al principio, la amnesia fue cediendo por esa parte, sin embargo, cada vez que alguien le hacía una pregunta de aquella noche, era como caer en un barril sin fondo, en la completa nada, no había nada, mientras más se forzaba, más dolores de cabeza se ganaba.

Tanto Sasuke como Ino y Naruto, se ocuparon de ayudarla durante todo ese tiempo, aunque Sasuke lo odiara, debía permitir que Sasori pasara tiempo con la pelirrosa. Sasuke aun tenía sus dudas acerca de él, y aunque su hermano confiara en Sasori, él no lo hacía, Naruto lo comprendía y también lo apoyaba, para él, esa historia era muy perfecta para ser verdad, sin embargo, luego del levantamiento del cuerpo de Lee, se encontraron en su departamentos, fotos, guantes y orden de todos los crímenes que el asesino había cometido, se había conseguido la conexión entre Lee y Hinata buscando en los viejos álbumes de la universidad central de Atlanta.

Neji movió todas sus influencias y un juez dictaminó que Hinata no se encontraba apta para ir a una cárcel, por lo tanto fue recluida en un hospital psiquiátrico con vigilancia las veinticuatro horas del día.

.

.

.

 _ **Varios días después.**_

Sakura suspiró mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá, aunque la mayor parte de sus recuerdos seguían perdidos, ella se encontraba tranquila, seguía al pie de la letra cada indicación médica, y uno que otro día tanto Tsunade como Sasori se encargaban de cuidarla y hablarle acerca de su vida. No sabía porque, pero muy dentro de ella cada vez que Sasori se acercaba se sentía en alerta, lo cual no entendía, pues su madre le había dicho que ellos habían llevado una buena amistad antes de saber que eran hermanos. Pronto cumpliría un mes de embarazo y se sentía feliz, Sasuke cuidaba de ella día y noche, la llenaba de besos y abrazos en cada segundo y cada noche que ella despertaba agitada por algún intento de recuerdo, él siempre estaba a su lado.

—¿En qué piensas? —Lo escuchó preguntar, Sakura rió al verlo tratar de mantenerse despierto.

—En ti, en mí, en nuestro futuro hijo, no puedo pensar en más nada. —Susurró. Sasuke sin pensárselo dos veces la tomó entre sus brazos y se dirigió al dormitorio de ambos. — ¿Por qué me trajiste para acá?

—¿No es obvio? Quiero dormir con mi prometida. —Sakura esquivó la mirada.

—Lo siento. —Susurró. —Se que habíamos planeado tantas cosas, tantas cosas que yo no recuerdo y no sé cuándo lo haré.

—No te preocupes. —Le sonrió mientras le robaba un beso. —Yo puedo esperar por ti, Saku.

—¿Me seguirás amando aún si no llego a recordar nuestro pasado juntos?

—Te seguiré amando sin importar nada. —Afirmó.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Porque sé que tú harías lo mismo por mí, y porque eres tan molesta que no podré olvidarte nunca.

— _Te amo. —_ Susurró Sakura. _—No sé cómo, no sé porqué, pero sé que te amo._

—También te amo, HarunoSakura. —Sonrió mientras nuevamente la besaba. —Perdón, futura señora Uchiha y madre de mi hijo.

—O hija. —Sonrió.

—O hija. —Esta vez la besó sin vacilación alguna, quizás aún no tenían su deseado final feliz, pero él sabía que pronto lo tendría, él se aseguraría de eso.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hospital Psiquiátrico — sala de visitas.**

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó. Hinata lo miró sin expresión alguna.

—Malditamente mal. ¿Cuánto tengo que esperar? Sasori me estoy cansando, creo que me volveré loca de verdad. —Susurró.

—Shion tomará tu lugar pronto. —Aseguró. —Te sacare de aquí, pequeña, confía en mí.

—Confío en ti. —Afirmó. —Pronto iré a casa, iremos. —Susurró colocándose la mano en el vientre.

—Me han contado que soy la única persona que puede verte. ¿Alguien más venía?

—Naruto y Neji. —Susurró. —No quiero que me vean, no por estos momentos, si me ven ahorita, cuando Shion tome mi lugar se darán cuenta.

—Bien pensado pequeña. —Sonrió. —Después tendrás tiempo para verlos de sobra. —Sonrió.

—Tenía tiempo sin verte vestido como mujer. —Rió. —Casi no se nota la diferencia.

—Una semana. —Dijo seriamente. —En una semana saldrás nuevamente a las calles, en una semana volveremos a ser los mismos de antes.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **El destino de muchos ya estaba escrito.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuará…**

 ***Chan chan chan***

Paso por aquí dejando el capitulo final de esta parte de la historia, muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que siguieron esta historia desde el inicio y aquellos que se unieron después. Gracias por todos los _**favoritos, follows, y reviews.**_

Si bien esto no es un final, marca el comienzo de un nuevo arco en la historia, vienen nuevas historias, más casos y nuevos antagonistas, quizás más muertes trágicas y mucho drama y sentimiento.

La publicación de la segunda parte de este fic puede ser el lunes 24 ó 31 octubre, ustedes deciden uwu~

Sakura sufre de una **amnesia global,** como explique arriba es una pérdida total de la memoria que viene siendo un mecanismo de defensa después de un evento traumático. Pudo ser provocada por el golpe que recibió en la cabeza o por cualquiera de las sustancias que Sasori le inyectó en su momento.

 **Traumatismo craneal cerrado:** Es cualquier tipo de traumatismo en el cuero cabelludo, el cráneo o el cerebro. La lesión puede ser sólo un pequeño abultamiento en el cráneo o una lesión cerebral grave.

Si bien en el principio había elegido otro trastorno, decidí guardarlo para despues xD Porque si, si hubiese puesto ese, Sasuki estaría en la 'olvidadoZoneForever' y de repente me dije, 'vamos a dejarlo feliz por los momentos' xD

*Acepto correcciones si estoy manejando mal los términos, investigue sobre ello, pero uno nunca sabe(?*

Como vieron, Sasuki no se comió ese cuento perfecto de hadas que pintaba Itachi, pobre, lo engañaron bien feo xD Sasuke amenazó directamente a Hinata sabiendo que ella se lo diría a Sasori… La pregunta es…

 **¿Qué pasará ahora entre estos tres?**

 **¿Cómo planea Sasori sacar a Hinata del hospital psiquiátrico?**

 **¿Qué nuevas cosas traerán esos dos loquillos?**

 **Las asuste, pero le di un final feliz a Sakura y Sasuke por los momentos uwu xD**

 **Muchas cosas pueden pasar D:**

Todo eso y mucho más en la continuación de mi fic, que por cierto, acepto sugerencias para el nombre (?) jajajaja ;-; No me viene nada a la mente.

Como siempre hago, responderé sus reviews:

 _ **39iiraMzziL : ¡Hola paisana!**_ Muchísimas gracias por leer y gracias por tus observaciones, me alegra saber que te gustara y que lograra atrapar tu atención. Con respecto a lo de Hinata, no es mi personaje favorito, pero me divertí mucho dándole ese _'papel'_ a ella, no sé, quise salir de lo ya visto y dije _'Vamos con Hinata-chan_ ' xD si sabía que me iba a ganar críticas de sus fans, pero no me importo, así la necesitaba, así me la imaginé y me gustó todo tal cual lo he plasmado en los capítulos. Gracias por animarte a leer y dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos… _**Rosse.**_

 _ **Pd: ¿De qué parte de Bolívar sos? :o**_

 _ **Abby Jackson Chase: ¡Hola, Feliz cumpleaños!**_ Aquí te dejo mi regalo, saludos _ **… Rosse.**_ Gracias por leer y dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente.

 _ **Vaniale: ¡Hola Vaniale!**_ Oie, eso no se hace Jajaja tranquila, entiendo eso, en mi momento me paso. Jajaja lo de hackear lo dije en broma xD Y si, el golpe y quizás también las cosillas que el pelirrojo le inyecto a Sakura durante todo el tiempo que la tuvo retenida, ay me alegra saber que te gusto el capitulo, gracias siempre por leer uwu~ Con respecto a Lee, bueno, él ya tenía sus cosas locas, no sé si recuerdas que en un capitulo mencione que Sasuke y Naruto habían corrido a un chico que pretendía a Sakura, bueno, ese era Lee, si lees el capitulo pasado, entenderás cuando Sasori le dice 'tú eras un acosador' o cuando Naruto le dice a Sasuke '¿Recuerdas aquel chico que corrimos?' bueno, ese es la relación entre Lee y aquel personaje, con respecto a Sasori, bueno, hasta ahora toda va bien, pero Sasuke le tiene puesto el ojo encima, el no se dejara engañar tan fácilmente, en este capitulo lo hemos visto, con respecto a Tsunade, ese personaje aun tiene mucha tela que cortar, no, el querubín no es Neji, era Shion, no sé si sabes la rubia que sale en una película de Naruto, es casi igual a Hinata, bueno, ella xD Y con eso de los cuadros y trastornos en la familia Haruno, veremos más de eso en la próxima era de este fic. Gracias por leer y dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos… _**Rosse.**_

 _ **yukii yunna: ¡Hola Yukii!**_ Exactamente eso mismo, lo has adivinado, aunque estaba muy obvio ¿no? Muchísimas gracias por leer y dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos… _**Rosse.**_

 _ **Just-Hatsumi: ¡Hola Hatsumi!**_ Como lo dijo Itachi, Sasori es su mano derecha, ellos venían trabajando desde hace rato juntos, por lo tanto Itachi confió ciegamente en él. Jajajaja me gusta jugar con le gente, sorry xD y aquí dejo el final no tan final porque aun queda de esta historia, gracias por leer y dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos _ **… Rosse.**_

 _ **Anna Scarlett XD : ¡Hola Anna!**_ JAJAJA yo siempre dejando a todos con la duda, es típico de mi. Esto sí es de Dios Anna, ¿Aun quedaste con dudas? Uwu~ Gracias por leer y dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos… _**Rosse.**_

 _ **Valentina366: ¡Hola Valentina!**_ Jajaja lo de la imaginación, si es cierto, mi imaginación vuela a veces xD Oh no, no tienes que disculparte, entiendo que a veces tenemos otras cosas que hacer, pero me alegra que leyeras y dejaras tu review con tu opinión. Créeme que se vienen muchas sorpresas y enredos en la nueva era de este fic, te sorprenderás, te lo aseguro. Gracias por leer y comentar, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos… _**Rosse.**_

 _ **Mitsuki Tsukiomi: ¡Hola Mitsuki!**_ Emm bueno, a mí también me gusta verlos sufrir(¿) okno xD Con respecto a Hinata, bueno, ella creció de esa forma, con ese ideal, no la puedo cambiar de la noche a la mañana, Y Tsunade todavía tiene historias que contar, ya veremos cómo se va desarrollando en la segunda parte de este fic, oh claro, Ino será una persona muy importante en la segunda temporada de este fic, está preparada para todo, y se defenderá hasta con sus uñas y obviamente, también protegerá en todo lo que pueda a Sakura. Gracias por leer y dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos… _**Rosse.**_

 _ **Tathuhime: ¡Hola Tathuhime!**_ ¿tienes muchas dudas? Puedes dejármelas y con gusto responderé (?) Oh, lo siento por lo de ayer, me quede sin internet desde el día miércoles y ahora es que veo la luz;—; Oh ¿Por qué odiarla si es chévere? Igualmente Tsunade Xd Oh por los momentos no han muerto ninguno de los dos, he tenido piedad Jajaja gracias por leer y comentar, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos… _**Rosse.**_

 _ **Jeamie Soraya: ¡Hola Jeamie!**_ Itachi no sospecho de Sasori, pero Shikamaru si… Eso lo dije en el capitulo pasado creo (?d Gracias por leer y dejar tu comentario, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos… _**Rosse.**_

 _ **DULCESITO311: ¡Hola Dulce!**_ Yo se que te encanta conspirar, no es necesario que lo digas xD ¿Qué te puedo decir? Esa es mi especialidad xD Sasori es perfecto, pero pronto tendrá sus equivocación, el caerá, pero por los momentos, esta saboreando la gloria de una victoria. A Sasuki no lo engaño, nuestro pelinegro le hizo frente, pero bueno, falta ver que pasara más adelante… Con respecto a Tsuande, ella bueno, ya veremos cuáles son sus demonios. El querubín y su historia de cómo se unió a ellos lo veremos más adelante, dará de hablar este personaje. Muy buen análisis con respecto al futuro de Sakura, la amnesia global cumple con todo lo que has dicho, más o menos lo explique en el capitulo, ya veremos cómo se mostrara la verdad… ¿Qué hará Sasori al respecto? Y si, por los momentos están en paz, pero nunca sabrán cuando estarán nuevamente en la mira de este asesino y su ayudante. Gracias por leer y dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos… _**Rosse.**_

 _ **Jennifer Juliane: ¡Hola Jennifer!**_ Jajaja ya sé que soy maléfica 7u7 si supieras lo que tengo en mente xD y sí, yo se que tú me dijiste lo de la tercera persona, fuiste la única que lo dijo, bien hecho… Saludos para vos igual, gracias por leer y comentar, saludos… _**Rosse.**_

 _ **Agradecimientos especiales a mi súper beta 7u7 Hikari Takaishi Y. *.* Por ayudarme a corregir este fic.**_

 _ **¿Merece review? Oh por Dios, espero que sí.**_

 _Recuerden siempre que los reviews son como el alimento para los escritores._

 _ **Gracias por los Favoritos, Follow y también a los lectores anónimos.**_

 _ **Gracias a los nuevos favoritos y a quienes siguieron el fic recientemente.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes comentaron por primera vez;—;**_

 _ **En fin. Gracias por darme su apoyo con esta historia, este fue mi primer fic (Largo) y confieso que al principio casi borro la historia xD Pero fue gracias a ustedes que la seguí, gracias por sus más de 200 reviews.**_

 _ **Agreguenme en facebook, aparezco como Rosse Valderrey~**_

 _ **Por medio de facebook estaré preguntando cosas acerca de la segunda temporada, responderé cualquier pregunta o duda también.**_

 _ **La actualización de la segunda temporada, puede ser o la semana que viene o el lunes 31, espero también contar con su apoyo.**_

 _Sin más nada que decir, me despido…_

 _Saludos, buenas noches…_

 _ **RosseValderrey.**_

Pd: Responderé sus reviews por mensaje privado, a quienes no tengan cuenta, les responderé quizás por facebook o cuando publique el primer capitulo de la segunda temporada.

 **NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.**

 **Gracias otra vez.**


End file.
